New Paths Volume 2
by megamatt09
Summary: After taking control of the League of Assassins, Oliver makes the final steps to begin heading home and saving his city. Some content not suitable for children. Part Two of a Five Part Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

* * *

Six skilled warriors surrounded the man standing atop of the temple. The man known to the outside world as Oliver Queen, believed to be dead, but now the man known as Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Assassins. Oliver waved his hand and they charged him one at a time.

Their skills were fierce. Oliver had to be fiercer. They were well-trained. Oliver had to be a big etter.

Oliver dodged the attack one of the assassins. He blocked the sword swipe of another assassin and spun him around before taking him down to the ground. A third assassin went to attack the young man. That attack had been thwarted by a sweeping motion which sent him crashing down to the ground.

Another tried their luck, and it had been more of the same. Oliver deflected the man down onto the ground.

Again and again, the assassins attacked Oliver and again and again, he deflected the attacks. Oliver had spent the last nine months, since ascending to the role of Ra's al Ghul, preparing, perfecting his actions. Learning from them all and adapting from each situation as it came.

The journey had been a long one. It started with a trip which Oliver took alongside of his two girlfriends, Sara and Laurel, sisters. It turned into the Queen's Gambit being wrecked. Oliver watching his father killing another man and murdering himself before Oliver's very eyes, but not before passing a notebook to Oliver, telling Oliver to be the better man and to atone for his sins.

From there it had been onto Lian Yu, where Oliver met a very wonderous woman, Diana, an Amazon Princess. They literally stumbled upon a temple which Oliver had been infused with some kind of mystical power, born from the love goddess Aphrodite, which he could not understand.

Someday, Oliver hoped to learn the answers for that little encounter.

Oliver's training only increased, with help from Diana, Shado, and the feared Lady Shiva, along with the two lovely daughters of the former Ra's al Ghul, Talia and Nyssa. Oliver reunited with Laurel and Sara along the way and the collective of women just grown and likely there would be more to join.

For now, Oliver focused on his training, and becoming the very best. The role he earned after killing the previous Ra's al Ghul, who died, satisfied at the man who had been his successor. Sacrificed himself, fell so Oliver could rise.

And Oliver would not squander the opportunity. Preparing for the final ascent. To save his city, by taking control and crushing all which opposed him.

The final assassin moved in quickly, with a number of kicks. Oliver brought him down, attacking several pressure points and putting him into a paralyzed, near death state.

"And another group falls," Nyssa concluded.

"I'm beginning to tire of them," Oliver said. "Their tactics are the same."

"That's because you've learned all of their tricks, beloved," Talia said.

"Which does little for me."

Oliver sauntered over and sat down, while Nyssa and Talia sat on either side of them. They understood his plight and more importantly his frustration.

"You are correct, a true warrior needs challenges," Talia said. "And I fear you may not find them with the current recruits."

Oliver entered a deep state of calm. He thought about everything. How he learned everything the temple had to offer. Oliver stepped to the floor and Nyssa and Talia both smiled. All three of them held staffs and circled each other for preparation of the battle. Oliver cleared his throat.

A third warrior, Jade Nyugen, better known as Cheshire, another one of Oliver's lovers, stepped in. She produced a blindfold for Oliver, and also a rope which she bound one hand behind his back.

"Attack."

Oliver fought all three of them, blind folded, focusing on using his other senses. They made as little sound as possible, but there were tells they could make, that only the best skilled warrior could have. Thanks to the Mirikuru which Lady Shiva gifted him with, Oliver had certain enhanced senses.

Which were useful in a number of aspects, and Oliver humbled the three warriors repeatedly.

* * *

The aftermath of the battle happened and Oliver stood atop the mountain, the breeze blowing against his face. He looked in the general direction of where Starling City was located, very far away and then peered over to the temple.

It took months for Oliver to take complete control of the League. Some were hardlined loyalists to the old region, and others, well they did not take too kindly to a man who they perceived to be a pampered young billionaire from the west, taking control of the League.

Talia and Nyssa had been a good help in gaining credibility and support for his new status, and Oliver put down several who would challenge his control. They had grown complacent over the years, and Oliver needed to trim the edges around the League, the fat which had been amassed.

The League had some warriors who grew complacent. Oliver had no use for that. Not with the League's enemies threatening them.

An organization known as HIVE, lead by a former ally of Ra's al Ghul, known as Damien Darhk, had grown too powerful. And Talia and Nyssa both offered their disapproval that such a man had been allowed to grown so powerful for so long. Given HIVE would cross paths with the League all too soon, Oliver prepared for that very moment.

For now, Oliver shifted his focus to his other priority. Starling City, and the list, the list which his father, name in red, had been the top of. The other name, Malcolm Merlyn, flashed on the list. Malcolm once trained with the League, therefore he was able to properly deceive everyone.

Back in Starling City, Sara and Laurel made a scouting trip, to get a good look at how things had been progressed in the three years which the trio had been away. And also to check up on their father, and covertly see how he was getting along.

The only person on the outside world, outside of the organization known as ARGUS, who knew Oliver had been alive, had been Barbara Gordon. And Babs, to her credit, kept the secret to all, including her mentor and her father, which was no small feat.

Of course, Oliver had no intentions of going anywhere near Gotham City, at least at the moment because it did not fit his plans.

* * *

"Is this a bad time?"

Diana walked up to Oliver when he was deep in thought. An arm had been put around his shoulder, pulling him in closer.

"No, never for you," Oliver said. "Is there something on your mind?"

"I've...been given reason to believe that it's time for me to face my past," Diana said.

Oliver figured it was coming. He just did not have any idea as to how soon.

"You've been away for how long?"

"Four years," Diana said. "Which for an Amazon is like a second given how long lived we are, but still."

Oliver understood. And he understood Diana's desire to return to the island. He leaned in and pushed the lovely Amazon closer to her. He had been impressed by her as a fighter, and she had only gotten better, honing her already good skills as a warrior thanks to her League training.

"It's strange, and you're not going to believe me, but the goddesses gave me a sign now's the time," Diana said. "And by sunset tomorrow, I should make the journey."

"And it's a journey we'll make together."

Diana just frowned. She respected Oliver, loved him, and did not want to speak down to him in any way. But, there was one simple fact which would make many Amazons unfortunately look down on Oliver on sheer principle.

"Men aren't normally permitted," Diana said.

Obviously, very few would deny access to Ra's al Ghul. However, the rules of her homeland had made men crossing their shores a societal taboo.

"I understand, but exceptions are made for every rule," Oliver said. "And it's not becoming of a noble warrior race like the Amazons to live their lives in fear."

Diana just raised her eyebrow at Oliver and frowned very deeply. While she could see how would could get that implication, Diana felt the need to challenge it.

"The Amazons aren't afraid," Diana protested.

"They live isolated from the entire world, because they fear what might happen if something challenges their belief systems," Oliver said. "They might have had some bad experiences in the past, heard some bad stories, but….we need to open up the door and show them that all experiences for the outside world are not bad. You must realize what we experienced together is not bad."

"I would never even dream of saying what we've shared is bad," Diana said with a soft smile. "But, I don't know if it's wise that we….."

Oliver leaned in and kissed Diana on the lips firmly. Diana enjoyed the kiss, silent, other than the light sigh of pleasure. She leaned in and Oliver pulled away.

"I insist," Oliver said. "They won't attack me. I know you're fearless Diana, so you shouldn't be afraid of what they thought."

Diana conceded to Oliver's words and thought about it. Oliver would ensure she would make the journey and it had been one Diana thought about making for some time. Seeing her mother and her sister, and all of the other Amazon warriors, it both excited and terrified Diana.

It had been in the back of her mind for sometime. Diana feared the worst. Being shunned. Yet, perhaps it was a storm which would be best weathered together.

"Morning, first thing?" Diana asked.

"As you wish, beloved," Oliver said.

Diana just smiled. Oliver appeared to have picked up certain quirks from Nyssa and Talia, in addition to his fighting style.

* * *

Oliver sank into mediation, to collect his thoughts. Every now and then, for reasons Oliver did not understand, his meditation took him to a very beautiful and lush garden, outside of the temple.

This was the first time Oliver had managed to pass the door into the temple and come across the insides of statues depicting couples in various sexual positions.

"And you've opened your mind to unlock the secrets of my temple."

Oliver Queen focused his gaze on a woman of unspeakable beauty, who approached him from temple. She poured into a very tight toga, which stretched around her ample bust. Her flat stomach, curved hips, and very long legs came down. Her blonde hair covered one side of her face and showcased violet eyes and alluring juicy lips which put one thing on Oliver's mind. High, cheekbones, and a face which just could make a man throb by looking at it.

"You've unlocked the secrets of my temple, Oliver Queen."

Oh of course, Oliver could have slapped himself for not coming to the conclusion sooner.

"Aphrodite," Oliver breathed.

"Your mind has improved along with your body," Aphrodite said. "Of course, as I look back through your history, it was not lack of intelligence which was your flaw, but rather lack of motivation and also the fact you were too secure in your status as a boy billionaire. You had no need to better yourself, because you had everything."

Well, Oliver thought she hit the head on the head.

"I've been trying to break through that door for months," Oliver said.

"And it means you are getting stronger," Aphrodite said. "Much more stronger."

Aphrodite pulled Oliver close to her and teased the young man with all of her delicious, abduant curves. Oliver had been very confident with women, but with the love goddess, he had been reduced to a blushing virgin stammering through his very first handjob.

It had been very odd to say the least. Aphrodite lightly traced a finger down Oliver's face, down his chest, and down to his groin, where her very warm and soft hand rested. Burning up Oliver and making him ache, groan.

"You're not strong enough to lay with me yet," Aphrodite said. "Almost, but not quite there."

Aphrodite's toga slipped forward and revealed a set of very large, extremely firm, and very soft looking breasts which Oliver longed to touch. But seemed to be so tantalizingly out of reach.

"Some of your girls have been enjoying my gifts as well, I take it," Aphrodite said with a small smile. "I can give you the incentive to move forward, can't I?"

Aphrodite pulled herself back and adjusted her toga, covering her breasts from Oliver's view. The love goddess licked her tongue over her lips and smiled.

"Once you get the Queen underneath your thumb, the rest of the Amazons will be like putty in your hands," Aphrodite said.

"You want me to…."

"Bed Queen Hippolyta," Aphrodite bluntly said. "It's time she opens her mind and stops living in fear of the monster who tried to enslave her sisters. It was only a measure to try and gain favor to his father, who disregards his bastards. Because, you were correct, Oliver Queen, fear is not a becoming trait for the noble Amazon Warriors."

Aphrodite cupped Oliver's package and hummed musically. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, very lightly, and very briefly.

Oliver Queen jolted up, almost losing his balance from the lack of blood flowing through his head. His body, shirtless and covered in sweat, he breathed very aggressively.

The mess in his pants made Oliver just narrow his eyes. How the hell did that happen? Was he thirteen again and unable to control himself in the presence of a beautiful women?

Granted, Aphrodite was not any mere beautiful woman, but still, the point stood. Oliver found himself unable to resist the ride she sent his body through.

* * *

Diana stepped through the doorway, into the room, and observed Oliver's very prominent erection with wide eyes. As strong as Oliver's lack of control was, Diana's appeared to be just as bad.

"You're not going to believe this," Oliver said. "But, I came face to face with Aphrodite on the Astral Plane."

Diana crossed the room and put her hand on Oliver's crotch.

"I can feel it, the same aura, strong as it was after we found the temple," Diana said. "Do you want me to take care of that before we head off to the island?"

Oliver only responded by aggressively kissing Diana with both hands grabbed onto her ass. Well, that answered her question better than anything else.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

Oliver's pants came down and Diana, while bending down, almost got whacked in the face by Oliver's erect cock. Diana wondered if it had grown. Not that she would measure it, when she could enjoy it. And Diana enjoyed it, tracing her tongue down the long and veiny organ, as it lightly popped up towards Diana's moist and ready lips.

The Head of the League had been prepared to get some head of the Amazons. She covered his length with long kisses, sucks, and licks before opening up to swallow. Diana's eyes widened when she buried Oliver all the way down her throat. Grabbing onto his ass.

Diana's throat muscles closed around Oliver. After being teased to the point of embarrassment by one goddess, it was only appropriate Oliver had the opportunity to bury himself down the throat of another goddess in Diana. Diana's eyes widened as Oliver pushed his cock all the way down her throat. Two hands on the back of her head with Oliver riding her mouth.

The slapping balls just increased Diana's enjoyment. She looked up, blue eyes widened in pleasure. She cupped Oliver and pushed into her mouth.

"I'm going to choke you with my cock if you're not careful," Oliver said.

Diana put Oliver's hands on the back of her head and encouraged him to face-fuck her. Oliver slammed deep into her.

"I wonder if your mother can take a cock this nicely, or any of the other Amazons," Oliver said.

The Amazon Princess wondered what the hell brought on such a statement. She got wet, so wet, she wanted Oliver and wanted him now.

Diana managed to pry herself away. Oliver throbbing wet cock bounced, angry at the lack of relief. Diana soothed him with a handjob while stripping off her clothes and revealing her perfect goddess body to Diana.

"Master, please fuck me," Diana said.

Oliver just smiled, and did more than fuck Diana. He bound her legs and arms which got Diana excited. She submitted to Oliver's will as he slammed his cock, even harder due to Diana's acknowledgment of him being her master. Oliver groped Diana's meaty cheeks and slammed deep inside of her body.

Every movement Diana made showed her goddess body off in full. Oliver enjoyed the way he made Diana move and the way he brought the Amazon Princess to an intense peak.

"You were born to take cock, weren't you, Princess?" Oliver asked her.

"YES! YES! YOUR COCK!"

"Just like the other Amazons will, right?"

The unblinking expression Diana gave him along with the smile on her face was pure fire.

"YES!"

Oliver should not really have any doubts. If Oliver wanted Diana to, she would ensure all of the Amazons would fall to the might of their new master. Starting with Hippolyta, and they would have a very pleasurable experience. Just as Diana was as Oliver tied her and stuffed her, repeatedly ramming into her.

The size of the build up in Oliver's loins increased. Two full balls slapped up against Diana. The faster Oliver pounded, the closer he got to the breaking point. He could feel the tightening coming along before he unloaded inside of Diana. Diana's walls, crushing up against Oliver's super strong cock, pushed into her. The modifications allowed Oliver to feel Diana and any other super powerful women with any strength and without any ramifications. And Oliver liked it, and liked it when he dumped his seed straight into Diana's pussy.

Diana closed her eyes. Oliver grabbed ahold of her swinging breasts and treated them like they deserved, playing with them.

"They are quite nice," Oliver said. "And you love when my hands are all over them."

"Yes, Master," Diana breathed.

Oliver pulled away from Diana and wondered what his next play was. A naked Talia and Nyssa both approaching him answered the question. Oliver swept both of the lovely assassins into an embrace and leaned in to kiss Talia. Nyssa wanted her share of the attention next and Oliver gave it to her. Running his hands between two sets of lovely toned legs, Oliver leaned in towards them.

"So, how long have you been here?" Oliver asked.

"Long enough to want you," Nyssa said.

"Badly," Talia agreed. "Let us worship you."

Oh, Oliver was not going to argue. He beckoned Nyssa and Talia who kissed Oliver's body. The two lovely assassins kissed Oliver until they had no choice to dip lower.

The two lovely women dropped to their knees. Nyssa took Oliver's balls into her mouth and sucked them deeply while Talia attacked his cock, getting it nice and hard and ready for the intrusion even more. Oliver caught a glimpse of Diana who was twitching madly and wishing she could relieve herself.

"Nyssa, relieve Diana a little bit," Oliver said. "And you will be rewarded."

"At once, Master," Nyssa said.

Nyssa kissed her way up Oliver's body and pressed her breasts against him before giving him a long smoldering kiss. Oliver cupped her ass and sent Nyssa on her way. She sauntered over to start eating Oliver's gift out of Diana's warm, stuffed snatch.

Talia pushed Oliver back onto the edge of the stone platform. She climbed onto him, her body bending to Oliver's whim. She stretched back and Oliver sucked on her breasts. Talia's eyes darted around in the back of her head and she moaned sensually from what Oliver was doing to her.

"I need you."

Talia's soaking wet pussy told Oliver the story. And he delivered, pushing deep inside of Talia. Oliver grabbed ahold of Talia's arms and rocked her back and forth a little bit. She bounced high and wide.

Oliver sucked on Talia's neck and grabbed her ass before turning his attention to her breasts. Deep inside of Talia, stretching her insides, Oliver had Talia right where he wanted her. She grabbed him tight and squeezed Oliver with several long strokes.

The older daughter of the former Head of the League, enjoyed the ministrations of the new head of the League upon her body Oliver's fingers, grabbing ahold of Talia's nipples and squeezing them hard made her cry out. Talia's wet pussy, slapping down on Oliver's balls while he worked inside of her.

Oliver stared Talia straight in the eyes. Daring her not to cum. Daring her not to explode all over his cock. Talia refused to bend to him completely and she came hard.

Talia exploded all over him. Oliver grabbed ahold of Talia and bounced her body up and down onto him.

Nyssa's slurping of Diana's pussy enticed Oliver. After driving Talia breathless, Oliver walked over to give Nyssa her well earned reward.

"Nyssa, you've done such a great job," Oliver said. "Time for your reward."

Nyssa presented herself for Oliver. She craved his touch, and craved what he was going to do with her. Oliver teased her pussy with a few light rubs of his cock head against her. Even his thick, throbbing head inflamed Nyssa. And made her want to pull away from Diana and try to force the issue by impaling herself down onto Oliver's staff.

Even if Nyssa had been punished for jumping the gun, it would be worth it. But, she satisfied herself with Oliver's teasing while taking out her aggression on Diana's pussy.

Diana pressed face down, her nipples digging into the stone hard. Nyssa knew all of the ways to make Diana just squirm and squirt. All of her weak spots, and Diana could not help turning into a pool of jelly when she had been tied and attacked.

A scream inside of her pussy indicated something happened.

"Take my sister in the ass, beloved."

And Talia's commentary, over her intense masturbation, told Diana the story. Her pussy, more inflamed than ever, received the full brunt of Nyssa's constant tongue attack.

Oliver grabbed ahold of Nyssa's firm ass cheeks and pounded her ass. Nyssa's warm, tight hole, had been a constant home, and if there was one thing that Oliver had a fondness for, it was taking his cock and sticking it in a woman's ass. It had been a constant focus of Oliver's obsession ever since he gained an appreciation of the female form.

"You're pretty wet," Oliver breathed. "You like my cock in your ass, don't you, Nyssa?"

"Mmmm!"

Oliver grabbed ahold of Nyssa's hair and slid his fingers into her mouth. She hungrily sucked on Oliver's fingers, enjoying the taste of her own juices. While Oliver took his opposite hand and held Nyssa steady. Slamming back and forth into her tight anus from behind.

With one huge spurt, Nyssa came all over the place and Oliver rode her Nyssa's orgasm, three fingers slipped into her pussy and one big, throbbing cock all the way into her ass. Oliver held on tight, rocking Nyssa and slapping his big, throbbing balls all over her wet thighs until they had been pink and sore. And in perfect position to keep Oliver.

"Yes, that's what you like, isn't it?" Oliver asked her.

"YES, BELOVED, YES!" Nyssa yelled.

She screamed and came harder than before. Oliver pulled out and untied Diana. To allow her to join Talia in cleaning his cock after it had been in Nyssa's ass. While Nyssa had been pulled in and for Oliver to suck on her breasts while fingering her body.

Nyssa, laid flat down on the stone platform, felt Oliver climb between her legs. Still hard as a rock, Oliver slid into the woman and buried his sizeable length inside of her. Nyssa grabbed on tight to Oliver, with her arms, her legs, and pulled him close to her.

The tightening of Nyssa's pussy around his tool made Oliver almost lose it. Almost, but not quite. Oliver had something to prove after his encounter with the love goddess and he wanted to pound the pussies of two beautiful assassins and an extremely gorgeous Amazon into jelly.

Talia and Diana kissed each other, inches away from Oliver's eyesight. Their bodies were in the perfect position to be plundered should Oliver wish to go down that path and to be honest, they practically were begging for it.

Oliver enveloped Nyssa into a steamy embrace and sucked on her breasts, good and hard. Nyssa's hands rubbed against the back of Oliver's head and pulled him in, good and tight. Oliver pushed all the way inside of Nyssa and worked her body until she clamped down onto them.

Nyssa's cries tapered off into ones of lustful madness. Of course, Oliver rode her, faster than he could ever before. Her tight, walls closed around on him.

One more pump and Oliver would have Nyssa break.

Nyssa did not outlast Oliver. He held Nyssa's legs up high and spread them far to bury himself deep into her pussy. Her athletic body pushed up. Skilled in many aspects, although she came short of milking Oliver's balls dry, at least on this particular night.

Oliver pulled away from Nyssa and alternated between taking Talia and Diana, only switching off upon the orgasm of the opposite woman. He buried his cock into Diana and teased Talia with his fingers. Then he did the opposite and made them both moan.

"I will have your seed again, master," Diana said. "Your Amazon Princess needs your…."

"You've had it, it's my turn, beloved," Talia breathed.

Oliver just broke into a smile. The hot competition between these two sexually motivated warriors most certainly lead to very good encounter for Oliver. He leaned into them and buried his cock into them repeatedly. Oliver switched between then and then went back to Nyssa in the center for a couple of rounds of hot and heavy pounding.

Nyssa closed her eyes. Determined not to come in last place, and miss out on Oliver's seed. Her inner muscles wrapped around him.

"I bet you how you won me over with your cock, I bet it makes you throb, master," Nyssa said. "I was...unsure of what who I was, but you made a convincing argument. And you convinced me I could be your very loyal and extremely obedient cock pet….ready to serve your whims."

Oliver touched every inch of Nyssa's body. She closed her eyes and just felt it. Oliver was as rough as she wanted and gentled as she needed, mixing things up to really keep her on her toes. Oliver kissed Nyssa, claiming his dominance over her body.

Nyssa won out, feeling Oliver's heavy balls twitch against her. Not wanting to flame out at the finish line.

"Yes, you're a very loyal pet, beloved," Oliver said with a soft suck on her neck and multiple kisses making Nyssa mewl like a kitten craving attention underneath him. "And you deserve your reward."

Finally, Nyssa achieved that reward. Not a moment too soon either. Oliver pushed all the way inside of her and emptied his load into her body. The heavy quantity of cum inflamed her insides, with Nyssa cumming alongside of him, cum oozing through her body.

Nyssa sighed, content. Talia, grabbing ahold of Oliver's cock, still dripping wet with her sister's orgasm. She smiled. It hardened in her mouth in time.

Talia turned over and presented herself on all fours. Oliver needed no other coaching. He climbed into place by Talia and slammed his hard cock inside of her willing body.

Oliver prided himself in having several loyal partners who would be there to relieve him when needed.

**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

One of those things hit Oliver the second he thought about it. He had been so captivated by Aphrodite's appearance he neglected to ask one very important question of her. Namely, why there was a temple of her honor in the middle of one of the worst places on Earth?

Oh, well, one of the missed opportunities. After their encounter, Diana, Talia, and Nyssa rested for a couple of hours, cleaned up, and they prepared to head on the move. The three women were well armed, as was Oliver. A quiver, a bow, and a sword, all in one.

While Oliver did not intend to fight the noble Amazon warriors, he thought there might be some hostility from some of the rougher ones all thanks to his gender. Therefore, Oliver braced himself to fight. He would not throw the first shot, but Oliver would be the last warrior standing.

"You're apprehensive about this," Nyssa commented to Diana.

"It's been a long time," Diana admitted. "For many things. I don't know how much has changed."

"I understand," Talia said. "It took some...mental preparation to come back and return to this place after I had vowed never to return again. But, you've become much better, stronger more rounded as a person."

The quartet took the long trek down the mountain from Nanda Parbat. In a sense, the first steps to their ultimate journey.

"So, why do the Amazons…." Oliver asked.

"It's all because of Hercules," Diana said with a sigh. "The bastard son of Zeus and a mortal. He had gone quite mad in his attempts to prove to his father that he was worthy of running with the gods. Therefore, he tried to enslave the Amazons, my mother included."

Diana closed her eyes. It had been a very unfortunate piece of history."

"Zeus still wasn't impressed by his son's...actions, was he?" Oliver asked.

"No, he still regarded his son as a piece of garbage and gave his blessing to enslave Hercules in Tartarus for his crimes," Diana said. "I would not go so far to say that Zeus was the reason for Hercules and his madness, but he extremely disturbed."

Give what Aphrodite mentioned about Zeus disregarding his bastards, Oliver thought the King of Gods might be just in part responsible for this incident.

"Yes," Talia said. "A mad desire to prove one's self to their father often blinds a person. It's even stronger among those where the father regards the son as a disgrace."

Talia's mind drifted to her father's son, Dusan, who Ra's regarded with disgust at best and indifference at worst. Sickly, pale, albino, not fit to lead the League, although he attempted to unleash a virus on Bludhaven to show he was worthy. And it ended up causing his apparent destruction, although the lack of body located made Talia cautious to speak of her brother in any finality. Ra's did not spare a moment to think of him.

But then again, Ra's never thought much of his children for any reason. Nyssa and Talia were only treated slightly better.

"I wouldn't blame the father for the sins of the son completely," Oliver said. "But, you can't deny his attitude towards his own son and his actions did not help."

"No," Diana said. "And it's a burden my mother has been holding for some time, because she sympathized with Hercules and his plight, and he turned her trust around to assault her."

Oliver, Diana, Nyssa, and Talia boarded the ship to take the journey. Time to see what they can do to bridge the gap between Themyscira and Nanda Parbat. A strengthened relationship would be good and Oliver knew from Diana how the Amazons were proud and great warriors.

* * *

A woman of extremely striking and aging beauty, Hippolyta, stood on the island, after vacating the temple of the Goddesses. The six, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Hestia, and Hera, often gave her great guidance, but today, their guidance brought Hippolyta down a new road.

Blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and an extremely impressive figure, a true warrior as well, Hippolyta stood to face her two generals. Artemis, not to be confused with the goddess of the same name, although she had taken up much inspiration from said goddess, a very tall and striking redhead woman, and Phillipus, a dark skinned woman. Both had been loyal to Hippolyta and had personally trained her daughters.

"My Queen?" Artemis asked "You've been distant."

"Four years," Hippolyta said.

"She will come home on her own accord," Artemis said.

Hippolyta told herself this day. Convincing herself and refusing to face reality blended together.

"Should you ever be blessed with a child, you may yet understand my plight," Hippolyta said. "But, regardless, something has changed. And I believe we…."

"Someone's on the edge of the island," Phillipus said.

Normally Phillipus would not dare to interrupt her Queen, but for such an event, an interruption was more than acceptable. Several more Amazons noticed the arrival at the edge of the island. Princess Diana walked onto the island, tall and bold, and ready as ever, and she had two female companies, both of them dark haired and the looks of them had skilled warriors.

The fourth member of the party, caused a bit of strife among the Amazons. One of the Amazons, a blonde, gasped, when looking at the arrival.

"A man?" she asked. "He dares?"

Some of them muttered in response. Artemis and Phillipus stood in front of Queen Hippolyta. The Queen however dipped in front of them.

"Mother, it's good to see you again, and I'm sorry for my delay home….providing I'm welcomed here," Diana said.

"My daughter, you are welcomed here always."

Hippolyta and Diana entered an embrace to cement their long overdue reunion. The other Amazons allowed mother and daughter to have their moment, although their eyes were on this man. The first in some time who had stepped foot on their shores. A few had been brought her to be nursed to health and sent on their way when they could walk, but none had stepped onto the island.

"Princess Diana, welcome home," Artemis said. "We always knew you would find your way home, but could you please explain….."

"This is Oliver," Diana said. "I rescued him and he has been...a companion for more than a few years of my time away."

"And you're the one," Hippolyta said. "I was told to expect you and given the blessing to allow you on the island."

"My Queen, this is unprecedented," Phillipus said.

Artemis and Phillipus got a good look at Oliver. A sturdy form, and obviously well armed, however they would not let their guard down, no matter how attractive he is.

"The honor is mine to be on your island, Queen Hippolyta," Oliver said.

Oliver took the hand of the Queen which some of the Amazons stood on edge for. Oliver planted a kiss down on it and Hippolyta just smiled. She retracted herself and looked towards Oliver.

"Well, this is...a surprise in many regards," Hippolyta said. "And my daughter, yourself, along with your two companions…."

"Nyssa and Talia," Oliver said.

The Queen sensed two powerful warriors and regarded them well with respect.

"You must have had a long journey," Hippolyta said. "My daughter's homecoming is a celebration."

* * *

Diana settled in and tried to enjoy her time back home. She was glad that she had been welcomed back home from the Amazons. For a short time, Diana thought perhaps she had not been welcomed home or they resented her.

"Circe will always be a sore spot, but there have been many far wiser and far older who had been taken in for her," Hippolyta said. "And I understand you had to leave to be a person, stronger than even we could teach along with the Amazons."

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

Diana just smiled at the young girl, her own miniature, with the same beautiful features.

"Donna, it's good to see you again as well," Diana said.

Donna Troy just clicked her tongue together and looked at her older sister.

"Diana's told me a little bit about you," Oliver said.

"I'm sure she has," Donna said. "But, Diana, you didn't answer my question. Are you sleeping with him? And if you are, weren't we taught laying with a man could cause us to lose our strength?"

Some of the Amazons grew very on edge of this situation. Donna might have figured out the truth, about how young Amazons were told that, as a way to make sure they did not wander off and get in a situation which could get them into trouble.

"Oliver had come across a temple with Aphrodite, in Lian Yu…."

"Wait, in Purgatory?" Donna asked. "There was a temple in Purgatory with freaking Aphrodite?"

The Queen frowned at her daughter's coarse way at giving her assessment on the situation.

"Donna," Hippolyta said. "I don't know where you've learned such language, but you should curb your tongue around guests."

Donna just smiled, and rolled her eyes. Oliver chuckled, Donna reminded Oliver greatly of Thea, one of the few reasons why Oliver regretted the necessity of being away for so long. The two of them might get along great.

"So, to answer your question, we were given Aphrodite's blessing," Diana said. "If a goddess blesses a relationship, we can circumvent the...problem of Amazons losing their strength."

"So you were sleeping with him, right?" Donna asked.

"That's a private matter, child," Talia said.

"And those two are in his harem as well, right?" Donna pressed on.

Nyssa just shook her head.

"The term collective is much more preferred from when we are from," Nyssa said.

The Younger Amazon did not relent. Talia and Nyssa admired her conviction.

"Still, my point stands," Donna said.

"Donna, you have not asked how your sister is doing once and about her incredible journey over the past four years," Hippolyta said. "And Diana, I'm certain we are all very curious about your journey as well, all interpersonal matters aside."

Diana decided it would be best to enlighten her mother, sister, and the rest about everything she had been through over the past few years. Well most of everything, there were a couple of things Diana glossed over.

Oliver enjoyed a good meal and all of the Amazons appeared to be relaxed around him or at least Oliver did not give them a reason to distrust him. With the exception of one Amazon, a blonde woman who had been staring Oliver with hateful glares, but had obviously been biting on her tongue for the sake of the Queen and the homecoming Princess.

* * *

"My mother is very taken with you. I think it might be time to give her some of your love...tonight…."

Diana and Oliver circled each other in battle Swords drawn, the two moved over and sparred very casually. They were not playing for keeps, just blowing off some steam. And Diana had no doubt Oliver would like to try his luck with some of the women on the island, Phillipus and Artemis for starters, and her mother.

And that was just for the sparring, never mind.

"I thought there would be more strife," Oliver said. "Aphrodite was looking out for me and she prepared Hippolyta...and most of them conceded."

"She's the Queen for the reason," Diana said. "They trust her judgment most of the time...although...some of us splintered off from what I've learned after the Hercules incident. My aunt included...and it took a while for Hippolyta to find the inner strength."

Diana and Oliver circled each other, with Oliver moving right, to the left, deflecting Diana's attack and grabbed her by the arm. Diana spun around and cung her sword up against Oliver's with a big smile on her face. The two warriors, standing eye to eye broke apart.

"So, what about the one Amazon who looked like she wanted to stab me?" Oliver asked. "The blonde, you know who I'm talking about?"

"Aresia?" Diana asked. "She's had a rough life."

Diana almost took Oliver off of his feet. Oliver dodged around, evading mosts of Diana's attacks and then the two came back up evenly matched. The Amazon Princess always looked to improve her form and Oliver gave her a good number of opportunities to do so.

"Her village was attacked by Nazis," Diana said.

"Actual Nazis?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Diana said. "Actual Nazis, during what you call World War II I believe. Her village was destroyed and Aresia was among the...small group of women who were taken, although being burned alive might have been better. Aresia and her mother were tormented and tortured for days, and her mother was killed and raped before her."

"Damn," Oliver cringed.

"She had been very weak when she escaped, stowed away onto a ship," Diana said. "Which had been wrecked at sea."

Oliver whistled. Talk about your run of bad luck.

"She can't just win, can she?"

"Oh, she's come a long way," Diana said. "But….despite her strength, she's a bit….she has her demons in many ways and they had not been put to bed. My mother has tried to deal with her anger...justified in some ways, although she unfortunately has a strong prejudice against men."

Because of her encounters with the worst men in history, Oliver mentally noted. Which, was rather bad to be honest, although Oliver had been painted by the same brush due to blind prejudice, the worst kind of them all.

* * *

Oliver had been summoned up to meet with Queen Hippolyta herself. Hippolyta stood at the edge of her quarters, changed out of her battle armor, and into a very nice looking toga which wrapped tightly around her body. The beautiful Queen stepped closer towards Oliver.

"So, your intentions regarding my daughter...my youngest was on the mark when she said that you were not only in a relationship with Diana, but with multiple women," Hippolyta said.

"My girlfriend Laurel and her sister Sara, they were the first, and then...well to make a long story short, the Yacht were were on had been sabotaged," Oliver said. "Diana found me and nursed me back to health and we found the temple where Aphrodite...she blessed us for lack of a better term, do you have any idea why she would have a temple in purgatory by the way?"

A thoughtful expression spread over the Queen's face.

"I can only begin to guess," Hippolyta said.

"The point is, Diana made the first move, and I didn't exactly deny her," Oliver said. "Because, your daughter is extremely beautiful and it runs in the family by what I've seen today."

Hippolyta put her hand on Oliver's shoulder and pulled him in.

"My daughter is assertive and very aggressive when she wants something," Hippolyta said. "And when my daughter jumped you, she did something like this?"

Hippolyta threw her arms around Oliver's neck and pulled him close for an aggressive kiss. Which Oliver returned, grabbing ahold of the beautiful Queen of the Amazons.

In her mind, Hippolyta had only called Oliver up to talk. But the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to just fuck him. Hippolyta's hand reached down Oliver's pants and found he had been packing quite the spear which pleased her.

Oliver pulled down Hippolyta's toga, revealing her divine body.

"My bed is only a few feet away," Hippolyta said. "I'm yours, Oliver."

Hippolyta stripped naked and laid on the bed, invitingly posed for Oliver. Oliver removed his clothes and crawled over to join the lovely Queen in all of her perfect MILF glory.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut. Consider yourself warned.**

**Chapter Four.**

Hippolyta could feel the warmth spread over her body. Oliver climbed over onto the bed and put his strong, very skilled hands on her thighs and rubbed them. The Queen of the Amazons felt a rare encounter with a male. Need, desire, and everything else sent Oliver and Hippolyta together to explore each other's bodies.

The Queen of the Amazons leaned in to kiss Oliver, her golden blonde hair tickling the side of Oliver's shoulder. She leaned in and stroked the side of his leg, feeling up towards his cock which she grabbed onto. Feeling it, just pulse in her hands, and testing the size, which Hippolyta needed both of her hands to explore Oliver. A bright smile spread over her face.

"You are gifted, Oliver," Hippolyta said.

"You're beautiful, Hippolyta," Oliver said.

Hippolyta slid his cock into her hand and tested the waters. She climbed on top of it, the heat of her pussy almost engulfing Oliver inside. Oliver put his hands on her hips.

Many women might be intimidated. Hippolyta showed no such intimidation. She grabbed ahold of Oliver's neck and with one fluid motion spiked herself down onto his mighty rod. Filling up up his body, Hippolyta savored inch after inch until he was buried inside of her body.

Oliver closed his eyes. Despite Hippolyta being a much more mature woman, her pussy squeezed him as tightly as Diana's did. Then again, Amazons aged very gracefully, even without the use of a Lazarus Pit. Oliver put his finger on Hippolyta's nipple who breathed in.

"Do it."

Oliver got the call and sunk his mouth down onto Hippolyta's nipple to suck away at it hard. Each succk had been rewarded with several pleasantly hot moans. Hippolyta thrust her hips back and forth down onto Oliver's pulsing cock until he had been properly nestled inside of her body.

"That's perfect, Oliver," Hippolyta breathed in his ear. "More, give me more."

Oliver obeyed the words of the Queen of the Amazons. He would gladly move in to give her more. Her tight, clenching pussy milked him. Oliver tried not to lose it right away. He lifted up Hippolyta's legs and planted kisses down on her long, well formed leg. Something which Hippolyta enjoyed the further Oliver kissed down her leg.

Hippolyta had been on dream street. Oliver had been very nice in pushing inside of her body. She pulled away from him and laid down on the bed. Oliver climbed between her thighs and slid between her. Holding her down, very gently, but firmly by the arms, and thrusting back and forth into Hippolyta. The Amazon Queen's eyes, burning with passion, flared up even more the faster Oliver slammed his cock inside of her.

Hippolyta's warm, stretching cunt clamped down on Oliver. Each one of her silken caresses only inspired Oliver to firmly claim her body. Kissing her, deeply, and hungrily, while playing with Hippolyta's nice breasts. They bounced back and forth with Oliver sucking on her ready and waiting nipples.

"Oliver!" Hippolyta cried out for the heavens to hear.

Oliver, clutching down tight onto her, smashed Hippolyta's pussy. The Queen of the Amazons, in all of her divine glory, bent to Oliver's will and the whims of his thrusting organ. He sped up inside of her.

"Do you like this?" Oliver asked. "Is this the pleasure you've denied yourself for so long?"

"Yes!" Hippolyta yelled.

"I tied down your daughter and took her holes in every way while she screamed for more," Oliver said. "Would you like me to do the same to you?"

The Beautiful Amazon Queen bounced her hips back and forth, and her pussy, soaking wet, showed Oliver it was exactly what she wanted. Oliver leaned in, pinching Hippolyta's nipples and releasing them. He sucked them very aggressively and made her cry out for more.

Hippolyta wanted everything Oliver could give her and so much more. The moment his cock left her pussy, Hippolyta felt empty.

The next motion put Oliver down Hippolyta's throat. For a brief moment, the mature Amazon Queen, could not take Oliver's tool into her throat. However, she managed to adapt very quickly. Grabbing onto Oliver's ass and pulling him deeper into her mouth.

"Guess certain skills run in the Amazon Royal blood line," Oliver said.

Hippolyta rubbed Oliver's balls and could feel him slam forward. He erupted and Hippolyta tasted Oliver's cum. A divine treat coming down from that of the gods. Oliver rode Hippolyta's mouth until he completely emptied every last drop of seed into her mouth.

"I love your essence," Hippolyta said. "I want more."

She licked the dripping cream off of Oliver's cock and sucked his head.

"In due time, your highness," Oliver said with a smile. "But, perhaps we should further cement the bonds of trust...with an act perfected throughout history."

Hippolyta positioned herself on her knees and exposed her pussy and ass to Oliver. The League Leader rubbed his cock into the anus of the Amazon, before pulling back and lubricating her hole with Hippolyta's own dripping juices. He smeared Hippolyta's honey all over his cock and got him nice and slick.

Grabbing only Hippolyta's golden blonde locks, Oliver reared back and slammed himself deep into her amazing Amazon ass. Hippolyta clutched onto the edge of the bedpost before Oliver yanked her back onto the bed. He engulfed her into a breathtaking embrace before taking every inch of Hippolyta's body.

Oliver slammed three fingers into Hippolyta's pussy just as vigorous as he did her ass.

"Did the goddesses warn you this was coming?"

"Oh, I bet Aphrodite knew, the slut," Hippolyta moaned.

"And you kiss your daughters with that mouth?" Oliver asked.

"You know what I do with my mouth" Hippolyta fired back.

"I'm well acquainted with your mouth."

The Amazon Queen squirmed underneath Oliver. He took her, repeatedly working her over. Hippolyta's nice, tight hole squeezed down onto Oliver and threatened to engulf him in pleasure. The seed, about ready to erupt from his balls was just moments away from ending up directly in Hippolyta's ass.

Oliver slapped down on Hippolyta's fine, fine cheeks and left a red mark on it. He turned her around, looking Hippolyta in the eye when fucking her. Watching the reaction burning through Hippolyta's seductive eyes while he pushed her ass.

"You are...much better than I could ever dream of," Hippolyta said. "Your gift, should be shared with my sisters...you will have our support in any endeavor you will have to change the world."

A group of highly skilled and extremely beautiful women appealed to Oliver in many ways. Hell it would appeal to anyone, both on the physical and practical level. He kept slamming into Hippolyta's back door and getting her to cum numerous times.

"Cum for your new master," Oliver said.

Hippolyta willingly came and hard for Oliver. Oliver grabbed ahold of her hips and sank all the way deep into Hippolyta's ass. His balls were tingling and they were about ready to fill Hippolyta's ass with a load. Watching the reflection of the gorgeous blonde in the mirror when he pounded her from behind, now positioning Hippolyta on her hands and knees only inspired Oliver to greater levels of debauchery. He rammed her ass hard before exploding inside of her Hippolyta.

The explosion of seed fired repeatedly into Hippolyta's snug back passage. Oliver rode the hell out of her until finally emptying his balls.

At least for the moment. Hippolyta, face sweaty and hair stuck to her head, turned around. She rubbed Oliver's balls, and took Oliver between her magnificent tits. Oliver wasted little time in squeezing them tight around his cock and pumping into her chest up until and after the moment Oliver anointed Hippolyta's face and tits with his cum.

* * *

Cum draining from her holes, off her face, and smeared all over her breasts, Hippolyta moaned in complete satisfaction. She could fee Oliver dig against her thigh before he got off of her. Through the smears of cum covering her face, Hippolyta managed to get a good look at Diana, who sauntered into the room, and stripped completely naked, other than her choker, bracelets, and tiara. The Amazon Princess put her hand on Oliver's crotch and rubbed it with broadening grin.

"Give your mother a kiss, Princess."

"At once."

Diana grabbed her mother and pulled her in a not so platonic kiss. Hippolyta, no stranger to being in this position with a fellow Amazon, reached around and felt Diana's body. Her body shined and the two, having shared the pleasure from the same man, would soon be shared by the same man.

Mother and Daughter swapped Oliver's cum for several steamy moments before the two royals pulled away. Hippolyta waited for Diana to position herself.

Diana did, getting on all fours right across from Hippolyta's pussy. The Amazon Princess, crawling forward, spread her mother's lips and took a long suck of the cum. Oliver's warm, gooey gift, inside of her had been a welcomed snack from the Amazon Princess.

Oliver, in the meantime, stood up behind Diana. Enjoying the show of Diana eating his cum out of her mother's snatch. However, Oliver wanted to be more than an observer to the show. He wanted to be able to enjoy the show and Oliver did it, by enjoying Diana's delectable body. His fingers, caressing Diana's nipples made her react very favorably to him.

"I'm ready to fuck you in front of your mother."

"Well, you already fucked her in front of me," Diana fired back. "Turnabout is fair play, isn't it?"

Oliver honestly could not disagree with her point. He pushed a single finger into Diana and caused the Amazon Princess's wet pussy to react, clenched him.

The moment Oliver locked himself into position, Diana went back to eating her mother's pussy. It had the most remarkable taste with Oliver's seed still swimming around in it. Oliver grabbed ahold of Diana's ass and positioned himself for her wet pussy.

Once more, Oliver pushed into Diana. Diana grabbed ahold of Oliver with her walls. The skilled warrior pushed his hands against Diana and manipulated her body about as well as he manipulated a bow or any other weapon. Oliver pushed all the way into her and his balls danced, close to her warm and inviting thighs. Pulling back, Oliver worked her, slowly working a little bit more of himself inside of her.

Diana's inner walls clamped down onto Oliver and released her juices in an orgasm. Much to her regret, Oliver extracted himself from her body.

"You should taste how aroused your daughter could get," Oliver said.

Hippolyta opened up herself, along with her mouth to the suggestion. She swallowed Oliver's cock just in time to indulge herself with the hot honey taste just oozing from Oliver's engorged tool. Oliver grabbed ahold of Hippolyta's head and slid into her mouth.

Diana refused to be let out of the fun. She took Oliver's throbbing balls and grabbed them in her hand. Several warm sucks pleasantly allowed Diana to enjoy the weight of those two swollen testicles when she started to play with Oliver. She sucked Oliver's balls while Hippolyta deep-throated his cock.

Two lovely Amazons for the price of one. Oliver could not doubt the fun was just beginning. Hippolyta savored every last inch of his cock, sucking it down her throat and then releasing Oliver.

"I believe she wants it inside of her again."

Hippolyta grabbed Diana and positioned her on the bed, in perfect position for Oliver to slide into Diana and pleasure Hippolyta at the same time. Which is what Oliver did, pushing himself deep into the Amazon Princess. Diana's cheeks slid into Oliver's hands the faster he worked inside of her. Getting faster with each push.

Hippolyta reared her hips back and got two fingers, three fingers all at once. The Amazon Queen bit down on her lip hard and enjoyed what Oliver was doing to her.

"Diana!"

Diana intended to show Hippolyta she learned many things. One of them was to make a woman weak. Some of the pleasure spots Diana learned had upped her game and made Hippolyta whimper. Oliver drove his fingers into Hippolyta in time with Diana sucking her mother's delicious, ample breasts.

Hippolyta, tilting her head back and forth, moaned even deeper. Oliver, at every single angle, pleasured her body in all of the ways necessary. The thick, swollen balls of Oliver Queen rammed into Diana.

"It's time," Oliver said.

Hanging on just long enough to ride out Diana's orgasm, Oliver slid further and faster into her. The blink of an eye which followed his thrusting cock going inside of her riled up Diana just enough for the end game. Just long enough to make the two of them cum together.

Diana milked Oliver's orgasm into her body. Just as Hippolyta came as well. The three of them joined together in harmonious bliss, cumming alongside of each other.

The Amazon Princess rose up, cum dripping from her leg. She stood up and nudged Hippolyta so the Amazon Queen rolled properly onto her back. Diana, positioned perfect, squatted down on Hippolyta's face and forced Hippolyta's mouth open to take in Diana's cum sucked pussy.

Hippolyta could feel something, pleasure dancing between her legs. And not because Oliver stroked her nether lips and inflamed her to his desires.

"You look beautiful sitting on your mother's face," Oliver said.

Oliver, rubbing his erection against Hippolyta's flat stomach, moved in and kissed Diana on the mouth. Oliver and Diana, enjoying each other and also teasing Hippolyta with Diana's pussy and ass rubbing against her face and feeding her.

"She's hungry for this though," Diana said. "Although, I wouldn't say no to your cock in my ass while mother eats me out."

"Save it for later," Oliver said.

Diana smiled, fair enough. She watched, wet and excited, for Oliver to pry apart Hippolyta's legs. The Amazon Queen, rushing to raise her hips to meet Oliver, took the first couple inches of his manhood inside of her. Oliver leaned in and buried himself into her.

Deep, balls deep inside of Hippolyta. Oliver allowed Hippolyta's strong legs to wrap around him to give him even greater pumping power. Every slap of Oliver's testicles down on her.

Watching Diana cum and feeling Hippolyta do likewise had been a dream come true. Oliver pressed up against Hippolyta, her stomach swelling from the previous load of cum Oliver dumped deep inside of her. And in fact, said cum had been sloshing around with each descent.

"Let's see what the Queen's breaking point is."

"Well, my asshole is just calling for you, so break her already," Diana said.

"Patience, Princess," Oliver told her.

Diana teased Oliver by fingering her asshole with a wet digit while Hippolyta lapped Diana's pussy like it was her last meal on Earth. Oliver tried to hold back. The lust, spurred on by Diana's teasing caused him to go all in in Hippolyta and drive all the way into her pussy, taking her depths.

Hippolyta came one more time, oozing around his tool. Oliver could not finish inside of her in time, before Hippolyta's body deflated onto the bed.

"So, Mother, how did you enjoy our new king?" Diana sweetly asked.

Hippolyta just smiled, twitching on the bed. Diana turned her position away, conceding control to Oliver. And Oliver grabbed Diana by her ass and pulled her in close. Her asshole, wet and ready, sucked in Oliver for the warmth. Oliver pulled Diana into her favorite position.

It had been through divine intervention no one had bothered to come up to check on the Queen. Then again, Talia and Nyssa were close enough where they would send Oliver a sign if anyone would disturb them. Oliver pushed himself balls deep into Diana and rode her perfect ass while going three fingers deep into her pussy.

The Amazon Princess succumbed to her favorite pastime. Oliver reclaimed her body. Pulling Diana in, until his cock had been wedged firmly in her anus. Slapping down on her fine ass, Oliver pulled back and slammed into her a couple more times.

No need for Oliver to tie Diana up because she willingly submitted to him.

No need, but it sure was enjoyable. Oliver grabbed onto Diana and milked her breasts while sliding all the way into the lovely Princess. He edged a bit closer and edged her as well. Diana closed her eyes and bent over to look straight into her mother's flickering eyes.

Hippolyta ran a hand down her thigh to pleasure herself to the grand finale between Oliver and Diana. Oliver leaned in and sucked hard on the back of Diana's neck.

Oliver sped up and buried balls deep into Diana. Pulling up Hippolyta, the two women exchanged a kiss which was simply ball aching. Mother and daughter, reunited and making up for lost time. Oliver smiled and it reminded him of one of his plans to cement control over his family's legacy in Starling City.

Not wanting to get tied up on the future, Oliver tied up Diana and pushed inside of her.

"It's your turn, beloved," Diana said. "Fill my ass with your gift...your sweet...sweet...gift!"

Oliver slapped her pussy and got quite the reaction out of Diana. Her inflamed clit, worked about as well as Oliver worked a bow string, sent her flying over the edge. Right before Oliver impacted his sticky, savory load into Diana's accommodating asshole.

Filling up Diana, Oliver rode her from behind until his balls had been relieved of some of their burden from him.

The moment Oliver pulled away, Hippolyta and Diana moved to either side of Oliver. They worshipped him with kisses while Hippolyta fingered her daughter's ass and pulled her cum soaked hand off for both her and Diana to lick it. Oliver's cock stretched out, sandwiched between four wet and firm thighs.

On their hands and knees, Hippolyta and Diana presented themselves. Fueling Oliver's lust even more so than the Mirikuru or Aphrodite's gift. Full on, tongue kissing, face sucking, breast, thigh, and ass rubbing, the two Amazons pleasured each other until Oliver dove in to pry them apart and have his way with them both in turn.

Tying them up or not tying them up, the only difference was tying up Diana made her pussy wetter. Not that she could not get horny without the rope.

"Oliver, enjoy my mother, I'll be back in a minute."

Diana cleaned herself up just enough to be presentable and slipped her clothes back on. She rushed down the steps.

"Well, it's the two of us again," Oliver said. "I wonder what Diana's up to."

"Mmm, I do as well," Hippolyta said.

Hippolyta thought she had been burned out a long time ago. Something about Oliver just kept her coming back for more.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta(New)**


	5. Chapter 5(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Five:**

Queen Hippolyta closed her eyes, rocking up and down on Oliver and riding him. Oliver grabbed ahold of the Queen's breasts and squeezed them hard. Hippolyta pushed down onto him about ready to cum one more time. To be honest, Hippolyta lost count of the number of times she came with Oliver and now she wanted to cum together with him. Her tightening walls grabbed ahold of Oliver.

Despite all of the times Hippolyta came, she wanted so much more.

Oliver speared her insides, his weighty balls hitting Hippolyta at all the right points. She breathed in and breathed out, the faster Oliver rocked Hippolyta's tight, tight hole. Hippolyta allowed her insides to clamp down onto Oliver before the two of them finally came together.

The door opened and Phillipus and Artemis stepped into the room. The Two Amazons had been struck dead and Diana, from behind them, put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I believe my mother wants to tell you something."

"My Queen?" Artemis asked, her voice a little bit shaky in the process.

"Yes, Artemis?" Hippolyta asked after catching her breath.

Phillipus had been torn about what to do. The first inclination had been to attack, but cooler heads prevailed. Oliver rose up and Phillipus got a good long look of his organ, throbbing and long and it just made the Amazon water at the mouth the longer she set her eyes on it. It took her a moment to recover.

"I believe, the Princess has brought us up here to join Oliver's...collective of women," Phillipus said.

"What?"

Diana suddenly wrapped the lasso around Artemis, with a swift move that stunned the skilled Amazon. Artemis's toga came down and revealed her bountiful breasts, and squeezed them. Diana kissed down the neck and the side of the shoulder of the redhead Amazon while pushing her finger up against Artemis's inflamed slit and working it in and out.

"Be honest with me," Diana said. "What do you want?"

"I want...I want him," Artemis said. "I want him to bed me and take me...I want you to bed me Princess."

Phillipus stepped across the room where Oliver reached out and grabbed her sexy ass. Oliver helped Phillipus out of her attire and kissed the woman madly and deeply. The dark-skinned Amazon's desire only increased the second Oliver's lips met hers. It was very stunning to see Oliver had ahold of her like this and she could feel her entire body just buckle down with desire.

"You want me?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Phillipus agreed.

Oliver shifted his fingers between her thighs and started to pump in. Hippolyta rose up and kissed Phillipus while Oliver fingered her. Also grabbing ahold of Oliver's big throbbing organ and pumping her hand around it. Hippolyta's super fast motions in working his cock looked very alluring in a number of ways. She wanted to share the experience with her two dearest friends and Phillipus had her walls break down.

Artemis had been tied up and secured by Diana. Diana basked in this opportunity.

"I've finally got the upper hand on you," Diana said. "Took me long enough, didn't it?"

"OH YES!" Artemis cried out.

Diana's skilled fingers and tongue worked Artemis into an explosion of juices, coursing down her thighs and from her wet pussy. The Amazon Princess, leaning in, fingered and licked her pussy. Artemis could feel it, with Diana setting her up for something.

Oliver put Phillipus on the bed while Hippolyta mounted the woman's face. The cum which Oliver just shot into Hippolyta moments ago, fresh and ready, came over the woman's face. Phillipus took the first tentative taste of the cum dripping down from her pussy and had not been too displeased with what she tasted.

What she really wanted was to feel Oliver, unrestrained and inside of her. Oliver's thick, throbbing organ rubbed up against the lips of the dark skinned Amazon. Oliver grabbed ahold of her thighs and pushed into her body, to send his organ deep inside of her body.

Phillipus screamed into her Queen's pussy when the handsome young man Hippolyta and Diana took on as a lover. Oliver picked up her legs and mounted them over his shoulder before riding the hell out of her pussy. He worked her closer and closer to the orgasm.

Diana grabbed Artemis's hair with one hand while using the fingers on her other hand to pleasure Artemis. The Amazon warrior watched, with intense satisfaction from Diana pumping her fingers as deep as possible into her gushing cunt. Oh, Artemis thought, thought she might just burst with the satisfaction. Diana had worked her pussy, two, three, fingers deep, maybe even more.

"That's a hint of your future," Diana breathed. "Are you getting off on it?"

"Yes," Artemis managed. "I want…..I want his cock. So badly, I want it stretching me out."

Oliver smiled when hearing the words. The lasso made Artemis honest. Hippolyta's bouncing ass enticed Oliver to slam deep into Phillipus even further and faster. The Amazon Queen came all over the face of her Amazon friend, and soaked all of the juices over her.

After working Phillipus to a very intense and vigorous orgasm, Oliver pulled himself from her. The extraction left his cock wet and throbbing and ready to go. Oliver positioned himself outside of the warm lips of Artemis and slid his fingers deep into the red-haired Amazon.

Diana crawled over and hungrily sucked away at Oliver's cock. She bobbed up and down, tasting the evidence of Phillipus's juices on it. The look on Diana's face explained how she would have to return to the source to get even more.

Artemis waited. She looked over her shoulder with a big smile on her face.

"You took Diana, Hippolyta, and Phillipus," Artemis said. "It's time to claim me. You'll enjoy my pussy. It's fit for someone of your caliber, and it's never been claimed."

"Bold words from a bold woman," Oliver said.

Oliver tested the waters. Never been claimed by another man, but Oliver had a sense Artemis and Hippolyta had been very close together. He positioned Artemis so he could get a good look at Diana diving deep to eat Phillipus out while Hippolyta mounted her face. With Oliver in the perfect position, the skilled warrior slid all the way into Artemis to stretch her cunt out.

Artemis grabbed onto the bed for leverage Even without the lasso, which did a good job in keeping her honest, Artemis would have wanted Oliver. Those strong hands worked very amazing magic all over her body. Not even a moment after Oliver entered Artemis, she was already begging for him. Her tight, tight pussy closed around Oliver's engorged tool and milked him.

The deep thrusts Oliver made brought him all the way into the gorgeous Amazon before him. She had been bound and prepared for him by Diana. Oliver smiled at the fact Diana served her up and rewarded his lovely Amazon warrior with another reward, fingering her very vigorously.

Diana closed her eyes. She loved tasting the snatch of Phillipus, and now Oliver was bringing her to a rapid orgasm. Also, her mother was close by, ready to be taken and tasted by Diana again. Today had been a very productive day all things considered.

"So, have you ever wanted to taste your Princess?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Artemis said without any shame.

Oliver smiled and slid his fingers all the way into the mouth of the fiery redhead Amazon. She sucked his fingers very hard and enjoyed the taste of what Oliver was giving her. Oliver grunted when Artemis sucked his fingers clean.

The desire to find out what other things Artemis's talented mouth could do resulted in Oliver pulling out of her. Artemis's protests of Oliver leaving her body had been cut off by Oliver spinning Artemis around, opening her mouth, and shoving his cock deep into her mouth.

Diana and Hippolyta left Phillipus a dripping mess on the bed to crawl over and help Artemis pleasure Oliver's prick. The three sexy Amazons got into position, worshipping their man. Artemis took Oliver's length into her mouth just as Diana licked the head and Hippolyta sucked his balls.

The intense face-fucking session buried Oliver's load deep into Artemis's throat. Even after Oliver came into her mouth, she kept sucking him, and he got good and hard in no time.

"Amazing," Oliver said. "You're perfect."

Artemis pulled away, with a deep breath, and Diana licked Oliver clean before Oliver came in and pushed himself back into Artemis for another ride.

Diana and Hippolyta pleasured themselves, their fingers going deep into their pussies. The view of Oliver having Artemis on her hands and knees, submitting to his cock in every single way thrilled them. Oliver wrapped his arms around Artemis tight and pushed into her, using Artemis as his own personal fuck hole to drive her completely over the edge.

After a long ride, Phillipus rose up and climbed onto Oliver.

"Back for more?" Oliver asked.

The beautiful Amazon warrior wrapped her legs around Oliver. She rose up and mounted Oliver, riding him like a horse with ass cheeks bouncing in time. Hippolyta grabbed Phillipus's bouncing ass and also sucked Oliver's balls while the woman rode him.

Diana slid into her mother's pussy from behind, eating her out. She made quite the production of eating her mother's cunt which caused a deep whine to come from Artemis from across the way.

"What's the matter?" Diana asked. "Tied up and frustrated, with nowhere to go."

A wicked grin passed over the face of the Amazon Princess. She sauntered over, taking her time and slowly moving into position. Artemis, chest thrusting out and ready, ended up in the palm of Diana's hands to do what she wished with and what Diana wished to do was to grab onto Artemis's ample chest and squeeze down hard.

"YES!" Artemis cried out.

Diana pushed her fingers all the way into Artemis's wet pussy and made Artemis hump away at her hand. She locked eyes with Oliver, although Oliver had been buried into Phillipus and her chest right now, sucking on her hips.

Phillipus closed her eyes. She was going to lose it all over again if she was not careful. But, the Amazon warrior decided to let herself give into her own raw emotions with reckless abandon. Bouncing higher and faster down onto Oliver's thick prick, Phillipus slid it all the way inside of her body.

"You've felt nothing yet until now."

Oliver pinpointed Phillipus's weakness, sucking her right earlobe. The Amazon tensed around Oliver's cock with super strength and unleashed a flood of cum all over his cock. From the tip of his head all the way down to the base, pumping his juices down onto his cock.

The moment Phillipus came off, Hippolyta moved in to clean his cock up. The Amazon Queen wanted it inside of her, but not just yet. She had other plans for the moment.

Oliver crawled over and wrapped his arms around Diana's waist. Diana stopped pleasuring Artemis just long enough to enjoy the feeling of Oliver rubbing his cock between her warm thighs and inflaming her body. The lust, only increasing through each moment.

"Ready to teach them about how you take this cock?" Oliver asked.

"Mmm, the student has become the teacher," Diana said.

Oliver positioned himself and sunk into Diana's body. Artemis, Phillipus, and Hippolyta, in various states of disarray, viewed the entire raunchy scene before them. Oliver, hands wrapped about Diana's hips, pushed into her and rocked her perfect warrior body.

The goddess on her knees took Oliver's length inside of her, with pride, with a dedication. Her inner walls did more than take Oliver, she worshipped every single inch. And in return, Oliver worshipped Diana's breasts. While she stretched out to find the pussies of Hippolyta and Phillipus, giving her relief.

Oliver rode faster into Diana. His hips moved in perfect patterns. Turning to the side, where a tied Artemis sat, Oliver sucked on her breasts. The red head Amazon's eyes blazed over with pleasure and Oliver offered the same treatment to Phillipus and Hippolyta.

At the same time, Oliver never broke his stride of burying himself deep into Diana's wet and savory pussy. She clamped down onto Oliver and released him. The faster Oliver pushed inside of her, the faster Oliver rode her and the more he enjoyed this little encounter.

"Finish, my King," Diana murmured.

The Amazons all realized Oliver would be their new king and lover. They had been excited by all of the prospects eh would be brought.

Oliver would finish, but only on his own terms. He worked deeper inside of Diana and worshipped the Amazon's body. She would get a reward of seed, sprayed deep and hard inside of her body. Oliver pulled back, rocking Diana a little bit deep before pulling all the way out of her.

One more deep push and Oliver enjoyed Diana closing around his hard tool. The moment her warm, silken walls began to pleasure Oliver, it opened up the door for more. And it opened up the door for Oliver to erupt and send his seed spraying inside of Diana's pussy.

"Perfect as always," Oliver finished. "So do you two want to worship your Princess?"

Phillipus and Artemis jumped at the opportunity to clean Oliver's load out of Diana's holes. While the two were preoccupied, Hippolyta used her breasts as a shortcut to get Oliver up.

"It's come full circle," Hippolyta said.

She sucked Oliver one time to properly enjoy her daughter's juices. Turning around, Hippolyta presented herself, ready for Oliver.

While Artemis and Phillipus received Diana's fingers and also her mouth all over their breasts, Hippolyta took full control of the powerful warrior's manhood and slavishly worshipped it. Burying deep inside of her body until she very nearly came close to exploding for him.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis(NEW), Phillipus(NEW)**


	6. Chapter 6(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. Consider yourself warned.**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Diana might have slipped out one more time, for reasons which Oliver was sure he might find out before too long. The fun continued, with Oliver laying on top of Phillipus, straddling her legs. He came down to the breasts of the Amazon warrior. His hands, and mouth covering her dark sweaty skin. Making Phillipus moan the faster Oliver edged his finger down into her warm crevice. A push down into her sent Phillipus jumping up, with a jolt of her hips which edged all the way against Oliver's fingers.

"Perfect," Oliver breathed.

Phillipus thought so as well. The handsome young man, pressing his fingers against her nipples, sent a flair. Off to the side, Artemis and Hippolyta scissored each other. A common sight to be fair, and one that Phillipus enjoyed viewing until the point where Oliver slammed his thick cock inside of her body.

"Yes," Phillipus breathed in Oliver's ear. "Yes."

Those fingers, grabbing onto Oliver, pulled him all the way down into her body. Oliver rocked, back and forth until the Amazon clung onto him very tight.

Artemis arched her back and gave her Queen full access to her breasts. Willingly given. Not that Hippolyta would not take them. The Queen of the Amazons sucked and teased Artemis's nipples. Sending her body into a series of rapid fire thrusts. The faster Hippolyta ground against Artemis's body, the more her strong and athletic body reacted to Hippolyta's movements. The Amazon Queen, pushing forward, rotated her pussy against her.

The minute Oliver pulled out of Phillipus who breathed in and out, Hippolyta took hold of Oliver and slid his cock deep into her mouth. Artemis found herself held off by Hippolyta pumping away at her pussy.

Phillipus breathed on the bed, chest rising and falling from the very aggressive ride Oliver put her through. Oliver, reaching over, grabbed ahold of Hippolyta and planted numerous kisses down on the side of her leg. The Amazon, melting underneath Oliver's touch, opened up her warm lips. Preparing to be fed Oliver's throbbing cock, Hippolyta took it, without any problems whatsoever. The twelve inches of prime manhood, shoved deep inside of her pussy filled Hippolyta up.

Hippolyta leaned into Oliver's strong embrace.

"You're close," Oliver said.

The strength and conviction of his words told Hippolyta what was going to happen. Oliver caused the warm to pass through her body.

Oliver closed his eyes and soaked in the glow of Queen Hippolyta giving herself up to him. Her wet pussy, grabbing ahold of Oliver's tool, pumped him deep inside of her body. Two balls, thick and ready to spurt, slapped repeatedly on Hippolyta's thighs and left some clear and present marks on her.

Despite the fact Hippolyta tried with her might, she could not get Oliver to cum. Oliver rode her out through the orgasm. Each contraction of her pussy around his tool testing Oliver's will. Hippolyta did everything in her power to test Oliver and to get him to explode. He appreciated the challenge and would answer it without any hesitation.

"Artemis, are you ready?"

"At once," Artemis said.

Artemis sandwiched her breasts around Oliver's cock and pumped him up and down. The fiery redhead Amazon pulled herself in. Now without the rope which bound her earlier, Artemis dove all in and worked on Oliver. Phillipus joined Artemis on the other side and Oliver felt his cock meat pressed between two very lovely sets of breasts.

One redhead, one dark haired, and the blond to complete the trifecta, edged closer to the edge of the bed. Hippolyta licked Oliver's cock while it slid between the breasts of Artemis and Phillipus. The vigorous pumps brought Oliver closer to a very intense climax.

With a grunt, Oliver held back, showing a godlike amount of self control.

"I've not claimed something of yours yet, Artemis."

Oliver grabbed onto Artemis's ass. The Amazon just let out a heavy breath with Oliver grabbing ahold of her so tightly. Oliver pushed his fingers deep inside of Artemis and pulled her in closer. Oliver rubbed his thick cock against her tight asshole.

"Correct that oversight? Please?"

No question about it, Oliver intended to correct the oversight. He slid deep and far into Artemis's tight back passage. Enjoying her body bounce when he rocked forward. Oliver slapped his large testicles against her body. The Amazons had been built for anal sex.

A fact Oliver learned well and appreciated even more. He explored every nook and cranny of the lovely body before him. Artemis let out a passionate cry the deeper Oliver shoved himself into her. The weight of his balls, swinging back and forth hit Artemis in all the right ways.

Oliver leaned in and assisted Hippolyta and Phillipus to a conclusion. His hands manipulated them in all of the right spots.

Hippolyta threw her head back and moaned so the gods could hear her. Atop Olympus, they would hear the screams of Queen Hippolyta and they would know why.

"Phillipus, assume your position," Hippolyta said.

"Yes, my queen."

Like a dutiful subject, Phillipus dove between the legs of Hippolyta and munched her pussy. Keeping it more than perfect. Artemis licked her and Oliver plowed into Artemis's tight back chambers to complete the cycle. The endless cycle of pleasure.

"Do you feel that now?" Oliver asked. "Can you hear yourself? Can you hear your pussy just caving into the pleasure?"

Artemis moaned as loud as humanly possible. Oh yes, she could feel it. She could feel Oliver's three fingers riding out her tight core with the same precise motions which Oliver stuffed into her ass. Oliver did not let up on her and in fact sent Artemis over the edge.

"You've served me well tonight," Oliver said. "Are you ready for your reward?"

'Yes, great one," Artemis said. "Cum in my ass, great warrior! Claim your reward."

Oliver, not wanting to deny a woman such a messy ending, pushed all the way into her. He rode Artemis to the end and exploded. Artemis's twitching body called out for him and encouraged him to pull her back to properly stuff the warrior.

Artemis's eyes widened in sheer pleasure. Oliver dumped as much cum as possible into his backside. And yet, he did not grow soft. That particular fact brought new and fresh excitement to Artemis as Oliver rubbed up against her asshole, grinding back and forth against her.

"Yes," Oliver said. "Perfect."

Oliver pulled out of Artemis. Hippolyta once again moved over to claim his cock. Sucking Oliver good, loud, and hard. Her slurps only got more aggressive, when Artemis and Philipus locked their eyes onto the piece of meat which the Queen currently feasted on.

"There's more than enough to go around," Oliver said. "Even if the Queen and the Princess both have ravenous appetites."

Hippolyta rubbed Oliver's balls, not denying it. She wanted another mouthful of cum to share with her two trusted subjects. Hippolyta took Oliver deep into her throat.

"Always the MILFs," Oliver groaned.

Hippolyta, not quite sure what a MILF meant, took it as a compliment just by the way Oliver said it. The hot, twirling tongue latched onto Oliver's tool and leaned in towards him. Oliver pressed his fingers against the top of her head and rode her mouth. He went all the way down to her throat with an intense speed.

The moment Oliver reached his breaking point, he yanked Hippolyta down by the hair. Her face pressed against Oliver's pelvic bone and balls squashed against her chin. Oliver rode her mouth and flooded it with a constant barrage of cum. He rammed deep inside of her, flooding her mouth completely and utterly.

Hippolyta took in her meal and pulled away from Oliver. Her ass opened itself up for Oliver to grope and release. Hippolyta grabbed Artemis and gave her a very deep kiss. The cum shared between the two, with Hippolyta molesting Artemis's body with practiced ease readied Oliver.

Phillipus climbed over to Oliver's cock and put her hands onto his shoulders.

"I'm empty without you," Phillipus said. "I don't know how I've lived without your big fat cock spiked inside of my body. Take me...take me like you own me."

Oliver pressed his hand against Phillipus's very firm and nice ass, squeezing her tight. The dark-haired vixen speared herself down onto Oliver. She bit down on her lower lip, aggressively and hotly. Rocking up and down, Phillipus edged Oliver almost all the way inside.

Phillipus gave a sultry look to the Queen and smiled. The expression on Queen Hippolyta's face told Oliver one thing. She would let Phillipus have her fun, but only because she had Oliver's blessing. With that thought, Oliver pushed the chocolate beauty up and down onto her.

Artemis, having the lightest skin tone out of the three Amazons, stood out in contrast to Phillipus and even Hippolyta. Hippolyta straddled Artemis's thighs and forced her breasts into the mouth of her.

"Pleasure me as your King watches," Hippolyta said.

"One day, you will learn how to handle my spear better," Oliver said. "One day it won't render you unconscious. Will it, Phillipus?"

Phillipus moaned and agreed she would. Oliver had her wrapped around the waist from behind and fucked her. The three Amazons craved the cock of Oliver. They would all have to thank Diana for preserving this gift and bringing them to the island.

Said man explored every curve of Phillipus and pounded her. Hippolyta and Oliver locked eyes with each other and they both knew they were going to bring their partners to the breaking point around the same time. No matter how hard Phillipus and Artemis tried to get the upper hand, Oliver and Hippolyta got the upper hand.

The combined echo of both Artemis and Phillipus cumming at the same time echoed across the room. Oliver and Hippolyta synced their motions to make them both ride out their orgasms.

Hippolyta casted Oliver a shifty smile and beckoned for him. Not that Oliver needed much prodding to pin Hippolyta down on the bed and worship The Queen's divine body before sliding inside.

"Before, Diana gets back," Hippolyta said.

Hippolyta wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and her legs around his waist. She was not going to relinquish Oliver by the looks of things. The power warriors matched each other, with Hippolyta refusing to submit completely due to pride. Or at least make Oliver work for submitting her.

Oliver earned Hippolyta's cries of pleasure at every moment. The two well-fucked Amazons on the bed laid near them and Oliver intended to add a third. Oliver slammed faster into Hippolyta and just buried himself deep into her warm folds. Hippolyta repeatedly dug her nails in through measured moments.

The faster Oliver drove into her, the more she wanted it. She drank up Oliver's sweat as it dripped down the handsome warrior's body like nectar. The Queen of the Amazons repeatedly drove her hips up back and forth to meet with Oliver and all he would give her. He slapped his balls down onto her thighs and left her thighs stinging with pleasure the faster Oliver pushed into her.

"Closer," Oliver breathed in Hippolyta's ear.

Hippolyta bit down on her lip and nodded. She slid her leg down Oliver's back and coaxed him forward. The two molded together in the age old passion, two becoming one as they raced to the climax.

Oliver allowed everything to approach the conclusion he desired. Overall, he thought this working relationship between the League and the Amazons had gotten on the right foot. If nothing else, Oliver won the Queen and her two lead Generals over to his side.

Hippolyta could feel Oliver stimulating her in ways. He had found a way to just set her body alight in so many ways. Oliver's balls, teasing her with the load inside of her, caressed against her with each sweeping thrust. Hippolyta hoped their next climax had been joined in unison.

Fortunately for her, it did. Oliver pushed deep into Hippolyta and launched his seed inside of her body. Oliver's balls, slapping off Hippolyta's flesh, rang out very loud. Hippolyta put her legs against Oliver's hips and allowed him to rock inside of her until their orgasms subsided. Oliver finished showering Hippolyta's insides until he finally extracted himself from the Queen's bubbling pussy.

A dazed smile passed over Hippolyta's face from Oliver's caressing of her body in the aftermath.

"Diana chose well," Hippolyta said.

Artemis and Phillipus agreed with their Queen. They crawled over to worship Hippolyta.

Oliver, in the meantime, moved over to take them at his leisure. The three mature Amazon beauties would satisfy Oliver's more primal urges throughout the evening.

The partnership between the League and the Amazons started off on the right foot.

**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

* * *

An angry Amazon rushed around the room, surrounded by several statues of male gods. She withdrew a sword and swung it, smashing through the statues. The statues crumbled into nothing due to her violent and furious sweeps. A deep breath came from the Amazon when she moved in. The sword smashed the statue and one of the swipes slashed it in two.

No attempt to dismember the statues of these symbols of manhood eased the anger of the Amazon.

Nyssa al Ghul observed this woman from the shadows. The amount of anger she exhibited had not exactly been the most healthy in the world. With Nyssa taking her strides, she came up behind the woman.

"Might I ask what your problem is?" Nyssa asked. "You were staring Oliver down like you wanted to kill him."

The woman's eyes snapped towards Nyssa. She had been tainted by the outside world.

"My problem is a man should not be allowed on this island!" she snapped. "And now, the Princess and the Queen demeaned themselves to bowing before him. The Proud Amazons should squash this man beneath their feet and you should not let him…."

"You seem to be under an interesting perception of what the Amazons are all about ...I'm afraid I did not catch your name," Nyssa said.

The anger faded away, although at least slightly. Nyssa recognized the qualities of a woman who could be set off by the most unfortunate of things.

"Aresia," she said in a very calm and collected voice.

Nyssa smiled at the woman. Of course, there was no humor in the woman's eyes, just a very intense and very insane amount of rage which was beyond healthy.

"You remind me of myself, when I was younger," Nyssa said. "I had my own strong opinions about how the world should be, and my own prejudices...although I was nowhere near angry or unrefined as you are."

"I am a proud Amazon warrior, and I do not appreciate being mocked," Aresia said.

"Show me."

"Pardon me?"

"I told you to show me. If you're such a noble warrior, then you would not mind testing your abilities."

Nyssa drew her sword and Aresia, never one to back down from a challenge, rushed her way towards Nyssa. Nyssa dodged the first attack. She turned around and deflected Aresia's sword with another attack, and then with a third movement, she sent the sword clattering down the ground.

Nyssa jumped up and took Aresia's leg out from underneath her with a sliding attack. Aresia, with a deep breath, just landed down to the ground. Nyssa put her sword down onto Aresia's throat and pinned her down to the ground. The porud Amazon struggled against Nyssa's assault but she could not defend herself.

In seconds, Nyssa humiliated Aresia and delivered a very vicious blow to her pride.

"Prejudice blinds all with rage," Nyssa said. "Why do you hate men?"

"They attacked my village, the Nazis," Aresia said. "They...did unspeakable things…."

"The people who attacked your village, they were the worst kind of monsters," Nyssa said. "Gender does not make a monster. Because if you assume that women are not capable of atrocities, the same as a man, that makes you extremely blind and extremely foolish."

Nyssa finally allowed Aresia up off of the ground and the young woman scowled. Nyssa backed off, giving her enough room to breath, at least at the moment. This Oliver who arrived on the island, Aresia could not believe such a man captivated these Amazons. Despite being handsome, strongly build, Aresia refused to acknowledge this man as anything other than a problem and she would not consider herself to be attracted to such a man by any means.

Aresia would have to take steps to save her sisters from a terrible fate. Regardless of what Oliver Queen was, he would need to be stopped for the greater good of the Amazons.

* * *

Sitting outside, Donna looked out into the island. Diana walked behind her sister and put a hand on Donna's shoulder. Donna almost jumped up in shock.

"So, did I startled you?" Diana asked.

"You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that," Donna said "I didn't hear you coming."

"And you should be quite grateful that I was not an enemy intending to you harm," Diana said.

"Oh, why do you have to be right?" Donna groaned.

Donna had been thankful to that, to a degree, she guessed. The Amazon stretched out and looked at Diana. She had so many conflicting emotions entering her mind regarding her sister at the moment. Donna's attempts to piece them all together did not work out rather well.

"You returned," Donna said. "After you abandoned us….you didn't want to face us….I don't understand. I never pegged you to be a coward Diana."

The anger in Donna's eyes flashed at how frustrated she felt when Diana left them. It became even more prominent the very moment when Diana did not rise to her bait. She just remained cool and calm and collected and that's just what Diana did. It frustrated Donna to no end just how calm and collected her sister could be at times like this.

"It was not cowardness, but rather a need to find who I am," Diana said. "It's a journey we all most undergo at some point...and I'm sure that's a path which you're going to have to cross sooner rather than later."

"Is there truly any point?" Donna asked. "Everything I can do, you've already done and better. And not to mention, you've done it first."

Diana understood some of the insecurities Donna was feeling. Hell, Diana experienced them many times over with herself and trying to live up to their mother at times.

"Don't...measure your progress by what has come before you, just be yourself, be your own warrior," Diana said. "And true greatness will come your way. You are on the way to becoming a great warrior and a great leader. Rough around the edges, impulsive at times, but you're more even-tempered then I was that age."

The wind had been taken out of Donna's sails and she took a deep breath.

"You're...you're just saying that to make me feel better," Donna said.

"I'm saying it because it was the truth," Diana said. "I missed you."

"Not enough to rush back sooner," Donna murmured. "And I spent four years hearing about how you would have done this differently. Mother was...she was affected by you leaving. You were the prodigal princess. You were someone who could not be replaced in her heart and her mind."

Donna rose to a standing position and walked off, leaving Diana to watch her retreating form.

Off to the side, Nyssa frowned. She decided to walk and see if this encounter with a hot-tempered Amazon would be more appeasing the last one.

Hopefully so.

* * *

"Princess?"

Donna turned around to acknowledge the woman behind her. One of Oliver's companions by the looks of things. Nyssa, if Donna remembered.

"Nyssa, correct?" Donna asked.

"Yes," Nyssa said. "I couldn't help but overhear...you and your sister have some issues."

A long sigh passed from the Amazon PRincess.

"Well, she doesn't, I do, apparently," Donna said. "And the fact is I can never live up to Diana."

"I spent years hearing about her," Nyssa said. "My older sister, Talia. From my father. Of course, she was able to leave the League on her own terms and become her own person while I remained there, until Sara and Oliver, they showed me a different path."

"So how do you get over it?" Donna asked.

"Your older sister will always be your older sister," Nyssa said. "She will always have just a bit more experience, be a bit more composed in the most troubling of situations. And she will most importantly be the one which you are judged upon for the rest of your days."

"Not….making me feel better," Donna said.

Nyssa put a hand on Donna's shoulder to try and ease her mind.

"But, that gives you something to aspire to be," Nyssa said. "And you are measured by how little you let those comparisons affect you. If you let them bother you, you will always be measuring yourself and thus you will holding back your progress. Do not sell yourself short, because I've seen you this morning in training. And you are different from Diana. Mimicking everything she does, it will hold you back. I learned that...the hard way."

"Yes, I guess," Donna said.

"Draw your sword," Nyssa said. "And show me what you got. And remember, I spent the past three years training alongside of Diana. Therefore I have a good measure of what she can do."

Donna withdrew said sword and circled around Nyssa. A bit more confident, a bit more composed, and she charged at her. Nyssa and Donna moved around each other, having a nice sparring competition.

"Work on your form a little bit," Nyssa said. "You favor your left, as opposed to your right which can throw many enemies off, as they traditionally are used to fighting an enemy who favors their right side as opposed to their left side."

Donna had been surprised and nodded. She circled around the attack and Nyssa dodged the swing of the blade. The Amazon came up against the warrior. She gained a little more confidence and Nyssa showed her a few little tricks to make her a more rounded warrior. Skills which had not been learned on the island.

* * *

"And there you are."

Oliver walked up to Diana and wrapped his arms around her. The Amazon Princess turned around to kiss her lover.

"Sorry for dipping out on the fun earlier," Diana said. "Of course, you had more than enough to keep you entertained, and it wasn't like we couldn't make up for it later."

"We could, if you want," Oliver replied. "So, what were you doing? Scouting more talent?"

Diana just shook her head and grinned. Oh, she had been thinking about it.

"Maybe in a couple of years, she'll be ready," Diana said. "Donna...she has some issues to work out. I think she's been...well she's been hard on herself, trying to live up to my standards. I know what it's like. I spent my childhood and teenage years looking up to my mother and how good she was. She was the great Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, a warrior without any peer."

Oliver just put his arms around Diana and pulled her in closer into an embrace.

"She'll find her own path," Oliver said.

"I hope so," Diana said. "Nyssa is working with her."

Oliver thought Donna had been in good hands. Given how Nyssa confided in Oliver she had to live up to Talia's example, long after Talia left the League, she could sympathize with Donna. Thoughts of Donna brought Oliver to thoughts of his own sister and how she was doing.

Hopefully when Laurel and Sara returned from their scouting trip to Starling City, Oliver would get some good news that Thea was doing well.

"So you took care of my mother, didn't you?" Diana asked.

"I took care of her very well," Oliver said.

The two laughed in amusement and moved off from the temple.

From the side, Aresia watched, having overheard the conversation. Oliver took care of the Queen. She knew he was up to no good and now Aresia had to do something, because all of the Amazons had been blinded to the deception of this man. His good looks would not fool Aresia. No matter how attractive he was, Aresia was not be blinded by a pretty face.

Aresia closed her eyes and for a brief second, Aresia imagined Oliver taking her into his arms and making her is. The Amazon angry snapped out of that thought.

Clutching onto the base of the statue of Aphrodite at the temple of the six, Aresia finally regained her bearings and got steady. She would have to work on getting Oliver, and take him out. And if Aresia had to take out the Princess who had been corrupted by his disgusting ways, then she would do that as well.

Because any woman laughed about the assassination of her own mother by a man was lost forever. And they would have to fall for the good of the Amazons.

* * *

Finally, Diana departed and Oliver had been alone. Aresia made her move. Withdrawing her sword, she jumped down onto Oliver.

At the last moment, Oliver spun around and blocked Aresia's attack and flung her up against the temple. The Amazon hit the ground, primal fury in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Aresia, fury in her eyes, jumped up towards the man. Oliver dodged her blow with precision and allowed Aresia to drop down onto the ground.

"You assassin!" Aresia growled. "You raped and murdered our Queen!"

"Those are some serious accusations, and inaccurate ones!" Oliver yelled.

He took out Aresia with an arrow shot, only for another figure to come up and take Aresia down with a kick to the leg. She crumpled Aresia down to her knees.

"I should have your head for your attempted murder of the Demon."

Talia yanked Aresia's hair in one hand and a sword against her neck. Despite Aresia's struggles, Talia pushed down on her nerve ending and caused her to be paralyzed and helpless.

"Nyssa told me about you," Talia said. 'Told me about your anger, and the fact you acquainted all men with Nazis, but I never, never thought you would be arrogant enough to attack Ra's al Ghul."

The sword came inches away from slicing Aresia's neck open. Oliver shook his head and Talia hesitated in executing the murdering Amazon.

"Spare her," Oliver said. "I see she has potential…..those people were monsters, and she needs to understand that she can't hold onto her rage forever."

"You...as you wish," Talia said.

She still bound Aresia up in a rope, rendering her helpless and unable to do anything to attack Oliver. Aresia seethed, her anger increasing.

"You killed our Queen!" Aresia spat.

"No," Oliver said. "I just bedded Hippolyta and her generals several times. And they quite enjoyed themselves, although they will be out of commission for the day."

Aresia's hatred only increased, although there had been a mild amount of something else in her eyes. Especially when she got a good look at Oliver's body as Talia stripped off some of her clothes.

"She's envious because she never experienced true pleasure, only rage," Talia said. "But, we can show her…."

"You dare force me to…."

"I'm not going to force you to do anything other than watch," Oliver said. "What happens next is up to you."

Talia finishes stripping Oliver and Aresia could not tear his eyes away from his crotch no matter how much she hated it. The fact she had been bound, and helplessly, only increased the arousal she fought so vigorously against.

"Perhaps you will earn that it is better to give head than to lose one," Talia concluded.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8(SMUT CHAPTER)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

Before Aresia's very eyes, Talia presses her bare chest against Oliver's. The two kiss each other, very hot and very aggressively, with Talia working her fingers down to grope Oliver's cock. She rubbed him very lightly between her thigh and sent a flare of lust cascading through Oliver.

Slowly, but surely, Talia pumped Oliver's length up to full mast and got him good and throbbing. Talia's fingers pushed against Oliver's length and pushed her wet pussy against him for a nice little tease. Oliver leaned into Talia's hips and pushed forward.

"Not yet," Oliver breathed.

Talia turned around and Oliver grabbed ahold of her body. He ground up and down against her backside and got Talia all hot and bothered. His fingers danced down her body and pushed inside of her wet pussy. The nipples grew even harder and Talia wanted Oliver to spin her around and take her.

Oliver spun Talia around and bent her backwards. Her succulent breasts came up to meet Oliver's mouth. He leaned in and sucked on them very hard. Oliver's fingers dove all the way into Talia's wet pussy and pumped into her hard, getting both her hips moving back and forth and Talia breathing extremely aggressively to what Oliver was doing to her. His fingers, inside of her, just pleasuring her like nothing more.

"Now's the time," Talia said.

The devious assassin locked eyes with Aresia and pushed Oliver down onto the stone slab. She climbed on top of the man, Oliver rubbing against the entrance of her pussy. Talia eyed Aresia.

Aresia could not believe a woman would debase herself like this. Taking that monster, throbbing organ inside of her. The way it pulsed, the way it moved back and forth. The way it made Aresia's mouth water as she thought about it being inside of her and claiming her. How Oliver would make her feel worthless.

NO! Aresia was a proud Amazon warrior. She would not break.

"Almost broken," Talia said. "Thought it would take longer, wouldn't it?"

Oliver pushed up and grabbed ahold of Talia's hips. Talia's wet pussy, with practiced ease, sheathed Oliver inside of her body. The Daughter of the Demon bit down on her lip and let out the most unrestrained burst of pleasure the very second she took Oliver's tool inside of her.

"It fills my body so well," Talia said. "Makes me feel whole...completely...eager to be made into a woman. You want this, don't you? To make me into your woman? Don't you, Oliver?

"You already are," Oliver said.

Talia swung her head back and cast Aresia a smile. Aresia's struggles against both the ropes and her own hormones were two battles which had been lost. Despite the fact Aresia did not beg Oliver, she looked at him longingly. It would only be a matter of minutes before Aresia broke.

Oliver slammed repeatedly into Talia and her wet pussy clamped down and released him. She sent a shower of juice down onto his loins and coated his manhood with her pumping, delicious pussy.

The minute Talia finished cumming, she pulled away and kissed Oliver at the edge of his cock. She made eye contact with Oliver and then turned to Aresia. She took Oliver into her mouth and sucked all of the juices off. Talia's cheeks widened the very instant Oliver pushed into her mouth and completely down her throat, sending Talia's throat stretching with endless desire.

"Mmmph!" Talia moaned. "Mmmph!"

"Take my cock," Oliver breathed when edging forward into her waiting mouth. "Swallow it like you mean it."

Talia deep throated Oliver and made several succulent and loud sounds. Said sounds were beginning to have a very obvious effect on Aresia. Talia massaged Oliver's balls and pulled away. She sucked on them and turned around for Oliver. Oliver grabbed Talia and pulled her into her. His cock slammed into her, stretching her perfect pussy on it.

Aresia wished she had some kind of way to relieve herself. The same enchantment which infected Diana and Hippolyta, infected hers. Oliver's swinging balls looked too delicious for Aresia. Oliver stuffing Aresia from behind just looked too hot and too mind numbing. Her desire only increased the faster Oliver worked his way into Talia's wet cunt and made a loud slapping sound.

"Getting closer, are you, beloved?" Talia asked. "Do you think she's worthy of such a reward? Or is she a weak little girl who will cry at the sight of your tool?"

The pride which made Aresia such a great warrior made her bubble over in anger. How dare Talia think she could not take Oliver? She could, if given the chance? Oliver's thick balls, bouncing back and forth, blinded Aresia with so much anger it almost hurt. She could take him. Take him right here and right now, in all of the ways possible.

"She has no defense."

"My pussy is much better than hers," Aresia murmured. "Let me prove it!"

"Does that mean you want to have…."

"Don't make me say it again!" Aresia yelled.

Oliver leaned into Talia, and pounded her aggressively from behind. His balls, swinging back and forth, hit Talia in all of the right points. Oliver leaned in close, grabbing Talia's ass and pushing all the way inside of her and then pulling out of her. In and out, at the most rapid fire rate possible until Oliver was about ready to explode inside of her.

He held the motion and tortured Talia. Talia moaned.

"She wants you," Talia said. "Is she worthy of you though? She did try to kill you over a petty misunderstanding. Still think she should lose her head."

"Maybe she can make up for that," Oliver said. "Just a suggestion. She's beautiful, although her anger issues has to do with her bad experiences. Give her a good time and things might change."

"Do you think you can really handle him?" Talia asked Aresia. "Or are you just another pretender?"

Aresia's wide, lustful eyes showed she would make the attention.

Oliver could feel Talia's insides clench in. Obviously the thought of the prideful Amazon being humbled by Oliver's cock and forced to beg for it in all of her holes got Talia off about as much as it got him off. Oliver sped up as fast as possible and the deeper he went into Talia, the more she cried out.

Talia would give Aresia what was left, and she would fall to her knees and worship Oliver. For now, Talia demanded a load of cum of her own. Her tight walls, cranking on Oliver's tool got him deeper inside of her. Oliver leaned in as fast as possible and rode the hell out of her.

Their orgasms became one. Oliver held Talia close and basked in the moment of making her cum before releasing his tool inside of her.

Oliver finished unleashing his load inside of Talia. He pulled out to leave Talia twitching.

"I'm going to untie you," Oliver said. "You attack me, and I will leave your fate to Talia and Nyssa."

* * *

Aresia had been freed both physically and mentally. Her breasts and pussy ached with need. The desire she had, what she needed, what she wanted it only increased. She grabbed ahold of Oliver's cock, throbbing and wet from the pounding. The Amazon tried to copy the action which Talia did.

Aresia could not believe she was doing this. The first taste of Oliver inside of her mouth had been surprising. Oliver leaned down and gently caressed her hair. This actually surprised Aresia because by all rights, he should have forced her down and forced her to take this cock. Over and over again, until Aresia had been reduced to nothing other than a glorified cum dumpster.

"Savor the moment," Oliver said. "There's no need to make this harder on yourself."

With an appreciative slurp, Aresia took as much as Oliver into her mouth as humanly possible. Talia grabbed ahold of her head and corrected her motion.

"You can get more from this angle," Talia advised the Amazon.

Sure enough, Aresia was right and Oliver's meaty pole shoved all the way down her throat. Oliver pinned his hands around Aresia's hair and slipped a little bit deeper into her mouth. Oliver reared back and slammed himself repeatedly until he was fucking Aresia's mouth a little bit.

Aresia did not detest it. No, Aresia grew to love what was happening. Loved the weight of his balls, slapping down repeatedly against her face. The hint he was going to blow a load inside of her mouth with the slightest motions. Aresia bent her neck back and sucked him down a little bit deeper, savoring what was going to cum. Savoring the weight of those balls slapping against her chin.

"Perfect," Oliver breathed inside of her ear. "Keep going. Don't stop. Just enjoy."

Aresia did all of the things Oliver requested. She did not stop. Most certainly, Aresia enjoyed what Oliver was doing to her. His cock, repeatedly sliding inside of her throat to the point where Oliver was now all the way in and making Aresia just succumb to the pleasure.

"And now accept your reward."

Aresia almost lost her bearings at the cock buried down her throat. Oliver held on and pushed her beautiful face forward. Aresia sucked away at him, taking the first taste of his cum down her throat. The load excited her and made Aresia feel lighter than air the more she took into his mouth.

The moment Aresia came up, Talia took off her clothes. Revealing Aresia's perfect, toned body. Her breasts bounced into Talia's hands. Talia squeezed them and made Aresia's breath come out. She positioned Aresia, spread eagle and ready to go. A finger slipped into Aresia's pussy.

"More excited than I thought you would be," Talia said. "Perhaps you shouldn't challenge your desires. Just embrace them."

Talia went down between Aresia's legs and ate her out. The strong grip reminded Aresia how Talia had shown mercy to her, on Oliver's request. Her preconceived notions could have ended today's events very messily and not in a good way.

Coming up, Talia stepped back. Oliver walked over and kissed Aresia on the lips. In a gentle way which increased Aresia's guilt. Oliver did not have to be so kind to her and yet he was. He managed to spread Aresia's legs and rubbed her wet pussy lips.

The second Oliver positioned himself outside of Aresia's warm lips, she spread her legs. Instinct, and desire weighed out of any suggestions.

"Are you going to suck my...my breasts?" Aresia asked.

"If you want me to."

Aresia pushed up her ample chest and her desires came true. Oliver leaned in and pleasured her breasts with his mouth. He rubbed Aresia's thighs and caused pools of moisture to build up. The faster Oliver moved in, the more Aresia's body called for it.

"I want you inside me," Aresia said. "Show me! Show me what you showed Hippolyta and Diana."

Oliver spread Aresia's legs for more fun and games and positioned himself against her. He eased his way inside of Aresia. Her pussy almost gobbled him up, in surprise. Aresia's body thrashed up to meet his.

"I'm not worthy," Aresia breathed. "I don't deserve this! Why are you making me feel so good when I'm so….? How was so wrong?"

"Because, our strength is defined with how we deal from our mistakes."

Talia's sentiment had been appreciated by Oliver. Oliver picked up the pace and worked faster into Aresia. Aresia grabbed ahold of Oliver and dragged him into her tight body. The weight of his balls, swinging back and forth, caused Aresia to arch up, back, and down. All the way up and all the way down, sending her entire body into a fit of endless pleasure. Which Oliver doubled down on, the more he pleasured Aresia.

"Don't stop….please don't stop," Aresia said with a cry of pleasure.

Having no intention of doing so, Oliver slid all the way into Aresia and stretched her out. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed into her hard. The weight of his balls, striking her thighs, made Aresia grab on tight to Oliver's wrist and pull him closer to her.

She let out a cry and sank her nails into the back of Oliver's neck to encourage more hard fucking.

Resting for a second, Oliver gave Aresia some time to recover. Her first time left the Amazon Princess and unable to get ahold of her bearings. Fortunately, Talia slid in to occupy Oliver's time and slide his cock into her mouth.

The skilled assassin manipulated Oliver's tool and pushed it down her throat. A loud pop echoed from Oliver pushing all the way into her. He rocked up and down, slapping the full weight of his balls down onto Talia's chin while fucking her mouth hole.

Aresia rolled over and presented herself on all fours. A smoldering look which sang to Oliver.

"Master, I want your cock in me again," Aresia said. "Please...I know I'm not worthy, but I can be better. I can be another hole which you can dump your cum...if you think it's worthy. Or you can put your cum in any place, I don't mind."

Oliver walked over and embraced Aresia from behind. His hands roamed down her body.

"Do you admit you're wrong?" Oliver asked her.

"Yes," Aresia said. "I was wrong."

Oliver smiled. It took a lot for anyone to admit when they were wrong. And Aresia, being as prideful as she was, admitting a mistake, really did show something. Oliver spread her warm lips apart and pushed the thick end of his cock against her warm pussy lips. Aresia, biting down on her lip, let out a very evident cry of passion which only increased the deeper Oliver drove down into her body.

"Yes, that's perfect, right there," Oliver murmured as he reached out and grabbed ahold of Aresia's ass before pushing all the way inside of her. "You're mine now."

"Yes, master, I'm yours, forever long you want me," Aresia said.

Oliver leaned in and stuffed his cock all the way into Aresia's tight pussy. Her warm vice of a pussy grabbed ahold of Oliver and squeezed him. Oliver pushed away at her, sliding in and sliding out all the way. His hands, grabbing her nipples and releasing him sent the most obvious cry of pleasure out from Aresia.

"Always," Oliver replied with a soft smile.

He spanked down on Aresia's ass and got a surprising cry of pleasure. The faster Oliver worked into her, the more he wore down her walls. Any walls which Aresia put up to block out any hurt faded and she succumbed to the pleasure.

Oliver's touch drove Aresia wide and made her spill her juices.

Suddenly, a finger dove deep into Aresia's ass. Talia, working her magic against Aresia's rear passage, caused the Amazon's toes to curl in pleasure.

"You can't truly be one of my beloved prized Amazon's until he's claimed something sacred," Talia said. "The question is, do you think you can handle it?"

Aresia, once again driven by her pride, presented herself and most importantly her tightest hole for Oliver. Oliver grabbed ahold of Aresia and leaned in her.

She grew resentful of Oliver's presence due to the fact that he was a man, to submitting to him. Aresia understood now she projects her insecurities on all men and thus had caused her not to be the strong woman she could be. But, she would be better, a much better person. A much better Amazon warrior.

"Take me," Aresia said.

Oliver pushed all the way into Aresia from behind and claimed her asshole. Not that it was not already his by divine right. Oliver pressed all the way against Aresia, far and deep. He stuffed his generous prick inside her tightening hole and experienced the squeeze of a perfectly tight asshole around him.

"Yes," Aresia breathed for him. "OOH, YES!"

Oliver picked up a steadier pace, slamming his tool as deep into Aresia as far as he could go. He rocked inside of her body. Riding her and Talia licked up the evidence of her orgasm as well.

Aresia clutched onto Oliver's bicep and allowed his roaming hands all over her front end. He squeezed her breasts and sent a flare of lust all through her. The second Oliver had ahold of her caused Aresia to just melt with desire. Her spurting pussy, sending blasts of juices all over Oliver's fingers, made him just lean forward inside of the woman thrusting her hips back towards Talia's tongue and then back into Oliver's thrusting crotch.

Oliver leaned in and enjoyed another Amazon being joined. She willingly gave herself to him, after a little incentive by Talia.

"An important lesson," Talia said. "Giving head is preferred to losing head."

Oh, Aresia and Oliver could not disagree. Really, Oliver thought that should be on a Hallmark card somewhere. That particular thought would have to wait because Oliver edged closer to the breaking point.

The brand new Ra's al Ghul rode Aresia out until dishing out his final claim on her. Namely her ass and Oliver burying his thick, savory seed inside of her perfectly snug backside.

Oliver rode out her asshole for the next several minutes and allowed Aresia to bask in the moment. He slowly kneaded her asshole and pulled away. Oliver wrapped his arms around Aresia and claimed his latest prize with a suck on her neck. Aresia shuddered and succumbed to Oliver's touch.

The next minute passed in silence before Aresia could break it.

"Oliver?"

"Mmm?"

"Next time, could you leave me tied up?" Aresia asked him. "Please, Master?"

Olive did not commit to her request or deny her. It was funny how Aresia turned into a woman who hated all men to a woman who craved Oliver stuffing her holes. Talia worshipped Oliver and the look in Talia's face indicated she wanted a bit more as well.

And Oliver would be more than happy to oblige Talia's desires.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia(NEW)**


	9. Chapter 9(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Nine:**

Oliver brought Aresia up to one of the bed quarters and as she requested, tied her back up. With the Amazon tied up, Oliver could have his way with her beautiful body. Every gorgeous inch of Aresia, laid out in divine display, with his hands moving back and forth over her body. Cupping her chest and squeezing her breasts extremely hard to make Aresia just moan in desire.

"I want to test your loyalty," Oliver said. "And your control."

The breathing Amazon locked her eyes onto Oliver, as if to convey she understood. Oliver's fingers danced just inches away from her inflamed pussy.

"If you speak, you will be denied. If you don't speak, you will be rewarded. And try and keep the noise to a minimum. Is that understood?"

Aresia nodded in response to show she understood. Oliver's thick juicy cock smacked against her face. It took everything Aresia had not to gasp out in pleasure. Oliver put his hands on the back of Aresia's head and worked her mouth open, shoving his thick juicy prick between her lips and most importantly, all the way down her throat. Aresia snapped her head back and moaned, delight increasing the deeper Oliver pushed into her mouth.

Oliver, grabbing ahold of Aresia's head, pushed all the way down her throat. He rocked into her mouth, pumping into it about fifty times in a row before he pulled out. He presented his balls to Aresia, who sucked them, good, long, hard, and deeply.

He moved down her body and cupped The Amazon's breasts. Oliver put his hands on her chest and slid his cock between her tits. No part of her body was off limits. Aresia's gorgeous breasts, sliding around Oliver's huge cock, enveloped him. The hero pushed himself into her cleavage, with her tits squeezing and releasing him with fluid pumps.

Aresia almost caught herself almost speaking speaking. She held back at the last minute. Oliver just flashed her one of those smiles, as if he had almost caught her, with her hand in the cookie jar. Sliding his cock between Aresia's mountains, Oliver sped up, slamming back and forth. Aresia sucked on his head, long and hard, with the manhood sliding as deep into her mouth as humanly possible while Oliver sandwiched his cock between her tits.

Her pussy had been very inflamed and the desire hit her. Oliver pulled out and ran a hand down her body. Looking straight in Aresia's eyes, Oliver almost challenged her to say anything. The Amazon, still proud and still strong, refused to rise to the bait.

Oliver drove three fingers deep into Aresia and fingered her to edge. Aresia bit down on her lip, sweat rolling down her body.

Watching a woman be at the edge of her arousal and barely be able to control herself. Barely able to vocalize her arousal only increased Oliver's desire. He buried his fingers in a little bit deeper, pumping them into Aresia's gushing womanhood. She squeezed his fingers, grabbing and releasing him, with her body rocking back and forth in an ever present and very sexy manner.

Oliver pulled out and left a heavily breathing Aresia to contemplate her next move. He straddled the Amazon, spreading her legs. Oliver squeezed her chest.

Aresia allowed a small moan to escape. Not enough for Oliver to deny her, because it was a reflex action. Otherwise, she kept quiet, and Oliver did not deny her. Aresia's self control doubled, just in time.

The bound Amazon received Oliver's huge cock all the way inside of her body. The muscle manipulated her. Oliver's strong hips sliding down into her. Grabbing Aresia's hair when he fucked her only added to some more excitement. Oliver discovered several spots to test Aresia's resolve.

After all, why teach a lesson and make it easy on the person? This was one thing Oliver learned from Lady Shiva. Aresia flexed her inner muscles around Oliver's length.

Only the illusion of control. Oliver had ahold of Aresia and pounded her all the way into the bed. The loud sounds of flesh smacking upon flesh echoed. Oliver rode Aresia for three minutes straight and caused her to near an orgasm.

At the very last second, Oliver pulled out and denied Aresia the ability to finish.

"Patience, it will come."

Aresia laid on the bed, breathing. Oliver challenged her to protest. Aresia refused, knowing she would be rewarded, if she remained silent. Oliver squeezed her thighs and rolled her over onto the bed. Oliver's fingers danced on her ass, still a bit tender from the anal sex they had earlier.

Not that Aresia would not deny Oliver a second round of her ass. Oliver grabbed ahold of Aresia by the hips and with one solid motion, speared inside of her body. The length pushed all the way inside of her, filling Aresia completely up to the brim. Oliver's strong hands just pushed all over her body.

"Good so far," Oliver said.

The silence had been broken, although Aresia, now face down on the bed, had the means to muffle her moans, to try and block them. She took the pillow and buried face down onto it.

Oliver pulled her up by the hair, shocking her, before holding onto her. Oliver rode the hell out of Aresia from behind, his thick balls slapping in time to her ass. Oliver pushed all the way inside of her, rocking her back and forth until the moment where Aresia was going to cum and cum hard.

Holding the moment in time, Oliver pressed up against Aresia's back and let her cry out in pleasure. Yes, it did feel good to cum hard around Oliver's cock. Oliver pulled almost all the way out and ran a single hand down Aresia's back and pushed his fingers between her legs to tease her even more. Aresia looked over her shoulder.

"It must kill you to remain silent," Oliver said.

Aresia did not answer, although yes, it was a challenge to remain silent. Especially when Oliver shoved his cock into Aresia without warning. The way he pounded her body sent Aresia over the top. The bound Amazon, opened for Oliver's many assaults to her body, felt the pleasure increasing against her.

This time, Oliver did not pull back when Aresia was on the edge. A tingle in his balls indicated Oliver might be closer, so it was only appropriate to give Aresia her reward. The look on her face, reflected in the mirror, the obvious desire flooding through her body only increased the depths which Oliver plunged into her, riding the hell out of her from behind.

Aresia came and hard. Harder than all of the other times Oliver allowed her to cum. Oliver pushed his fingers down her body and yanked her forward, to stuff her pussy full of his cock. His big balls, slapping hard down onto Aresia's thighs, left all of the marks necessary.

One more time, Oliver finished riding her. His balls twitched and Oliver prepared to release his load into Aresia. He rode her to another orgasm and her clenching pussy proved to be Oliver's downfall. He slid balls deep into her and then unloaded.

Oliver released thick, warm blasts of fluid into her. Aresia made the most amount of noise yet, but Oliver commended her for holding out this long.

He finished using Aresia's tightest hole as a cum dump. Oliver slapped down onto her ass and pulled out of her. He turned over Aresia, her face sweaty. Oliver laid on top of her, squeezing her breasts and allowing Aresia to feel his cock harden against her belly.

They were not done and Aresia did not mind this fact at all. In fact, she very much embraced it.

* * *

After Oliver put Aresia through the paces, he had no time to rest. Nyssa stepped into the room, a big smile on her face. She sauntered over, completely naked and put her lips on Oliver's, kissing him deeply. Oliver started to stroke her thigh and kissed her on the side of the neck.

"Talia told me how you tamed her," Nyssa said.

"How much of that did you watch?"

"Enough to want your cock inside me," Nyssa said.

Nyssa positioned herself on Oliver's lap. Ready to go, Oliver smiled when he pressed Nyssa. She pulled his head in close and Oliver took advantage by sucking Nyssa's breasts. Nyssa lightly massaged the scalp of Oliver while his length edged closer to her entrance. He was almost inside of her and Nyssa could feel a light tingling feeling, the moment he edged a little bit closer. His length almost at her gates and almost inside of her.

"I want it now," Nyssa offered.

Oliver wasted little time in obliging Nyssa. Her body all the motivation he needed to be hard and ready. Nyssa rocked up and down, pushing more of Oliver inside of her. His big balls, slapped down against Nyssa's thighs the faster Oliver pushed into her.

The warrior manipulated Nyssa's body all the way over to the edge. She clutched his organ, tightly, squeezing and releasing him. Nyssa rocked up and down upon Oliver's body and pushed him inside. She tested the waters, enjoying how far she could take him inside of her. Nyssa whimpered in desire the faster Oliver pleasured her body. Taking her to the edge and several steps behind.

"Cum for me," Oliver whispered in Nyssa's ear. "Cum for me hard."

"Yes, beloved."

Nyssa came all over Oliver. She rocked up and down, enjoying the presence of his endowment inside of her. Oliver lifted up her leg and felt it up. He leaned down and turned Nyssa so she was lying right next to Aresia's bound, and cum soaked form. Oliver leaned into Nyssa, covering her body with endless kisses. Nyssa grabbed onto the back of Oliver's head and pulled him forward, allowing him to suck on her breasts and get her all lit up in excitement.

"Faster, harder, deeper," Nyssa chanted.

She dug her nails into Oliver's back for encouragement. Oliver took the encouragement and pushed himself to the edge, riding Nyssa vigorously with several long thrusts inside of her. He paused for a moment, to enjoy Nyssa's body and tease her. Never old to indulge in every inch of her body.

"You want to cum for me," Oliver said.

"Yes, please, I need release," Nyssa said.

After she had been wound up by watching Oliver take Aresia on the bed, Nyssa required some kind of releasing. Oliver's manhood stretched out her insides. Nyssa squeezed ahold of him and milked away at Oliver's body. Oliver grabbed her hips and pinned her down. Their lips met together with a long kiss with Oliver elevating Nyssa's legs up into a state of prominence.

He got the leverage to fuck her deeper, harder, and more vigorously. Nyssa grabbed onto his wrist tightly, and moaned the faster Oliver drove into her body. His thick balls, slapping down on her body, echoed throughout the room. Oliver had her in the perfect position to try and release her body. Nyssa tingled, and came close to cumming. All Oliver had to do was one last push inside of her body to send Nyssa over the top.

The push happened and Nyssa came hard. She gushed and stained Oliver's length with her juices.

Oliver rode out Nyssa's orgasm and allowed her to stroke him. The stirring of an Amazon next to Oliver did not break his momentum in any way whatsoever. He just kept going on.

"Admit it, you want to taste her just like you did Talia."

An emptiness hit Nyssa when Oliver pulled out of her. Oliver grabbed ahold of Aresia's blonde hair, still wet from the exertion from earlier, and pushed into her mouth. Aresia pressed her face down onto Oliver's cock.

"The turn around with her is remarkable," Nyssa said.

Oliver would have to agree. And another thing he would have to agree about, was Nyssa playing with his balls, while Aresia sucked his cock. The loud sounds echoed throughout the room. Oliver dug his nails into the back of Aresia's head and rocked her.

He came close to the breaking point and pulled out. Oliver slapped his cock down onto Aresia. He pulled out of her, and Nyssa smiled, before producing a strap on.

They lined up the holes of the tied up Amazon to be properly filled up. Nyssa took Aresia's ass, and if she had one weakness, it was a hot blonde with a nice ass. Oliver lined up for Aresia's pussy and her tight cunt greedily gobbled up his meet. Oliver and Nyssa stuffed both of Aresia's holes, rocking him back and forth.

"That's perfect," Nyssa said. "She makes a good little bed pet, doesn't she?"

"You're right," Oliver said. "Her pussy is so tight."

"Her ass as well," Nyssa said. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

Oliver cupped Nyssa's right breast for a minute and pleasured it. He sent endless tremors down through the body of his lover, pleasuring her good and hard. Oliver leaned in and caressed Nyssa's nipple, allowing it to stand up at attention. Oliver tugged on it hard and made Nyssa just cry out for more.

Oliver turned his finger against her nipple and yanked on it. Nyssa let out a cry of passion the faster Oliver worked against her.

Not to be neglected, Oliver shifted his focus deep into Aresia's pussy. The Amazon reacted in a very favorable manner to Nyssa stuffing her asshole alongside of Oliver stuffing her pussy.

No question about it, Aresia was this close to losing her mind at the pleasure. Two cocks, in two parts of her body. She wondered if Oliver's order not to speak was still in effect. Not wanting to ruin in, Aresia kept as quiet as possible, trying not to let the fact two cocks were inside of her body overwhelm her.

Very difficult to do, to be perfectly honest. Oliver and Aresia, from either side, worked their lengths inside of Aresia, Back and forth, stuffing her pussy and her ass in perfect harmony. Oh, this felt very good to be pounded almost silly.

Nyssa enjoyed every curve of the Amazon in front of her. And also Oliver's touches. Filling Aresia's holes were very nice. If only there was someone who could fill her mouth as well, it would only complete the trifecta. Of course, Nyssa was glad to have what she had right now.

Oliver pushed himself to the edge, pushing in and out of Aresia and riding the hell out of her pussy. He slapped his balls harder against Aresia while edging closer. Oliver held onto the edge with slow measured trusts. While he touched Aresia in the places.

Technically he did not rescind the order to remain quiet. So he was very glad Aresia remained steady. She broke though, cumming around his cock hard.

The orgasm left Aresia a quivering mess. Oliver rocked into her hole another few minutes to allow her juices to completely saturate his cock. He pulled out to leave Aresia panting in pleasure.

Nyssa did likewise, leaving the strap on wedged between Aresia's cheeks. The skilled assassin showed off another one of her skills, taking Oliver all the way into her mouth and sucking him tight. Oliver, placing his hand on the back of her head, edged almost all the way down her throat. Nyssa let in a very eager breath and buried Oliver very deep into her mouth.

The pleasant feel of Nyssa's hot lips stirred Oliver up and made him rock in a bit deeper.

She took a long time savoring Oliver's taste, combined with Aresia. The strong, powerful musk Oliver gave off, naturally drew Nyssa in. Combined with the taste of the Amazon, well she felt the combination could not be beat. Oliver worked into her mouth and Nyssa took him down her throat for several minutes.

Slowly, Nyssa pulled out and turned around. Braced for the main event, Nyssa did not have to wait too long. Oliver pushed into her, manhood inflamed and ready to ride the hell out of her. He pulled Nyssa back and sank all the way into her body.

Nyssa had not been given the order to remain quiet. Although, she would if asked. However, she had been struck completely speechless. Unless one counted long, cries of passion as speech, and the jury had still be out if such a thing counted.

Oliver enjoyed Nyssa's body, in all of it's snug glory. He cupped onto her, riding her out to an orgasm. Oliver gave her a preview of what was to come, bouncing his balls up and down against her warm thighs. He pulled back almost all the way and let himself linger.

Every movement sent Nyssa to the borderline of pleasure. Oliver kissed down her shoulders, caressed her breasts, her hips, and legs. And found her clit to speed up the inevitable. Nyssa's mind numbing, toe curling orgasm. She released a few pumps.

Two more rounds, and finally Oliver had been ready.

"Nyssa," Oliver grunted.

Nyssa closed her eyes and leaned back to take Oliver all the way in. Their mutual orgasm sent Oliver's cum racing into Nyssa's body and filling her completely up.

They basked in the aftermath. Nyssa pulled away and turned around. She stroked Oliver's still twitching cock, her wet hand moving around from the tip to the base. Nyssa kissed him a couple more times.

"We have guests coming up in a moment," Nyssa said. "But first."

Nyssa vowed to enjoy the last few remaining moments alone with Oliver. Well, Aresia still was there, but she was tied up and condemned to watch Nyssa and Oliver go at it like rabbits.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia**


	10. Chapter 10(Smut Chapter)

**The Following Chapters Contains Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

Nyssa, Aresia, and Oliver invited a few more women in.. Diana, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, and Talia joined them to prepare for an orgy. Currently, Diana vigorously attacked Oliver's cock while Oliver fingered the pussies of Artemis and Philipus. The two mature Amazons fought for the majority of Oliver's attention. A battle which had been won by Hippolyta who got her pussy eaten out.

Aresia in the meantime had been at the mercy, for lack of a better term, of Talia and Nyssa. Their hands, dipping into her pussy and rubbing her ass sent an electrical wave through her body. Her nipples, getting suck hard, made the golden haired woman just moan in pleasure.

"She did enjoy being stuffed in both holes earlier,' Nyssa said. "Didn't you pet?'

Aresia moaned and conveyed what she wanted. Talia raised an eyebrow and Nyssa just smiled.

"Oliver ordered her not to speak, and he never did take back his order," Nyssa said.

An obedient one, with an ass which Nyssa took earlier. And now Talia would take right now. She licked Aresia's asshole, the nice taste just enticing her. Nyssa's fingers eased against her warm hole and Talia and Nyssa pressed Aresia on either side of her.

Diana ushered her mother, Artemis, and Phillipus away. The Amazon Princess presented herself on all fours for Oliver to behold and Oliver, not wasting a moment of time, grabbed ahold of Diana and pulled her in close. The tip of his cock slid into her warm entrance and stretched out her pussy. Diana let out a very impressive cry the second Oliver penetrated them.

"More than enough time to go around today," Oliver said. "The others want my attention."

Hippolyta, Artemis, and Phillipus took care of each other. Both the Amazons took the breasts of their Queen and pleasured them. They kissed down the body of the Amazon Queen and sucked her juicy pussy. A hot breath came from Hippolyta from Artemis driving her fingers down and Phillipus dancing her tongue against her wet opening.

The two mature Amazons worked Hippolyta's pussy. Sucking, licking, and slurping her. They made the most delightful sounds possible.

Diana received all of Oliver's hard cock into her. She saw Aresia up close and personal. Seeing Aresia in an expression other than agitation or intensity, although Diana supposed her orgasm could be very intense. And Talia and Nyssa worked over her body.

Talia smiled and grabbed onto Aresia. She struggled not to vocalize her orgasm. The whimpers and the cries coming out of her only increased the deeper Talia and Nyssa plunged into her holes.

"Release yourself," Talia breathed in Aresia's ear.

Aresia came hard for both of her Mistresses. The two lovely assassins, moving in harmony, pleasured the Amazon until she pretty much creamed herself around the two spearing dildos.

Nyssa and Talia pulled out to allow Aresia a moment to breath. They leaned in and grabbed each other by the face and kissed each other. Talia slipped Nyssa's dildo into her mouth and sucked the juices off of it, loudly and aggressively. Nyssa put her hand on the back of Talia's head and speared into her mouth.

Oliver moved in to Diana. Her inner walls clenched Oliver. Oliver held her up and rode her hard into the bed until the springs creaked and Diana almost collapsed in pleasure.

Artemis and Phillipus took advantage of the vacancy. They took ahold of Oliver's cock and sandwiched it between their breasts. The contrast of Artemis's pale flesh and Phillipus and her dark flesh made a nice contrast. Oliver reached in and tested the pussy of the Amazon Queen with a few strokes.

"Release him," Hippolyta ordered. "I need your cock."

Oliver crawled all over Hippolyta and put his cock head at her entrance. Hippolyta lifted her hips up and met Oliver. The tip of his cock, sliding against her warm entrance wiggled up against him. Oliver grabbed ahold of her and bounced her tits up and down in perfect harmony.

"Inside me," Hippolyta said. "Please."

Oliver reared back and slid his cock inside of Hippolyta from behind. On either side, her generals laid in wait.

And Talia and Nyssa abandoned their double stuffing of one Amazon to fill the ready holes of another. Nyssa slid her cock into Diana's mouth and Talia took the one in her ass. Talia pumped all the way into her ass while Nyssa slammed into her mouth. The two moved back and forth to stuff Diana's holes and make her just moan out in endless pleasure the faster they worked.

"She's born to do this," Talia said with a squeeze of her ass.

Oliver wrapped his hands around Hippolyta's thighs and speared her. He pumped into the Queen several times and got her hips rising and falling to meet him. The releases of juices when Oliver clenched on extremely tight felt pleasant. He pulled almost all the way out of her and lingered just a half of an inch away from her pussy.

Artemis leaned in, dutifully taking Oliver into her mouth and sucking him. Phillipus took his balls and the two Amazons got Oliver nice and moist. They pulled away and Hippolyta rolled over. With her most sacred hole presented to Oliver, Oliver stuffed the hole hard and fast.

Talia timed her thrusts deep into Diana's ass with her sister's thrusts inside of Diana's mouth. Watching Nyssa's breasts and body just move back and forth made Talia smile. The sounds of lust continued with Nyssa and Talia pushing back and forth.

Diana came harder than the last time. Moaning, she soaked Talia's fingers very vigorously. Talia smeared the juices all over the Amazon's perfectly hot body and teased her even more. Nyssa did so as well, pulling out of Diana's mouth to let her moans run free.

Oliver grunted and pumped deeper into Hippolyta's perfect ass. Phillipus and Artemis scissoring each other not even an inch away from him.

"Prepare yourself," Oliver said.

"Always ready...mmm...oh, deeper, Oliver, break my ass in half with your mighty rod," Hippolyta said.

The MILF's bouncing ass pushed out into Oliver's hands to do what he wanted to it. And there were any number of devious things in Oliver's mind of what he could do to an ass so wonderful, an ass so divine, and an ass so very perfect as the one bouncing in his hands.

"Perfect," Oliver groaned with another deep push inside of her body.

Hippolyta came for him first. Oliver let go of all of his aggression and spilled his warm seed into Hippolyta's ass. He took full inventory of the Queen's delicious body before pumping his load inside of her waiting asshole. Oliver pushed down into her, riding her harder, harder, and harder until his smacking balls came to a full stop at the edge of her ass.

With a broad smile, Oliver pulled out of her body. Talia and Nyssa abandoned their spit roasting of Diana to move over and help Artemis and Phillipus pleasuring Oliver's cock. Phillipus deepthroated Oliver while Artemis his balls and Talia and Nyssa kissed up and down Oliver's thighs and chest. The chaos of moving limbs, lips, and tongues caused Oliver to smile. The weight of his balls grew even more prominent.

Diana crawled over and undid the lasso which tied up Aresia. The Amazon Princess pressed her lips onto the ear and sucked her earlobe hard.

"Go and eat Oliver's cum out of your Queen's ass," Diana said. "And maybe, just maybe I will reward you if you do a good job."

Talia filled in Aresia on the near assassination attempt, and while Diana was fuming at first, Oliver managed to handle the matter. Aresia, eyes glazed over, crawled over. Diana spanked Aresia's ass to encourage her to get a move on and Aresia moved into position to suck on Hippolyta's ass.

"Show your gratitude!" Diana barked. "Put your tongue into it."

Aresia did. Perhaps she might be imagining things, but Diana sounded a bit miffed about her attitude earlier regarding Oliver. And Aresia was really glad she was in the bedroom and not in an arena with Diana. Diana still likely would take this one out of her ass, but it would be in the fun way.

Oliver rocked back and forth. He drove deep into Phillipus's cunt and rocked her while Phillipus rocked into Artemis and pushed into her delicious breasts. Sucking her tits extremely hard.

After a nice long round inside of Phillipus, Oliver switched to Artemis and drove his thick cock all the way inside of her accommodating pussy. Oliver rode harder and faster and powerful Amazon struggled to free her legs so she could wrap them around Oliver. Alas, Phillipus laid on top of Artemis and Oliver pressed into Phillipus's hips to give him some leverage to fuck Artemis.

The screaming orgasms of the two lovely Amazons, while Oliver speared into them both, filled the room.

Talia climbed onto Nyssa's face. The perfect and skilled tongue for her younger sister bottomed out inside of Nyssa's pussy. Talia groped ahold of Nyssa's ass from underneath and spread her legs. The gasp showed what Talia was doing was very much appreciated. She leaned in and sucked on Talia's pussy.

Aresia dug her fingers into Hippolyta's pussy and tongue into her ass. Showing her gratitude. Diana's roaming hands pushed against Aresia's thighs. The strokes lit Aresia up, even without any penetration. Her hips, thrusting back and forth met Diana's hands.

"Make her cum just a little bit harder and you'll earn my finger in you," Diana said. "I bet you tried to kill Oliver because you were jealous he got my pussy before you did? Didn't he? We should talk these things out."

Aresia rolled her hips back and moaned. She wanted Diana, in all of the ways possible. Her fingers, tongue, pretty much anything Aresia could get she wanted.

Diana could sense Aresia's need and milked this one out. She raised her hand and touched Aresia's clit ever so slightly, ever so softly. She was not all the way in, but very close.

Hippolyta cried out. She would have had a talk with Aresia, but given how well Nyssa, Talia, and Oliver trained the golden-haired Amazon, perhaps such a talk was not needed.

Oliver left Artemis and Phillipus panting on the bed. Seeing Diana's pussy, once again good and open, Oliver crawled behind her and squeezed her tight ass.

"Coming to see my handiwork," Diana said.

"She's going to thirst for your touch by the time she's done," Oliver said.

"And it's killing her not to being able to beg," Diana said. "Of course the most evil thing you're doing is not having your cock in me."

Oliver spent the next minute teasing Diana, endlessly, relentlessly until his huge cock stuffed into her wet hole from behind. Diana leaned over and pushed all the way into Aresia. Who pressed her mouth against Hippolyta's pussy. The combined scream of the orgasms of three Amazons setting off like dominos made Oliver happy. He leaned in and pushed back and forth, riding, groping, squeezing at that tight ass.

Talia pressed down onto her sister and kissed from her lips, down her neck, across her chest, to her other set of lips. A hand from Oliver's direction, reaching to the side, egged Talia on. Talia breathed in and breathed out, thrusting her hips back and forth from Oliver's touch.

Both Nyssa and Talia had plans to snag Oliver next. Diana enjoyed the most of the time she had with Oliver. He grabbed onto her ass and released it with a couple of loud spanks.

"Deeper, deeper, push me head first into her pussy!" Diana called out.

Never one to deny a beautiful woman something she truly wanted, Oliver grabbed ahold of Diana's head and shoved into her pussy. Diana finally relented and sucked down Aresia's juices. Aresia did the same to Hippolyta. Hippolyta grabbed ahold of Artemis and sucked her pussy and Phillipus bounced up and down on Artemis's face, soaking her with her juices.

A chain of Amazons orgasmed with Oliver at the back. Talia and Nyssa pressed themselves on either side of his body and kissed away at Oliver. Two of his lovely wives craved for Oliver's attention and Oliver turned around and pushed his fingers into Talia, bottoming out. His cock slid from Diana into Nyssa. Nyssa spiked all the way down onto him and stretched down onto him.

The two skilled assassins showed how tempting they could be with their bodies. Oliver moved back and forth, darting from pussy to pussy, sliding in them. Oliver grabbed ahold of Nyssa and slid all the way into her. His balls bounced fast and hard to mark her thighs.

Oliver slid all the way out of Talia and drove all the way into her as well after Nyssa came down from her orgasm. Talia pulled Oliver in to pleasure her. Oliver's hands and mouth were over.

The quintet of Amazons heaving in lust on the bed made Nyssa smile. She busied herself with Diana, taking Oliver's former spot at the back of the line and sucking Diana's pussy. The warm juices sent Nyssa into overdrive. She drank up Diana really good.

Oliver pushed into Nyssa from behind and the chain of pleasure got even bigger. Being on a very large and luxurious bed gave them plenty of room to maneuver and do what was necessary. Oliver pounded into Nyssa while Talia rested on the bed from the orgasm Oliver gave.

Bam, bam, bam, the dominoes fell all at once. Nyssa came, followed by Diana, Aresia, Hippolyta, Artemis, and then Phillipus. Faces had been stained by juices all across the line.

The five Amazons and Nyssa collapsed to the bed. They all looked very delicious with juices trickling down their faces. Talia, being the only one who had not been recently driven to state of near catonia climbed onto Oliver and rose up before dropping down onto him.

"Do you want to give your pet permission to speak?"

"Wait," Oliver said.

Talia waited and let everything linger. Oliver enjoyed Talia squeezing and releasing him. She milked his cock for a good long time until the orgasm filled through her body. Oliver pushed down onto Talia, filling her up nice and good until she came all over his cock.

Oliver paused long enough to savor the moment and Talia slid all the way off of it. Oliver crawled over and pulled Aresia near him.

"I'm done testing you," Oliver said. "You've done well. You may speak."

"I need your cock," Aresia breathed out. "Badly. I'm addicted to it."

Nyssa, Diana, and Talia all snickered in amusement. The first words Aresia spoke in what seemed like hours was a declaration of how much she needed Oliver's cock. Boy how everything turned around. Oliver obliged her and climbed between her thighs and pushed himself all the way inside of her body.

"Badly, don't you?" Oliver asked her.

"Really badly!" Aresia cried. "Fuck me like the useless whore I am!"

Oliver closed his eyes.

"You weren't useless, just misguided," Oliver said. "Broken."

"And now, I'm broken in all the good ways," Aresia breathed as she took advantage of all of the time she would be allowed with Oliver inside of her.

Oliver speared the wet pussy of the blonde. He indulged her. Aresia had not been kidding. All of the ways in which her pussy reacted him showed off a woman who had been blinded by intense desire. Oliver would give into that desire and pleasure Aresia all night long.

Aresia came harder than ever. Her insides grabbed onto Oliver and milked him. Almost fearful of what would happen if Oliver would pull out and leave Aresia hanging.

"Assume your positions, all of you," Oliver said.

Phillipus sat on Artemis's face, Hippolyta kneeled between Artemis's legs. Aresia crawled behind Hippolyta to eat her out. Diana rubbed Aresia's thighs and licked her soaked pussy. Nyssa and Talia eyed each other and Talia, still sore from a bit earlier, pushed into Diana tongue first. This left Nyssa to take the final spot in to bury her face in Talia's snatch and munch away at her sister.

At the back of the line, Oliver positioned his cock at Nyssa's open. Wet from Aresia's previous orgasm, it slid into her. The weight of Oliver's balls, from not exploding in some time just time, smacked against Nyssa. Her thighs, good and bruised, received a heavy pounding. Oliver pushed all the way into her, shoving his cock all the way into her and pushing back and forth.

The orgasms fired off pretty quickly. Oliver closed his eyes tight and visualized what is going to happen. A warm hand seemed to be guiding him at the exact temple could see. A blinding light enveloped them all on the bed and Oliver grunted.

Basking in the moment, Oliver might actually pull that up. Eight simultaneous orgasms, including, and perhaps most importantly, his own. Their bodies spent from the orgy ran off of adrenaline alone. The addiction for release too powerful of a drug to fade at the finish line.

Oliver measured himself and stuffed Nyssa as hard as possible.

Nyssa, tighter than ever, gushed around Oliver. The milking of Oliver's long denied orgasm followed. He pushed in and came alongside Nyssa. And Talia. And Diana. And Aresia. And Hippolyta. And Artemis. And Philipus. All of them at the same time. All of them came extremely hard.

Eight orgasms rocked their bodies and released tantric energy the likes of which mortal men could only dream about.

Oliver finished erupting inside of Nyssa from behind. He could see nothing but white. His entire existence spinning, fading while finishing up alongside of a small group of his lovers.

"Well, that did it," a voice as smooth as silk said.

Oliver realized he was not in the bedroom, rather in the bed chamber of the love goddess herself, Aphrodite. Who appeared to be wearing her best Emma Frost cosplay.

**The Shameless Smut Rolls On In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia**


	11. Chapter 11(SMUT CHAPTER)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Eleven:**

It took Oliver a moment to regain his bearings. Aphrodite's attire was quite fetching. A tight white corset, a white thong, and knee high boots, along with a choker collar. Perfect breasts, amazing legs, luscious lips, everything had been on display. Aphrodite flashed in a smile which would stop the hearts of most men.

"I've done it."

"Your orgy did it, it unlocked enough power to allow us to come here, and bring us together," Aphrodite said. "And you managed to melt the ice around Aresia's heart, which kick started the process. And not a moment too soon. She may have started a war which would leave both the Amazons and the outside war devastated."

"I can touch you now."

Oliver put his hand on Aphrodite's face. Her skin, so soft, just brushed underneath his fingertips like silk. Aphrodite smiled deeply from Oliver moving just a little bit closer. The confirmation hit and Aphrodite kissed Oliver fully. Not just the brush against the lips which sent him into a tizzy.

Oliver's organ swelled, and demanded attention. Aphrodite brought him the attention by stroking his cock. Oliver's hands worked over, playing with her body, while Aphrodite slowly stroked Oliver, swelling him to his full throbbing capacity.

"I can't wait to get this inside me in every way possible," Aphrodite said. "It's been too long...since a man has been strong enough."

Aphrodite took Oliver in hand and walked him to the bed. She sat down on his lap and kissed Oliver while stroking his cock. Eventually his cock rubbed against Aphrodite's stocking clad thighs. Oliver slid Aphrodite's thong off and found her pussy.

This luscious set of large breasts, practically in his face, reminded Oliver of something else. Two beautiful breasts, perfect and ready to suck. Oliver yanked down Aphrodite's corset and revealed her breasts, her perfect breasts to the wild. They bounced a little bit, in their mouth watering and savory glory. Oliver grabbed ahold of one of them and kissed them hard and deep, sucking on her.

"Yes, baby, suck my tits, they belong to you."

Aphrodite wanted to feel what Oliver was capable of up close and personal. He worshipped her impressive tracts of land, running his hands over the one he was not sucking. And when he sucked a breast, Oliver pushed his head forward. Aphrodite kept stroking Oliver's cock and ensured it was given the attention.

The smooth, silken movements of Aphrodite moving up and down on Oliver's throbbing prick made his manhood dance with desire. Aphrodite worked her hand against him and Oliver smiled when she rubbed his head against her opening. Her pussy, heated and wet, made Oliver want to go in.

"You want my pussy?" Aphrodite asked.

The woman, no the goddess, who started this all, ground her wet hole all over the tip of Oliver's cock. Oliver's desires, inflamed, his skin burning to be in direct contact with Aphrodite's increased. Oliver pulled Aphrodite over and sank her wet pussy down onto his mighty cock.

Aphrodite took every last inch of Oliver's cock in and why wouldn't she? She was a goddess. The goddess of love and therefore capable of more things. In fact, Oliver's cock appeared to still be growing when inside of Aphrodite and still swelling.

"That's amazing," Oliver groaned.

"I've ...wanted this for a long time," Aphrodite told him. "And now that I have you...we can really have some fun."

Aphrodite's ass bouncing up and down on Oliver's testicles felt really amazing. Oliver grabbed a hold of her heart shaped ass and squeezed it. Aphrodite kissed Oliver all over, and pushed him down lightly onto the bed. She rode Oliver good and hard like a wild bull. His thick cock spearing into her.

Oliver felt the tingling within his balls. Aphrodite just smiled and eased up on him a little bit. She crawled back onto the edge of the bed. Ass tantalizing, swaying. Oh, Oliver was surprised any blood still pumped into his head. He dragged himself over through sheer force of will.

One hand placed on Aphrodite's chest allowed Oliver to squeeze it hard. He yanked Aphrodite forward, and stuffed his massive cock into her wet, accommodating hole. Oliver's big balls pounded down against Aphrodite's thighs when he pushed into her from behind.

"Is this something you dreamed about as well?"

Oliver took a hold of Aphrodite's amazing breasts. Each bit of flesh was unbelievably soft. Oliver could bury his face inside of it and be beyond comfortable for hours. And then her pussy, her pussy just massaging every inch of Oliver, while the love goddess took every inch.

"Every time I thought about you, honey!" Aphrodite cried out. "I dreamed about you fucking me! I thought of taking your big juicy cock into my body like you're doing to me now. Just wait until you see some of the things I can do."

Aphrodite milked Oliver's prick extremely hard and made him throb from her warm, snug walls wrapping and releasing him. Oliver ejaculated his warm load into her and almost instantly, before Oliver could recover, Aphrodite worked him up to another erection and another full set of balls without pushing into.

Oliver groaned from Aphrodite milking him. The seed spilled out of her body as Oliver pushed in from behind. Yet, he was still hard as ever. And even after an orgy with seven beautiful women, Oliver still leaned forward and gave the goddess of love his all, slapping down on her.

"You're amazing, dear," Aphrodite breathed. "But, now I want you to pull out of me, so you can pin me down and make me your personal cum dump."

Oliver removed his cock from Aphrodite's pussy. Oliver rolled her over onto the bed and stroked her thighs, earning a surprised moan from her. The lust, burning through her body only increased when Oliver pushed his fingers all the way inside of her Aphrodite's body and allowed her hips to pump up.

A big smile crossed over Oliver's face teased the love goddess. A sentence Oliver never thought he would say and yet it was happening. He looked Aphrodite straight in the eye and she watched him, curious and hungry. Wondering what Oliver would do next. His manhood throbbing inside of her.

Oliver climbed on top of Aphrodite, her perfect legs wrapped around him. The manhood of the young man pushed deep into Aphrodite's warm wet vice, slamming down into her. Aphrodite clenched down onto Oliver, squeezing his manhood the second he slammed inside of her body.

Aphrodite stretched her cunt around Oliver's tool and let out a very deep breath. She dreamed of this cock mastering her in every way, but to feel it just inside of her like this, stretching her out, a dream come true. Oliver pressed down and took control of her legs. Kissing them hard, Oliver's worship sent the best of tingles throughout Aphrodite's body. Her hungry body and her even hungrier pussy wrapped around Oliver's throbbing hard tool. Oliver leaned into Aphrodite and pushed all the way inside of her, riding the hell out of her.

"Yes," Aphrodite moaned for him. "YES!"

Oliver slid all the way into Aphrodite's body, slapping his large balls down onto her wet thighs. The love goddess had her needs like every other woman on the planet, and likely a few in the pantheon of gods. Of course, some of those women denied their needs as well.

Not thinking about them for a minute, selfish she knew, Aphrodite focused on Oliver. Oliver penetrating her and bringing her to an intense orgasm. Which no doubt would cause all of the Amazons on the island to cum at once, and perhaps seek out a partner to indulge themselves.

Oliver pressed down onto Aphrodite and kissed her. As amazing as every last inch of her body was, what could not be overlooked was her beautiful lips. So soft, so thick, and so savory, Oliver found himself wanting to hold Aphrodite and kiss her for days.

There being so much more to explore, Oliver pressed his fingers against her mouth and sucked on her lips. The deep moan escalated from their bodies as they called each other. Oliver pressed down onto Aphrodite and slapped his huge balls against her thighs when smacking up and down onto her.

"Yes," Aphrodite moaned when clamping her walls. "Let's join together."

Oliver had no regrets in joining with the beautiful love goddess. He slammed down into her body, his balls slapping aggressively down onto her warm thighs. Oliver rocked up and down onto her, feeling the tingle within his balls. Oliver erupted deep inside of Aphrodite's pussy, injecting every last drop of cum inside of the lovely woman as she shuddered on the bed.

Of course, with the goddess of love, Oliver had even more left in the tank. Aphrodite rose up off of the bed and took Oliver's cock in her hand. She sucked on it hard and made several loud sounds. Being cradled between Aphrodite's wet lips had been paradise beyond everything Oliver even imagined.

"One more hole, beloved," Aphrodite said.

Aphrodite exposed her asshole. For the first time, Oliver saw it. Those rounded cheeks met paradise. Oliver appreciated a nice thick ass, but this woman had divine properties to her booty. And the moment Oliver dove in to lick Aphrodite's asshole, it tasted wonderful. Almost like honey.

The love goddess bit her lip as Oliver prepared her tight asshole for intrusion. She appreciated him taking his time and getting her ready, even though his cock would have naturally slid into her. Still, Aphrodite appreciated the art of the warm up and when she felt Oliver against her thigh, she knew he was ready.

"I bet your ass is perfect."

"I don't mean to brag, but yes," Aphrodite said with a confident smile.

Oliver put his meat at the edge of her entrance and pushed all the way into her. Burying his cock into her ass, Aphrodite clutched onto the side of the bed, crying out in pleasure and passion. Oliver dug his fingers into the side of her ass while pumping into her tight hole.

Trying to last long, because when someone entered Aphrodite's tight hole, they needed needed to savor every moment, he grabbed ahold of her and pumped deep into her. Stretching her asshole the faster Oliver pushed into her tight back hole. He moved back and forth, savoring the moment. Slapping his hands against Aphrodite.

Aphrodite closed her eyes. Oliver owned her asshole. The love goddess enjoyed when a man had a healthy appreciation for the more adventurous things in life, and the fact this all started because Oliver had been in what might be considered a controversial relationship with two sisters, Aphrodite appreciated him.

As long as the relationship was consensual between two or more adults, Aphrodite found people should not litigate anything.

Focusing less on any legalities, and more on Oliver plowing her ass, Aphrodite enjoyed the moment Oliver slammed balls deep into her anus. Taking Aphrodite back and forth with multiple thrusts, Oliver enjoyed her for all of he was worth and Aphrodite enjoyed him.

"I don't know how you haven't popped."

"Practice," Oliver said.

Fair enough, even though Aphrodite wanted to squeeze Oliver's cock and bury every last single drop of seed into her ass. She moaned, pushing her ass back and Oliver pushed all the way into it. He slapped her ass, in time with multiple thrusts burying inside of her. Those balls prepared to burst and Aphrodite would be there to take every single last spurt of cum inside of her tight anus.

"Oliver, use my ass to dump your cum!" Aphrodite yelled. "Flood it just like you flooded my pussy! I know you want to."

The seductive tone of Aphrodite's voice, putting pretty much every porn star in history to shame, caused Oliver to burst and flood Aphrodite's ass with as much cum as possible.

The moment Oliver pulled out of Aphrodite, he admired the seed spilling from her ass. He put his hands on Aphrodite's shoulders and then pulled her in an embrace behind. Oliver not far from her entrance.

"Why was there a temple built in your honor on Lian Yu of all places?" Oliver asked.

"That's...an interesting story," Aphrodite said. "I suppose a long story short is...love is needed the most hopeless of places."

Fair enough, Oliver suspected.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite(NEW)**


	12. Chapter 12(Smut Chapter)

**This entire chapter has nothing but shameless smut. If you're still holding out, waiting for the plot, that actually comes back into the story in the next chapter. **

**Chapter Twelve:**

A couple of visitors came into the realm. Aphrodite smiled and Hippolyta and Diana, stripped completely nude, approached them. Aphrodite blessed the two women and they had grown into their blessings very nicely.

"Aphrodite?" Diana asked.

"Yes, I'm here," Aphrodite said. "And so is Oliver."

Aphrodite casually stroked Oliver's cock. The two Amazons moved over. Questions entered their minds. Questions which had been overrode by the amount of hormones which entered their bodies. Diana took a spot next to Oliver and Oliver grabbed her and kissed the Amazon Princess long and hard. Hippolyta, not to be outdone, positioned herself at the edge of the bed for Oliver to finger.

Two lovely Amazons and a goddess. A small more intimate group then the orgy which finally allowed Oliver to cross over completely into Aphrodite's domain and allow him to experience the fruits. Aphrodite wrapped her alluring tits around Oliver's cock and pumped it up and down.

While the love goddess gave Oliver a tit fuck, Diana and Hippolyta worshipped him.

"You should be rewarded," Oliver said. "I wouldn't be able to cross through without your help."

"We'll happily take any gratitude you offer us," Hippolyta said. "Won't we Diana?"

Diana had been too busy moaning from Oliver sucking on her tits. She nodded up and down. Hippolyta smiled and crawled around to put her hands between Diana's thighs. She still had stains from the encounter earlier and Hippolyta decided to clean them off with her tongue. The Amazon moaned even more.

Aphrodite's glowing purple eyes locked up onto Oliver when he slid deep into her cleavage and pumped it. She could feel Oliver's balls about ready to explode inside of her. Aphrodite pushed all the way down and cranked on Oliver's cock the faster he pushed into her body.

Oliver slammed deep inside of Aphrodite's chest and unleashed his cum all over her. Without warning, Oliver spilled his seed all over the love goddess. She enjoyed the unexpected shower of creamy white fluid, spilling down on her chest, and practically making her already radiant skin design.

Oliver only had one thing to say about the intensity of the orgasm.

"Damn."

That really spelled it all out.

Diana and Hippolyta zeroed in on Aphrodite and began to worship their goddess. Their warm hands, pressing down on her thighs, kissed her. They moved up to collect the cum off of Aphrodite's divine body. The goddess flashed her eyes open and moaned very loudly.

The view of Diana and Hippolyta sucking his cum off of Aphrodite's breasts made Oliver hard and alert. Throbbing hard, Oliver pried their thighs apart and pushed his fingers in them. He teased their bodies while they kept worshipping their goddess and Oliver worshipped their tight holes.

The throbbing of his cock heightened when rubbing against Diana's thighs. Oliver kept fingering her and then pushed himself deep inside of her. Diana swallowed his manhood into her tight pussy, like greeting a very old and welcomed friend. Oliver put his hands on her back and pushed a little bit deeper into her, slapping his balls down upon her thighs.

Hippolyta got Aphrodite all to herself or maybe the other way around. Regardless, Hippolyta lowered her face. She got a very nice taste of Aphrodite's pussy. A loud suck from Hippolyta as she feasted upon the combined juices, both of Oliver's seed and also the very nice moisture just spilling from Aphrodite's pussy.

Oliver in the meantime, pushed Diana over onto the edge of the bed. Holding Diana back and having her dangle over the bed, her ass sticking out in prominence, just appealed to Oliver's deeper, more raw animal instincts. He pulled Diana back just before she reached the edge. He slid deep between her legs while running up to her back, holding the position and allowing Diana's walls to clamp down onto him.

The moisture of her tight pussy, closing down around him and releasing him, made Oliver redouble his self control. He rocked Diana several times and ride her.

Closer, Diana got closer to the breaking point. She wanted to get Oliver as close to his as possible. The warm energy pulsing through the air while in Aphrodite's realm made Diana more sensitive to Oliver's touch. And she reacted very well to it before.

The point was, the lightest brush, the softest touch. All of them inspired a hot breath from Diana. They all sent Diana spiraling over the top. He leaned closer to Diana and rode her, hard and fast. He slapped his balls down onto her wet thighs and rocked her body, good and tight with endless thrusts into her.

Diana finally lost it, spilling her juices all over Oliver. Oliver rode the hell out of her.

While Diana recovered on the bed, one Amazon Queen was ready. Oliver walked over and acquainted himself with Hippolyta's bountiful curves. Her ass fitted between Oliver's hands so he squeezed it and sent Hippolyta dripping onto the bed.

"Their orgasms will be more intense when here," Aphrodite said. "Perhaps I should have mentioned that."

"Oh, I found out the fun way," Oliver said.

Oliver dug his head against Hippolyta. The deep breathing, wrapped in want, with need, just pushed Oliver forward. Inside of her warm pussy, which called for attention of the best kind. Oliver leaned almost all the way in and slammed as far into Aphrodite as he could go, stretching her pussy out upon his cock as he entered her.

"Yes, we will have lots of fun here, won't we?" Aphrodite asked. "And now time to check up on my favorite Princess."

The golden strap on Aphrodite wore shined bright. She climbed over to Diana, pressing down on her body. The Amazon Princess melted underneath the gaze and then the lips of the love goddess.

"I know you don't take my name in vain as you do Hera's," Aphrodite said. "But, you worship me none the same. Won't you, Princess?"

Aphrodite pushed Diana's head into her heaving chest and made the Amazon Princess Motorboat her. The warm, savory cleavage pushing into her face only increased. Aphrodite dove down, sinking her golden cock all the way into Diana's warm folds, which caused her to burst.

And speaking of being teased to the point of eruption, Oliver put himself at Hippolyta's gate and rubbed against her. The Amazon Queen looked up at him.

"Great one, inside me, all the way," she breathed.

The Head of the League just smiled as he pushed his throbbing head all the way into Hippolyta. He stuffed her, almost to the brim when sliding into her. Oliver grabbed ahold of Hippolyta and pushed all the way inside of her body, slapping up and down.

Hippolyta enjoyed the feeling and the touch of Oliver all over her. Her entire body just sized up, practically melting underneath Oliver's touch. He worked her over and closer to an orgasm. The Queen of the Amazons clutched Oliver's mighty tool and squeezed down onto it. Her eyes, just blazing with passion, showed just how close she was going to get and she might just explode for Oliver.

"Deeper, my King," Hippolyta breathed.

Aphrodite lifted one of Diana's legs and kissed them. They should be appreciated and worship because they were divine. Every last inch of Diana had been extremely divine. She pushed all the way down and stroked Diana all the way. Releasing Diana's face between her tits, Aphrodite gazed upon the pleasure and the perfection of Diana's lovely face. The lust, the moans only increased.

Diana had been released and practically gushed. Aphrodite ground herself down into Diana.. Straddling the goddess and kissing her hard on the lips, Aphrodite pulled almost all the way out. Then pushing all the way down into her tight body, until they were become.

So hot, Oliver paused just long enough to let Hippolyta breath. He pushed all the way into her, slamming deep into her. Hippolyta clamped down tight on Oliver's tool and squeezed him. She released him from the inner grip of her pussy. Slow, intense strokes brought Oliver as far into her as possible.

Finally, Oliver pulled out and left Hippolyta just breathing heavily. Oliver smiled and squeezed Hippolyta's nipples to send a flare of energy through her body. Lust, no question about it. That was what the woman experienced from Oliver's fingers rubbing up against her hard nipples and pleasuring her.

Hippolyta had been left breathing heavily and Oliver walked over. Aphrodite pulled away from Diana to enjoy the nectar Hippolyta left behind. She deep throated Oliver and got him nice and wet.

"You have a mouth made for fucking," Oliver said.

Aphrodite, with a smile, put her hands all over Oliver and encouraged him to put his hands on the back of her head. Spearing deep into Aphrodite's mouth, Oliver worked her throat, and fucked it. Aphrodite stopped him short of cumming in her mouth.

"I have a much better place for that cum to go," Aphrodite said. "And you're very familiar with it."

Aphrodite turned Diana over and spread her cheeks. Aphrodite licked Diana's asshole and the sight made Oliver throb hard. Oliver needed no question.

"Ohhhhh!" Diana breathed.

She welcomed the familiar sensation of Oliver's long and savory meat sliding into her asshole from behind. Alongside of a finger pushing into her body. As Aphrodite crawled into position, and opened up Diana's wide mouth. She slid the golden dildo into Diana's mouth, still wet from her juices.

"You look natural with a cock in your mouth and one in your ass," Aphrodite said. "It makes you feel good. Doesn't it?"

Diana could not answer the question on the account of Aphrodite muffling her. Aphrodite grabbed ahold of the gorgeous Amazon Princess and stuffed her mouth. Rhetorical question anyway, really.

Oliver relished being balls deep in Diana's ass. Every time it hugged him, Oliver could feel a tingle inside of him. He rocked back and forth inside of Diana taking her.

Hippolyta climbed behind Oliver and played with his balls while giving him a hand in fucking her daughter. Not Oliver needed much help, but Hippolyta wanted to see that cock slide good and deep into her daughter's ass. Oliver's balls filling up in her hand only made Aphrodite tingle.

Oliver closed his eyes. Fully aware of the Amazon Queen currently using his balls as her own personal plaything. Oliver pushed all the way inside of her, slapping the full weight of his testicles down. He pulled in and out, ass fucking Diana while also enjoying it.

Diana thought she would burst. So much drool came off of her. Hippolyta took this golden cock deep into her throat and made her pussy tingle. Which Hippolyta currently fingered with the hand she was not pumping Oliver's cock into Diana's ass deep and hard.

All three of her holes, stuffed in different alluring ways. Diana thought she would mentally and utterly break. Oh, she thought, she thought of many things. And then her thoughts faded into nothingness. Only pleasure, that was the only thing she felt.

"Mmmph!"

Oliver rode the hell out of Diana harder than faster. The fact she was more sensitive to his touch made his balls itch with a fire which could only be put out by cumming inside of her ass. Oliver pulled Diana closer and stuffed her.

One more push and Oliver launched his cum into Diana's asshole. He painted the inside of her tight hole a very sticky white, riding her to the edge.

Finally, Oliver pulled away from Diana, and left her in a deep heaving breath upon the bed. Aphrodite detached the golden dildo and put it on the bed.

With Hippolyta preoccupying herself with Diana, this left Aphrodite all alone. She cleaned Oliver's cock with her tongue, which extended to do its job. After releasing Oliver, his cock twitching and dripping, a bit of a mess, Aphrodite just smiled and laid herself out, holes at the ready.

"Pick your poison," Aphrodite said.

He covered Aphrodite's body with kisses and ended outside of her pussy.

"Oh, I don't think poison should taste this sweet," Oliver concluded.

**The Plot Rises From the Ashes In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

* * *

The trip to Themyscira had been a very fruitful one. After returning from the temple, Oliver regained his bearings with a smile. Oliver had every confidence in the world he would be meeting Aphrodite all too soon and perhaps getting to know some of the other Amazons on the island. No doubt news of what happen would spread and others would grow extremely curious.

Diana walked up to him and put her arms around Oliver's waist. Oliver smiled and leaned back, Diana's long silky black hair brushing about his right shoulder.

"So, are you ready to leave?" Oliver asked her.

"Mmm," Diana said to Oliver. "Yes, and I'm glad we both made the trip."

"I am too."

Aresia stepped in and with the nodding consent of her Princess, kissed Oliver on the lips. The Amazons nearby stopped in their tracks when they saw Aresia, notorious for depising men, showing affection to one. Things obviously changed and her attitude had been more relaxed.

Although, as Aresia thought, it would be no more relaxed whenever she trained. The Amazon thought she would be a more balanced warrior all things considered. Opening her mind would suit the woman well.

"We all are," Talia said. "We've learned much and the relationship between the Amazons and the League will be beneficial for most."

"Mmm, I would have to agree," Hippolyta said. "But, it seems only fair that I would have an opportunity to visit Nanda Parbat, and get to know some of the warriors there."

"Of course," Oliver said.

Hippolyta smiled, knowing Oliver would agree. The two kissed and the other Amazons stepped in. Nyssa came in behind them and the five women walked beside Oliver, ready to go.

One Amazon in particular stood in their path. The younger Princess, Donna, who folded her arms. She had been looking at Aresia very curiously, who had been hanging off of Oliver and giving him light affectionate kisses when given the chance. The turnaround in her attitude had been so remarkable it almost stunned Donna.

"Artemis says you are leaving," Donna said.

"Only for a short time," Hippolyta said. "I wish to visit Nanda Parbat and the League...and I might still learn something while there."

"But, you know everything?" Donna asked.

Hippolyta regarded her daughter with a raised eyebrow. Donna never was one to hold her tongue, even when she should.

"My child, you will understand someday that once you have assumed you learned everything you will have grown complacent and lazy, and that will leave you open for a fall."

Nyssa and Talia caught each other's eye. Truer words had never been spoken by the lovely Queen. Donna shrugged, obviously conceding her mother had some kind of point. She turned her attention to Diana, who moved over and pulled her younger sister in a hug.

"Behave yourself," Diana said. "You're almost a woman, therefore…."

"I know, Ascension Day is coming up in a couple of years," Donna said. "And I know you'll be here to see it, when I finish my training and my studies. And….I'm going to teach others, who come here...and maybe I can...maybe I can learn some of the same lessons Aresia did."

Donna flashed Oliver a coy little smile. Oliver just regarded her.

"I might have to teach you a lesson when the time comes," Oliver said.

A blink and you miss it wink followed just seconds later.

"And he will teach it well, Troia," Aresia said with a smile. "I'll be leaving with him, to train, to learn...to have certain lessons repeatedly reinforced...over and over."

Aresia's hand brushed against Oliver's abs and teased going going lower. Oliver gave her a look and Aresia pulled her hand back.

"So, you will return with them, on my Ascension day, right?" Donna asked. "Be a bit longer out there, then it is...time passes...well...time passes differently on this island. Not too much of a gap, but I'm sure that the wait will be much longer. And if you were able to be good enough for Artemis...Phillipus, and Aresia, never mind my mother and sister, you will be perfect to teach me how to properly be a woman."

"Bold statement," Talia said. "I think though that confidence will suit you well in battle."

Diana thought her sister was not lacking confidence. However, there were certain things she needed to work on. Namely her impulse control.

"But, I hope you remember what I've told you," Nyssa said.

Donna did and she had given some thought. She gave her mother and sister a long hug and deciding to be bold and daring, she grabbed Oliver and kissed him aggressively on the lips. She pulled away, after nibbling Oliver's lower lip one last time.

"My sister is asking for it," Diana murmured.

"Still got a couple of years before she gets it," Oliver said back to her in an undertone.

With Paradise under the watchful eye of Artemis and Phillipus, and the goddesses smiling down upon them, Oliver, Diana, Hippolyta, Aresia, Talia, and Nyssa all departed from the shores of the island.

This had been an adventure, but now it was time for Oliver to move forward.

* * *

Lady Shiva stood, smiling at the progress of some of the new League recruits Oliver tasked her in training with. Tatsu, Shado, and Jade assisted in the training as well, and Oliver, in Shiva's own humble opinion, could not have asked for anyone better to watch over the League in his absence.

Up the mountain came Ra's al Ghul himself. Oliver stepped onto the mountain, with Diana, with Talia and Nyssa, and with two Amazons, one who could only be the Queen.

"We've returned," Oliver said. "Status report."

Shiva extended at the knee and smiled at Oliver.

"The new recruits are being broke in," Shiva said. "Another Ubu tried to sneak into camp to stir up discord, and we had him made an example out of."

"Must be about the fifth one by now," Oliver said.

"Sixth, master," Jade amended.

"I stand corrected," Oliver said. "Any other difficulties."

"No, there aren't" Tatsu said. "And I can see right now your trip to see the Amazons has been more than successful."

"Queen Hippolyta, this is Tatsu Yamashiro, Jade Nguyen, Shado Gulong, and Lady Shiva, who does have a real name, but out of respect to her, I will not say it," Oliver said.

Lady Shiva just smiled when laying eyes on the Queen and also the unnamed Amazon.

"It's an honor to meet you, your daughter talks very highly of your fighting prowess," Lady Shiva said. "I look forward to testing myself against you in battle."

"Well, I always embrace new challenges," Hippolyta said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all...and Oliver has remarkable taste in choosing you."

"We have remarkable taste in choosing him," Jade said.

"Yes," Shado said. "And I'm sorry….."

The blonde warrior inclined her head with a brief nod.

"Aresia," she said. "It's an honor to meet the Great One's companions...well more of them. And I don't doubt there will be even more to come."

Lady Shiva noticed the almost insane devotion Aresia held towards Oliver. She would like to hear the story about that one, because it seemed like she latched onto Oliver and accepted him as her master quite well. All of the touches, not so subtle even though she thought it was, and hungry looks she gave him was obvious.

She did agree with one simple thing. The League united with the Amazons would make them a formidable force. Such a union would not be possible, but Oliver being the guiding light to get those two groups together opened the door to some new possibilities which Shiva had been excited.

"Diana, could you show Aresia and Hippolyta to their quarters?" Oliver asked.

"At once, master," Diana said with a small smile on her face.

Oliver, in the meantime, would be discussing a few things with Lady Shiva, and Nyssa and Talia joined in on this particular conversation.

* * *

Sara and Laurel came up to the temple and Oliver had been waiting for them. He ushered them inside and to a private room. His two girlfriends barely waited until they were out of sight of the rest of the League and in a more Private venue before greeting Oliver with kisses.

"It's been too long," Sara said. "We're ...we're back...and a lot of it's not good."

Oliver sighed. He figured out there might be some bad news when they came back.

"How's your father?" Oliver asked.

"He's...been in and out of rehab for alcohol a few times, Mom ended up leaving him," Sara somberly said. "He's….well he took what happened very hard, and he blamed himself about as much as he blamed you, I think. I don't really know what's going on in his mind, but currently, he's been assigned to desk work at SCPD."

Oliver just sighed. That was not going to suit Quentin Lance well.

"Uncle Jim and Babs, they've been doing...what they could to support him, Mom too even though they're separated, but needless to say, Dad's stubborn," Laurel said. "He's...well. He's better than he was a couple of months ago, at least according to Barbara, but he's not well. When the anniversary of the Gambit comes up again, that will be a test. Blasting you all over the news around the time, while we're afterthoughts, doesn't help his mood."

"If you...wanted to return, I understand," Oliver said.

Sara and Laurel placed their hands on Oliver's gently.

"No, we agreed to be with through you with this to the end, no matter how long it takes," Sara said. "And now we have the Amazons, it's been closer than you think. We've been gone for three and a half years, a few more months won't hurt."

"Mom's fine, she's working with Doctor Sandsmark on a project, you know Helena Sandsmark," Laurel said.

"Yes, I know of her," Oliver remarked. "So….."

Oliver did not want to say Quentin was unimportant because he was important to Laurel and Sara, but he was concerned about his mother and sister. Sara and Laurel understood.

"Thea's picked up some of your bad habits from when you were a teenager," Laurel said. "And I don't mean sleeping with anyone with a skirt who would open their legs….I mean the drugs...the partying...the ending up on the tabloid page every other week for some misdemeanor."

That news did not set well with Oliver. Not at all.

"Damnit, Speedy," Oliver grumbled.

Laurel put her arm on Oliver's shoulder.

"I know," Laurel said. "Babs is keeping a closer eye on her, but Thea...doesn't like Babs…."

"Because, Barbara hacked into her phone so she could get information on me, when she thought I was cheating on you," Oliver said.

"The time you were helping Bonnie with her drug addiction, I know," Laurel said. "Which you needed to do...for the sake of her daughter which you were terrified you were the father of because you did sleep with her a couple of years before that. So history was against you with that one."

Oliver just closed his eyes. The other pregnancy scare, not just the one with Samantha, where she lost the child, and obviously despondent, moved to Central City. Not that Oliver could blame her. Thankfully, Bonnie and the doctor told Oliver that the paternity test Oliver took cleared him on that account.

Bonnie since left Starling after cleaning up her life, moved away to get away from the temptation, married a successful journalist, and achieved her dream of competing in the olympics. Good for her.

"Remember the mission," Oliver muttered as much as he hated to. "How is Mom…."

"Moira's cold and distant from what we've been able to see of her," Sara said. "She's focusing on business...and I wonder if Thea acting out is trying to get her mother's attention."

Oliver knew that there would come a time where he would have to return to Starling City, to get his own family and put them in line.

"Number One on the list?" Oliver asked.

"Malcolm's surrounded by security most times," Laurel said. "Haven't been able to get a clear shot at him. He's given statements to the press that he deeply regrets what happened with you and Robert, and hope that there is a chance that someday you will come home."

Oliver could not believe Malcolm was secretly behind some conspiracy, the likes of which.

"He's also been meeting with a scientist from Markovia," Sara said. "From what Babs has been able to dig up."

"Hmmm, well she's doing a good job in finding out information," Oliver said.

"And Tommy's well from what we've been able to gather, Tommy's moved away from Starling City, and went up to Chicago to study to be a doctor," Laurel said. "He's doing pretty well for himself."

"I'm glad there's some good news that's come out of this scouting mission," Oliver said.

"Sorry," Sara said. "So, what's our next move?"

"To figure out what Malcolm's connection with Markovia is," Oliver said. "And I'm glad the two of you made it back okay...although if you want to…."

"Our place is by your side," Laurel said.

She silenced Oliver with a kiss and already the two were removing their League garb to slip into something more comfortable. And they slipped Oliver out of his, covering his body with kisses and touches, moving down to make up for some lost time.

It had been a couple of months away and Sara and Laurel were pent up with frustration and need. Time to make up for lost time.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Oliver, stripped completely naked, had been kissed by Sara and Laurel several times over. His manhood stood up in the air, and Sara, wearing nothing but a small thong, dropped down to her knees and took Oliver into her mouth, sucking on it. Laurel kissed Oliver's chest and moved up towards his neck, sucking on it hard. Laurel and Sara leaned in and pleasured Oliver's body.

They moved over to the bed, so they could properly get this done. Oliver alternated between both of the lovely women, kissing them. Their moans escalated louder the more Oliver attacked them. Multiple kisses accelerated, with Oliver enjoying both of them. Their naked bodies writhed about him and Oliver put his fingers into both of the women and sped up, thrusting into their tight bodies.

Oliver pried Laurel's lips apart and started kissing down her body. Laurel moaned and Sara, not wanting to be left out, played with Oliver's cock and balls with eagerness. She milked and stroked away at them before slipping it into her mouth and deep throating Oliver, making quite the loud sound.

Finally, Oliver pried his cock away from Sara and slipped it all the way into Laurel. Laurel reared back and put her hands on Oliver's neck, squeezing him. Her sweet sounds echoed through Oliver's ear when Oliver pumped up and down into her pussy, making the loudest sounds possible.

Sara laid next to them and allowed Oliver to finger her while he fucked Laurel. And most importantly, she had been in the perfect position to receive Oliver's cock. She turned around on all fours, presenting her nice wet pussy, shaved and dripping wet for Oliver, along with her perfect ass.

After Oliver lifted up Laurel's legs to pleasure and nibble on her, it really got her screaming. Oliver pushed into her, rocking back and forth until the weight of his balls slammed down onto her thighs. The loud echo spread through the room the faster Oliver pummeled into her from above.

"Yes," Laurel breathed heavily. "Mmmm!"

Oliver loved hearing his siren scream around his cock. Laurel's tight walls clamped down onto Oliver's cock and milked him very aggressively. He pushed deeper into Laurel and rode her aggressively into the bed. Fingers danced around Laurel's nipples and squeezed them tight to make her moan even louder.

The faster Oliver rode her, the more Laurel just melted underneath him. She looked up into Oliver's eyes and Oliver just smiled. He worshipped her body with his and Laurel eagerly returned the favor, teasing Oliver with her legs. Her tightening pussy wrapped around Oliver and exploded all over her.

Finally, Oliver pulled out and Sara, turning around, captured Oliver's cock into her mouth.

"You were just waiting to jump in," Oliver said. "The minute I pulled out of your sister, you wanted my cock in your mouth, didn't you?"

Sara did not disagree with Oliver's statement. She thrived on the big cock sliding all the way down her throat and stuffing her mouth. Oliver held onto the back of her head and rode her aggressively, stuffing her mouth and throat with the immense length he had boasted of.

"Mmmm!" Sara moaned loudly. "Mmmm!"

She swallowed Oliver's rod and sucked him extremely hard. Oliver pushed all the way in and Sara looked beautiful with her face pressing as far as possible against his pelvis and taking his cock all the way in. Laurel, hungry for more, helped Sara out with the oral pleasure. The two met with a steamy kiss on the tip of cock and then Laurel and Sara kissed all the way down to suck on Oliver's balls and get him really going.

Laurel pulled back and climbed up. She stroked Oliver's chest and abs, getting him riled up.

"Are you going to do it, Ollie?" Laurel asked him. "Are you going to hold my sister down and fuck her?"

The minute Oliver's cock would leave Sara's mouth, he would do just that. He held onto the back of her head and stuffed himself all the way in. Sara deep-throating him loud echoed throughout the room. Oliver came an inch away from bursting before pulling away at Sara.

Pinning Sara down on the bed, much to the younger sister's obvious enjoyment, Oliver climbed on top of her. Kissing her body, and sucking on the side of her neck. Sara put her fingers down against Oliver's head, raking the side of it as best she could while kissing at him.

"Oliver, I need you," Sara breathed hungrily in his ear.

Oliver just smiled, parting Sara's thighs all the way and pushed deep inside of her wet pussy. Three fingers, deep inside of her, pushed all the way into Sara's wet pussy and filled her all the way to the brim. Sara wiggled back and forth against Oliver's fingers while they stuffed her and made her just moan out.

"Oliver!" Sara cried out for him. "I need your cock! Please!"

Please helped a lot. Oliver pushed all the way inside of Sara and slammed his cock into her. Sara wrapped her arms and legs around Oliver while he drove up and down into her. Oliver slid all the way into her wet hole and made Sara just cry the faster he pumped into her. He went all the way into her.

Laurel climbed on top of her sister's face and rode it. For Oliver to also slip a finger in her ass and plant kisses down her back while he rode Sara and Laurel rode Sara's face. Sara's talented tongue worked its magic. Stimulation beyond anything, Laurel felt it and enjoyed it. The loud sucking increased throughout the room.

Oliver groaned when getting closer to his finish inside of Sara. Sara, not giving Oliver any room, pressed her warm walls around him and squeezed Oliver tightly around her. He rode her faster, harder, and with more aggression. Intense aggression, sliding in and out of Sara's wet hole until he held onto her.

One final grunt and Oliver released his seed into Sara. Sara pressed her legs against Oliver and allowed Oliver to ride her all the way, filling her insides with his discharge.

"Beautiful," Oliver said.

"I helped soften him up," Laurel said. "You're welcome."

Something which made Oliver less soft was Laurel making a noisy meal out of Sara's pussy. Her hips rose up and down and Laurel slammed her tongue.

Another hand slipped around Oliver from behind. Oliver spun around to come face to face with a naked Aresia. The gorgeous Amazon slipped her tongue into Oliver's mouth until Oliver pushed her back onto the bed and spread her thighs before rubbing up against Aresia's silky smooth skin.

"Master, please, I need you," Aresia said.

"So, who's the hottie?" Sara asked.

"She's Aresia," Oliver said. "She was an Amazon who hated all men but….."

"I've since learned the error of my ways, master," Aresia said.

Sara and Laurel knew there was more of a story to this. Yet,they enjoyed the show and the fact Oliver pinned down Aresia to take her body. Watching Oliver tame and submit the Amazon, well it heated them up. Oliver pushed deep into Aresia's tight cunt and filled her up. Watching the woman's eyes widen in join made Sara reach forward and pull her own sister into a very aggressive kiss.

Toys were never that far away from Sara. She slipped a dildo against Laurel's pussy. Maybe not as a large as Oliver's manhood, but still a very prominent size. The intense and very impressive teasing of Laurel began. Her hips slid up and down, to meet Laurel almost met.

"You look so cute when you beg," Sara said.

Laurel was not going to beg for long. Sara switched out for a double sided dildo and slid it into her pussy before slamming it into Laurel. Both moved back and forth and rubbed their bodies together.

"So, Laurel and Sara, two more lovely women," Aresia said. "Those were the two sisters that you left with...to start your adventure...to unlock the power of the….mmm...man who will lead the world into a new age. I love those balls, how big they are and how they leave marks on my thighs."

"You're making up for the time I didn't let you talk, aren't you?" Oliver asked.

Aresia flashed him a dirty little smile.

"Yes, master, of course," Aresia breathed.

Every time Aresia called Oliver master, something about it just fueled his lust and desire to dominate the reformed little misandrist.. He slammed deep inside of the Amazon's body. He held her tight and fucked her very long. The build up of her juices all over his cock continued and Oliver just pounded the hell out of her.

Sara and Laurel came at the same time. The two ladies clutched on tight to each other, falling back with deep breaths. They had been rocked by what happened and could not wait for even more. Sara put her hand on Laurel's chest and squeezed it to send her eyes flashing back in lust.

Oliver pulled out of Aresia and made her crawl between Laurel and Sara. Sara and Laurel eyed Aresia's sweaty body, toned without an ounce of fat on it. Nice tight stomach, large breasts, and perfectly rounded hips. Sara smiled and leaned towards her.

"I always like a hot blonde with a nice ass," Sara said.

"Which is why you masturbate over yourself constantly, right?" Laurel cheekily asked.

Sara buried her face into Aresia's chest and sucked on her tits. While Sara had been occupied with Aresia, Oliver wrapped his arm around Laurel and pulled her in. Laurel hooked onto his thighs and the two on their sides, face to face, pushed into each other.

Laurel snapped her head back, moaning. Oliver hit all the right spots and made her lose it completely.

Sara pinned Aresia down on the bed. The Amazon submitted to her.

"Too bad I don't have a rope," Sara said.

"There's ...one on the ground, underneath my boots," Aresia said. "By the door."

Aresia hated to see Sara go, but she appreciated watching her leave. Walking out, Sara got the rope in question and turned over Aresia, practically hog tying her with it. Sara slipped the dildo, still moist from earlier into Aresia's ass while licking her pussy vigorously.

The Amazon's hard nipples dug into the bed. She could have a perfect view of Oliver sliding into Laurel and making her scream in pleasure. Oliver hit all of Laurel's pleasure points and made his Alpha scream while tugging on her hair. Aresia could not be too envious though because Sara had been in the right place.

"Sara earned her return gift, it's only fair I get mine," Laurel said.

Oliver agreed with Laurel and pulled her in to give her several tight, snug thrusts. He reared back and slapped against his balls up against her thighs, repeatedly and endlessly. Oliver rode her, faster and harder, sliding himself all the way inside of her body.

"After you."

"Such a gentlemen," Laurel cooed.

The warmth build up in her body. Laurel turned her attention to Sara, who rode the ass of the tied up Amazon. Somehow, Laurel thought the best position for an Amazon was tied up, getting their ass fucked. And Laurel knew for a fact Diana agreed. And hell, Aresia would likely agree.

"You really are a nymphomaniac slut," Sara said. "Just proves it. The bigger the man hater, the bigger the denial. Obviously compensating for something by blaming men for all of their woes."

Oliver smiled at Sara. As they said on the streets, he wasn't touching that one. Who he was touching was Laurel, grabbing her hips and riding her. Oliver twitched forward. He helped Sara out by fingering her while driving into Laurel, with both of them lying on the side.

All three of the women were about to cum at once. Maybe not as prolific of an ending as the temple, but still an amazing one. And Laurel milked Oliver, intent to earn a blast of seed inside of her body. Oliver leaned all the way and pushed all the way into her before finally cumming and emptying his load into Laurel.

The tension in Oliver's muscles released an immense amount of seed into Laurel. Laurel closed her eyes, climaxing at least twice before Oliver finished inside of her. Oliver held Laurel close and kissed her several times over before crawling back from her.

Sara pulled away from Aresia and climbed on top of Oliver, straddling his lap. Oliver finger-banged Laurel and Aresia before squeezing Sara around the rear and pulling her all the way on top of him.

Laurel smiled and licked Aresia's overflowing pussy.

Laurel and Sara's return to Nanda Parbat would be quite memorable, especially when Oliver had brought them back a new pet to have some fun with. How considerate of their husband to offer them something so wonderful.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

* * *

Oliver stepped out to survey the League from afar. Lady Shiva wrapped up a training session and the members of the League had been tested in some of the ways which Oliver had been tested. Oliver thought that seemed like a long time ago, all of the ways which Lady Shiva had tested him.

Talia moved up the steps to watch Oliver watch Shiva.

"Seeing her in action is more refreshing than being out there with here, isn't it?" Talia asked.

"Mmm," Oliver said. "Some of the new recruits have promise."

Among them was Aresia, who Shiva had taken a special interest in. Of course, as Oliver learned in the past, Lady Shiva taking a special interest in someone meant she was not going to take it easy on them, not by a long shot. The deep breathing came from Aresia indicated she did not want anyone to take it easy on them.

"And you need to watch your form because a true enemy will not hold back as I have."

Aresia laid on the ground and Oliver's face curled into a half smile. Some things never changed, no matter how often Oliver expected them to.

The trainees departed and Lady Shiva came up the steps to join Oliver and Talia in their conversation.

"Laurel and Sara are both almost ready for the same procedure you went through," Lady Shiva said. "Laurel more so...but Sara is getting closer."

Oliver responded with a nod. Talia and Shiva walked beside Oliver to continue the conversation.

"I've been looking into the situation regarding Markovia," Talia said. "And I've located someone who may have insight on your father. And we believe she's currently doing business with the Markovian government. Her name is Isabel Rochev."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and Talia caught sight of his reaction, with interest.

"Does the name ring a bell, beloved?" Talia asked.

"Mmm, it does," Oliver responded. "At least I've heard it before. I believe she worked for my father years ago.

"Well, if my intelligence is correct, she did more than work with your father," Talia said.

Oliver caught Talia's meaning and honestly was not surprised. She pulled out a folder and handed it to Oliver. Oliver thumbed through the information which also included several pictures of Isabel. Including one with his father on a beach resort somewhere, must have been years ago. And it was oddly the only one which she had a smile on her on her face. Oliver just sighed.

"You're not surprised," Shiva said.

"No," Oliver said. "Although, I do wonder how she'll react seeing the son of the man who she was once the mistress for is not only alive, but coming to see her."

"Well, you are approaching her as Ra's al Ghul and not as Oliver Queen," Talia said.

"And she's the type of woman who respects power above all else," Oliver murmured when flicking through the papers. "Quite interesting."

Oliver had to consider this one. Markovia had been in his line of sight, for a couple of reasons. Malcolm's connection and now a woman who knew his father. And it did not escape Oliver's attention just how attractive he was and how claiming her to be a part of his collective was rather appealing. But, it was only secondary to the objective of gaining information.

* * *

Oliver adjusted the new armor, with enhanced and light weight material. Even the hardest weapons, including bullets, would have trouble penetrating it. Oliver took out his bow, made of lightweight material, and then quickly drew his arrows. He sent them fast at the targets, nailing them full on one at a time.

Hippolyta stood at the edge, keeping a watch on her opponent. She looked rather impressed by Oliver's performance and Oliver thought impressing the Queen of the Amazons was a good thing, a very good thing.

"The armor is solid, the bow works better, and the arrows hit their target."

To demonstration, Oliver sunk an arrow into the practice dummy in a blink of an eye and caused sand to fall to the ground. Hippolyta climbed down and looked down at the results.

"Are you enjoying your stay on Nanda Parbat?" Oliver asked her.

"Well, I admit when I heard you were with the League, I was a little bit anxious," Hippolyta said. "And I don't mean any offence, but the League does have a reputation."

"I understand," Oliver told her. "The man who came before me, he started with the best of intentions. But he took the League off of it's intended path. My eyes have been opened to the evils of the world and how they must have to be taken out, immediately."

Hippolyta inclined her head, and understood.

"This is a new League and a brand new world," Oliver said. "And the Amazons should be a part of it."

He took off the helmet and put his hands on Hippolyta's face. Leaning in, Oliver kissed Hippolyta firmly on the lips, and Hippolyta just smiled. She appreciated these moments.

"How did you get on with Shiva?" Oliver asked.

"I haven't had that much of a challenge in years," Hippolyta said. "She's...different than anything I've fought. When you are a teacher and you fight the same fighting styles for year after year, it is very difficult in some ways to gain a fresh perspective."

Oliver understood. Hippolyta and Aresia, and Diana earlier, they had benefited from some new training. In time, some of the best Amazons would be a part of Oliver's new vision for the League.

"And I believe Shiva awaits in the next room," Hippolyta said. "She wishes to make sure you haven't let up on your skills, I believe."

"And I would think less of her if she didn't," Oliver said.

Hippolyta just smiled. She had not had a chance to fight Oliver head to head yet and hoped the opportunity would present itself. Shiva was not a woman to be kept waiting, by any means. So she let Oliver depart.

* * *

Oliver rolled his shoulders back and prepared for the battle against Lady Shiva. She eyed him, smiling, and licking her lips ever so slightly. Yes, Oliver wondered just how many of these training sessions ended up as a bit of foreplay for them. Oliver recalled how he was, fresh off of Lian Yu, and how Shiva humiliated him time and time again.

Those humiliations built character and Shiva was getting him ready, building his abilities.

"Great one, you must remain sharp," Shiva said. "And you did ask me to keep you how you are."

"Because, there are few that I trust who would keep me on the path I need to be," Oliver said. "Begin."

The two warriors circled each other. Evenly matched, Shiva and Oliver went hand to hand with each other. Shiva's first sweeping attack, a move which would have put Oliver flat on his back when they first started training had been blocked. Oliver caught Shiva's arm and chickenwinged it back. Shiva rolled out of the attack and came up. Her sword had been blocked and Oliver faked drawing the bow, only to come back around.

He drew the bow for real this time and forced Shiva to retreat from an arrow shot. A second arrow, planted against the wall, exploded and released a tear gas. Shiva forced to drop down to avoid the attack. Oliver had some more deadly arrows in that quiver, and knew each of them by feel.

Oliver jumped onto the ground and landed on Lady Shiva. Shiva grabbed Oliver's arm and tried to roll him into a Kimura Lock. Oliver broke out of the maneuver and jumped up onto his feet. He picked up Shiva onto his shoulders and hurled her to the ground. Shiva gracefully landed on her feet, withdrew a dagger and slashed at Oliver. Oliver caught her arm and bent her back, with Shiva sliding out of her jacket and releasing explosive daggers from it.

Oliver came back, having dropped the jacket moments from the explosion. He nailed Shiva in the ribs with a glancing blow and another in the side of the neck. Oliver snapped Shiva down to the ground.

Shiva grabbed Oliver's ankle, but Oliver wrapped around her arm and took her down. He extended the arm out and Shiva, struggled out, and flipped to her feet. Oliver slammed Shiva down by the legs and pinned her hands behind her head. He turned his head to the side so Shiva could not headbutt her way out, while wrapping up her legs. Shiva struggled and breathed heavily.

"You've...you've…."

"Yes?" Oliver asked.

Shiva never yielded. Oliver slipped a hand to the side of her neck and Shiva's body went completely limp. Oliver backed up.

Moments later, a groggy Lady Shiva came up. She wiped the blood up off of her lip, and pinched her nose. Smiling through her bloody mouth, Shiva popped her neck and shoulders back.

"One more time," Shiva offered him.

Oliver smiled and charged her once again. The two warriors went hand to hand with each other. The battle intensified with the second round of their sparring session. Shiva almost popped Oliver's fingers out of his socket. Oliver turned the attack around and popped Shiva's arms backs. Not breaking him, Oliver introduced numbness into her body which forced Shiva to use her legs.

She was still able to catch an arrow with her feet, a very impressive attack. Oliver moved in for the attack to disable Shiva one more time, pinning her down.

One more time, Shiva had been let up and one more time, she and Oliver moved in for the fight. Oliver grabbed Shiva by the arm and twisted it around, sending her all the way down to the ground. Being driven breathless from the attack, Lady Shiva bounced back up.

They fought for some time, until the two retired to Oliver's quarters, so Lady Shiva could give her honest assessment of more personal skills of Oliver.

* * *

Laurel sat in the midst of the room. She had been mentally and physically prepared. Oliver watched her from the side, ready. Laurel stretched out, wearing nothing other than a sports bra and a pair of extremely tight yoga pants which fit her body nicely.

The Mirikuru had been brought out. Shiva told Laurel that it would react to her differently, because through their assessments, they discovered Laurel had what scientists called a meta-gene.

"Are you ready?" the League member who brought the serum out.

"I am," Laurel said. "Proceed."

The League member injected Laurel and she could feel a burning sensation in her body.

"Relax," Oliver told her with a hand on Laurel's shoulder. "Let the serum takehold. The change is already going through your body. Everyone stand clear!"

Laurel screamed and a sonic cry came out. She shattered a stone wall right next to her. She breathed heavily surprised.

"So, that's my power," Laurel managed, with a light rub her of throat. "I'm able to utilize a...sonic cry….I guess...for lack of a better term."

Oliver stroked Laurel's hair and she rose up. It took her a few minutes to regain her bearings and a look of obvious hunger spread through her eyes.

"You learn to control that, and you will have the power to take down entire buildings if you want to," Oliver said. "Or stop a tank in its tracks."

"Mmm, could be useful," Laurel said. "But, maybe we should see if I can keep my cry at bay when having certain reactions. After all, it would be a mood killer if I brought down the entire roof when we were in bed."

"Of course," Oliver said. "I'll help you control it."

Oliver grabbed Laurel by the hand and lead her up to the nearest bed chambers. Laurel let out a sharp breath and Oliver wrapped his arms around her. The two met, a hungry kiss. Laurel remembered how aggressive Oliver was after he received his dose of Mirikuru.

Laurel pitied the poor bed. She really did. It would surely be tested. Laurel had Oliver out of his pants.

"Neither of us needs to hold back," Oliver said.

Laurel, placing her hand on Oliver's crotch just smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. Yes, she could not wait for Oliver to test her self control. Repeatedly and endlessly, until both of them were sweaty.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16(Smut Chapter)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Oliver pressed his hands on the back of Laurel's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She moaned aggressively in his mouth and raked her nails down Oliver's wrist and bicep. She squeezed onto him, deeply breathing in and out until Oliver had a good hold of her.

Kisses down Laurel's neck caused her to breath in with excitement. Control, she had a chance to get it and an even greater chance to lose it. It had been a while since she snagged some one on one time with Oliver and Laurel savored this moment. A loud suck on the side of Laurel's neck made her moan.

Oliver's hands moved to her breasts, playing with them very nicely. Laurel pushed her entire body into Oliver's grip and he played with her, with more aggressive movements with his fingers flickering over her breasts. Oliver had her, very much literally in the palm of his hand and he attacked her breasts with vigorous squeezes. Laurel thrust her hips up and Oliver dove between her legs to finger her.

"Yes, Ollie," Laurel murmured underneath her breath.

"Losing it yet," Oliver said.

Laurel opened her mouth to scream. Instantly, Oliver pulled back and denied her. Laurel managed to avoid her Canary Cry going out, and Oliver shoved his cock into her mouth to gag her. Well, Laurel was not sure if getting Oliver's cock in her mouth was that big of a deterrent. She appreciated the effort none the same, sucking Oliver's massive pole and lavishing it with her salvia.

Oliver closed her eyes. Some small, subtle vibrations from the back Laurel's throat massaged his length and made him feel really good. Oliver grabbed ahold of Laurel's hair and pushed further back into her throat, using her tight oral hole as his own personal fuck port.

Grabbing ahold of the back of Laurel's head, Oliver rode her throat and could feel it. Laurel's very skilled fingers manipulating his balls also sent a pleasant tingling situation. Oliver held onto Laurel and rode the hell out of her mouth. She looked up at him, sucking Oliver very eagerly down her throat.

"Laurel," Oliver groaned.

Oliver groaning her name out before dumping his load all the way down Laurel's throat. He tingled from Laurel's ministrations. Oliver held onto the back of her head and rode the hell out of Laurel's mouth. She looked up at him, increased intensity dancing through her eyes when they flashed open and shut with the desire.

Holding on tight and pulling her forward onto his cock, Oliver made sure every single last drop was down her throat.

Laurel rose up and licked him clean. She flashed him a smile and turned around. Oliver climbed into position behind Laurel and put his hand in front of her mouth. If she screamed against the hand of a normal man, he might not have a hand. Thankfully Oliver had been enhanced with the Mirikuru, not to mention the boost he had from Aphrodite.

"Here's your real test," Oliver said.

"Mmm, stick it in me, big boy," Laurel breathed sexily at him.

Oliver lined his cock up to Laurel's wet slit and pushed all the way inside of her. The moment his balls smacked against her wet thighs, a sensational of pleasure rocked his body. Oliver pulled back on Laurel and stroked her fine body with as many deep thrusts as he could muster.

Laurel held back from screaming. Barely, but she managed it. Oliver tested her self control by attacking all of the spots. Every kiss caused a small gasp to come from Laurel and Laurel yanked onto the pillow, burying her mouth into it.

An explosion of feathers showered down onto the bed. The pillow was no more, but Laurel could have destroyed the bed. Oliver slowed down and pulled out of Laurel. He spun Laurel around and shoved his cock into her mouth. Laurel breathed in and out, tempering her desire to scream out.

"Practice makes perfect," Oliver grunted.

Oh, if this was the kind of practice she and Oliver would be doing, it was perfect. Oliver balanced Laurel onto his lap and put his cock head against her warm slit. Oliver edged into her and shoved all the way into her. Thankfully, Laurel managed to hold back the scream. Oliver stroked her thighs and pulled her in, stuffing her from behind with rapid fire and endless thrusts into her body.

Oliver bounced Laurel up and down. He could see the desire into Laurel's eye. Her mouth was pointed in the direction of the mirror and Oliver massaged the side of her throat to feel the vibrations through her vocal cords.

"Seven years bad luck," Oliver said.

"Superstitious, much," Laurel fired back.

"Want to test your luck?" Oliver asked her.

Laurel said nothing, just sunk herself into Oliver and took Oliver as deep in as possible. Oliver pushed into her body and her insides melted to Oliver's touch. Her inner muscles clamped down hard on Oliver's rod as he hit her hard and left small bruises on her thighs which healed instantly.

Of course, Oliver just took at as a challenge to mark Laurel in new ways. He bit down on her right breast and left a very visible love bite which tested Laurel's control. She put his fingers into her mouth and sucked on them. Tasting her own juices calmed down Laurel a lot.

Oliver could feel the heaviness in his balls increasing. He pushed balls deep into the gorgeous woman and rode her faster and faster until the point where he might just pop if he was not careful. Laurel challenged him about as much as he challenged her and it lead to a pretty good encounter.

"My pussy feels tighter, nice, wet, and ready to take you," Laurel said. "Go ahead, dump that load inside me. Allow me to feel your warm seed in me."

Laurel broke out into a loud gasp. A small vibration coming out her throat cracked the bed post ever so slightly. Oliver spanked her.

"Closer," Oliver breathed.

He acquainted himself further with Laurel. Oliver revisited all of the spots on her body which he loved to touch and more importantly loved to hear her reaction to said touch. He pulled out ever so slightly to kiss Laurel on the right hip and made her tremble. Spreading her needy pussy lips apart, Oliver reared back and slammed into her one more time.

The two of them raced to the finish line. Closer to joining each other in a very intense orgasm. Oliver picked up the pace and rocked deeper, harder, and faster into Laurel. He could feel it, a rumbling inside of his balls.

Laurel flashed Oliver a smile. Oliver held out just long enough to feel Laurel clamp down tight to her. She tried to squeeze all of the life out of his cock or at the very least wring all of the cum out of him. The ultimate test would be if Laurel would hold out the minute Oliver climaxed along with her.

One more tense squeeze and Oliver grabbed ahold of Laurel's hips. He slammed deep into the gorgeous woman and rode her all the way to the end. Laurel broke out in a very intense series of screams, but thankfully for both of them not a full blown Canary Cry.

Oliver finished inside of her. He rode Laurel all the way to the end, intensely thrusting into her body for a good, long and hard ride.

"Perfect," Oliver said.

"I thought so too," Laurel said.

Oliver swept Laurel into his strong arms and kissed her with swift intensity. The moment Oliver spread her legs, Laurel was ready to go and ready to have him inside of her. They would test the limits of Laurel's durability tonight.

X-X-X

After putting Laurel to bed, Oliver slipped into his private shower. Only to find Shado and Tatsu waiting for him, with big smiles on their faces. Their fit, athletic bodies were prime and ready. Oliver walked over to both of them and grabbed Shado by the waist and pulled her into him.

"Bold lying in wait in my shower," Oliver said. "Could have gotten you hurt."

Tatsu just smiled widely. She enjoyed the challenge.

"Yes, well, I'm certain you would be up for some...clean fun," Shado said.

Oliver leaned in and kissed Shado on the lips. Tatsu slipped her arms around Oliver and started feeling him up. Oliver pulled around and pushed her against the wall. Her breasts, dripping wet from the shower, rubbed into him. The sexy samurai moaned with Oliver's fingers going deep inside of her pussy and working over.

Shado took the opportunity to clean Oliver's private parts. Her skilled hands worked slowly around his cock and balls, rubbing the soap and the water against them. Oliver stretched out, getting nice and hard, in addition to clean. Shado put her hand around Oliver and pumped his road, allowing it to slide into her hand. Shado just deepened her smile and leaned down, planting a very passionate kiss on his length.

Oliver pinned both Shado and Tatsu against the wall. They were both at his mercy. Oliver's fingers brushed against Shado's opening and Tatsu's at the same time. Their wet, soapy, and very sexy bodies writhed against his. Oliver leaned in and kissed Shado on the lips and then moved in to kiss Tatsu. Oliver fingered them both and moved in to play with their bodies.

Playtime increased with Shado sliding her wet thighs against Oliver. His rising cock moved closer to her. Almost deep inside of her tight, snug little hole. Oliver pulled Shado in and pushed the first inch of his cock inside of her body. Shado snapped her hand around Oliver's neck and pulled him in for a very intense kiss which only got louder the more they enjoyed each other's company.

"I need you deeper."

Oliver fingered Tatsu to keep her bay. Shado's warm pussy called for him and Oliver answered, sliding all the way inside of her. His length, stretching out Shado, felt good inside of her nice, snug hole. She tightened and released Oliver with a very intense hum going through her body.

"Yes,' Shado practically purred out from Oliver's hand coasting over her hip. "Get in there...all the way."

Oliver smiled and pushed into her. Shado's inner walls flexed and released him. He was all the way inside of her and working deep inside of her gushing womanhood. Oliver knew all of the ways to test and to tempt Shado forward. Shado's wet and very accomodating pussy grabbed ahold of Oliver as he moved forward through the ride. His strong hand slapped down onto Shado's thigh and only increased her lust.

After Oliver made Shado cum, he pulled out and slid into Tatsu to stuff her body. Keeping Shado at arm's length and ready to penetrate, Oliver focused on Tatsu. He grabbed ahold of Tatsu's wet hair and pulled back onto it.

"So tight," Oliver said. "I've seen you train and you've been training hard."

"Won't be as tight...when you're finished with me," Tatsu said.

Oliver put his hand on Tatsu's waist and steaded in. Shado had been massaging Oliver's chest when he pulled back. She pushed her wet fingers into her pussy and worked away, enticing Oliver. The juices just spilling from Shado enticed Oliver very well.

He held onto Tatsu and rode her out. Two thick meaty balls slapped hard on Tatsu and left some of the most distinguished marks all over her body. Oliver pulled back, squeezing her waist and kissing away at her. He rode Tatsu all the way until the point where she came.

And boy was Tatsu prolific with her orgasm.

Oliver alternated between Shado and Tatsu, ramming his mighty spear into their pussies on either side. The loud slap of flesh against flesh echoed in greater prominence. Oliver knew exactly all of the right steps to take to make them lose it completely.

They both almost slid to the floor. With grace, they avoided taking a nasty spill. Shado wrapped her arms around Oliver's right leg and Tatsu did the same. The two stunning warriors trailed several kisses up Oliver. They played with his balls, working them with their hands and their mouth.

Oliver grabbed ahold of Tatsu and slid his prick down her throat, stuffing it all the way in. Tatsu opened up wide and swallowed Oliver's sizeable organ. She wanted him in all of the best ways possible. And Oliver accomodated her by pushing his organ into her throat.

After riding Tatsu all the way, Oliver pushed deep into Shado's mouth and she swallowed his cock with burning lust in her eyes. Oliver leaned in and slammed into Shado's mouth. She sucked, licked, and hungered for the young man. The faster he pushed into her, the more his heavy balls slapped against the edge of her chin.

Eventually, Shado pulled back and flashed a look of intense lust towards Oliver. She rose up and balanced against the edge of the shower rail. With her legs extending back, Shado wrapped her feet around Oliver's cock and gave him a vigorous foot job while Oliver watched her ass sway back and forth. Oliver grabbed ahold of Shado's legs.

"How would you like it if I exploded all over your feet and Tatsu had to lick them clean?" Oliver said.

Shado bit down on her lip. The alluring archer pushed her feet into her.

"Cum all over my feet," Shado said. "Carrying around all of that weight, it's not healthy on your back. Put on my feet! Cover them! Make it count!"

"Oh, I'm going to make it count," Oliver groaned.

Oliver's loins tightened and with one more intense push, he lost it. All over Shado's perfect, elegant feet. Shado kept her feet up and stroked Oliver until he fired buckets full of cum.

Tatsu grabbed Shado's right foot and hungrily licked it clean. Enjoyment could be audible when Tatsu sucked the dripping cum off between Shado's toes. While Oliver spread her pussy lips and ground up against her until he was hard enough to penetrate. Which he did. He pushed his big cock into Tatsu's warm sheath and stuffed her vigorously.

A cry came out from Tatsu the very minute Oliver pushed into her. He pushed his cock, as far into her as humanly possible. The weight of his balls, slapping down on Tatsu, made her cry out in very intense desire the faster Oliver rode into her. And he rode Tatsu very hard with each slide into her body.

Tatsu attacked Shado's feet, showing her devotion by cleaning Oliver's fluids off of them. The very moment Tatsu finished sucking those feet and those toes dry, she pulled all the way back from Shado's feet.

Oliver elevated Tatsu up into his arms and fucked her tight body. She was in his hands and it was a very intense place for her to be.

Shado bit down on her lip and waited her turn. Oliver thrusted dozens of times into Tatsu before really holding it deep and making her cum all over his cock.

Shado tasted Oliver's cock, covered in Tatsu's cum. Looking up in Oliver's eyes, Shado grabbed ahold of his balls and smiled when she waited for a load.

Oliver had other ideas. He pinned both of them against the showers. He thrust into each woman, alternating every thrusts. And then, after about five minutes, he held onto Tatsu and thrust into her for two of the most intense minutes of her life. She tightened around him.

"You won't be able to hold out," Oliver said. "A pity."

Tatsu struggled and caved into Oliver's mighty prick. He rode her for another minute, holding her up before pulling out.

Shado balanced herself on two ends of the shower railing, legs spread. Oliver pushed deep inside of her body and slid all the way inside of her. Taking her ready and willing body against his thrusting hips. Oliver pushed in and pulled out, and then went all the way in slamming inside of Shado's tight body.

A big smile spread over Shado's face. The skilled archer used her tight muscles to squeeze Oliver. Working his cock just as expertly as she would a bow with her hands. Oliver picked up the pace, stroking Shado from her hip all the way down across her leg. Shado let out a cry of pleasure the faster Oliver rode her.

"Almost done," Oliver said. "Hope you can last."

Shado bit down on her lip and wrapped her arms around Oliver. She spread her legs about as far as possible to take Oliver constantly into her. His balls, slapping down on her heavily, left a hell of an impressive mark all over her thighs the faster Oliver rode into her.

"To the end," Shado whispered in his ear. "All the way to the last drop."

She licked his neck and nibbled down his neck and shoulder. Oliver decided turn about was fair play. The Leader of the League rewarded one of his trainers for her good work, both with him and the League. Several intense orgasms passed before Oliver erupted inside of Shado.

Shado clutched Oliver hard. Tatsu might have recovered but once again, Shado claimed Oliver's load. This time inside of her and not all over her feet.

"Well, I need to step up my game," Tatsu said. "I enjoy the challenge."

"I'm sure," Oliver said. "But, don't leave empty handed."

Tatsu smiled and crawled between Shado's warm thighs. The cum draining out of her pussy presented a nice little treat for Shado to sample. She leaned in and sucked Tatsu's pussy, making very aggressive and loud sounds with her mouth all over it.

Oliver stood just a few inches away. Cleaning up a little bit and also washing the bodies of the two skilled warriors in front of them.

All to get them good and dirty all over again. Oliver put his tip against Tatsu and waited to see whether or not she was serious in stepping up her game.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

* * *

Markovia, a place where many Americans simply were not welcomed, unless of course they had big dollars to make the government overlooked. Also the last known location of where Isabel Rochev had been hiding out, although Oliver was very curious why. He would have to get those answers.

Oliver arrived and he was not alone. Talia walked alongside of him. In case the people who Isabel was meeting with hostile, it was best to have to sets of hands as opposed to one.

"What are you hoping to find out from her?" Talia asked.

"The truth," Oliver said. "I know she had...been with my father...but if my father had been planning this event with Malcolm for some time, perhaps she knew something. Or could at least shed some light of why she's in Markovia."

Oliver and Talia took a bit of an unconventional route. While they could take care of pretty much anything that came their way, attracting attention had not been the League way. They would loop around.

Of course, a couple of gentlemen walking around and talking in Russian caught Talia's attention. She caught enough snatches of conversation to be concerned.

"Shady business going on," Talia muttered. "Wouldn't be surprised if it's very illegal, even by the standards of the League."

Oliver figured about as much.

"Well, it is Markovia," Oliver said. "There are plenty of people around here who aren't necessarily the salt of the Earth type of people and this is the place where she was last seen."

"And then I wish you the best of luck," Talia said. "I have to meet up with another student of mine, who is...scouting something for me here."

Talia mentioned it before and Oliver understood. One last look at the two large men, who had disappeared into the shadows. Talia and Oliver parted ways with a kiss, before Oliver slipped his way around the back entrance of the bar and had been inside.

The two Russian gentlemen made their way inside the bar at the front entrance and went into a side room. Oliver could see a third man walking inside. Worthy of keeping an eye on, although Oliver did have a mission.

And he spotted the woman he was looking for, casually observing the surroundings. She had been dressed in a formal business attire, as if she had just in a meeting with someone or about ready to go to one. Isabel Rochev most certainly would stand out in a crowd.

Now it was time to Oliver to make his move. Exactly how she would react, well Oliver had to be ready for anything.

* * *

"This gentleman says he knows you, and wishes to buy you a drink," the man behind the bar said.

Isabel raised an astonished eyebrow and wondered who in Markovia would want to buy her a drink. A man beckoned to the side and a dagger up his sleeve proved as a warning that he might do her harm if Isabel did not join him in a drink. She moved over, to a darker part in the bar.

"Hello, Ms. Rochev," he said. "I understand you once worked for Robert Queen."

"Mmm, a long time ago, and he's long dead," Isabel said, choosing her words carefully. "The Queen's Gambit got in a terrible accident, didn't it?"

"Do you honestly believe it was an accident?"

Isabel tilted back in the chair.

"I believe Robert made many enemies, myself included when he spurned me," Isabel said. "But...that's in the past. I see what his wife is doing to his company, and she...doesn't understand. She never understood. Then again, she's a two-timer herself. So it wasn't as if Robert was the only one doing anything wrong. Moira Queen would stab her own children in the back if it got her goals in life."

"That's...a bold accusation," he said.

"It's a true one, if she was in bed with these people, then she sold out her son," Isabel said. "But...I wonder why a complete stranger would be so curious about the Queen's Gambit."

She took a long drink, and it felt very refreshing. And very, very, expensive, not that Isabel did not have one of the most refined tastes out there. The hood of the young man lowered and Isabel had almost been taken aback, just like the woman saw a ghost.

"You're...you died on the ship," she murmured. "Markovia is one of the last places...you should be."

"The city's gotten out of control,"Oliver said. "And there's people in the city who want to destroy it."

"Not it, a part of it," Isabel said. "The Glades. I have my contacts...deep inside...but we can't talk about it here, there are people listening...and you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't even be alive."

"And yet I am and you're coming with me," Oliver said.

"All it takes is one word for people to rush over here, and bring you in," Isabel said. "A pretty white boy billionaire like you would fetch a high price on the slave trade market going on in Markovia."

"I doubt they would risk the war."

Oliver's hand rose and Isabel's eyes widened when she saw the ring on his finger. One of the League of Assassins, and it signified Oliver Queen had ascended to a very high rank, no higher, the one of Ra's al Ghul. What had Oliver been doing in the time he had been gone?

"Little Ollie's grown up," Isabel murmured.

"And you're coming with me," Oliver said.

Isabel conceded, realizing that Oliver would take out everyone in this bar if it meant nabbing her, and she wondered if he had people standing in the shadows, ready to attack her, should she not come along with him. Very impressive and a bit terrifying to say the very least.

Well, let's see where this went.

* * *

They moved across town to the hotel room which Isabel stayed in. They shared a bottle of wine, which Oliver brought. Isabel eyed the glass for a long moment. Oliver drank it and Isabel followed, carefully slipping on her wine.

"The men who went into the back room," Oliver said.

"Kovar's...running his operations here," Isabel said. "He made me a deal to work for him...but I like keeping my options open. Still he's working with the Markovians and their deadly little experiments. He and his daughter, Katya….extremely beautiful and extremely dangerous."

"I've heard of Kovar, but I wasn't aware he had a daughter," Oliver said.

"Mmm, she was trained in the harshest of conditions in Russia," Isabel said. "There are rumors she's the most dangerous of all of his people, and...supernatural in her methods. A few people whispered they saw her shooting fire from her eyes and he normally sends her after people he wants dead and she's very good at what she does. She's never been photographed, just heard second hand accounts from my contacts, who know Kovar's men."

Oliver just smiled and put his hand on Isabel's bare leg. She would have slapped the hand of any other man away for being so brazen, but given this was Ra's al Ghul himself, Isabel did not dare do such a thing.

"Kovar was rumored to work for HIVE," Oliver said. "With Damien Darhk."

"A ghost if there ever was one," Isabel said. "But, you were concerned about Malcolm and his plans for the city, weren't you? He's obsessed with tearing down the Glades because what happened to his wife. Murdered, bled out."

Oliver swallowed, he remembered what happened to Rebecca Merlyn. A nice woman, who did not deserve the fate she suffered.

"He is working with a rouge Markovian scientist, who happens to be the brother of the current Queen of Markovia," Isabel said to him. "People who look into Markovia, wind up dead or worse. I've seen it."

"And none of those people are me."

"You've cheated death before," Isabel said. "And you've been reborn, to be part of the League I understand this but...how did…."

"My father did survive the ship, along with a crew member," Oliver said. "He shot himself in the head, but not before handing me a list of all of the people who are corrupt and likely involved in this."

Isabel only just scantly betrayed the surprise on her face. Robert had finally felt guilt, as he should. He had abandoned his other child to save face, if the rumors were true. He might have other bastards out there, and some people who knew the truth about what he was planning with Malcolm, disappeared.

"You really think you can save Starling City?"

"The League's mission is to eliminate the corruption," Oliver told Isabel honestly. "And I want your help. You know a lot about this."

"I know people who know a little about what they're planning," Isabel said. "And these people would see me dead."

"Not if you join me," Oliver said.

"Mmm, your father swore that I could be with him, and it ended up with him deciding to run off when your sister broke her arm," Isabel said. "Even though Thea wasn't his, and he knew it."

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Do you have any more of that wine?" Isabel asked.

"Quite a bit," Oliver said. "I'm guessing this is a story that…."

"It's not a conversation that I expected to ever have," Isabel said. "There's a couple of things that I can't tell you about Robert and his past that you have to find out on your own...mostly because there are other people who were be threatened, who don't deserve to be targeted."

"Fair enough," Oliver said. "So, about my sister?"

Oliver looked her dead in the eye. He would know if she was feeding him a story or not.

Isabel drew in a deep breath and drained her glass of wine before pouring another. She had always thought Oliver was a bit cute, although kind of an idiot. Well, not an idiot, but made poor choices. Then again, those in glass houses should not throw stones. Now he had matured and Isabel had considered his proposal more than ever, especially because it would be a very mutual agreement.

* * *

From the shadows, a blonde woman with bright blue eyes observed Isabel following this hooded man. The woman dressed in black and red armor, which concealed her toned and beautiful body. She found a match and it had been interesting how Isabel Rochev had been meeting with the dead son of her former lover. Very interesting indeed and very suspicious.

A handsome man to say the least, this American, and one who had more going on with him than met the eye. He had survived a terrible ordeal and great loss, at least that's what she determined by looking at him. And came out stronger than ever, in a position of great leadership.

He was very good, very good indeed. Her keen eye followed the young man's movements.

While she had been tasked on keeping a close eye on Isabel, who would be a useful asset, she thought keeping a very close watch on this man would be important. Do not engage, merely observe.

The man who the world believed her father, but was really just her handler, had very small ambitions. He had been working with the Markovians on a drug which would kill his enemies and strike terror in them. Isabel had valuable information about a device which could spread the drug more easily, and that's why Katya was to snatch her.

The blue eyes looked through the hotel room, observing Oliver Queen and Isabel Rochev, and she could sense they might get to know each other a little better.

Katya could not tell a lie. A man of that caliber and who had grown strong, she would not mind knowing a little bit better as well.

* * *

Oliver just whistled. Boy it had been a shock to learn his sister Thea, was really the bastard daughter of Malcolm Merlyn. Which her mother had an affair on. At least according to Isabel, who seemed adamant it was the truth.

"I have proof if you would like it," Isabel said. "Blackmail material that I intended to use on Robert down the road…."

"You're casually telling me you intended to blackmail my father."

"I considered doing it, but whether or not I would go through...we would never know, will we?"

Oliver just looked at her and Isabel just backed off. The two moved over to the table and to the bed. Isabel played with a couple of the buttons on her blouse and already had slid her jacket off.

"I wonder if you have some of the nicer things in common with Robert," Isabel said. "For me to follow you...I need to know that you're equipped to handle…"

Oliver silenced Isabel in mid-sentence with a very intense kiss. He had little desire to hear of his father's sexual prowess, compared to his. No child wanted to know that in fact. Oliver reached over and undid Isabel's skirt so she was nothing but a pair of lacy black underwear, a garter belt, and stockings.

Isabel melted underneath Oliver's kiss. Oh, he had the face of an angel, but he kissed like a ravenous Incubus. Isabel knew he would be if nothing else a great lay and would perhaps give her leverage to get out of the sticky situation she had been in with Kovar and his people.

"Let's get you out of that cumbersome armor, lover," Isabel murmured.

Isabel had already been in her bra and panties, and Oliver smiled, looking at her sexy body. It was only fair she stripped him and saw what he had underneath.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Isabel unwrapped Oliver closely, revealing more and more of his mouth watering body for her consumption. The dark-haired vixen ran her hands down Oliver's toned arms and all the way down to his delicious abs. A lot of him was drool worthy with rock hard.

Isabel finally released Oliver's throbbing hard cock in the world. It twitched and almost beckoned to her. Isabel followed the progress of it's hypnotic movements at least until the moment where Oliver grabbed her by the back of the head. With one swift movement, Oliver pushed his cock into Isabel's mouth.

The happy moan of the large manhood silenced any attempts for Isabel to offer her praise of Oliver's manhood. He pushed down onto the back of Isabel's head and rocked her back and forth onto it.

"Worship me," Oliver demanded of her.

Oh, Isabel did not need to be told twice. She rubbed her fingers against Oliver's swollen balls and brushed them up against his cock. She repeatedly leaned in, sucking the length with several loud and energetic pops. The further Isabel slid Oliver into her mouth, the more she enjoyed the repeated thrusts all the way down her throat.

Isabel worked her tongue, lips, and throat in harmony. She could hardly wait to taste Oliver's cum. A brief test of his balls and how hard they were made Isabel wet and ready to be penetrated. Oliver grabbing ahold of her head and forcing his cock down on her throat, showing ownership made the ruthless business woman's secret desire to be controlled bubble up all the way to the service.

No question about it, it felt pleasant. Isabel Rochev sucked Oliver's cock like it was her purpose. Her job and she did it well. Two large balls smacked down onto Isabel's chin and leaving marks all over.. The appreciative grunts followed and Oliver leaned in, launching his seed down Isabel's throat.

The release of her mouth from around his cock caused Oliver to snap back. The blasts of cum firing all over her face coated Isabel's face. Seeing the woman's face splattered with cum brought a bit of a smile.

"Looks like you're a messy eater, Ms. Rochev," Oliver said.

Isabel cast him a mocking glare. She scooped the thick droplets of cum off of her face and shoved them into her mouth. Oliver spun her around and pulled her panties down. Her sex, wet and ready, prepared for Oliver's fingers. And then his tongue, licking Isabel.

"You...have room to talk Mr. Queen," Isabel breathed.

The cum bubbled out of Isabel's mouth as she made this statement.

Oliver lapped up her pussy juices without any word. Every sound coming from Isabel made Oliver reharden, not he needed much motivation. He melted the ice queen underneath his tongue.

Isabel closed her eyes. If she would die at this moment due to someone catching up with her, it at least she would do it on the top of the world. Oliver went down on her. The skilled Queen heir mastered her pussy and turned Isabel into a quivering and submissive wreck. Oliver's talented tongue made Isabel leak like a dripping faucet all over the bed.

Oliver spun her around and climbed on top of Isabel, spreading her legs very skillfully. Isabel left her mouth open, hunger dancing in her eyes. Oliver brushed a lock of dark hair away from Isabel's face and leaned in, worshipping every inch of her body. Now lain bare before him, Oliver saw Isabel in all of her beautiful glory.

"You just need to be tamed," Oliver said.

Isabel let the emotional walls in her mind down and let Oliver in. She really hoped that Oliver was nowhere as fickle as his father was. Although, Isabel silenced her objections and just enjoyed the moment. The thick tool pushed against Isabel's opening and filled her up vigorously.

"You're so big!" Isabel breathed. "There's not going to be any room left inside of me!"

Isabel's legs wrapped around Oliver's back enticed him to dive a bit further. The lust in Isabel's eyes showed just how honest of a woman she was. Oliver pushed down, stroking her leg and making her push up to meet Oliver's incoming thrusts.

Oh, she just lost it completely. Giving into Oliver might have been one of the more satisfying things possible. Oliver ran his fingers down Isabel's legs.

"Take me, claim me for the rest of my life!" Isabel cried out in his ear.

"Are you vowing your loyalty to me?" Oliver asked. "You know who I am, and you know how seriously such a vow could be taken?"

Oh, Isabel knew how seriously a vow like that could be. She knew Oliver would treat her to it. And she knew someone of his power would have more than a few women in his collective, but Isabel did not mind sharing. She would do all she could to stand out in Oliver's mind. Isabel tightened her legs around Oliver and let out a cry of passion the faster he rocked inside of her body.

"Forever...always," Isabel said. "Always, and forever….deeper...deeper!"

Oliver buried himself inside of her. Isabel milked Oliver's thrusts. Oliver gazed at her beautiful body and took her legs before planting kisses on it. He sucked Isabel's sexy toes which got quite the reaction out of the woman. Isabel tightened her grip around Oliver.

Deeper inside of her. The two of them met together. Oliver slapped his balls down onto Isabel and resulted in her jolting up to meet him. Oliver tightened his grip on Isabel's thighs and stared her straight in the eyes. The control and the power he gave off made Isabel clench into him.

"Am I your master now?"

Those words caused goosebumps to rise Isabel's body.

"Yes," Isabel said. "Master...make me cum!"

Oliver pushed all the way into the woman. She looked completely delightful writhing underneath Oliver. Cumming very hard for him, and clenching him tight. Submitting and succumbing to Oliver.

A breath passed and Oliver speared down into her body, causing the process to go over again. Isabel Rochev raked her nails against Oliver's back. Not even coming close to breaking the skin despite the force she gave him. Oliver covered her body with kisses and spent some time sucking on her needing nipples.

The weight of Oliver's balls jolted Isabel back to life. She had been unable to bare children, and to be honest, being entirely responsible for a young life terrified Isabel, not she would admit it. She buried the conflict and pulled Oliver close, burying his manhood into her.

Oliver came inside of her. Sending the warm seed splattering inside of Isabel's body. Refreshed, reborn, and re energized, the ice around Isabel's heart completely shattered.

She could really get into being Oliver's personal fuck pet.

Vengeance seemed petty and being bitter about past betrayals was very futile to her. Isabel rose up and climbed on her master's lap, to worship his body with multiple kisses. Oliver cupped her chin and leaned in to claim her with a warm and passionate kiss.

Isabel sighed happily into Oliver's kiss and he primed her for another round of intense love making. Repeated touches made Isabel feel more relaxed. Oliver pleasured Isabel completely before taking the plunge into her.

The loyalty Oliver created today and Isabel's inside knowledge to a good portion of Robert Queen's life and those of his associations would be beneficial. That fact she was hot and an amazing lay with her wet, tight pussy hugging him in all of the right places did not hurt things either.

* * *

Isabel's head rested on Oliver's thigh after multiple hard pounding ravaged the inside of her body. She lightly stroked his balls and leaned in to plant kisses all over them. She had been stuffed completely full.

"So, did your mission go well?"

Another woman joined them and already slipped off her clothes. She joined Oliver and Isabel, completely naked on the bed, with a big smile on her face.

"Very well, and glad to see yours was a success," Talia said. "We have a bit of a...concern we'll deal with, but….my name is Talia, Ms. Rochev. It's always a pleasure to see another woman has enjoyed the greatness of our master."

Talia leaned down to greet Isabel with a kiss. Isabel and Talia made out with each other in front of Oliver for a second. After they broke free, Talia licked Oliver's cock. Her eyes locked onto Isabel invited the other woman to share the cock and so she did.

The two gorgeous women shared Oliver's manhood. He pushed it between Talia's lips while Isabel sucked on his balls hungrily. The loud smacks and the hunger shared by these two gorgeous vixens were very stunning.

Oliver slid back to give Talia plenty of room to get to work. Talia stalked her prey. The flash of hunger in her eyes showed how much she wanted to eat Isabel's pussy. Isabel put her hands on the back of Talia's head.

No stranger to having a woman between her legs, Isabel spread out wide and let out a gasp of pleasure. She stroked Talia's hair the closer Isabel moved down. Her warm mouth touched Isabel and sent a jolt all over her body.

Talia's thigh spread and Oliver shoved his cock into her accommodating body without any thought. Oliver pushed all the way into her, rocking into her body.

After Talia ate Isabel to a near orgasm, Oliver rolled Talia over to her side. Oliver traced patterns over Talia's hot body while plunging all the way inside her. Oliver pulled Talia's leg up into the air and stretched her body into delightful positions.

The more Oliver played with her, the hotter Talia got. It was a long and hard round of toying. Oliver squeezed her nipples and sent her over the edge with desire. The moans only increased in volume the faster Oliver shoved his length into her and pressed himself up against Talia's back.

Off to the side, Oliver finger-banged Isabel. She looked like she hungered for him again and Oliver did what he could to stave off her lust from becoming a problem.

Talia clamped down hard onto Oliver and squeezed him. Without a single word, Oliver rode out Talia's orgasm and allowed her to tighten around him to milk his thick organ as it slid all the way into her body.

The results of Talia's orgasm caused her to breathe in bliss. Isabel climbed in, still hungry and ready to go. She licked Talia for a brief minute and got her pussy wet.

A dirty smile from Isabel encouraged Oliver to move forward. Oliver did not penetrate her or Talia just yet. Rather he teased both of them with light, and not so subtle strokes of his fingers. Their hips thrust forward and met Oliver's fingers.

Oliver drove all of them. Both women tried to hold back, however there was no holding back when Oliver Queen really wanted a woman to cum. And in this case, he wanted too of them to cum. Their tightening walls clamped down onto his fingers and let out a flood of juices.

Isabel straddled Talia's hips and Oliver climbed behind her. A bit of cum from earlier leaked out of Isabel's pussy. Oliver drove his cock head against her, teasing her, before he slid out and slammed into Talia. Oliver did not leave Isabel empty handed. Or rather himself empty handed, as he grabbed onto Isabel's nice tight butt cheeks and folded them while sliding up against her.

"Oooh," Isabel moaned out. "Are you really going to go there?"

"I wouldn't claim you properly if I didn't go there."

"How kind of you to wait to claim her anus until I showed up," Talia said. "Might I lick it for you to get it ready, Master?"

Oliver smiled and rode Talia to her orgasm before answering her with a smile and a nod. He was far from complete in riding out Talia's tight, wet pussy. She closed around Oliver and milked his organ.

The force Talia came all over Oliver made him double down his self control in holding back. He worked in, slowly making Talia tingle. Oliver lightly brushed his hand over Isabel's ass as well when he could. Hyping up Isabel for the inevitable intrusion into her tight ass from behind.

"Cum for me," Oliver breathed over her back.

Isabel did cum for him and Oliver slid all the way into her thus riling her up a little bit more. Oliver had her firmly in hand and thrust away.

Oliver switched from Isabel to Talia and edged both of the women. A sufficient enough load built up in Oliver's balls to spill into Isabel's rectum when the time was right.

The tease ended and Oliver pulled away. He pulled up Isabel and spread her ass cheeks. A recovering Talia leaned in and licked her finger before testing her ass.

"A good resource which you must tap," Talia said. "But, I need to test it for you."

Talia leaned in and licked Isabel's asshole. The hunger just burning through her eyes increased the very second Talia slid tongue first into her from behind and pleasured her hole. The increased pleasure of her tongue, twirling around made Isabel drip like a faucet.

After spending a good ten minutes eating Isabel's asshole, while manipulating her body in other ways, Talia pulled out. She grabbed ahold of Oliver's cock and stroked it good and hard. The skilled assassin put Oliver's favored spear at Isabel's back entrance.

Isabel showed dedication to her new master by spreading her asshole gleefully. Oliver put his cock against her hold and pressed his hands down her body. He squeezed her and leaned forward.

"Just relax."

Oliver pushed himself all the way into Isabel's rectum and drove his full length all the way down into her tight ass. Oliver squeezed her in his hands, pushing in and out, riding her with a few short thrusts. He went in deep.

The larger invader pushing into Isabel's back passage introduced new feelings into her. Oliver holding her in close and fucking her ass made Isabel succumb to it. The moment she relaxed more, as Oliver suggested, she took him. Her previously unclaimed anus belonged to Oliver right now.

"I'm glad to introduce you to a new world of pleasures," Oliver said. "Does Talia's tongue feel good when in your ass?"

Isabel was glad, for both Oliver introducing her to this new pleasure and also his manhood spearing into her tight ass. The faster Oliver pushed into her, the more she felt it. He positioned Isabel just right to pleasure her body. His kisses increased and his hands stroked down her body. Multiple attacks to her caused Isabel's toes to curl the faster Oliver plunged into her. He worked forward into her, slapping his balls against her tight backside and making her cry out for more.

"I'm glad...you have as well," Isabel said with a deep and sweet moan.

Oliver pressed his hands down onto Isabel's tight backside and slid all the way into her. The weight of his balls pressing against her made Isabel long for him.

Talia leaned in, feeling Oliver's presence close to her. He pleasured them, even though most of his attention focused on Isabel. Not Talia bent her. Contorting the woman into a sexy position, pushing her legs behind her head and fucking her in the ass looked good. Talia ate her tasty pussy, the combination of Oliver's cum from earlier.

Isabel came all over Talia's face. So hot, Oliver had some good taste in women. Then again, given he hooked up with her, Isabel would say without any hesitation Oliver had some good taste.

Oliver groaned and filled Isabel with more tight thrusts. He got very close to exploding in her ass. Talia moved closer to them, pressing Isabel's body between there's. The two skilled warriors used Isabel Rochev as their own personal plaything and got her really mewling for their touch.

The faster he pushed into Isabel, the more she reacted. She was about ready to lose in and Oliver finally prepared to expel the load in his balls he build up.

Oliver bottomed out in Isabel's tight ass and fired an immense amount of seed down into her waiting rectum. Oliver clutched on to her tight and soft ass.

Isabel squirted all over the place from Oliver cumming inside of her ass. Talia dutifully licked up her juices while also covering kisses.

With her sweaty, sticky body falling into place on the bed, Oliver pulled back. Isabel gave him an encouraging smile.

"A bit sore, but worth it," Isabel said.

"It's always worth it," Talia said. "May I…."

"Always an honor," Oliver said.

Talia licked Oliver's cock after it had been in Isabel's ass. After she finished her work, Talia turned around and presented herself for the League's leader. Oliver put his hands on Talia's hips and yanked her back. Sliding all the way inside of her body, Oliver filled Talia up to her delight.

Isabel and Talia kept Oliver's night more than occupied. At least until he was able to continue to look into some of the shadier dealings going on in Markovia.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev(NEW)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Part One of a Three Part Chapter Set On October 22nd, 2019.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Isabel stepped out of the shower with a big smile on her face. Last night felt like something out of a very erotic dream. As Talia and Oliver stepped out, dressed fully, Isabel knew it was no dream, it was real.

"I have to say, my first thought was to kill you," Isabel said. "But, that's in the past now."

"Given the past between you and my father, I wouldn't be surprised," Oliver said. "But, that's in the past. I need your help in what you know about Starling City and what you know about Kovar."

Here Isabel looked a little bit reluctant. She was pretty sure Oliver could be able to talk her into skydiving out of a plane, without any means of protection. Oliver put his hands on Isabel's waist and pulled her close to him. He gave her a light kiss before pulling away.

Personal fun was over and it was down to business. Talia readjusted the sheath in her. It had some kind of weapon in it which Isabel was quite frankly glad she was not on the wrong end of.

"If Kovar is working alongside of HIVE, then...we have to deal with him," Talia said. "One of my father's most critical errors was leaving Damien Darhk out in the open for too long."

Perhaps Talia should not be too difficult on her late father. Darhk was the epitome of a cockroach, able to scuttle out of the trouble in a blink of an eye. To the point where it seemed as if he just kept staying one step ahead of everyone, and thus leading to massive amount of frustration.

"Yes, I understand," Isabel said.

The three stepped into the lobby. Suddenly, Talia stopped and withdrew her sword. Isabel and Oliver remained still and Oliver put his hand on his bow, the second Talia reacted. Ready to fire and shoot at a moment's notice.

"Someone was lurking around here," Talia said.

Talia broke into the next room and noticed a half eaten breakfast left behind. A nearly empty glass of Vodka showed the man or woman in the room had been Russian. And a trickle of blood down on the ground, with more leading into the bathroom, indicated there were some struggles.

"Russian gangster, with a taste for Vodka, but someone got to him," Oliver said. "And he tried to escape through the bathroom."

The marks on the wall and the broken bathroom window told more stories about how this gangster was not lucky. Someone dropped a phone on the ground and Oliver picked it up and fiddled with it, trying to think who it been onto. Someone purposely inputted the wrong password in their phone several times to get it locked.

A boot and glove laid on the roof outside of the bathroom and more splatters of blood.

"Go around to the other end," Oliver said. "Stick with Isabel, I'm going to follow the trail on the outside.

* * *

The figure in black moved crisply in the shadows. Isabel Rochev had been the key in finding Kovar, and where he had been holed up. She did locate one of Kovar's men, who had been lying in wait in Rochev's room. A struggle ensued, when the woman in black discovered this individual.

He tried to kill himself by throwing himself out of a window. When that little tactic failed, the always classic cyanide capsule in his teeth finished the job. The idiot purposely got his cell phone locked.

Okay, maybe not an idiot as well. The woman in black rifled through the pockets and found nothing incriminating. He did work for Kovar and waited in Isabel's hotel room. But, for some reason, Isabel was not there. Where was she?

The woman in black had to find Rochev, and find out about the weapon Kovar was working with the Markovians, and also HIVE with. And also his other weapon, the fabled Red Daughter was sighted in the area. She knew this was a one person job, because more than one person would draw attention.

Katya Kovar, the Red Daughter, was perhaps one of the greatest threats to liberty. And one who had almost been like a ghost, not able to be grabbed hold of. The woman in black understood the threat was real and she was extremely dangerous for a number of reasons.

The living weapon was secondary, at least at the moment for the biological women. And if she had been caught, it would be her neck on the line, because no one would be able to bail her out, without risking exposure.

With one corpse at her feet, the woman in black lost her best lead. One last attempt to rifle through the man's pockets turned up nothing. The best chance the woman in black had to finding out something, was to return to the man's hotel room and see if his cell phone was there.

Moving quickly, before the hotel security discovered the attack, and the last thing she wanted was to encounter the Markovian police she moved. They did not take too kindly to any outsiders, without some hefty bribes being offered.

Stopped, and heard someone rustle behind her. In a blink of an eye, the woman in black flipped herself to the side to dodge an arrow sent at her. A second arrow, shot towards her from the other direction just missed her by an inch.

* * *

The woman in black regained her bearings to come face to face with a mysterious man dressed in black armor with a hood over his face. She hitched her breath back.

"League of Assassins," she murmured. "Why?"

Of course, she did not expect to get any answers out of the League. He fired a third arrow and she dodged it. She whipped out a gun and fired at the man. The man dodged the bullet and disappeared into the shadows.

With the keen senses that she developed over her time as a bounty hunter, the woman in black turned around and avoided the Assassin's attack from behind. The two of them circled each other, hand to hand combat happening. She went for a sweeping move and he caught her hand.

The woman flipped over to the ground and landed firmly on her feet. The man fired another arrow at her. This time, it grazed her thigh. Fighting through the pain, the woman withdrew a little grenade and hurled it onto the ground. The smoke shielded her latest attack.

Which he blocked easily and sent her flying backwards.

"What do you want with Kovar?"

The woman in black could ask him the same question. She blocked his dagger and he returned to dislocate her fingers, causing the woman to drop the gun. With only one hand, she was still very deadly and tried to hit him in the side of neck to cripple him.

The measured attacks to all of the right pressure points had been blocked. He turned her hand around and snapped her wrist back, sending her head over heels onto the ground with a very loud thud. The thud echoed and the woman's breath had been knocked out of her.

She slid a small explosive charge through his leg and the chaos from the explosion rang on. The woman in black pulled herself out, snapping her fingers back into place with a grimace. She moved out and fired three glancing shots at the man with the gun.

Not caring whether or not she hit him, the woman in black hurled a final grenade and filled the area with smoke.

* * *

The moment the smoke cleared, Oliver needed to clear his head. While none of the bullets came close to piering him, the attacks did slow him down. This mysterious woman in black was the person who attacked Kovar's man and obviously, any information he had died with him.

Talia slipped out of the building and craned her neck.

"A couple of my aides have Isabel secured," Talia said. "We're going to have to discuss everything she knows later but…."

The evidence of the attack on the ground caused Talia to stop cold.

"The person who attacked Kovar's man is a bounty hunter of some sort," Oliver said. "And she's good...very good...I want her in the League."

"Mmm, you can't have every woman who crosses your path," Talia said. "No matter how capable you are."

"We'll see."

After that bit of light hearted banter, Talia grew very serious. Kovar would have made some very powerful enemies, and if someone sent a bounty hunter to collect him, well Talia did wonder if someone in the Markovian government decided to double cross Kovar, to perhaps leverage him. Politics in this part of the world.

"Could be someone from Markovia, sent to silence Kovar after he found out a secret he shouldn't," Talia suggested.

"Maybe," Oliver said. "Although, I doubt it. Something about the way she moved, and the way she reacted to me, she seemed familiar."

"You mean you know her?" Talia asked.

"I don't know," Oliver said. "I better move and follow her. Keep up here, and let me know if Kovar or any of his men are."

"What if...she comes?" Talia asked. "Kovar might send her after Isabel...you know who I'm talking about, right?"

"I do indeed," Oliver said. "And Talia, you will find a way to stop her, if Katya comes by."

"I've heard whispers about her being in the area," Talia said. "When Kovar sets her on his enemies, there's nothing left other than ash, or so the stories go."

"Well, you're prepared," Oliver said. "It will be…."

Oliver turned his attention to one side. He could have sworn he heard something, but it was merely the wind. Just the wind or so it seemed. Oliver knew deception was everything and there were plenty of people who would be deceived.

"Keep your eyes open," Oliver said. "I'll keep closer to our mysterious friend."

Talia and Oliver parted ways. Oliver could not shake two things. The fact he was being watched and also the fact that this mysterious attacker, there was something extremely familiar about her.

* * *

The woman in black patched herself up to the best of her abilities. She had been more than used to walking wounded for what it was worth. However, she could not get this skilled assassin out of her mind. A member of the League of Assassins, what was he doing here in Markovia?

Either Kovar was in league with the League, although from her intelligence, HIVE and the League were always at odds with each other, or they were after Kovar. Of course, most members of the League moved swiftly and killed suddenly.

"You didn't answer my question."

The woman in black jumped straight up to face the mysterious assassin. He drew the bow and she drew her gun at him. The two circled each other and was ready for a fight.

They fired. The bullet and the arrow both passed each other like streams in the wind. They moved at each other, the duel attack disarming both of them. Hand to hand combat started. The two punched and kicked at each other, with the assassin's armor being very difficult for the woman in black to get in an attack.

She struggled, feeling like he was going to put her to sleep.

The face-covering she wore slipped off and her face had been exposed.

The face of a very attractive brunette woman with shoulder length hair had been exposed. Now he saw her face, the woman had no choice. He had to die.

"Lexi?" he asked dropping his stoic demeanor.

Alexandra Danvers blinked. Only one person dared call her that name. She allowed only one person to call her that name.

"Oliver?" she asked. "Oliver Queen? You're...you're...you're dead!"

Oliver removed his hood and Lexi blinked at him.

"I thought you were dead," Lexi said. "You bastard….I thought you were dead and you're in the League of...just how….how is this…"

The brunette's words faltered completely. She had it together when hunting, but now she was spell bound.

"And you're a bounty hunter," Oliver said. "And here I thought you were going to be a doctor."

"Got kicked out of medical school," Lexi said. "Hanging around you caused me to pick up some really bad habits...even after I moved out of Starling City. I got caught with the Dean's daughter...but never mind that...I heard about the Gambit and….oh damn, Ollie, you're alive."

Lexi threw her arms around Oliver's neck and without thinking about it, kissed him. Oliver wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in close.

"So were you sleeping with both of them?" Lexi asked.

"Really, that's what you ask me?" Oliver asked. "Not about the League? Not about how I survived? But about that?"

Lexi just smiled.

"The answer is yes by the way."

"Lucky fucking bastard, they're both hot," Lexi said.

Lexi pushed Oliver against the wall. It had been a very familiar position for both of them. While they had never been in a serious relationship, they had been friends with benefits, when Oliver had been in his rough patches with Laurel.

Who had mellowed and consented to be in a polygamous relationship with both Oliver and her sister, Sara.

"So, we nearly killed each other," Lexi said. "Want to fuck?"

The glint of lust in the eyes of the bisexual bounty hunter indicated she would not take no for an answer. Alexandra Danvers and Oliver Queen began to make up for the time they lost with each other.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Past Chapter.**

**So, this may be obvious, but this Alex and Kara are alternate Earth-One versions as opposed to their Earth Thirty-Eight/Supergirl counterparts. I thought about merging the worlds, but decided not to. I don't quite recall my reasons why, but there you go. We'll be seeing Earth-38 Kara and Alex a while down the line. (Additional Note: for the FFN Version: Story was also and written before Crisis. So obviously, things have changed in recent times, with ****the Supergirl characters existing on the main Arrow/Flash world as they were since the beginning. But, you know, outlined and written before that point.)**


	20. Chapter 20(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:**

Lexi and Oliver kissed each other. Oliver's hand cupped her bare ass as their naked bodies pressed against each other. Lexi found Oliver's cock and started to rub it hard.

"You frustrated me today," Lexi said. "But, I suppose it's worth it now…."

"Oh, I'm always able to frustrate you, Ms. Danvers," Oliver said. "You look pretty pent up."

Lexi's mouth watered at the sight of Oliver's manhood. She could not put in mere words just how much she missed that cock. It was a long time she since had a little bit of sausage in her diet and Lexi descended to her knees. She licked Oliver's pole and slid it into her mouth with practiced ease.

Oh, he was big, bigger than Lexi recalled. Then again, it had been a few years since Lexi had the pleasure of having that cock driven all the way into her mouth. Oliver grabbed hold of her head and drove as deep into her mouth as possible, with a loud sound echoing throughout the room.

Oliver pulled away from Lexi, who pouted. Oliver grabbed her into his strong arms and walked her all the way to the bed. Spreading Lexi's legs, Oliver revealed her beautiful pussy. Covered with a wet strip of dark hair, her lips looked hungry to be indulged and Oliver dove on in. He licked Lexi and gasped as a very nice reminder of Oliver's cunnilingus skills had been brought to her.

Lexi's pussy oozed hotly, dripping. The desire Oliver experience pouring down her legs was intense. He tightened the grip on her legs and swirled his tongue outside.

"Ollie, damn!"

Her pussy exploded with lust and Lexi felt like she was running a marathon. The moment Oliver came up, Lexi wrapped her athletic legs around Oliver's back and pulled him in. His strong, muscular chest pressed on top of her heaving breasts. Oliver peppered her face, neck, and shoulder with kisses while playing with her thighs.

Alexandra Danvers looked Oliver in the eyes. If he had not been attacking all of her weak spots, Lexi would be rather coherent enough to fuck.

"Oh, we also kill each other, and then we fuck each other," Lexi breathed. "And you thought the threesome we had with McKenna was the most insane time we would ever have."

"Which one?"

Lexi's question had been cut off by the pleasure just introduced to her by Oliver's ministrations. Oliver pushed all the way into Lexi and filled her up. The moment Oliver, going deep inside of her pushed inside of her, Lexi just lost it completely.

It had been a long time coming. Oliver held the hips of the sexy brunette and shoved all the way into her. He and Lexi always got along well, although it had been many years since they saw each other. It was a shame she did before Oliver's arrangement with Laurel and Sara, because she would be on the top of the list to be included.

Although, perhaps it had not been too late. Oliver lifted up Lexi, with her arms and legs wrapped tight around him. The two lovers kissed each other.

Every single nerve ending in Lexi's body pulsed and called out for pleasure. Called out for all of the ways which Oliver could pleasure her and there were numerous she could think of. Oliver tweaked her nipple and sent a sensual way all through her body. Her inner walls, closing and releasing him pumped him.

"Feeling good," Oliver said. "If I remember correctly, you liked it when I bent you over the headboard and fucked you from behind."

"You did," Lexi said.

Lexi released herself with Oliver and crawled onto the edge of the bed. Oliver's strong scent penetrated Lexi's nostrils and she had been blinded with desire. Oliver slapped against her body and condemned her to pure bliss with many strokes to her body. Her pussy lips needed to be taken.

A brief trace down the toned muscles of Lexi's sexy back right before the fit woman experienced Oliver's thick prick speared into her body. She cried out in pleasure, when he grabbed on and pounded the woman relentlessly on the side of the bed. Every time Oliver touched her, Lexi's toes curled.

A tight squeeze and Oliver played with Lexi's ass while fucking her from behind. A brush against her inner hole caused Lexi to look over her shoulder, biting down on her lip.

"Some things never change...take the oil from my bag," Lexi said. "In fact….I'll help you."

Oliver released Lexi and Lexi took the oil from her bag, before sensually and slowly rubbing it all over Oliver's cock. His nice oiled cock was ready for her ass which he licked to give a little bit extra help. Lexi found herself closing her eyes. She shared Oliver's appreciation a nice ass as a female and getting his thick manhood deep in her ass just inflamed Lexi's desires greater.

"Do it, stick it in," Lexi said. "I know you're a pro at this, Ollie."

"And you were the first one I did it with," Oliver said.

A nice little revelation for Lexi. She would have said more, had she not been preoccupied with the feeling of his big cock just sliding into place and stretching out her ass. Every inch Oliver buried inside made Lexi see stars.

Oliver rubbed his hands over Lexi's tight ass. Oh, every part of her was tight and fit to fuck. Or fit to kill. Oliver wanted her in more ways than one. On the League basis, and also being a full time part of his collective, rather than just a friends with benefits relationship or fuck buddies, depending what you want.

"Look at the mess you made Lexi!"

Lexi closed her eyes. She was not used to seeing these particular bodily fluids on a mission. Oliver held on tight to her rear and brought himself all the way inside of her.

"About your turn to make a mess?" Lexi asked.

Oliver said nothing. He just pounded away into Lexi's ass up until and including the moment his balls strained. True statement though about him making a mess.

Just like old times, and Oliver just liked this reminder of the life before the Gambit. He buried balls deep into Lexi's ass and spilled every single drop of hot, sticky cum he could manage.

Oliver pressed his hands against Lexi and kept emptying blast after blast of his seed into her until extracting his cock from her tight asshole. He left her breathing intensely in the aftermath.

Time to call in Isabel and Talia, for them to join the fun.

* * *

Alexandra Danvers finally tracked down Isabel Rochev. Right where she should be. On her knees, in front of Oliver Queen, sucking his cock, like a junkie who had been desperately overdue for a hit. The sounds she made when popping her mouth around the area of Oliver's cock sounded very intense.

"I remember seeing you a few years back," Talia said. "Biayla, remember?"

"Mmm, one of my first missions," Lexi said. "Not one of my better missions. Given that I almost ended up getting caught and executed for being a spy. It's a miracle I managed to find a way to escape before they did me. And not in the fun way."

Talia smiled and covered Lexi's body with kisses. Every inch of her, her perky breasts, tight stomach, athletic legs, and sexy ass were committed to memory. Talia put her hands all over Lexi's body and covered her, kissing in deep and sucking the cum out of Lexi's holes.

"I stand corrected, it looks like you can have any woman you want," Talia said.

"To be fair, Lexi and I were...well we knew each other," Oliver said.

He managed to keep his thought process current. Isabel released his cock from her mouth and it was twitching madly. Oliver would not have any of her releasing him earlier and stuffed his cock down her throat and pumped away until the moment where Oliver choked Isabel out with a heavy explosion of cum.

Some of it came out of her nose and dribbled out of the side of her mouth. Oliver lifted Isabel up and pushed her up against the wall. Her pussy lips spread and Oliver massaged her all over. He eased into her to the point where Oliver was almost inside of her. Her begging and pleading eyes told Oliver to fuck her.

So he did, getting a nice view of Talia digging her face into Lexi's warm twat and sucking his cum out of it. Lexi closed her eyes and enjoyed Talia munching on her. She greedily followed the progress of Oliver's cock when it pushed in and out of Isabel.

Oliver pushed into Isabel and crushed his hands against her hips. Her perfect body molded very nicely around Oliver and sucked him all the way inside of her. Isabel cried out for him.

"The ice queen is nothing but a cock whore," Oliver breathed.

"Mmm, guess so," Isabel said. "I don't know what kind of power you have, but I need it. Need it! Badly! And more! More!"

Oliver bottomed out in Isabel. He squeezed her breasts and made the woman see stars with a hell of an orgasm. Had it not been for the fact Oliver held Isabel up off of the ground, she might have collapsed down onto the ground.

Pulling out, Lexi climbed over and took Oliver deep into her mouth. Her perfect dick sucking lips, wrapped tight around Oliver's tool resulted in him grabbing the back of his longtime friend's head and spearing into her.

"The minute I pull out of another girl, you just can't get on my cock fast enough," Oliver said. "Somethings never change."

Lexi's determined glare continued. Her fingers, tightening around him squeezed Oliver hard and released him. The minute she pulled back, Lexi twirled her tongue around him.

Isabel sank on the bed and Lexi climbed onto her body. The bounty hunter had been pinning down the woman who had been hunting a few hours later. Talia passed Lexi her bag and Lexi cuffed Isabel to the bed before putting on a strap on and rub it against her entrance.

"You're a hard woman to pin down, Ms. Rochev," Lexi said. "But, now I'm going to get in deep."

Isabel did not say anything. She could just feel Lexi's hands on her. She recalled her, vaguely, as one of Oliver's friends from childhood. And now, she had been a very capable woman and one who was about ready to top her. One swift movement and the two women joined together.

Talia licked Oliver's manhood and turned around. He clutched Talia around the waist and pushed into her. The weight of Oliver's balls slapped down onto Talia's tender thighs and made her just cry out the deeper he penetrated her.

"Damn, Lexi, it's been too long," Oliver said.

"I can still put a bitch in her place when I want to," Lexi said. 'And this one, she deserves to get put in her place, doesn't she? For all of the trouble?"

Lexi leaned in and marked Isabel's neck with love bites. Which had been already well marked by Talia and Oliver earlier. Still, Lexi would like to deliver her contribution. She sucked hard and made Isabel just squirm underneath everything she was doing. Lexi hungered for more and kept sucking away, making the loudest and most vigorous sounds possible.

"You do a good job in putting her in her place," Oliver groaned.

Talia climbed on top of Oliver. Oliver positioned her down so Lexi and Oliver mirrored each other's movements. They thrusted into the bodies of their woman. Talia had been a bit more subdued in her pleasure, although Oliver did manage to get her to break.

Isabel, on the other hand, arched her back. Lexi pulled back and rubbed Isabel's clit. The slow, tense teasing sent a burning desire through Isabel Rochev's body.

"Want...to cum...so badly," Isabel said.

"You do me a favor, and I'll do you a favor," Lexi said. "You know what I want. Given how you've been trying to stay one step ahead of me. Smooth move trying to switch the hotel rooms on me."

It had been a rather desperate gambit, but to be fair, Isabel wanted to throw HIVE and Kovar off of her scent, and also the Markovians, who had been known to make people disappear.

"So, the Marovkians didn't...hire you?"

"No, but I'm not telling you who did," Lexi said.

Fair enough. Lexi dragged her nails all over Isabel's body and took her in. Isabel's deep breathing only increased. Lexi wound her up and Isabel would confess to crimes she did not commit if Lexi wanted her to. All for the desire to cum and cum hard.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Y-yes," Isabel said. "Anything, anything."

Lexi pushed into Isabel. Her eyes bugged out and she resembled someone who had finally been granted a drink of water after a long time in the desert. Lexi dragged her nails all over Isabel and made her tingle.

Oliver spread Talia good and far and penetrated inside of her. The weight of his testicles slapped down onto her. Talia squirming and creaming underneath him showed Oliver just how close she was to cumming. She grabbed onto him.

Talia loved Oliver pushing her limits. And he pushed hard. All the way into her. Oliver rode the hell out of her and allowed her tight walls to clamp onto him and release him. Talia gazed into his eyes, the hunger only increasing in her eyes the faster Oliver drove into her.

At the last second, Oliver held himself back. Talia did not. Talia closed down onto Oliver and clamped down onto his manhood. Her walls squeezed Oliver's massive tool, pumping him all the way inside of her.

The moment he pulled out, Lexi did likewise to Isabel. She reached out with a smile.

"Cock."

Oliver presented it to Lexi and pushed it deep into her mouth. She went down on Oliver after Talia came all over his cock. Everything in the world which mattered faded and the only thing which Lexi wanted was Oliver all the way down her throat.

Lexi played with his balls. Nice and full, and she knew of the best way to empty them to relieve some of Oliver's burden. After unsealing Oliver from her mouth, Lexi climbed on top of them.

"Those two lightweights," Lexi said with an eye roll. "Can't take their pounding like a woman."

"To be fair, I spent hours fucking them both," Oliver said.

Lexi supposed she could cut some slack. More of Oliver for her. She straddled Oliver and playfully pinned him down to the bed. The moment he parted her body and slid into her, Lexi's entire body gave into Oliver. The feel, the touch, the utter warmth of him penetrating her body.

Isabel and Talia were just an arm's length way. Oliver slid his fingers into them and pumped them hard ten times in succession. After he was done, he moved over and fed them to Lexi.

"Don't ever spend so much time away from me ever again," Lexi breathed.

But, she was glad that Oliver, Sara, and Laurel were okay. And Lexi smiled, thinking about reuniting with them and the four of them spending some quality time together, once the insanity faded. Oliver squeezed her breasts and made her cry out for more.

"I won't...you're perfect to be a part of my elite guard."

"Is that another name for your harem?" Lexi asked him.

"Collective," Talia murmured. "It's more distinguished."

Lexi did not care what they called it. As long as it was getting Oliver inside of her on a regular basis. She had been starved out for cock for so long, that Oliver seemed so much bigger. In fact, the veiny pulse of his organ threatened to drive Lexi completely nuts.

Oliver topped off Talia and Isabel with another orgasm. After he finished, he turned his direct and full attention to Lexi, who sucked on his fingers. Her eyes, burning straight into Oliver's showed just how much she desired him. Desired his touch and everything else Oliver could bring her.

The two old friends returned to each other, enjoying a closeness with each other which had been lost due to a few years apart and found again. Oliver hung onto Lexi and pushed into her until Oliver finally came inside of her.

The two joined each other in their mutual orgasm. Oliver rode out Lexi's orgasm and her own.

"Oliver Queen, I hate how you make me need you so much," Lexi said. "How could I be this addicted?"

Thankfully, despite being a part of Oliver's crowd when she was a teenager, Lexi's only vices were sex and alchol. The cum draining down her thighs felt rather nice.

Isabel crawled between Lexi's legs to get a good taste of what was coming off of her. Talia did the save.

Oliver had his pick of what one of these women to take next. A tough, and at the same time delightful decision, brought the blood from Oliver's head and swelled his loins as he wanted to make the decision.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One)(NEW)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

* * *

The Red Daughter always liked observing the behaviors of people of interest before moving into more directly engage them. And she had to say, the behaviors of these potential targets were quite interesting. From her assessment, the bounty hunter Danvers, who Kovar's organization was well aware of, Isabel Rochev, the daughter of the former Ra's al Ghul, and the man who appeared to be the current Ra's al Ghul had gotten quite intimate with each other. And she watched as the man reloaded several times, testing the women to their limit.

The moment they got dressed and exited the camp, Katya made her move. Blasting down from mthe heavens, she landed in front of her.

Lexi, Isabel, Talia, and Oliver all jumped back with a start. Lexi was the first to react, pulling a gun out on the Red Daughter, who just broke out into a grin.

"Americans and their guns," she said in bemusement. "And arrows...that's actually kind of quaint. Makes me feel nostalgic."

Oliver and Talia armed themselves with bows, and Isabel revealed she had a knife on her. Red Daughter chuckled when looking all over them.

"So, you're Red Daughter," Oliver said.

To be honest, her beauty had been rather captivating. Those blue eyes showed intensity and she had been staring at Oliver, almost as if she had been undressing him with her eyes.

"You look rather healthy for a dead man, Mr. Queen," Red Daughter said after a moment as she gave him the once over. "Very healthy...and very well equipped."

She stared directly at his crotch and Oliver had a tingling as if he had been X-Rayed by someone.

"We're both survivors though," she said. "Once upon a time time, a long time ago, I was named Kara Zor-El. I was the sole survivor of a planet known as Krypton. Well, my cousin was as well, but a malfunction of his pod caused it explode before coming to Earth. A freak accident, one out of a million, and Kal-El had been very unlucky."

She spoke of this matter of factly as possible.

"My pod crashed in Russia, where Konstantine Kovar's organization found me, trained me," she continued. "Hell on Earth, training which broke most, but I was strong like steel. And now I'm Katya Kovar, but you already knew that. All of you knew that."

"Yes, and your father….."

"Oh, he claims to be my father, but he is merely just a handler," Katya said almost dismissively. "And he grows older, as I grow stronger. A flaw in human biology. For most."

"Kovar made a deal with the League of Assassins and he's breaking it with his partnership with HIVE," Talia said firmly. "He had an agreement with my father…."

"Yes, but your father is no more and I believe the deal is off," Katya said.

"He is bound to the League," Talia said.

"Ah, yes, well Konstantine Kovar thought of a better deal," Katya said. "I did not agree with him getting in bed with cockroaches though, so perhaps you can entice me with a better offer."

She licked her lips when gazing at Oliver. Oliver smiled back at her.

"Let's talk," Oliver said. "What do you want?"

* * *

The two representatives of HIVE, along with the Markovian scientist, met with Konstanin Kovar. Kovar lightly tapped his fingers on the briefcase as the scientist opened it up to reveal the drug.

"The proof is in the performance," he said.

"And we know it works," the HIVE representative said. "Mr. Darhk's plans must go forward, as the League is reformed stronger than ever. Whispers, rumors, there is a new Demon in the throne of the League."

"A wildcard?" Kovar asked. "Well...we'll find…."

Kovar's phone rang. He held up one hand and answered it.

"Yes, Katya," Kovar said. "Ra's al Ghul...you've...Rochev...that's very interesting. No, you did the right thing! Perfect...he wants to meet with me."

The two HIVE representatives stood straight up and looked on at Kovar. Even the Markovian scientist, despite Kovar having information which could cause him to never see the light of day again if it reached his government, shifted a bit nervous and a bit more anxious.

"Straight away," Kovar said. "Tell Ra's al Ghul I'll be here in an hour. Naturally, it's just good business to entertain all offers and if he's willing to give a better one than….I will be willing to entertain all offers."

The moment Kovar got off the phone, the HIVE drone in question glared at him.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, Mr. Kovar."

"Oh, my friend, I don't play games, I win them," Kovar said. "HIVE will still be on the table. I'm just merely willing to tie up loose ends."

* * *

Lexi could not believe it. Konstantin Kovar, in the flesh. Taking him out would be perfect and would make her for life. Of course, it is difficult to do with his prized attack dog here. And Oliver, putting his hand on Lexi, shook his head.

"Wait for the moment of truth," Oliver muttered.

Kovar showed up, alone. Of course, he had nothing to fear because the most dangerous weapon he had at his disposal was here. Katya smiled very deeply and turned to Oliver.

"This is Konstanin Kovar, as promised," Katya said. "And as promised, Ra's al Ghul himself."

"You look familiar," Kovar said. "Like someone I've seen in the news."

"You had a deal with the League."

"And you are new to the game," Kovar said.

"But, I'm not," Talia warned him. "And you are working with HIVE. Which means you have put yourself against the League."

"Nothing is finalized," Kovar said.

"He's all in to unleash a chemical weapon assault," Isabel pointed out.

"Ah, Ms. Rochev, it's a pity you don't remember our arrangement," Kovar said. "Instead, you appear to be in bed with the League. But perhaps, the Demon wishes to give me a piece of the power…."

"No," Oliver said. "Our deal is you tell me everything that you know about HIVE, and where Damien Darhk is. And if you know anything about Malcolm Merlyn."

"The American Capitalist?" Kovar asked. "Seems trivial to the bigger picture."

"You are bound to follow the League's orders," Talia said. "You are a very rich man because of my father."

"And he's gone, which means the deal has changed," Kovar said. "Red Daughter, unichtozhit!"

The kill order had been given. Katya just held her hands. Lexi drew her gun, even though she doubted it would do any good.

Katya swung around and punched Kovar so hard in the chest his ribs shattered. The man in question dropped down to the ground, and Katya grabbed him, slamming into his back.

"Why?" Kovar gasped.

"Our deal has changed," Katya said. "Much you had a better deal and changed your loyalties, so did I. I remember you telling me about how dogs are loyal companions, but once they grow weak, old and pathetic, they have to be put down for their own good."

Katya's heat vision burned into Kovar's chest and caused him to scream.

"You are lower than dog," Katya said in an ice cold voice. "I give my loyalty to the Demon. To the strongest. To Ra's al Ghul."

Kovar screamed in misery as Katya slowly covered his body in burns with her heat vision. Torturing him, killing him.

"Tell me everything you know, or I'll make sure you slowly die of cancer," Katya said. "Play nice, and I'll be humane, dog."

* * *

After getting the information she needed from Kovar, Katya dropped him at the door of one of his enemies, to do with what he pleased. She had made a lot of powerful friends as well, and it was only inevitable that Katya would stage a coup. Meeting with Oliver had only sped up her motivations to pull him.

Talia stepped over the fallen bodies of the two HIVE drones. The Markovian scientist quivered.

"You're coming with us," Talia said. "You will tell us everything you've been working on for HIVE and everything you know."

"And if it's to the League's satisfaction, we will consider not turning you into the Markovian government," Oliver said. "Is that understood?"

"Of course," the scientist said. "It would be a fate worse than death."

Talia, along with a few of her guard, escorted the man off. Isabel followed her, to join the League. Her knowledge of both Starling City's elite and Queen Consolidated would be very useful for Oliver's future plans.

"I have access to all of his accounts," Katya told Oliver. "And I can make sure all of his assets become yours. And you do understand our other part of the deal, correct?"

"Yes," Oliver said. "You have the League's full support in your plans to take control of the Bratva."

Katya smiled. She would be far more powerful than Kovar did.

"Darhk reminds me of the arrogant fools from my world who allowed it to decay," Katya said. "The cockroach will be squashed all you have to do is unearth him."

"You really are an alien...a real alien,' Oliver said.

"You saw what I can do," Katya said. "I can do things no human woman can do."

"Just find it surprising."

"Not as surprising as a boy billionaire becoming the head of one of the most powerful organizations in the world," Katya said. "But, we've changed. I'm no longer a scared little girl, having lost everything. And you're no longer the pampered little boy."

"If I can change, you can change, everyone can change," Oliver said.

Katya just smiled.

"Yes, and we are on the cusp of great change," Katya said. "And with your capabilities, I want in."

After all, Katya saw how Oliver was capable of and she had been very impressed. Naturally, she wanted to see his capabilities up close and personal. She had avoided interpersonal relationships so far. Too messy, plus the prettiest shells were thin and held the most fragile of people.

* * *

Casually, Katya waited up in the room, for Oliver to join her. She could not wait to enjoy the fruits of their partnership. The cute little brunette bounty hunter, who invaded Katya's thoughts almost as much as Oliver, was keeping her company. And had brought back a report of Kovar's immediate death.

"Kovar's injuries are so bad, even if it isn't executed, he won't survive the evening," Lexi said.

Katya just responded with a shrug. She casually unlocked the cell phone Lexi found, almost bored at how simple it was.

"If he dies, he dies," Katya said, bored.

"Wow, you really are all heart," Lexi said.

"And you are adorable," Katya said. "And quite strong as well. I've seen your work...although if we did fight, you wouldn't last a moment."

"Mmm, I could surprise you," Lexi said. "You know something, I think that if our lives were different, we might be close."

"You mean like sisters?" Katya asked before scoffing. "I fail to see the possibility."

"Well, the universe is infinite, there are many possibilities, alternate worlds," Lexi said with a shrug. "So, I've got to report what happened."

Oliver stepped in, wearing nothing other than a pair of silken shorts, after coming out of the shower. Lexi vowed not to get distracted and she could easily. Lexi closed her eyes, mentally counted to five, and returned to business.

"I'll deal with you later," Lexi murmured before kissing Oliver.

The two kissed for a long time, and Katya casually downloaded all of the information from a secure server onto the stolen phone. Now, she had blackmail material on several prominent politicians in Russia, Kasnia, and Markovia. Useful for later.

"Are you allowed to tell me who hired you?"

"No, although I would tell you if I knew," Lexi said. "It's all done through an intermediary, we never know who put the bounty up because it clouds our perception."

One more kiss and Lexi slipped off into the night. Katya reclined on the bed, very casually eying Oliver like a piece of candy. She zoomed over to him, and in a blink of an eye, wore a set black and silver corset, stockings, thong, and a garter belt.

No words were needed. Katya threw herself into Oliver's arms and did not hold back by kissing him hard. Oliver did not hold back with her either.

Oliver mentally prepared a eulogy for the bed because it might not survive the experience after Oliver and Katya cemented their new found partnership.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut. You know the drill.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

* * *

A loud kiss loudly smacked across the room with Katya's lips pressing hard and fast all over Oliver's. His strong hand ran down and cupped her from behind, sending a long breath over her body. She could feel it, touches which she never thought were possible. Oliver bent her back on the bed and covered her neck with kisses.

Sweet kisses came from the Kryptonian survivor. Katya had no idea how she opened up for him so easily, but something about Oliver was alluring. Intoxicating even. Oliver's mouth pressed against her.

He kissed like an angel, but Katya was sure he fucked like a demon. Pun kind of intended. Oliver moved in and planted more kisses down on her flat stomach. The moment his nose pressed up against Katya's over-heated organ, she put a hand onto the back of his head.

"Touch me."

"You're very wet," Oliver said.

Katya's panties slipped off and exposed her sex for Oliver's exploration The curls of blonde hair sticking up in the air brushed up against Oliver's face. He leaned in and tasted Katya's pussy. So sweet, and Oliver worked his tongue around her. The moans which she made, along with her strong legs wrapped around his head.

"So many ways to break a man's neck," Katya breathed. "So many...ways."

Oliver's massaging of her leg brought Katya to dream land. He smacked his lips over and over on her pussy, making her lift up and down, breathing heavily from Oliver tasting her sweet fluids. Oliver smacked his lips over her and sucked her. Katya pumped her hips up to his touch and finally, finally, she broke underneath his face.

The kisses raining down her thighs set Katya's loins on fire. Oliver pushed against her and worked his finger expertly against her heated slit. The juices flowing from her stained Oliver's rightmost digit as he slid all the way into her. Deeping the push inside of Katya, she moaned out aggressively.

After pulling away, Katya grabbed ahold of Oliver's shorts and yanked them down. His very erect cock smacked her in the face. Oh yes, very nice seeing it, and not the X-Ray of this. Katya grabbed onto Oliver and shoved his manhood all the way down her throat.

"Eager, aren't you?"

Katya showed she could be very eager and very loyal. Of course, Oliver was the first man she had ever met who would be worth such loyalty. Oliver grabbed tight onto her hair and she allowed him to move forward, spearing her throat with the delicious piece of meat. Which Katya slurped and enjoyed for every second until she pulled away.

"No."

Gripping the underside of his cock, Katya lightly, but at the same tight tightly stroked it. Her silky lips lightly pressed against Oliver's twitching organ. She pulled back and smiled at him. Laying back on the bed, Katya spread her gorgeous legs, for Oliver to see her sweet and very eager and extremely tight looking pussy.

"Show me how a man loves a woman."

Oliver climbed on top of Katya and pushed her legs apart. Her glistening entrance beckoned Oliver in. The really tight pussy hugged Oliver's head. He gripped Katya's thighs and with a surprising amount of strength, pushed all the way into her. His balls cracked up against her warm thighs the second he was into her.

"YES!"

The cry of the jubilant woman on her back showed just how much she liked it. Oliver doubted many men would be able to penetrate Katya's initial resistance. Katya's legs hooked around Oliver's waist and pushed Oliver all the way into her body, crying out in pleasure from Oliver's intense penetration. He pushed all the way into her, rocking all the way inside of her body.

Oliver ran his hands down onto Katya's body to worship every inch of her lovely skin. Her eyes glowed and Oliver slowed down.

"That's never happened before," Katya murmured.

The gorgeous blonde woman drew in several breaths. Oliver lightly teased her with some kisses. Katya regained control. If she lost control, it would be very bad. Oliver slid almost out of her and Katya almost wrapped her arms tightly around him so hard that he crashed on top of her. Her heaving chest met his muscular body.

Not missing a beat, Oliver kissed repeatedly all over Katya's neck and sucked on her earlobe. He made his way over to her and whispered very eloquently in her ear.

"Someone's eager," Oliver said to her.

Katya just flashed him a smile. Of course she was eager. She hungered for a real man to take her and make Katya his. Oliver pushed down into her all the way once again. This time Katya did not almost set the ceiling on fire with a near mishap with her heat vision.

A press against Katya's body with several kisses sent tingles down her body. Oliver held her tightly in his arms with her legs running down body. Those soft legs, powerful enough to choke a man out, but they were amazing underneath his name.

The tightening of her inner muscles clutched Oliver's organ as tightly as an Amazon's might. Oliver could not tell who had the stronger inner core strength between Katya and Diana, but it would be something Oliver intended to explore for future purposes. For now he pinned Katya to the bed and worked her over until she cried out for more.

Katya closed her eyes and savored the moment. Oliver grabbed her face roughly and made her stare into his eyes. While he hammered her. Katya's tight inner muscles churned over Oliver and she moaned. She went off like a broken water faucet. Spurting her juices all over Oliver's manhood.

Oliver sped up and rode her almost all into the bed. The frame of it creaked as Oliver sped up his thrusts. He smashed as deep and hard into Katya as possible and made her tight walls just press around his engorged organ from driving all the way inside of her.

"Y-yes," Katya breathed out. "YES!"

Katya put her nails against Oliver's arm and raked away at it. Oliver knew all of the ways to make her gush. And now he smashed her all the way into the bed. The long, strong milking of her internal walls pressed Oliver all the way into her, his balls resting against her warm thighs.

"Cum for me," Katya breathed hungrily in his ear.

Katya dug her nails into his back and looked up at him with thinly disguised encouragement. Oliver thrust even harder inside of her body, filling Katya up and allowing her inner walls to release his tool from her tight grip. She moaned hungrily the faster he slammed all the way inside of her.

The two came together, with the bed just barely surviving at least this round of fucking. Oliver's hips met Katya moving like a blur from releasing rope after rope of his essence into the alien survivor's needy pussy. She squeezed and released Oliver until he collapsed down onto her.

Down, but still hardening from Katya's very eager hip motions against his hardening tool. She was ready for round two and then another round and another, and as many as her sex-starved body could take.

* * *

Laying in the busted bed, Oliver pulled out of Katya. Cum drained out of her, which kind of got overshadowed by the broken bed. Katya breathed in deeply from the aftermath. Her entire body was on fire and she had a coat of sweat covering her body.

"I never sweat," Katya said.

"First time for everything."

Lexi slipped into the room next to them and admired Oliver's handiwork. Shame about the bed though really, but it was a sacrifice which had to be made for a good time. She slipped off her jacket, tank top, and jeans. After a light clearing of her throat, Lexi only had one thing to say.

"Cock."

She thristed for Katya's taste all over Oliver's cock. The woman's glistening thighs, sexy body, and just gorgeous features made Lexi find it really hard to concentrate. Alexandra Danvers dropped down to her knees and swallowed Oliver's cock in one light motion.

"And here I thought it was custom to say please."

Lexi did not say anything. She just shoved Oliver's manhood all the way into her mouth and slurped on it very hard. Katya, hungry for more, crawled over and sucked on his balls.

One gorgeous brunette and one gorgeous blonde pleasured Oliver's cock and balls with insatiable hunger. Oliver pulled out of Lexi's mouth and fed his cock to Katya. Lexi kissed up his thigh and smiled. The two women pulled away and pleasured his length with their mouths, sucking them until he was throbbing hard.

"You've been staring at my thighs all this time," Katya said to Lexi. "Get to work."

Lexi ran down and licked the cum from earlier dribbling from Katya's thighs. Her strong, beautiful, powerful legs sent Lexi into a very happy place. She kneaded the firm flesh and got her a bit closer into her pussy.

"Here let me help you."

Katya slammed Lexi face first down into her pussy and almost smothered her with folds. Oliver cleared his throat and Katya let up a little bit. Just enough to wrap her legs around Lexi's shoulder and slide her in all the way. Oliver climbed into position behind her and slid all the way into her.

To be honest, Lexi had been a little bit surprised and also kind of aroused at nearly being smothered by Katya, Kara, Red Daughter, whatever. If she had to suffocate, Lexi would rather it be between the legs of a beautiful woman or with Oliver's cock crammed all the way down her throat. Either way would do so.

"You learn your place, Danvers,' Katya breathed. "Your tongue in my hot pussy, and Oliver's god cock pushing into your slutty little body. You try to be a badass, but you're nothing but a little fuck puppet."

Lexi could not believe getting demeaned so much was turning her on. And yet it was happening. Oliver's hands moved down her back and pleasured her all the way. Her tight walls contracted around Oliver and milked him very hard when he rode her out.

"Cock, please," Katya said.

Oh, Katya just had to be more polite to show just how refined she was. When Lexi had a moment she would top the little mob princess for everything she was worth. Oliver pulled out of her body and he walked over.

Katya grabbed ahold of Oliver and swallowed him whole. Deep into her throat, loud and sucking him. Oliver grabbed ahold of her head and face-fucked Katya for the next several minutes. He came as close as possible to cumming before Katya pulled out of him.

"Eat my asshole," Katya demanded to Lexi.

Lexi's face smothered all the way between Katya's back cheeks. She ground up and forth, forcing Lexi's tongue to dance deeper into her. While Lexi got nice her back hole nice and wet, Katya teased Oliver with a slow stroke. She did not mind if he came all over her stomach and chest.

"I do hundreds of squats a day when lifting tanks," Katya breathed. "And you can see it, can't you?"

Oh yes, Katya's booty was quite fine. Lexi could not deny it. And could not deny the fact that being smothered with Katya's giant ass was very much a turn up and one which made her nipples.

"I'm ready," Katya said with a light blow of her hair away from her face.

Oliver yanked Katya over and spread her ass cheeks. Wide, thick, and inviting, Oliver pushed his fingers against her. He leaned in and took her piping hot back hole. Lexi grabbed onto Oliver and slid him against Katya's back entrance.

"I can fuck you all night like this."

Katya pressed down onto the wreckage of the bed, with Oliver spreading her cheeks. She wanted to come back with a statement about how she would let him. Unfortunately, all which came out of Katya's mouth was a very subdued gasp.

She settled for giving him the glowing bedroom eyes. Encouraging Oliver to push back into her tight rear from behind and sending her all the way over the edge. Oliver pulled Katya back and sunk balls deep into her magnificent booty.

The view of Katya's ass bouncing when Oliver thrust in it was very hyponetic. She gave some mangled dirty talk, some in languages which Oliver recognized, and a few he did not. Oliver intended to have Katya teach him everything she knew because knowledge was important.

And an obscure alien language which Oliver and his inner circle knew would be very useful in passing along code which could not be cracked. Oliver pushed away scholarly endeavors to the side.

"Is a fine booty your Kryptonite?" Katya breathed in.

"Kryp-to-what?" Oliver asked.

"Mmm," Katya breathed.

Oliver would get clarification at a later time. He parted Katya's juicy cheeks and pushed all the way into her. While he turned Katya and caught sight of the juices pumping between her legs. Oliver pushed all the way against Katya's pussy lips and pushed all the way into her.

Lexi laid out on the bed sheets and the collapsed mattress. She spread her legs and pushed her fingers into them. Copying Oliver's motions into Katya. One hand driving into her pussy and the other holding her ass cheeks apart so Oliver could spear into her.

Katya grabbed one of the bed sheets and chewed on it. Oliver grabbed her and held on for the ride. Loud slaps echoed throughout the room with Oliver spanking her ass while ramming into her.

"Closer, Lexi."

Lexi dragged herself over. Katya laid on her side and Oliver put his hand on Lexi's front. He rubbed her body, playing with her nipples and moving down to tweak her clit. She moaned and Oliver pushed into her. He alternated between Katya and Lexi and made both of them moan out.

Katya savored the moment. Oliver made her feel this like no one would. He pushed all the way deep into her and smashed her tight ass even more. She took a deep breath and managed to avoid burning down the wall with a spontaenous blast of heat vision. She controlled it but her orgasm had no control.

Lexi dove between Katya's legs and slurped up her juices. She made a very heavy production in doing so. Katya raked her fingers down against the back of Lexi's head.

"Closer," Oliver grunted.

Katya had nothing more to say. She could feel Oliver's balls, more than loaded. Oliver pulled into her and squeezed Katya's chest just as much as he did her ass earlier.

After getting her pussy overstuffed earlier, Katya was more than happy to receive a heavy load. Oliver marked her neck and showed great strength in pulling her over. She sweated again and Lexi licking the sweet fluids off of her body almost made her melt.

"Looks like the fearsome Red Daughter is just as big of an anal slut as this wannabe bad ass," Lexi said with a big grin.

Katya had no comeback. Her body twitched and it entered increased stimulation. Oliver jammed his fingers into her pussy as far and deep as his cock rammed into her ass. Oliver rode the hell out of her and got Katya screaming and creaming all over the place.

"Yes, she really is," Oliver said with a light nibble down on Katya's neck. "The two of you would get along great."

The tightening in Oliver's balls showed he was about to bust a nut in Katya's thick and delicious ass. Long overdue with her tight hole grabbing onto him hard.

Katya swore in a few different languages, both Earth bound and alien. Oliver made her cum one more time again with the weight of his balls clenching and releasing his intense load into her.

Oliver blasted the inside of Katya's asshole with her. Cum leaked out of her ass before Oliver was done pounding her ass and grinding her into the wreckage of the already damaged bed.

One Red Daughter humbled and hooked for life laid on the floor. Lexi viewed the Red Daughter, with sadistic pleasure of how well she was wrecked.

Oliver snagged Lexi in his arms and grabbed ahold of her.

"You're next, don't worry."

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One)(NEW)**


	23. Chapter 23(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

Lexi laid on the makeshift pile of pillows and blankets on the one end of the room. She had been well fucked and put out of commission for the evening.

On the mostly salvaged mattress on top of them, Katya rested on Oliver and worshipped his chest and abs with numerous kisses. Isabel and Talia returned to the room and the two of them took their turns pleasuring Oliver as well. Talia took Oliver's cock and Isabel took his balls.

Katya moved down closer to the other two women to join it. It was not too long before the stunning gorgeous sight of three beautiful women on their knees took their turns in pleasuring Oliver. Oliver was nowhere near running out of gas and he found himself fortunate for the lovely group of women who could not be burned out.

The amazing deep throat blowjob Katya performed on Oliver made his loins flare up for release. He wrapped his hands around her blonde hair and sunk in deeper. Conveying what he wanted without words. Katya gave Oliver everything, her nice warm mouth diving down onto Oliver's tool and sucking him in, good and hard. The echo of her mouth over the room stunned Oliver the faster Katya dove down onto him.

Isabel and Talia joined Katya in the pleasure. The tightening of Oliver's loins begin and the three women lied in wait for what was going to happen. Oliver thrust up and felt his balls give way to an explosion.

Katya swallowed his cum after it fired like a machine-gun into her mouth. The gorgeous woman turned and planted here lips on Talia and gave her a very sizzling kiss. The two swapped cum together through the kiss and Oliver's view of the two lovely women making out only inflamed his desires for even more.

The second Katya finished up, she turned her attention to Isabel. The two shared another kiss and this gave Talia the opportunity to mount Oliver's already pulsing erection. Oliver grabbed Talia's hips and impaled her downwards. Talia's pupils dilated in obvious pleasure, her mouth hung open and her nails raked across Oliver's flesh to gain the advantage while she rode.

Talia basked in the moment. Oliver touched all of the spots in her. Slow, deliberate strokes only warmed Talia up to much faster ones. Much deeper and intense ones. Strokes which brought Oliver all the way inside of her body and stretched Talia out. Oh Talia thought she was going to break underneath the might of Oliver's member. His manhood, just sliding all the way into her tight walls, and clutching him all the way.

"Mmm, deeper, please," Talia breathed lustfully in Oliver's ear.

She needed Oliver to get deep. Oliver tightened the grip and pushed Talia to the max. He pushed up and down into Talia. The thrusts measured her, deliberate and intense. Talia leaned in, grabbing Oliver's bicep and squeezing down as tight as possible. Her mouth hanging open deliberately showed off the pleasure.

"Y-yes," Talia said. "YES!"

Talia unleashed her juices in a flood all over Oliver's thrusting organ. She hung on for the ride breathing heavily.

The moment Oliver came off, Isabel and Katya crawled over. Oliver decided to beat them to the punch. He put his hands on Isabel's hips and pushed into her from behind. Isabel closed her eyes the very second Oliver pushed into her from behind. His thick organ spread out her eager walls pretty much all of the way.

"Oliver," Isabel moaned out. "Don't...don't tease me."

Oliver bottomed out in her pussy, sending an intense rush through Isabel's loins the moment Oliver pushed all the way into her. The weight of his balls, heavy and juicy, slapped down onto Isabel and sent her spiraling very close to the breaking point. Oliver knew precisely what Isabel wanted and intended to give it to her, multiple times over. He thrust back and pushed all the way inside of her.

Isabel tightened up around Oliver and cried out to the skies. Oliver grabbed Isabel's bouncing, heaving chest, and pushed deeper into her. He slapped down onto the woman with firm thrusts, going as deep into her body as possible.

After the skilled warrior drove Isabel to many intense orgasms, Oliver turned his attention to Katya. She laid, floating about six inches above the bed. Oliver mounted the top of her body, spreading her legs. Oliver pressed his mouth down on her breasts and sucked them.

"Continue," Katya breathed.

Oliver spread Katya's legs and pushed his throbbing beast into her one more time. Right slightly out of reach of Talia and Isabel, although not high enough. Perhaps they could experiment with that later, but right now, Oliver enjoyed the ability to wrap his arms around Katya while she floated on her hair, back facing downwards.

The position opened up Katya to have her backside and chest groped. Something the sensual blonde Kryptonian enjoyed. Oliver motorboated her tits.

Talia and Isabel fingered each other while observing the show with hunger in their eyes. After they topped off their orgasms, they licked the fruits of their labor down. Pressing forward, the two women kissed each other. Talia pinched Isabel's nipple and leaned in to suck it.

"You can't get enough of me," Oliver breathed. "You're cumming again. And even harder this time."

Katya could not explain how her addiction to him had started. She felt so empty without Oliver pushing his cock into her body. The Demon and Red Daughter continued their coupling in the air and Katya dared go a little bit higher. This only caused Oliver to clutch even more tightly onto her ass.

"Worth it," Katya said. "An Alpha like you deserves to have as many women as he wants."

She nibbled on Oliver's shoulder. For the first time since the destruction of her home planet, Katya felt at ease. Most certainly, tracking down some of the worst men on Earth after they double crossed Kovar and making them fear was a momentary thrill, but really just an illusion of happiness.

Katya came hard from Oliver touching the right buttons. With her pleasure enhanced, Katya lowered down onto the mattress. Oliver hung on and kept riding her to another orgasm. Her juices just pumped out and saturated Oliver's organ.

Talia and Isabel dove at Oliver and took turns licking his manhood. Then they both did at once. The two ravenous woman resembled succubi in heat when they targeted Oliver's organ. Kisses slathered it with them until they met it. Katya even joined in and three women meeting at the tip of Oliver's throbbing rod with a kiss showed just how hungry they could be.

"Assume the position."

The three gorgeous vixens rose up to their feet. They lined up against the wall one by one. Oliver joined them, feeling up their bodies. Their asses, already well fucked many times over called out for attention. The moans Oliver earned from them showed they knew what was coming.

And they thirsted for it. Badly.

Oliver decided to dive into them balls first, deep into their pussy first. Isabel was first on Oliver's tour around the room. She looked at him, breathing out. The pleasure she experienced could not be denied and she would not be denied receiving Oliver in her any time soon.

The thrusts deepened the faster Oliver worked against her. Back and forth, Oliver slammed into her body. He rode her for about two minutes straight before he switched off.

Deep into Talia, who grabbed onto the wall. Her body writhed and moved from Oliver going deep inside of her. Oliver leaned deep inside of her pussy and made her cry out. Loud slaps echoed and Oliver kept thrusting into Talia, getting deeper, faster and more intense with his movements.

Katya waited for him, the sounds amplified with her sharp hearing. She needed Oliver back into her. Oliver, with lightning fast reflexes, caught Katya around the wrist before she pleasured herself. The look in Oliver's eyes could not be mistaken. He would be the only one who would give her pleasure. Katya breathed heavily against the wall. Her aching nipples called for attention and for Oliver's touch.

"Behave yourself," Oliver breathed in her ear.

Katya obviously had other ideas on her mind beyond behaving herself. Oliver rubbed Katya's thighs and gave her a tease.

He pulled out of Talia and back into Katya one more time. He fucked her so hard, the wall might have the same fate as the bed if Oliver was not careful. He rammed into Katya with an alarmingly fast speed, working her extremely hard into the wall with multiple hard thrusts.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Oliver did not fuck her straight through the wall. No matter how much Katya wanted him to or indeed how much Oliver wanted to do the deed on Katya. His strong hands gripped her firm ass when he gave her a little push.

Katya closed her eyes very tightly and allowed an intense feeling to erupt through her body. Oliver most certainly knew all of the ways to light her up and pleasure her all over.

After Oliver left all three women leaning against the wall, Oliver moistened his fingers with their collective juices. Oliver shifted back and forth, sliding as many fingers deep into their asses as possible.

Isabel, being in the middle, was the lucky winner to getting Oliver buried deep into her ass. It had already been fucked raw, but damn if she was going to turn down a repeat performance of Oliver driving balls deep into her ass. Oliver leaned in and thrust as far into her ass as he could go.

"Y…..YES!" Isabel cried out.

Oliver grabbed hold Isabel's ass very tightly and thrust as deep as possible into it. The more he pushed into her, the more she felt. He could feel her body just react to him, in one of the most intense ways possible. Oliver knew precisely everything he was doing to get Isabel going and going hard.

Yes, she would be useful in more ways than one. Oliver spent some time with Isabel's ass before pulling out and leaving her slumped against the wall.

Talia gazed over her shoulder. Calling for Oliver, wanting him inside of her. Who would Oliver bet to deny Talia what she wanted. He pushed into her, pressing balls deep into her ass and letting Talia scream out as loud as she wanted to.

Oliver rode the hell out of Talia's fine ass with multiple thrusts. He spent as much time, manipulating the fine and toned nature of her body. He rocked her deeper and deeper. Talia remained standing, holding onto the wall tight. Oliver pulled her away and lifted Talia on the air.

Talia's pupils widened from Oliver bouncing her up and down on his organ in mid air. He dropped her and pushed her back against the wall. With Oliver crammed three fingers deep into her, it was only seconds before Talia came and came very hard around Oliver.

"Mmmm," Talia breathed out. "That was perfect, beloved."

Oliver thought so as well. He squeezed Talia's fine cheeks one more time and turned around.

"Best for last?" Katya asked.

"I like your confidence," Oliver said.

He did find a confident woman very sexy. Oliver grabbed ahold of Katya and pushed all the way into her. Her thick ass bounced with each thrust. Oliver knew it was where his cum would be after tonight. He leaned into Katya and shoved his manhood as deep into her as humanly possible. The thrusts only deepened the faster Oliver rode away at Katya's fine, clutching asshole.

"I want….I need," Katya breathed out. "Please, don't...don't torture me like this."

"You'll get everything you want, trust me," Oliver said. "Do you feel it?"

Katya's eyes burned just as much as her body. Lust bombarded her mind with so much pleasure. Oliver knew precisely all of the ways to drive her completely mad with pleasure. The tease of Oliver unloading on her ass was too much. Katya came all over the wall with Oliver almost pushing her through it.

A few cracks, but not too bad. And at least Katya once again narrowly avoided burning the heat vision.

Oliver rode Katya's ass to a stunning conclusion. His balls clenched and with one more push, Oliver fired inside of her. He sent blast after blast of seed into Katya's ass and moved in tight, draining his balls into her. Katya moaned and writhed, pressed against the wall as Oliver emptied his testicles in her perfect ass.

The release had been felt by both of them. Oliver's balls finally gave up the thick batter they had been storing up for a special occasion and nutting in Katya's ass had been very special.

So good, so perfect. Oliver finished inside of her and left the cum draining out of her ass.

Talia and Isabel moved in and Oliver crouched down while they dove into Katya's cum soaked ass and sucked it into them. Oliver fingered both of them as a reward for their good work. Which only just began in some ways.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One)**


	24. Chapter 24(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Oliver relaxed in the aftermath. Lexi still crashed on the makeshift bed on the floor. Talia and Isabel slumped against the wall, wrecked, and Katya stepped out because she needed to attend an early morning meeting. Oliver sent League backup alongside of her.

Off to the side, Oliver noticed someone slip into the room. Sara, who wore nothing other than a leather jacket and a pair of fishnets which made her look smoking hot. Without a word, Sara sat down across Oliver and put her fishnet clad foot on his crotch, rubbing his length up and down.

Oliver threw his head back and let out a sound of pleasure. Sara, stroking his cock up and down between her foot, caused a hell of a reaction. She made eye contact with him and lightly brushed a finger down her front, to push into her pussy. Sara thrust up and down, working her fingers a bit deeper inside of her. She rode out her orgasm and Oliver's cock, getting it nice and hard.

After Sara teased Oliver to the point of bursting, she released him. She crawled towards him on her hands and knees, and turned around to crawl away, seductively swaying her hips. At least until Oliver jumped at her and ripped the crotch of Sara's fishnets before driving all the way into her. Sara moaned the second Oliver pushed into her body from behind.

"Laurel's not the only one who could rock a pair of fishnets, is she?" Sara asked.

"No, she isn't."

Oliver grabbed ahold of Sara and pushed all the way into her body. He could feel up her perfect legs and ass from this position while fucking her. After she teased him to peak hardness, Sara asked to be fucked and who was Oliver to turn down such a gorgeous woman of her desire.

He picked up the pace, thrusting away at Sara as quick as possible. Hips moving like a blur, Oliver buried himself all the way inside Sara and made her cry out even louder. Oh, she tightened around Oliver and released him. Hungry, horny and just ready to be filled over and over again. Oliver pushed up against her and speared Sara's tight body. Her walls closed around him and released Oliver hard.

"Glad I came here," Sara said. "And speaking of cumming…"

Oliver hit all of the sweet spots on Sara to make her moans reach an intense peak. He made her shed the jacket and revealed she was not wearing anything underneath. Oliver kissed away at her naked body and made her mewl in delight. Her walls, closing around Oliver, and releasing him sent a flare of energy through her body.

"Y-yes," Sara breathed. "Oh yes!"

Balls deep inside of her body, Oliver pounded her hard. The weight of his balls just hit her at all the right points. She came hard around him.

Oliver pulled out of Sara and she turned around to suck his cock for a little bit. Oliver positioned Sara so he could eat her pussy while she sucked his cock. Feeling the ripped fishnets and sucking at her wet pussy caused quite a reaction on Sara. She took him deeper throat first, as Oliver lapped and licked Sara's slit with several measured movements.

With another movement, Oliver pulled away. Sara released Oliver's cock from her mouth and climbed onto his leg. Her strong legs wrapped around Oliver's hips, and she slid all the way down onto him. Oliver pushed into her and filled Sara up.

Sara whipped her head back and cried out loudly in pleasure. She did not care about waking up anyone in the room. Oliver just cupped her ass and pulled her forward. She rocked back and forth, biting down on her lip with each bounce. The weight of her thighs cracked down on Oliver's engorged balls. He put Sara's nipple between his fingers and squeezed hard to send a flare of lust all through her.

"Yes, yes, faster, please," Sara cried out in endless desire.

Oliver gave her pretty much everything Sara wanted. Everything she craved and most importantly, everything she needed. Her tight walls, closing around Oliver, just squeezed and released him hard. His engorged prick shoved all the way into Sara's love tunnel and brought her to the edge of pleasure.

"Fuck, Oliver, faster," Sara breathed hotly in his ear. "You know you want to go faster."

"I am," Oliver groaned with the feeling of Sara tightening around him just sending an intense flare through his loins.

Oliver picked up the pace and thrust deeper into Sara. Her warm cavern stretched around Oliver, tightening down on him and releasing him. Several fluid pumps brought Oliver all the way into Sara and made her rock her head back. The two enjoyed each other. The faster Oliver went inside of Sara, the closer she got to release. She clamped down onto Oliver and cried out for more.

"YES!"

Oliver watched as Sara rode up. Lexi, always a sound sleeper, slept on, especially after Oliver fucked her. Oliver commended her for her strong sleeping skills because damn if Sara's screams could not raise the dead. Oliver shoved his mouth down on her breasts and sucked loudly.

Sara bit down on her lip and released her passions with intense waves through her body. The faster she moved, the deeper Oliver rocked inside of her body. She tightened up on Oliver, and released all over him. The fluid of juices on Oliver.

Every few minutes, Sara cooled down by sliding off of Oliver and sucking the juices from his cock. He pulled her away at one point and pushed her against the wall. The cracks in the wall just showed how much abuse it had and Sara was willing to take even more in the name of getting fucked.

Oliver's balls dragged against Sara's inner thigh while he fucked her. The sounds of the sweet siren, clad in nothing but ripped fishnets, only increased. Oliver picked up the pace and thrust harder yet. Sara grabbed onto Oliver's bicep and dug in a whole lot.

Her eyes widened, mouth opened, screaming for Oliver. A not so small part of Sara begged for Oliver's cum. He sped up, with thrusts getting deeper. The weight of his balls came down onto Sara, repeatedly and endlessly slapping away at her thighs until the breaking point had been reached.

They held this moment. Their orgams lingered on the edge. Oliver squeezed Sara's hips as now mounted him, legs wrapped around his back as Oliver pressed against the abused wall.

The chain reaction caused both of them to reach their climax in the most intense way possible. Oliver lost himself deep inside of Sara and sent as much cum inside of her body as he could manage to fire off.

"Yes," Sara murmured in Oliver's ear.

The two collapsed into a pile and made out in the aftermath of their encounter. The sounds of someone stirring indicated Lexi finally joined the realm of the living.

X-X-X

The moment Lexi woke up, she could see Sara draped over Oliver. Her juices and his juices running all over her thighs. Lexi smacked her lips with delight and sauntered over to the room.

"Oh, hey Alexandra," Sara said.

Lexi gave Sara the smallest of greetings and took Oliver's cock, completely drenched in Sara's juices, all the way into her mouth. She swallowed it, as she did dozens of times before over the next couple of days. She savored every single drip of Sara's juices all on it.

"You know."

Sara tapped Lexi on the head to try and get her attention while casually playing with Oliver's balls. Oliver groaned while pushing deeper into Lexi's mouth.

"If you wanted to taste my cum, you could go to the source."

Lexi pulled out. She eyed Sara and licked her lips. More of Oliver's cum leaked from Sara, combined with Sara's. She just had to taste it. She just had to have it. Lexi moved over and Sara stopped her by kissing Lexi on the lips.

"And you didn't say hello," Sara said.

"Hi, Sara," Lexi said.

Sara just smiled, and spread her legs for Lexi. Lexi dove down into Sara's pussy and munched away at her. A good nice nap always left Lexi refreshed and horny, especially with all of the dreams she had been having. Lexi sucked on Sara's nether regions and made her just gush all over the place. The heat only increased the faster Lexi dove down and tongued the hell out of Sara.

Oliver smiled, and made his presence known. Not that he would be forgotten for long. He pushed himself deep into Lexi from behind and speared her insides. Oliver grabbed a hold of her hips and slammed deep inside of her body. She stretched around him.

It just felt right, to feel Oliver inside of her one more time time today. Lexi divided her focus between Oliver and Sara. Eating Sara out while Oliver fucked into her.

"I knew the two of you were together, when Oliver and Laurel weren't," Sara said. "It's a shame that Ms. Danvers left before we could go forward with our little arrangement. She would have jumped in, wouldn't she?"

"Mmm hmm!"

Lexi would have to agree. Not she would argue with such a thing. Of course, everything worked out very nicely and she could not complain, getting a chance to go down on Sara when Oliver fucked her.

"Making up for lost time now."

Oliver's statement had been very agreeable. He pushed a little bit deeper into Lexi, riding the hell out of her. His balls, slapping against her echoed. He was this close to cumming inside of her.

Not yet, not yet. Oliver pulled out and left Lexi panting heavily like a bitch in heat. He had other ideas. Casually, Oliver stroked Lexi's inner thigh and planted kisses all over her. He moved up and Sara just smiled while wrapping her legs tightly around Lexi and pushing her mouth first into her.

After Sara came again, Lexi sucked down the juices as much as possible. She had her head buzzing with excitement. Lexi came up and Sara made out with her. Oh, yes, she wished this arrangement had started possible.

"Too bad Laurel's not here to have some fun," Sara said. "She likes playing with Oliver's toys just as much as I do."

Oliver climbed behind Sara while she mounted Lexi from behind. Her thighs spread and ready to go, Sara pumped inside of her. The first finger, the second finger, and then a third finger. All inside of her. Sara came close to fisting Lexi and Oliver parted Sara's folds before driving into her all the way.

Sara nibbled on Lexi's shoulder. The lovely Ms. Danvers and the also lovely Ms. Lance enjoyed each other's company. Oliver enjoyed them as well. He stroked Lexi's clit along with Sara pleasuring her. He reached around and pleasured Sara in every single way possible.

"Oh, those balls feel heavy and about ready to pop," Sara said. "But, I think she needs more it more than I do!"

Sara released Lexi and grabbed ahold of Oliver's prick. She lined it deep with her and slammed it into Lexi's body. Her tight walls, clenching hard, allowed Oliver to work his organ all the way inside of her. Oliver just groaned, filling Lexi up to the brim with his thick cock. He pushed all the way inside of her, riding her intensely and hard from behind.

Playing with Oliver's balls, Sara swung them back and forth into Lexi. She locked eyes with Oliver and did everything in her power to give Lexi a fresh load which Sara intended to suck dry from Lexi. She could not wait to test the sexy woman's pussy.

Alexandra Danvers pressed down on the floor. Oliver pulled her up and wrapped his strong arms around her. There was no question about it. Her body belonged to him. Every thrust Oliver performed on Lexi only lit a fire inside of her. The fire spread throughout her body and threatened to explode all over the place.

"She needs your cum," Sara said. "The little slut is thirsting for it. I bet she almost starved herself with the years she wasn't together."

"Is this true Lexi?"

"Yes!" Lexi yelled. "No one can make me feel as full as you."

Oliver held onto Lexi and pounded her harder and faster. His hips moved like a blur. He sensually worked into Lexi's body and made her cry out in pleasure. Lexi clutched tight around his organ and released him to pump him inside of her just that much deeper.

"Lexi!" Oliver hissed in her ear.

Her tight pussy muscles flexed around Oliver to vigorously milk the stud pounding her.

Feeling his voice and his body and everything against her just made Lexi get stunned. The fact Sara helped Oliver out while getting her pussy stroked only enticed Lexi even more.

A rumble in Oliver's balls announced the arrival of his orgasm. He bottomed out in Lexi, causing her to cry as she spread her legs. His massive cock split Lexi in half and he offered no apologies. He drove all the way down into her and sent blast after blast of cum inside of her body.

The second Oliver pulled out, Sara bounced and straddled Lexi. Kisses lit her up and Sara moved down her body. She savored every last inch of Lexi, easing in for the main course. Her tantalizing pussy, just out there and ready for Sara's consumption.

"I need you," Lexi managed through her light moans.

Sara dove down tongue first and tasted Lexi. The combined juices caused Sara to slurp away at Lexi's pussy. Lexi came again and Sara did not let up despite her body shaking.

The loud slurping continued and Oliver grabbed ahold of Sara while she straddled the top of Lexi after her pussy eating ended. Oliver slipped deep inside of Sara and the loud cry of pleasure echoed.

While Sara writhed on top of Lexi, Oliver thrust hard and fast inside of her body. The flare of his loins, slapping down on hers, echoed throughout the room. Oliver leaned into Sara and repeatedly edged inside of her body, working all the way inside of her.

After he worked Sara to the edge of an orgasm, he slid out and pushed all the way into Lexi. His hands still was on Sara's back and Lexi, more than happy to receive his cock inside of her, pushed all the way inside of her.

Oliver alternated between Lexi and Sara. Stuffing and emptying them with every motion. He sent them over the top with cries of passion the faster Oliver rode them all over and into the bed. His weighty balls slapped down onto their firm and wet thighs and made them cry out even more.

Sara and Lexi climbed onto him. Lexi's eyes widened as Oliver squeezed her breasts, which were a little larger than they were before, and a whole lot more sensitive.

"Aphrodite's gift," Sara said. "And a lot less cheaper and a lot more natural than going under the knife."

Sara and Lexi smashed their lips against each other while Oliver massaged their breasts. Their wet pussies, grinding up against his legs made it very hard for Oliver to concentrate. He did manage to do so, just barely, sliding his fingers all the way into the gorgeous vixens when they moved back and forth onto him. They cried their musical sounds into his ears, the two sirens prepared themselves for the intense explosions which were going to follow.

The minute Lexi and Sara finished all over Oliver's legs, he slid into them from either side and pumped his way into their tight pussies. After getting them nice and wet, Oliver slid into Lexi and rocked her body up and down. He switched off to Sara and rocked into her.

Back and forth, in a blink of an eye. Sara and Lexi took advantage of the time spent with Oliver to try and wring every last drop of cum from his balls. Tried, and missed just narrowly. Lexi slid off after Oliver moved into her. She laid, spread eagled on the ground, still in stimulation.

Sara positioned herself and Oliver laid back. Sara's ass bounced just inches away from Oliver's face and Oliver enjoyed the show. And did more than enjoy it when he grabbed it.

Wanting one more blast of cum inside of her, Sara worked herself. Oliver's skilled hands hit all of the pleasure points and manipulated Sara pretty much to the breaking point. She was at the edge of cumming and cumming hard thanks to Oliver being balls deep inside of her pussy.

"YES!" Sara cried out.

Oliver bottomed out inside of Sara, stretching her until finally unloading his release. Oliver's muscles relaxed upon the release. Slapping his balls in tone with Lexi's moaning and masturbating.

Lexi, on her hands and knees now, took Oliver's cock into her mouth. Sara did not blame her in the slightest and in fact, she got on her knees and sucked Oliver's big balls.

The two women tested out the gifts which Aphrodite gave them by wrapping their warm tits around Oliver's cock and pumping him. They wanted to feel him nut all over their tits.

"Laurel is really missing out on this," Oliver groaned.

"Oh, I think we got this covered, don't we, Alexandra?" Sara asked.

Lexi tried not to betray the fact that everytime Sara used her full name, the way she said it just caused a tingle to spread through her pussy and shivers down her spine. Sara's smile indicated to Alexandra the younger Lance sister knew precisely what she was doing.

Oliver leaned back and allowed two of his lovely and skilled companions to worship him.

**The Plot Returns In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

* * *

In the aftermath, Oliver, Sara, and Lexi laid in the bed. He had his arms wrapped around both women as they had a little bit of discussion about the reason why Oliver had not been home in quite some time.

"That list, it's...well it's hard to swallow," Lexi said. "And the fact your mother could be involved in something like this…."

"I don't know," Oliver said. "I will get the justification on her role out of her, one way or another. But, I doubt that she'll give me any straight answers as her son."

Ra's al Ghul and the power he wielded, would be able to put the fear into Moira. He caught a glimpse of Lexi, who stared at the list long and hard for the next several minutes. She had felt the same things Oliver, Laurel, and Sara had been on the lists.

"Some of these people are very well connected," Lexi said. "And they do a lot of charity."

"Charity is unfortunately used as a method to buy goodwill to the public so no one would believe the vile things you would do behind closed doors," Oliver darkly said. "And the charities themselves do help people, but they do give others a license to put on a mask."

And Oliver was going to rip off that veil and build a better Starling City. Lexi pulled herself up and moved over to get on her clothes.

"I better check in again," Lexi said. "Will I be seeing you declared alive soon? Or are you…."

"Soon enough," Oliver said. "We're almost ready. There's just one more thing we have to take care of before we are officially declared alive."

"And you have to cut the head off of the snake," Sara said.

"And the head is….you're seriously going to do it, aren't you?" Lexi asked. "Malcolm, I mean. I can't believe it."

"I couldn't before the League, but I've learned how dubious and deceptive people could be," Oliver said. "Lexi, these aren't the people we think we know. Hell, four years later, I'm not the same person."

Lexi nodded. Grim realization dawned on her that if Oliver really thought she was a threat, he could have picked her a part. A part of him new or suspected, and wanted to test her.

"Deep down you are, you're just a better version of what you could have been with the proper motivation," Lexi said.

Oliver thought they would have to agree to disagree. Still, they parted ways, as did Lexi and Sara. Sara hoped to see a fair bit more of her in the future.

"She's devoted to you and would kill for you," Sara said. "A good quality. So….what else has been happening other than reuniting with your high school fuck buddy?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," Oliver said. "But, it has to do with Isabel Rochev and Katya Kovar. I've made two more powerful allies here."

Sara just smiled. Of course Oliver did. And powerful allies and likely powerful collective members as well. They grew to such a rate which Sara thought it would reach the point where she might need a list to keep track of all of the women that Oliver was bedding. And the thought of such a list made Sara wet.

* * *

In a little cafe out of the way, Isabel and Katya met with Oliver and Sara, who had been disguised, not to raise suspicion as their faces were very familiar to people in the news. Oliver even more so than Sara.

"I've done some digging," Isabel said. "The scientist has currently been moved along with his project into Starling City….although there are whispers that he might be doing this to help his younger sister. Who is in desperate need of medical treatment."

"Mmm," Oliver said. "We'll track him down and figure out how in on this he is. The League has their ways of finding out the truth."

He was their best shot of unraveling Malcolm's plan. Well, second best shot, as now certain evidence was beginning to come to light that Moira knew a lot. Despite not being on the list, but Oliver wondered if Robert left Moira's name off. Perhaps out of some kind of clouded judgment or perhaps out of guilt for his extramarital affairs.

"So, everything in order?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Katya said. "Your help has been much appreciated and we will be working together soon. I have a few weeds to prune."

Isabel just smiled. She had a pretty good idea what Katya's idea of pruning weeds was all about.

"Anything you need, contact me," Oliver said.

"I'll be at your doorstep like a speeding bullet," Katya said. "And thank you for showing me...what a true man is like."

Katya downed the rest of her drink. She could sense great things for Oliver and the women who had been with him. He had chosen some of the most powerful and influential and skilled women and Katya counted herself greatly to be apart of it.

"It would be among your rights to return to Starling City and take Queen Industries," Isabel said. "I...well I planned to take it over at the right time myself, as I knew Moira's past sins would catch up to her eventually. And I've been gathering blackmail material on all of the key players within Queen Consolidated to cripple them."

"And you will hand it over to me," Oliver said.

"I know, you have use of it, and together, we can take your birthright," Isabel said. "Are you ready to do so, Mr. Queen?"

"Yes, Ms. Rochev, nearly," Oliver said. "But, there's a matter of what to do with the woman who runs things now."

Isabel wisely omitted her commentary from this. She would have suggested Moira to be executed for all of what she has done, but Isabel was not entirely cruel. She would not suggest such a thing to any woman's son, to kill their own mother, no matter the type of person said mother was.

Although in Isabel's mind, Moira deserved a fate worse than death.

She came precious inches away from spitting out the fact Oliver had another sister. Despite Robert not honoring his promises, Isabel vowed to be a better person by honoring hers and keeping this information secret.

Unless Oliver asked about any family secrets she might know. But, until that moment, Isabel remained tight lipped.

"I must return back," Oliver said. "I will see both of you soon."

X-X-X

"There is little doubt in my mind, beloved. Your mother may have been far deeper into this than we all believed, yourself included."

Talia had been doing some digging around, some contacts which owed the League favors. They had been very reluctant to part with what they knew and the chances they might end up dead in a number of days were very high. Of course, some trying to flee Talia and her guard ended up doing much more than that.

Weeks passed since Markovia, and Oliver had been doing his preparations. All of the information Isabel gave to him would suit them well.

"I have to play the devil's advocate because…."

"As someone who can see the cruelty of what a parent can do, do not make justifications for what she did," Talia warned him. "It's a dangerous road and one which will lead you to lose all of the progress you've made."

"I merely want to understand what was going through her mind," Oliver said. "She...perhaps she thought that the Gambit would serve as a warning. But it got out of control when Dad died, and Sara, Laurel, and I...we're believed to be dead."

Talia understood where Oliver was coming from. They walked past the new recruits who stopped what they were doing and sank to their knees to bow before Ra's al Ghul. Once Oliver passed, they resumed their training.

"All tyrants have their reasoning," Talia said.

"My mother is not your father," Oliver said.

"No, she does not have centuries to allow her madness to fester," Talia said. "But, she had an affair with Malcolm Merlyn which resulted in you sister. I doubted she knew Ms. Rochev had found out about that, because she would be dead if nothing else."

And yet at the same time, there might be reasons why Isabel was accumulating information about Queen Consolidated while hiding out in Markovia.

"Her weakness may be her fanatical desire to protect her family at all costs," Oliver said.

"That, I concede to be true," Talia agreed. "So...what are you going to do?"

"She's a proud woman," Oliver said. "But, she has her weaknesses. She would be a lot more useful if we can turn her to our side, than leaving her dead."

"It may have worked with Aresia, but she was a sheltered woman," Talia said. "Your mother is many things, but sheltered is not one of them. And you really think she would…."

"We don't know until we make the attempt," Oliver said. "We should talk to the others, and consider our options."

Talia smiled and leaned in to kiss Oliver on the lips. He did not back down in the face of her challenging him and that was why she followed him.

"If she's beyond hope….."

"Then she's a threat to the League," Oliver said. "And unfortunately ...we do what must be done."

He said the words detached of all emotion and Talia hoped it, for Oliver's sake, it did not come to executing Moira. And she knew that for Thea's sake, Oliver hoped he did not have to do this either.

"Great one, Lady Shiva wishes to meet with you," one of the young female assassins said.

"And then I shall not keep her waiting," Oliver said.

* * *

Oliver Queen wondered what Shiva had in store for him. Despite the fact they were more equals now then they were, it would be a long time before Oliver ever forgot their training sessions. They had built up in and strengthened him to the point.

He slipped into the temple and found on the bed, a white haired woman, Asian, dressed in next to nothing. Writhing as Shiva bent over her. Oliver blinked and realized he had found the missing and presumed dead Chien Na Wa, who was Shiva's personal bed pet by Oliver's first glance.

Shiva came up and Oliver caught sight of the glistening juices on her face. The two kissed each other, with Oliver getting a very sweet taste of Chien.

"Shiva," Oliver said.

"Yes, great Demon?" Shiva asked.

"Have you been keeping Chien here this entire time?" Oliver asked.

"Well not here precisely," Shiva said. "Training her has been a very interesting experience. She's been a difficult one to bend, and it's been a long time since I've done anything like this."

"Anything like what?"

"Pets need training, but some pets are stubborn and self-reliant, so they need to get smacked with a newspaper," Shiva said simply. "Repeatedly and up until the point they get the hint of who their master is."

Shiva turned to Chien who breathed heavily.

"Tell me who your master is, pet."

"Ra's al Ghul," she managed.

"And you will serve him in any way he asks you, right?"

"Yes," Chien said.

Shiva handed Oliver the chain which had been hooked to Chien. Chien had been looking at him, with a longing look of his eyes.

Shiva told Chien very detailed accounts of various encounters Oliver had with women, all while pleasuring her holes with her fingers and a variety of toys. She had cursed Shiva's name several times while trying to deny her pleasure. It took months for Shiva to break down Chien's walls.

"Master, do you want me to serve you?"

Chien submissively leaned forward and kissed Oliver on the crotch of his pants. Her hot breath caused Oliver to push himself forward. She was already trying to worship Oliver despite him being fully clothed, almost as if it had been ingrained in her head.

Oliver Queen wondered precisely how Shiva transformed the murderous Triad Leader into a docile little pet. He wondered if he was better off not knowing all of the details.

Yet, she was a beautiful, mature woman, and one which Oliver intended to take.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26(Smut Chapter)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six.**

* * *

Chien worked some of Oliver's armor off, although her hunger could not be held off for too long. She kissed Oliver through the crotch of his pants and several light sucks through it pushed Oliver forward. Oliver placed his hands on the back of Chien's head and looked down into her eyes.

"Just wait until it's uncovered."

The problem was Chien could not wait. Only Oliver could hold her back. He removed the bottom half of his outfit and his undergarments. Freed completely, Oliver's lengthy pole pulsed out and pretty much smacked Chien directly in the face the moment he was out of his pants and nearing her mouth. Chien's lust only increased the second he eased very close to penetrating her mouth.

"Please, Master."

Oliver grabbed her and she swallowed his cock with lust. Shiva trained her well, or perhaps Chien had this particular skill naturally. Oliver put his hands on the back of her head and pushed all the way into her mouth to cause her to moan intensely.

Knowing someone like Chien would love to be face-fucked and hard, Oliver did as he knew she wanted. She opened her mouth far and wide for Oliver to push himself all the way down her throat. Her hands massaged Oliver's legs, his thighs, and aggressively worked at his balls. Oliver threaded his fingers through the hair of the mature woman and pushed a little bit deeper into her mouth, throating her hard on his cock.

"You're enjoying that, pet, aren't you?" Oliver asked.

No question about it, Chien enjoyed everything Oliver was going to give her. He pushed all the way into her mouth and throated his cock all the way down to her. She moaned very aggressively the faster Oliver rode her mouth. The loud slaps of his balls echoed throughout the room the faster Oliver rode her mouth.

Finally, Oliver blasted his load into her mouth. Oliver thrusted forward harder, and Chien deep throated him until every single drop of his seed spilled into her mouth.

"Beautiful," Oliver said.

Chien dropped down to her hands and knees in a submissive pose. She offered her pussy and ass to Oliver. Oliver leaned in and stroked her thighs, and cupped her ass with a couple of times. He leaned against her and kissed several times down her back.

"You have been wanting this for a long time."

"I need this, more than you could ever know."

"I'm holding evidence in my hands. I know."

Oliver pressed the palm of his hand against Chien's face and allowed her to suck down her juices. The moment she got a fair taste, she looked over her shoulder. Oliver positioned himself against her entrance and swollen head of his cock pushed into her. Slowly inducing more pleasure into her body the moment Oliver penetrated her far and deep.

Chien let out a howl of pleasure. He not only had a large cock but knew how precisely to use it. And all of the right places to touch her as well. He set her body alight with a trigger and it was only going to get better from here.

The slow motions at first riled Chien. As her first orgasm with Oliver inside of her neared, the skilled young man pushed a little bit harder. He pushed a little deeper into her body and made her stretch underneath Oliver's incoming held on tight to her.

Chien's toes curled and Oliver made her cum hard around her. Her insides still bubbled the moment Oliver extracted himself from her.

Oliver flipped her over onto the bed and pressed deep against Chien's wet lips. He put his hands onto her and shoved himself all the way inside of her. Stretching out her pussy, Oliver buried all the way inside of her and made Chien just howl for even more. The pleasure increased the very instant he drove down onto her. The weight of his balls slapping down and hitting Chien in all of the right spots when he rode the hell out of her.

"Yes," Chien said. "YES!"

Oliver pushed into her a little bit deeper. He pulled her in tight and rode her as much as possible. As deeply as he could go, Oliver pushed. Oliver could feel her insides mold and clench against his. The squeeze her pussy showed just how much they were into this.

The moment Oliver propped her legs against the back of his head and speared faster into her, Chien's thighs felt a burning sensation. She grabbed onto her master and pulled him closer. Oliver pulled back almost all the way. His swollen head brushed against her warm entrance and made Chien just shake.

Chien wanted more. She wanted Oliver deeper and he was going to give it to her. Oliver held Chien tight and sped up his thrusts inside of her tightening body. He grabbed tighter and pushed further to make Chien cry out even more.

The insides of her body, wet and ready to take Oliver completely, closed down around him and released Oliver. Oliver put his fingers down onto Chien and toyed with her nipples. A sweaty, writhing body pushed all the way up and met Oliver the faster he slammed into her.

Oliver slammed into her and held the position. Chien stroked Oliver with his body just pushing all the way into her from above. Oliver took Chien's nipples and sucked on them very hard. Oliver rode out her orgasm.

Wrapping up Chien in his arms, Oliver turned her and bent the mature woman over the edge of the bed. He put his hands on her ass and shoved himself all the way into her. He worked into her and rode her and did not let up until she was gushing madly over his cock.

Oliver bottomed out completely inside of Chien. Thrusting, grinding against her, Oliver held onto her. He pulled Chien deep into him, his balls aching and about ready to explode. He ran a finger down her body and tested every last alluring curve everything his stroking. She twitched and Oliver smiled the faster Oliver pushed into her.

Chien clamped down onto Oliver and milked his cock. Oliver's balls groaned and pushed into her. She intended to pleasure her master all the way to the end. Oliver stroked her up until the very second he lost himself inside of her and spilled as much cum as his balls could hold inside.

The two came together. Oliver's rocketing cum pushed into Chien's insides. He coated her all the way and she milked him down the last drop.

Oliver extracted himself from her greedy pussy. Chien put her hand on Oliver's balls and squeezed them tight before leaning down to suck and worship him some more. Oliver leaned back against the headboard and enjoyed Chien's ministrations.

* * *

Lady Shiva, who had been watching the fun and games, slipped into the room. She dropped her clothes to the floor and was completely naked. She grabbed Oliver's crotch and slipped his hardening organ all the way into her mouth, sucking him very eagerly. Shiva pushed all the way down onto him, and slurped very loudly, the sound echoing throughout the room.

The very moment Lady Shiva finished sucking on his length, she turned her attention towards Chien. A hand pressed against Chien's thigh lit her up.

"Was he everything I said he was?"

"And more," Chien said. "Mistress, would you like too…."

Chien parted her legs and gave Shiva a very hearty offering of Oliver's gift. Shiva licked what dribbled down Chien's thighs off first. While Oliver slid his cock in between Shiva's firm thighs for a tease and encouraged her to go forward. She moved in and swirled her tongue around.

The moment Shiva dove in, she got on top of the creamy center. Chien locked her legs against the back of Shiva's shoulders and pushed her all the way down. A loud succulent pop echoed throughout the room from what Shiva did to Chien.

"Starving," Oliver said. "Don't worry, I'll feed you plenty."

Feeling Shiva's body ease into his hands for Oliver to toy with her all over, as much as he would dare. Shiva reacted to every movement. Oliver edged her with his fingers, pulled out and traced patterns with his juice soaked fingers against Shiva's back, against her hips, and against her thighs.

Oliver dug into those warm thighs and Shiva pushed back, almost all the way. Oliver flicked his finger inside of her body and sent her over the top with pleasure. He ached to be inside of Shiva and did so with a plunge. She did not disappoint, as usual by swallowing Oliver up.

Chien threw her head back. She massaged the scalp of the beautiful assassin. Knowing only good things would happen when Shiva was pleased. And she would be denied pleasure when Shiva was displeased. Those thoughts just burned into Chien's mind as deeply as Oliver fucking her sensless earlier did.

Oliver pressed up against Shiva. Shiva might have been buried inside of Chien and sucking on Oliver's cum, but she most certainly had more than enough presence of mind to squeeze Oliver into her. Oliver pressed onto her and worked Shiva repeatedly with multiple incoming thrusts.

"Release," Oliver said.

Shiva reacted to Oliver. The pleasure flooded through her body from head to toe. Oliver held onto Shiva and pushed her to the brink. Her inner walls clamped down hard onto Oliver and milked his incoming thrusts repeatedly.

Oliver pulled out and Chien's mouth opened. The view in her eyes was obvious. The tamed Triad leader wanted to taste both of them at the same time.

Never one to disappoint one of his lovely women, Oliver eased over and opened up Chien's mouth. Chien swallowed Oliver's prick hole and engulfed him all the way between her lips. The second Oliver grabbed on tight and buried himself into her mouth, his hips became a blur with each pounding thrust.

As much as Shiva enjoyed the show, she still wanted Oliver's attention. She extracted Chien away from Oliver and shoved her onto the bed.

Oliver climbed behind Shiva and Shiva's body, sandwiched between both Chien and Oliver, resembled a treat. He rubbed Shiva's inner lips and caused her to look up at her. She had the deadliest "come fuck me" expression, almost as if it was a challenge which said pleasure me or die.

Thankfully, Oliver always rose up to the challenge. He slammed all the way into Shiva and pressed up against her. The faster Oliver's hands moved, the quicker he thrust into Shiva from behind. Oliver grabbed and pulled her all the way towards him, slapping her ass with his balls the deeper he buried inside of her body.

Shiva came hard and aggressively. Oliver rode out her milking center even though the danger of him losing his load prematurely had challenged him. However, Oliver held on tight and pulled Shiva in, burying his thick member as deep into her clenching pussy as much as possible.

"Just a little bit closer," Oliver breathed in her ear.

The two went at it, throwing all caution to the wind.. And Shiva came all over Oliver. Her juices splattered Oliver and allowed him to slide into both her and Chien's pussy with more ease.

Oliver took a moment to contemplate this situation while both women laid, breathing hard from getting orgasms back to back. Two of the most deadly and dangerous women in the world just laid on the bed, succumbed to him.

"Master, I'm wet, please," Chien said.

"No, it's my time now," Shiva said.

Shiva forced her tongue into Chien's mouth. Oliver's strong hands on her made Shiva think about what he would do. He could fuck her in a few different ways and all of them would send Shiva completely over the edge with pleasure. Oliver pressed his hands up against Chien and lightly worked up against her.

"It's your time to get fucked relentlessly," Oliver said. "And I know the perfect place to put my cock."

Shiva pushed back and Oliver bottomed out in her ass. He stuck it straight in and started to slam away without any warning or pause. Not that Shiva minded him using her ass as his own personal fuck hole and taking her all the way to the breaking point.

She came extremely hard over Oliver's hand and all over the bed and Chien and pretty much everything in the path of her pussy. Oliver grabbed on tight and stuffed her hard. Riding, stuffing, pushing all the way into her hole until the point where Oliver had her pretty much where he wanted her.

The extraction from Shiva's ass left her holes a dribbling mess. Chien moved without words. Just a mere gesture got her over to Oliver's cock. Oliver patted her on the top of the head as she worked over him. The eyes of the skilled, dangerous, and quite gorgeous woman continued with Oliver putting his hands on the back of her head.

"You've earned a reward," Oliver said. "And I know you want it. Because you keep sticking your ass out and begging for it."

Oliver sat Chien onto his lap and ground her up against his cock. His cock brushed down her back before landing between her cheeks. The woman aged like a fine wine and Oliver intended push towards her. His fingers edged against her and sent himself all the way into her back entrance, stuffing her deep with his thrusts.

Chien snapped her head back and moaned. Oliver, all the way inside of her, stretched Chien's tight asshole to the brink. He put his fingers on her thighs and stroked away, sending her pretty much all the way over the top with pleasure.

Three fingers brushed from her opened mouth, down over her neck. Oliver knipped the nape of Chien's neck before rubbing his hands all over her nipples and stretched them out, getting them hard. Oliver also slid over to please Shiva, who always demanded her share of the attention.

Oliver fed Chien the juices left behind by Shiva. She happily licked them down.

"You've grown addicted to her taste," Oliver said. "Just as you'll grow addicted to mine."

Shiva moved over and parked between Chien's legs. Eating her pussy out while Oliver pushed all the way into her ass. A loud slap echoed across the room with Oliver ending up hanging onto her and slamming as tight as possible. Oliver enticied Shiva to go a little bit deeper and slurp a little bit faster.

The deadliest woman alive feasted off of Chien's bubbling cunt. The faster Shiva maneuvered her tongue in, the greater this felt. And the more electrified Oliver felt the deeper he shoved into Chien's clutching ass. He pushed his fingers down upon her and rode as fast as possible until his balls strained and were this close to bursting. Bursting and burying as much seed into her asshole as he finished.

"Cum for us again, pet?"

Every time Chien heard the word "pet" it entered a trigger phrase into her mind. Shiva feasted on her some more, lapping up her juices until the end. Oliver teased her body and made her pleasure. Chien knew now more than ever, this was the situation they would be.

Anything for her Master. And her Mistress. Well, Mistresses, as Shiva constantly told Chien about the collective of women. These thoughts burned Chien through waves of pleasure even more than Oliver and Shiva's combined assault on her body.

A strong cupping of Oliver's balls showed Shiva just how much he had to give. Given how dutiful Chien grew under Shiva's watchful eye, the award to end all awards was a huge load of cum, meant completely for her. Oliver picked up the pace and rode away at Shiva. The tightening of his balls, aided along by Shiva's intense stroking reached Oliver to the breaking point.

A vigorous spurting filled Chien's ass. Shiva practically watered at the mouth to see Oliver's cum oozing out of Chien's rear exit. The woman obediently and endlessly took everything Oliver had until his balls were completely empty.

At least for the moment. Shiva bending over Chien and sucking the cum from her ass did a wonderful job in causing Oliver to rise back in seconds. Shiva wrapped her toes around Oliver's pole and stroked him some more, teasing him with her bouncing ass.

They had unfinished business and Oliver dove balls deep into Lady Shiva's delectable ass to finish it.

**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

* * *

Sara took a deep breath. Laurel had her turn with the powers, and now Sara got her injection. Her Canary Cry was a bit softer than Laurel's, but no more destructive. Nyssa, Talia, Jade, Oliver, and Laurel herself watched as Sara put a hole through a large piece of stone which had been sent up for the purposes of the demonstration.

"So?" Sara asked.

"A bit raw, but you'll refine it," Laurel said. "You have less warning with your scream. I need to work on the stealth a little bit."

"She has the control down very nicely," Oliver said.

Laurel just turned towards her beloved husband with a large smile. "Only because you drilled the lessons into me."

The emphasis Laurel put on the word "drilled" was not one which was missed by the group of women in the room. Then again, these were the women.

"At least your control is better," Laurel said.

"Maybe," Sara said. "Or maybe not. We need to put my powers completely to the test. After all, you want me to be everything that I should be, right before we return to Starling City."

The time which they would return would be ever closer. Oliver almost manufactured a battle plan to deal with everything. The League had gone into cities before, to cut out the cancer. In some of the most extreme situations, they had to burn the city down and build anew. Oliver saw while things were dire, and there was a need for extreme measures, things were not far gone.

Although several more years of corruption and dissent would bring it.

"We have our goals," Nyssa said. "The three of you know Starling City the best."

"Yes," Laurel said. "Although not as well as we thought we did. Or at least as well as we knew the people in it."

Oliver nodded, he could not have said it any better himself. Laurel hit the nail on the head. His mother had been the first situation they would have to deal with.

"Jade, you understand what I ask of you," Oliver said.

"Of course, great one, I do," Jade said, with a smile resembling her mask, that of the Cheshire cat. "You don't want her dead, but….things could get messy if certain people are watching her too closely."

"And if she's having them watched, it will take skill and cunning to take them off of the chessboard without alerting Moira something is the matter,' Talia added a few seconds later.

Oliver could see all of the pieces fall into place with the plan. There had been so much wrong. He trusted Nyssa, Talia, and Jade to undertake the portion to separate Moira from the rest of the pack. Where he could get her all alone and figure it out. And then there was the matter of Thea and her troubled existence. Oliver always saw the potential in his sister, and perhaps if there had been any of that driven young girl left inside of her troubled shell, Thea could potentially be an asset to fight alongside of him.

At the door, Aresia approached the group. The frantic nature of the Amazon took them all aback.

"Master, I...I do not want to intrude," Aresia said. "But, there's a woman here...a woman has arrived at Nanda Parbat, and she seeks Ra's al Ghul. The guards have her contained, but I told them that you would want to speak to them. And I would highly recommend you...give her a chance."

Oliver wondered about this one. He decided to leave Sara and Laurel to their training, under the watchful eye of Talia, Jade, and Nyssa. Aresia would not barge in unless the matter had been urgent, so Oliver had been quite curious to see what this was all about.

* * *

The members of the League surrounded a beautiful dark skinned woman dressed in black. She had on her neck a very interesting looking totem. The moment she laid eyes on the young man in the shadows.

"You are the great Ra's al Ghul?"

"Yes."

She responded with a nod before drawing breath.

"My name is Mari McCabe, I am the current holder of the Anansi Totem. And I've come here to seek….you."

The Demon stepped out of the shadows and Mari had been spellbound. She had been honestly shocked to see one of the leaders of one of the most feared groups in the world had been missing billionaire playboy, Oliver Queen. Presumed missing by some, presumed dead at sea by others. The man approached Mari a little bit closer and Mari's heart kicked up with a couple more intense beats as he got ever so closer to her.

"You are…."

"Who I was is not important right now," Oliver said. "I'm the person you seek. And you have the Anansi totem and you do not fully understand the powers."

"It's...I have not been able to tap into them often and when I've done so, I've been left in the mindset of the beast which I have channeled through usage of the totem," Mari said. "Oh great one, I do wonder if you could assist me in my quest."

"I will," Oliver said a second later. "Follow me."

The guards parted at Oliver's movement and Mari walked over. She took him by the hand.

"I will forever be grateful," Mari said.

* * *

Oliver walked Mari into a room. Candles lit released a very alluring aroma into the room. It made Mari relax and all of the tension faded from her body.

"I've been blessed by divine forces of a different kind," Oliver said. "And you have well. You just need to lean back and embrace your destiny."

Mari's sardonic smile widened. Easier said than done in some ways. Regardless, she lowered herself down onto the ground and took in a deep breath. She just took her on the mind.

"First, you need to breath in everything," Oliver said. "You need to soak in the totem's power. Allow the strength to flow within you. Tap into the power deep inside of you."

Mari did just that. A trembling feeling went through the pit of her stomach as she breathed in hard and breathed out. Her entire body flared up with the energy crackling from the tips of her toes, and then beyond. She sat down with her legs crossed.

"Stand," Oliver said.

Mari stood.

"Bare yourself to the elements," Oliver said.

Mari, tapping into the power of the totem, saw nothing taboo of stripping down in front of a man she just met. She slowly stripped off her clothing, and something flashed in her eyes. She exposed more of her body in front of the eyes of the lost young man, and the man who had been Ra's al Ghul.

Oliver watched as Mari's shoulders had been exposed. More and more of her rich chocolate colored skin came out into the environment. A pair of round, juicy breasts exposed, with nipples standing out. Maybe because of the cool air, or perhaps of other matters. Mari's flat stomach exposed to Oliver next and she slid down her legs. Her dark pussy, with wild strands of dark hair covering her pussy had been exposed.

Mari turned, perhaps intentionally or perhaps subconsciously. Oliver got a good look at Mari's thick ass in all of its glory. Something primal rose up in Oliver, but he needed to focus.

"Reach deep inside of yourself," Oliver said.

Mari put her hands on her breasts and leaned back. The hypnotic movement of her bouncing ebony orbs in front of Oliver made the assassin call upon every ounce of self control he had. Mari's deep breathing increased.

"What do you feel?"

"I feel mystic energies building up deep inside of me," Mari said. "I feel the bubbling, it growing deep inside of me. The pleasure, the pressure about ready to ooze inside of me."

She slipped into the full power of the Anansi Totem. Mari dropped down to her knees, and then sat down on the floor. Her legs spread, her back arched back and her mouth opened up. Lips parsed, she practically drew in the atmosphere around her.

Oliver waited for everything to play out. He watched Mari go on her journey. Hard to see what was going on in her mind.

* * *

Everything had been increasingly clear to Mari what she felt. She took in a deep breath and snapped out of it. Her body, covered in sweat, and glowing from the power of a totem she just began to understand made her shake. Mari closed her eyes.

Oliver extended a hand and offered Mari help to rise to her feet. Mari took his hand and rose to a standing position. Her entire body still was twitching and she pressed up against Oliver a little bit, mostly to gain her balance. She nuzzled up against Oliver ever so slightly though, pushing her breasts against his body and resting her right hand just inches away from Oliver's crotch.

"What did you see?" Oliver asked her.

"I saw...everything," Mari said. "The totem and I….we've bonded...and while I will need to fully need to take a breath in, to comprehend the power it holds….it's….beyond amazing!"

Oliver was happy he could assist Mari like that.

"I've got this destiny to help change the world, to lead the fight against forces who will corrupt it," Mari said. "Back home, there are some really wicked people who deserve to be put down."

"Yes," Oliver agreed. "I understand how you feel."

They lingered, almost face to face. Close as possible they could be without touching in any way. Their flesh burned, Mari's bare and Oliver's closed.

"I have this great destiny, and I can't believe...before today I always thought those who talked...if this is who I am, then this is who I'm going to be," Mari said with a couple of deep breaths.

"Power like yours, can change the world," Oliver said. "And if there's anything that I can do to help….we can work through it."

Mari stepped back from Oliver. The primal nature she was feeling brought her inches away from doing something she might regret. Although one look at Oliver's handsome features and a thought of what he might he packing underneath that heavy armor made her almost forgot about decency and made Mari want to rule for your animal instincts.

"I have my own primal instincts which can be hard to get in line," Oliver said. "But, once I tapped into the balance, it was amazing."

Mari had been curious about it. And she wanted to do what she could to unchain them from Oliver. The thoughts of wild animilaistic sex with this man excited her and made her loins just ache in pleasure.

"Show me control," Mari said. "Before I lose it."

As much as Oliver had been curious about what might happen if this woman lost control, he decided against it. One must learn how to gain control before they could lose it.

* * *

After some time with Oliver, Mari had a pretty good sense of what she needed to do. She almost left, but could not do it, without seeking out Oliver one more time.

"Is there something else you wanted?" Oliver asked.

Mari threw herself at Oliver, wrapping her legs and her arms around him. She practically smashed her lips against his with a very hungry kiss. Oliver grabbed ahold of her and squeezed her ass before swinging her around and pushing her into the wall.

"That answers my question," Oliver said.

"The powers of the totem tell me many things," Mari said. "And now my ability to pick up on certain scents is far stronger. I can sense a strong male, an Alpha. I can smell many women all over you, you have taken them and bedded them and now! I need you!"

Mari stripped down completely naked just again. She had just put on her clothes moments ago and had not been the least bit concerned they were slightly ripped.

And speaking of ripped, Oliver removed his armor and under clothes to expose her body.

"You are an Alpha, the leader of the pack," Mari said.

The African goddess threw her arms around Oliver and kissed him even harder than before. Oliver's eyes flashed in contact with the totem and he dug his nails against Mari's back raking her sexy flesh.

Another night, may another bed rest in peace.

**The Shameless Shame Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

Mari almost hurled Oliver onto the bed. She threw her body on top of him and began to kiss him. She bit down onto his neck, and shoulder, leaving love bites all over him. Oliver's fingers danced against her body and sent Mari over the edge with pleasure.

"You have something for me," Mari said with her eyes flashing with lust. "Something I want...badly."

The grinding of her warm thighs over Oliver's pole and the slight edging towards her pussy sent a flare of lust towards Oliver. Mari gazed down into Oliver's eyes and licked her lips. She grabbed ahold of the young man's shoulders and positioned herself in the proper angle.

She drove herself down onto Oliver's pulsing hard rod. Stretching her pussy and impaling herself all the way down. Mari rocked herself back when riding Oliver up and down. He filled her up in all of the best ways and set her loins aflame with passion.

"Forward," Oliver said.

Mari leaned in, and rocked her hips back and forth. The weight of her warm thighs smacking down hard upon Oliver's balls echoed. He grabbed a handful Mari's rich dark globes and put one of the dark nipples into his mouth. Mari threw her head back and screamed in sheer delight from Oliver sucking on her perfect nipple and sending a wave of lust through her loins.

She edged a bit forward, sending her breasts just bouncing into Oliver's line of sight. Oliver grabbed ahold of them and squeezed them tight. Oliver's brutal assault of her breasts made Mari get closer to the edge. He pushed his face into her and sucked them which made Mari sink her nails down into Oliver's shoulder and continue them.

Flesh rip wounds appeared from Mari digging her nails into Oliver's shoulder before going in. Her pussy grew tighter and she breathed in and out. Oliver knew all the right spots to hit to flare up the lust in her body. She cradled his head and dug her nails into his scalp.

Mari's deep and lustful breathing in Oliver's ear inspired something great inside of him. He rose up and down into Mari, pressing his balls against her warm entrance. Mari leaned in, stretching her pussy all around Oliver's engorged tool the further he pushed into her body. Mari let out a cry of passion the faster Oliver drove inside of her. She bit down on her lip and released another cry.

She came hard and Oliver felt the full squeeze of her inner core as it tightened around him. Oliver slammed deep inside of her. His balls swelling up as she milked them. Coming close to being extracted.

Mari bottomed herself down onto Oliver's hips and took his cock all the way into her. Some mystical force expanded her love tunnel and allowed Oliver to go all the way inside of her. Oliver spilled deep into Mari's body, the orgasm extremely intense when he fired blast after blast of his warm seed into her tight body.

A light squeeze of his shoulder continued and Mari pulled almost all the way up. The river of cum oozing from her pussy contrasted with Mari's rich dark skin. She turned around, and Oliver grabbed her, before mounting Mari from behind and slamming his cock into her, hard as a rock once again.

Mari's eyes flashed with intensity while ripping into the bed. Oliver grabbed tighter and slammed her body. His thrusts rocked her going back and forth.

No words, just grunts and moans followed. Oliver reached in and grabbed Mari's nice thick ass. He held onto her, pushing all the way in. His balls cracked against her repeatedly while thrusting inside of her. The weight Oliver's testicles contained grew even more.

Mari closed her eyes and let the power just flow in. Oliver mauled her tits and her ass which sent excitement through her body. She sunk down into the bed, tearing at it, and letting out a primal roar with Oliver smashing into her from behind. The Alpha Male claimed her body and she enjoyed the fruits of what he was doing. Constantly and endlessly riding her from behind, his hips a flare when they rose back and slammed into her on a repeating loop.

She tightened around him, practically enveloping Oliver in endless heat. It took everything Oliver had not to lose it again.

Oliver pulled out of Mari and Mari turned around, slamming her mouth down onto his cock. She made a loud slurping sound, and squeezed his balls, hard and tight. Oliver grabbed onto the back of the gorgeous vixen's head and jackhammered away at her mouth.

Mari pulled away, a mess of drool on her body, and also her cum and Oliver's cum as well. Oliver pushed her down onto the bed, put his hands on her breasts and squeezed, before rearing back and slamming into her body. No pause, no tease, just rough and powerful sex driving Mari's body. His hands groped her breasts so hard Mari thought they might start leaking milk.

Once again, Mari clawed away at Oliver's back. She moaned in his ear very aggressively. Her inner walls clamped down onto him, trying to collect as much of the strongest seed possible inside of her body. Nature would not demand anything else.

The heat of her core, pumping around his tool when Oliver pushed into her was almost too much for him to overcome. Oliver tried to hold back just enough. Mari looked up in the eye, her eyes shifting to resemble cat eyes which were staring him down in unmistakable lust.

Oliver thanked Lady Shiva for her very intense endurance training. Because, without that, he would not be able to hold back from the grip of Mari's tight and snug walls, repeatedly pumping their way up and down his tool. With her nipples just aimed at his mouth, demanding to be sucked.

The two moved together, rutting back and forth against each other in a vigorous act of fucking. Mari grew tighter and enveloped his huge cock with her. She sucked on Oliver's earlobe, playfully nibbling down on his skin. Her entire body, smoldering hot and cock-achingly beautiful moved up and down on him. The ebony goddess demanded her tribute and would get every last drop of seed from Oliver's balls no matter what she did.

Her legs wrapped Oliver up tighter with the force of an anaconda, with her inner walls squeezing him just as tight. The desire for Oliver to keep himself at bay, to keep from unleashing his seed inside of Mari had been an intense struggle. She was going to milk him dry, one way or another. Her eyes locked on Oliver with intense predatory instinct.

The squeeze of her walls around Oliver milked him and she came hard. Oliver followed her with a big load in the process, spilling inside of her body. Oliver grabbed ahold of Mari and repeatedly bounced her tight body down onto his. Her breasts jiggling hypnotically caused Oliver to unload inside of her.

Mari slid off, breathing heavily. Her stomach swelled with Oliver's cum and she loved a full stomach breasts. Her breasts grew larger and leaked milk. Mari locked eyes with Oliver and broke out into a smile.

"Want a taste?"

Oliver leaned in to capture her milky breasts and suck on them. Mari put her hands all over Oliver's hardening manhood and stroked him all the way up. As hard as he was, Mari was confident she could get him aching to burst before he slammed into her.

* * *

Shado crept through the hallway to check up on her master and maybe score a few free moments with him. Only, and her eyes widened at the sight of him, someone had already beaten Shado to the punch. And this someone laid out on the bed, wrapping her dark tits around Oliver's cock and pumping into him.

Debating on what she would do, Shado decided to stick to the shadows, to watch the show. Perhaps when Oliver wore her out, Shado would clean up and offer her holes to him as tribute. Must have been one of the new recruits, although Shado did not recognize her off sight.

What she did recognize was the look of sheer enjoyment when Oliver unleashed his cum all over the woman's chest and fast. Oliver's seemingly never ending supply of seed rocked back and forth, sliding between the woman's chest and injecting her with drop after drop of savory, sticky seed.

The very moment Oliver pulled away, his cock dripped over her face. She wrung it out to get a few more drops and then something flashed her eyes.

Shado prided herself with admirable and quick reflexes. Only not quite enough as the woman sprang into the hallway with a fury of the panther and pinned Shado against the wall. Shado found herself face to chest with this woman, breathing in very heavily.

"One of yours?"

"Yes," Oliver said. "Shado, she's Mari...and she's going through something which she needs to gain control of her power. If you would like, you can help me."

Shado found her emotions fogged and her lust increased from Mari sticking her hand down her pants and running her pussy until she was nice and wet. She nodded at Oliver, not that Shado felt like there were many options. Her body screamed for touches.

Oliver helped Shado out of her clothing before Mari could rip it off. Shado's inflamed pussy and stiff nipples, along with her tight athletic body exposed itself. Mari watched as Shado bent back and spread her legs far. She smiled and leaned deep into Shado.

"I love a flexible woman," Mari purred.

Mari swirled her tongue into Shado's pussy. Shado, on instinct, grabbed Oliver's manhood tightly and positioned it next to her. She rubbed it back and forth against inner thigh.

From between Shado's legs, Mari dug in and sucked her juices out. Shado put her hands on the back of Mari's head and pushed a little bit further. The flare of lust through her loins only increased the more Mari dug into her.

"I want to watch you take one of your women," Mari said. "Show me how you claim her my Alpha."

Shado bent forward, her fingertips brushing against the ground without bending her knees. Oliver spread her legs and pulled her luscious body in closer. Oliver pushed in, sliding his prick all the way into Shado from behind and allowing his cock to enter her from behind. Her warm walls closed tight around Oliver and squeezed his prick, cradling it tightly between her walls.

"Yes, there's the spot," Shado practically gasped from Oliver entering her at the right angle.

Oliver pushed all the way into Shado. Exploring familiar territory, Oliver's connection with Mari and the totem still made him feel like he was on fire. He leaned in and squeezed Shado's nipple to release it. He leaned in towards her and rocked a little bit deeper inside of her body.

The weight of Oliver's balls against her made Shado just cry out. Mari laid in wait and every single inch of Mari's body, moving and writhing in front of Shado caused drool to form in her mouth.

"Lay her on top of me."

Mari got on top of the mangled bed, and Oliver carried Shado over across the room while still fucking her. Hanging back, and clutching onto Oliver, Shado enjoyed the ride.

He pulled out of Shado and Mari pulled her in. The two women exchanged a hot and passionate kiss. Oliver moved over, rubbing their pussies and enjoying the heat. Shado's heat pulsed against his fingers very vigorously just willing to be taken all over again.

Oliver slammed into Shado while her face pressed into Mari's heaving breasts. The cum wedged between them had been sucked up by Shado. And Oliver moved his hands into the perfect position, tracing delightful patterns all over Shado's bare back as she cried out in pleasure.

The screams coming from Mari grew primal. She took special care not to harm Shado. The bed did not get offered the same mercy as mattress stuffing few up in the air as Shado sucked it very hard. A double handful of hair pushed her down on her to suck.

After riding Shado for a good minute, Oliver put pushed all the way into Mari. He could not resist being inside of her for a few minutes while Shado rested. Mari kept his cock occupied by repeatedly squeezing him and making Oliver just rise up and down into her with repeated spearing motions.

The moment he rode Mari to an orgasm, Oliver switched holes to Shado. Shado gobbled up his organ, feeling him all the way inside of her. His hands, moving in swift motions pleasuring her, made Shado just cry out in lust. Oliver knew precisely all of the right angles to hit Shado.

Mari found herself hot and bothered. The view of Oliver's balls so full made her hungry for more. She could not wait for Oliver to put his cock back inside of her and ride her as hard as he could. The desire enveloping her body increased the faster she rose and fell, breathing in lust.

Want, need, and the moment Oliver pulled out of Shado, Mari bounced. She fingered away at Shado while sucking Oliver's cock. Oliver grabbed the back of Mari's head and roughly face fucked her. Something which did not deter Mari from diving in to capture the piece of manhood into her mouth.

"Closer," Oliver groaned.

Mari and Shado both teamed up to swirl their tongues onto Oliver's manhood and lick and kiss at his balls. After some time, they both turned around. Oliver gave Shado a pussy full of his manhood and then rode her for several minutes. He switched off and did likewise of Mari and hammered away at her.

Both of them cried out in pleasure. Oliver's strong hands manipulated their bodies and made them just cry out in pleasure. He was in all the way and Mari tightened on Oliver aggressively before letting him go.

Mari's expression and thoughts could not have been more plain if she shouted them out. Mari wanted Oliver to finish inside of Shado, so she could eat the cum out of her pussy. Oliver rolled Shado over so he could look into her eyes. The tight muscles of the woman called out to him. Oliver pressed his hands against Shado and rolled his manhood back. With one fluid moment he was inside of her.

The moisture around Oliver's cock allowed him to get all the way inside of her. Shado clutched Oliver between her legs and allowed him to get all the way inside of her. Oliver knew precisely how to hit all of the right buttons and Shado mewled in pleasure, the faster Oliver rose and fell. He slapped his balls down onto her firm thighs and left all of the right marks all over him.

"Oliver," Shado breathed sexily in his ear. "I need you go deeper...deeper as you can."

Oliver grabbed ahold of Shado's legs and pushed all the way into her. He folded up her body in a very sexy position and used the back of her legs. While also giving Mari a hand every few thrusts to make her cry out in pleasure. Oliver kept rubbing and pushing into her.

The closer Oliver moved into Shado, the sexier her legs wrapped around him. Oliver leaned in, pressing his fingers against her nipples and releasing them. She broke out into cries the faster Oliver pushed into her. Her insides closing around onto him. Oliver pressed all the way into her.

"Almost there."

Oliver held Shado tight in his arms and fucked her fiercely. Every muscle received a good working over the faster Oliver rode inside of her from the top.

She clutched Oliver tightly and her orgasm set off his. The two came together. Oliver pushed into Shado and rode her all the way to the end. Every longing, pulsing past of cum fired inside of her body.

Mari slammed her fingers into herself, matching Oliver's movements. She writhed back and forth against her hand on the bed. Oliver showed his dominance over Shado and it just made Mari cave his cock even more.

The second Oliver pulled out, Mari took his cock in her hand and squeezed it. She leaned in, sucking Oliver's manhood deeply and intensely. The moment her face pressed down onto Oliver and she throated him. She tasted the combined juices.

With a savoring smack, Mari crawled between Shado's thighs. She first licked her thighs clean and moved in to the savory center. She went down on Shado with an intense force.

Oliver prepared to put Mari back into line as needed. He edged closer to her entrance, ready to take her from behind once again. The mystic energies acted as an aphrodisiac and no matter how many times these women tried, Oliver's balls never completely emptied and he never softened.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen)(NEW)**


	29. Chapter 29(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

* * *

The moment Mari woke up from a brief recharging nap, she looked at the ground, where a well fucked Shado curled up on the bed. And she eyed Oliver, lying naked on the bed sheets, covered in juices, with his cock extended up into the air. Only half hard and Mari eyed it with hunger.

Mari needed her morning meal. After all, breakfast was the most important meal of the day. She crawled into place and took Oliver's cock into her mouth, to suck on it very hard.

The moment Oliver's eyes opened, he caught sight of this pure sexual dream bobbing her head up and end. The African goddess raked her breasts up and down Oliver's muscular legs. Oliver leaned in and pressed his hands on the back of Mari's head to ease her on in. Mari sucked and released his cock from between her lips, sucking him deep, hard, and long, with each pleasurable suck getting Oliver a bit deeper into Mari's welcoming throat.

"Mmmm!" Mari moaned hotly when diving down mouth first onto her man.

Oliver leaned in, grabbing ahold of Mari's hair and pushing her all of the way down. He stuffed her throat for many long minutes, making drool spilled out of the side of her mouth. The moment Oliver finished up inside of her mouth, she pulled on back.

At the door, Laurel and Sara appeared with matching smiles on their face. Laurel dressed in a very lacy set of black lingerie and Sara wore some white lingerie. Both women had their fine bodies barely covered at all and most certainly drew all of the best attention to them from head to toe.

"Oh, these are the two that started it all, aren't they?" Mari asked.

"We are, and you know, you should pay tribute to Oliver's Alphas," Laurel said.

Mari thought it would be a dishonor not too. The moment Laurel crossed the bed, she grabbed the woman around the waist and kissed her.

Sara in the meantime came over and crawled onto Oliver's lap. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and the two exchanged a kiss. Which turned into an aggressive battle of two tongues with Oliver won. He pressed Sara down onto the bed and spread her legs. The crotch on her panties moistened from Oliver pushing into her.

"Get those panties off of me and fuck me," Sara said. "Laurel and I felt what you were doing all night...and I can't stand it any more...good thing she's more than occupied."

To show Sara's point, Laurel sucked on Mari's breasts and quickly her attention moved to other points on the dark-skinned woman's body. Her waiting, eager pussy pushed up and Laurel pushed her tongue all the way inside of it, leaning in and lapping up her way through the folds.

"Perfect," Laurel breathed in Mari's ear.

Mari thought about as much as well. The loud sucks echoed throughout the room and Mari landed her tongue all the way into Laurel's sweet little pussy. Sucking and licking away at the gorgeous woman until she was having a hell of a good time, swirling her tongue about her.

Oliver had no need for Sara to ask him twice. He went down on her, and sucked her pussy juices for a brief time. After coming back on, Sara arched herself back and put her legs on Oliver's shoulders. Oliver grabbed them for leverage. Edging closer to Sara, Oliver grabbed her hips hard and then with one more push, slammed down hard into her.

Sara held back her incoming scream. She could have control. Good control, and Oliver folded her up into a ball and pleasured her pussy with long thrusts. His fingers, dancing against her warm asshole also sent Sara all the way to the breaking point of pleasure.

Those eyes, clouded with lust, called Oliver on. Oliver pushed all the way inside of her, penetrating Sara all the way while playing with her ass. She moaned in delight and loved just how much Oliver touched her. She missed him and wanted to be tested by her.

Oliver held his free hand out to wait to see whether or not Sara would scream. Sara bit down on her lips. Oliver held her in close and kissed Sara's breasts and moved down her neck. The moment he reached her ear, Oliver whispered inside of it.

"Obviously I'm not fucking you hard enough if you're having this easy of a time."

Upon those words, and with Sara's wanton, lustful eyes egging him on, Oliver plowed all the way into the gorgeous woman on the bed. She tightened up around his cock and released him. The deep cries grew even deeper, although Sara managed to hold on just long enough.

Laurel licked Mari's core good and hard. Mari's hands pulling on the back of Laurel's long hair sent a flare of lust through her body which only increased the deeper Laurel planted her tongue inside of the woman. Long, powerful, passionate licks increased the depths of where she placed that tongue inside of Mari. Mari grabbed ahold of Laurel and pushed her almost all the way down.

"Deeper," Mari practically purred.

Oliver could hear the loud sounds and worked away at Sara. He was going to give Laurel some move overdue attention the very second he gave Sara an orgasm to remember. Sara pressed her legs up against Oliver's hips and pushed him a little bit deeper inside of her.

"Yes, that's good...perfect!" Sara cried out.

A big smile followed and Oliver held onto her tight. Oliver plowed Sara as deep as possible. His balls slapped down on her thighs and left all of the marks necessary to drive her completely over the edge with pleasure. Sara scratched Oliver's shoulder and pushed him all the way down into her and made her cry out even more.

Hunger, hunger erupted inside of her body and Oliver let her go. He let Sara cum as hard as humanly possible. Her inner walls squeezed Oliver. Oliver pressed down tight and massaged the tension out of Sara's clenching legs. She released him ever so slightly and Oliver pulled out.

A brief tour into Mari's mouth for her to suck Sara's juices off of Oliver's pole followed. The moment Oliver's throbbing pole had been treated, he moved back and positioned himself all the way at Laurel's entrance. He put his hands on Laurel and moved her back.

Laurel pulled on and viewed Oliver with a dirty smile.

"Always come back to your favorite pussy, don't you?"

Oliver said nothing, other than massaging and kissing Laurel's neck. The skilled young man moved his attention further back towards her body. She spread her delicious thighs and rubbed his wet length all against him. Getting closer, and riling up Laurel with each teasing motion. Oliver was almost at her gates and about ready to go inside. All he needed was one more push and he would be inside of Laurel.

Laurel looked back over her shoulder, challenging Oliver to do so. Oliver pressed down and slid all the way into Laurel. His arms wrapped tightened around his wife when fucking her from behind.

Mari just turned her attention to Sara who sat on. The two found each other, with Sara kissing Mari. Mari wrapped her legs around Sara and pushed her tongue all the way down the horny blonde's throat. Mari shifted all about, rubbing Sara's tender thighs and easing a bit closer to her garden.

Three fingers, deep inside of her. Sara threw her head back and moaned from Mari driving inside of her. She leaned in and sucked on Sara's breasts hard. Sara grabbed the back of Mari's head and allowed this amazing woman to pleasure her body.

Laurel in the meantime, could feel Oliver's balls crashing down on her. She used her inner walls to squeeze Oliver and hit all of his sensitive spots. She gazed over her shoulder.

Hunger, desire, Oliver saw all of those things in Laurel's eyes. They matched up with the feeling of her body. Each light cry and Laurel's control had improved. Although, Oliver would not be doing his job properly if said control did not get pushed to the breaking point. He leaned all the way in, thrusting away hard at Laurel. He pulled back a little bit and slammed all the way hit her breaking point, stretching her pussy.

Laurel bit down on her lip and just let out her passions. Oliver pushed into her, making her hands slip and having her fall down on the bed. Oliver pulled Sara and Mari closer to him and fingered them, while also alterating between their breasts. After edging them to a close orgasm, Oliver returning Laurel.

Mari grabbed Sara and pulled her onto her lap. Sara could feel something, large and long, push into her, despite seeing nothing visible, she could sure feeling it. The totem hanging between Mari's breasts glowed bright and Sara squirmed in Mari's lap, taking the length all the way inside of her.

"Has that ever happened before?" Sara mananged.

Mari just smiled and leaned in to bury Sara a little bit deeper onto her. Sara's warm pussy lips, spreading out, took Mari's spearing hips all the way inside of her.

"No, but you must have inspired something."

Sara squeezed Mari's hips with her legs. She moved back and forth, feeling the penetration. And also feeling Oliver up against her asshole, getting it ready.

Oliver left Laurel on the bed and now he could see what Mari was doing. She penetrated Sara with the totem and the look on Sara's face was pure erotic delight. While Mari took complete control of Sara's pussy, Oliver set his sights on another hole. Warm and ready, opening for him. Oliver edged a little bit closer to said hole, pushing all the way into her. Sara rocked back and bit down on her lip from Oliver's attempts to slide into her tight back passage from behind.

"It's time," Oliver told Sara.

"Do it!" Sara yelled.

Sara settled into the role as the meat of a very sexy sandwich. Pressed between the hot bodies of both Mari and Oliver made her excited. Oliver entered her ass while Mari kept pumping away at her. Their hands clasped together and ran their hands all over Sara's body.

"This is your ultimate test," Oliver said.

Sara resolved not to go to pieces. She would just enjoy this moment and everything which went along with it. Oliver and Mari stuffed her holes and made her scream in pleasure. While creaming herself for these two hot and powerful beings. Sara's lust increased the faster they plowed her.

"I'm proud to be a part of your collective," Mari said.

"Oh, I'm glad you are here...too!" Sara mewled.

Waves of pleasure sent Sara's insides over the edge. Oliver and Mari ping-ponged her back and forth. They slid into her and out of her, filling and emptying her holes all the way until she cried out for more. Cried out to be pushed to the breaking point, to the brink of pleasure. Her toes curled and more importantly her mind went completely and utterly numb. Oliver and Mari pushed inside of her on both ends and got her closing in on the end. She bit down on her lip hard and came very close to just exploding.

"Very glad," Oliver concluded.

Laurel rose up for a moment. She watched her younger sister be stuffed and hope burned bright through Laurel she would be in this position before too long. An energy wave coursed through the room over her clit.

Sara's insides gushed. Oliver held onto her and grunted. She could feel his balls and knew he would burst in no time.

Oliver enjoyed every inch of Sara's sexy, beautiful, muscular body. He leaned into her and his throbbing balls, pushing up against Sara's fine ass threatened to burst. He deepened his thrusts. Closer, closer, closer to the breaking point until finally Oliver lost it.

And he lost it, big time.

The first blast of seed spilling into Sara's tightened hole connected. Oliver leaned in, pressing up hard against her. Sara cried for more and Oliver gave her more. He injected his burning seed into Sara's ass.

Sara collapsed down, covered in sweat, drool, and cum. Cum dripping down her legs, both back and front, both male and female juices saturing her body.

"And what kind of older sister wouldn't be if I wouldn't help my sister….clean up?"

Laurel emphasized these words by first digging Oliver's cum out of Sara's back entrance.

Mari crawled on her hands and knees, predatory and leaned in to latch onto Oliver's manhood. After Laurel finished cleaning out Sara's holes, she took control of Oliver's balls. And Sara moved down Oliver's leg after some time, kissing down it, and moving closer to his crotch.

The three beautiful women worshipped Oliver's rock hard body. It would only be a matter of time before one moved on for the ride. And would keep riding until finally their desires had been sated.

Which would be quite some time.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen)**


	30. Chapter 30(Smut)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty:**

Oliver plowed Mari deep into the bed. Laurel and Sara laid in each others arms on a makeshift bed, not too far away from Shado on the floor. Oliver held onto Mari and hammered as hard as possible into her from behind. His balls swung repeatedly and smacked her.

Mari's burning desire increased. She wanted Oliver to unleash himself into her, in the worst possible way possible. She received as many loads as possible, but she would not be satisfied until there was one more inside of her body. He leaned in and pressed against her, the muscles of his groin tensing up the faster he rocked Mari from behind.

The two came in unison. Oliver pressed down onto Mari and dug into her firm, fleshy ass. He smacked down onto her and unloaded as much cum as her pussy could hold. And even more, as she leaked from him.

"And that's what I like to see."

Aphrodite perched herself at the edge of the bed in a blink of an eye. Oliver's eyes smiled as the love goddess, topless, pushed her breasts up into Oliver's face. She basked in the enjoyment of the release. Her nails, lightly scrapping Oliver's end sent a desire flooding through her.

The minute Oliver had her bottom exposed, he pushed three fingers deep inside of her. Aphrodite turned her back up and allowed her breasts to move. Oliver's cock, dripping wet, pushed against her. And as much as Aphrodite would like it inside of her.

"We have visitors," Aphrodite said.

Almost at random, Katya, Lexi, Shiva, and Aresia all appeared in the room in a blink of an eye. It was almost like Aphrodite selected members of Oliver's collective at random and brought them here. Katya had been the first one who recovered from the surprising motion. She had a very slinky black nightdress on and she had obviously thought about throwing a coat on to see Oliver.

"I told you we would meet again," Katya said.

"You did indeed."

The two leaned in for a kiss with Oliver putting his hands on Katya's breasts and squeezing them. Not to be outdone, Lexi dropped her bathrobe and leaned in, kissing Oliver's neck. The two joined in kissing Oliver and worshipping his abs and then his cock. Their warm and eager mouths leaned in and sucked on him. Their eyes, vibrant and bright, showed the hunger they had.

Aphrodite turned her attention to Mari and leaned in to her. The woman's dark thighs offered a very interesting contrast to the warm cum oozing down it. Mari pushed her hips up, moaning the second Aphrodite touched her. The obvious desire being treated by the love goddess made Mari explode all over. Aphrodite drank in her very addictive power and smiled in glee.

On the other side of the bed, Shiva turned Aresia over and teased her tight little asshole with a light little pump. The three fingers of the deadliest woman alive pressed into Aresia's tight hole and earned a couple of moans from her. She rubbed against Aresia's thighs.

"And now, our training continues."

Shiva slammed three fingers in succession into Aresia as she straddled the woman. A stray hand rubbed against Shiva from behind. She recognized it as Oliver and pulled Aresia back so Oliver could finger her while being pleasured.

And pleasured Oliver was. The warm and very skilled mouths of Katya and Lexi worked in. Katya played with his balls while Lexi attacked his cock. Given the fresh juices staining it, there appeared to be no reason why Lexi should indulge in her addiction.

"Which one of you fine women should I fuck first," Oliver said.

"Whoever lasts longer?" Katya suggested with one last parting lick to his balls.

Oliver smiled. It sounded like a capital idea and judging by the look in Lexi's eyes, she agreed. The two gorgeous women came up and their pussies had been exposed. Oliver rubbed up against them. They obviously had been in the midst of thinking about Oliver.

"Are you two naughty women masturbating when thinking about me?" Oliver asked.

"I bet she masturbates about being double teamed by us," Katya said.

"Projection much?" Lexi fired back.

The two women had been silenced the moment Oliver buried his fingers deep inside of them. Their cries of passion only escalated the second Oliver entered both of them. Fingers first and hitting all of their pleasure points.

Aphrodite pressed her face against Mari and sucked the cum out of her pussy. She turned around and met face to face with Lady Shiva.

"It's an honor," Shiva said.

"And from you, that's your highest praise," Aphrodite said.

The goddess and the assassin met at the lip with a very steamy kiss. Shiva put her hand on Aphrodite's fine breast and squeezed it hard. One of the few women who had the capabilities to make Lady Shiva quiver into a pile of mush moved in for the kill. The intense and very vigorous strokes sent her hips forward and into the palm of Aphrodite's hands.

The scream echoed from Mari using the powers of her totem to impale Aresia. The breasts of the horny blonde Amazon bounced back and forth the more Mari locked her eyes onto them. She sucked those glorious tits hard. They were quite the snack and Aresia offered them off without any problem.

Lexi focused on any trick she knew not to break under intense interrogation not to break on Oliver. Katya speaking a series of dirty words to her, some of them in Russian, was not helping. Especially with Katya parsing her lips and blowing on Lexi's nipples which sent a tingle.

"Stop it," Lexi managed.

"Ah, the little bounty hunter can't stand the heat?" Katya asked.

"I bet you're getting off on the fact that I'm going to break first," Lexi said.

Katya thought about it and realized a second too late how she had been played. She came first, while Lexi held back just barely.

"We have a winner."

Lexi took the spoils of war by sucking the sweet sweet juices of victory. She mounted Oliver's tool and it slid a little bit into her. Her folds gobbled on Oliver. Lexi leaned back and allowed Oliver to grab hold of her breasts. A little squeeze and Lexi entered dream street the second Oliver entered her all the way.

Katya watched as Oliver's tool slid into Lexi. With anger and lust, Katya turned her attention to other pursuits. The blonde writhing on the bed while the dark-skinned goddess pummeled her with what could only be described as a dildo made of pure mystical energy made Katya's mouth water.

"When you finish her off, I'll be ready."

Positioning Lexi so she could watch the show to come, Oliver bounced her up and down on his cock. The loud slap of Oliver's balls down against her thighs echoed throughout the room.

Katya pulled Mari away and the two entered a very passionate and aggressive kiss. Mari opened up Katya's mouth and jammed her tongue all the way inside. The two fought with pure primal fury, with Mari gaining a bit of an advantage over Katya although not completely.

With two hot blondes at her disposal, Mari had choices regarding what she wanted to do next. She sat perched between the bodies of both of these delicious women and slammed her fingers all the way into them. Their tight walls contracted and released Mari when they worked away.

Lexi closed her eyes. She had so much she could watch. The Russian Mob Princess/Alien and an Amazon being fingered aggressively by an African goddess, or the feared Lady Shiva being humbled by a love goddess. She could hardly keep her head above the water.

"So many great choices, isn't there?" Oliver asked her.

The sounds of many women climaxing at the same time in perfect harmony triggered Lexi's orgasm. She clutched on tight of Oliver and came all over him. Every inch of her body shook right before Oliver pulled out.

Aresia and Katya fought to get Oliver in their mouth. Mari took hold of Katya and pushed her into the bed. Aresia leaned in and wrapped her lips around Oliver's pole. She maintained simmering hot eye contact when sucking Oliver hard. The Amazon moved in and clutched onto Oliver's throbbing balls. She milked them tightly, the sucking getting even louder when going down on him.

The moment Aresia pulled away, she breathed all over Oliver's cock.

"Did I do a good job in warming your cock, Daddy?"

Sara and Laurel convinced Aresia to say it at the first possible opportunity. And Lexi chuckled in amusement before she climbed on top of Oliver and rode her to the end. While she did not earn Oliver's load inside of her body, Lexi had quite the workout, pumping up and down on Oliver's tool.

Lady Shiva rarely found herself at a loss of sense. She normally would have been a skeptic regarding the love goddess and her presence here. Aphrodite leaned in and pushed her fingers into the depths of her. The moment Lady Shiva lost it, Aprodite pulled her hand out and licked her fingers clean.

"Mari, would you like a chance with her?"

The primal nature of Mari's totem almost overwhelmed even Lady Shiva's well trained mind. The two beauties smashed their lips against each other with an exotic kiss.

Aphrodite turned her attention to Oliver who crawled towards her. With Aphrodite's legs spread and ready, they beckoned Oliver to be his next destination. No words were needed. Aphrodite did kiss Oliver and the fire spreading through their loins shot up beyond any of their own thoughts.

Inside of the folds of the goddess, Oliver pushed all the way up.

Katya climbed over Aresia's sent body and joined Lexi.

"Alexandra, you just left yourself in a compromising position," Katya said.

Lexi thought if this girl thought she was in control, just by the fact she was straddling Lexi, she had another thing coming. The two pressed a little bit closer. Lexi pulled Katya down and their hot organs pressed against each other.

Oliver rode Aphrodite into the bed. The thrall and the call of Shiva and Mari near him made him leave the love goddess. Who turned her attention to Aresia in the meantime.

Oliver pressed himself on top of Mari, who obviously could not get enough even after several rounds of sex. Oliver pushed his thick tool all the way into Mari's wet and ready pussy lips. While also stimulating all areas of Shiva's loins in ways which weakened her.

"The student has truly became bold...against the teacher."

"You learned just as much from me," Oliver said. "As in how to properly submit."

No argument from that. Oliver took turns riding the hell out of Lady Shiva and Mari. The sounds of other women in various states of pleasure riled him up and pushed him on a little bit. Oliver slapped his balls down onto Mari's thighs and pulled almost all the way out of her.

Aphrodite sensed Oliver was near his climax and wrapped her legs around him. She pulled Oliver in and he kissed her, before burying his face into her breasts. Oliver grabbed the hips of the love goddess and slammed repeatedly into her until his aching balls struck her thighs at the right points.

Closer, Aphrodite could feel him inside of her. His cock bubbling and ready to go. Oliver shoved all the way into Aphrodite and his balls swelled up. They felt almost heavy as basketballs when dribbling up against Aphrodite's divine thighs.

The magic built up in the room fueled the love goddess and drew Oliver's biggest load of the evening inside of her pussy. Oliver fired into her with the force of a cannon. Firing a never ending supply of cum inside of her body, until his balls finally deflated.

Not for long in the face of all of these gorgeous women. Aresia and Mari crawled towards him first, with Shiva following. The three of them kissed Oliver's chest and abs. Lexi and Kaya, wet and sticky from their fun, moved over. All five women assaulted Oliver's body in many ways. They all took turns and attacked his cock with all of the fury of a ravenous succubus with loud and powerful sucks.

"All of you can line up for a taste."

Aphrodite spread her legs. Her breasts and stomach swelled from all of the cum Oliver stuffed into it. The ladies wall watched her, eyes widened and mouths watering for a taste.

Oliver figured this could get messy real quick. So time to lay the law down.

"Remember, if you don't share, none of you will get anything."

Fair and Aresia moved in with the other women moving back. They toyed with Oliver all over, covering his body with kisses. And stroking his cock. It was hard to say who was more aggressive in their affections to Oliver because all of them seemed to be in a game.

Pure sexual chaos and the type of thing Aphrodite thrived on. One of her Amazons dove down and worshipped Aphrodite's pussy for a second and then paused.

"I want Daddy's cock inside me,'" Aresia breathed in a sweet and ball-achingly sexy voice.

The others let Oliver move over and bury himself into Aresia. Her tight folds, closing down onto Oliver showed just how much she wanted this. Oliver rode into her from behind while she got her fair share and also came around him.

The moment Aresia came, her turn was done. And Lexi came in. She sauntered over and took this in stride. The love goddess's inviting thighs with plenty of Oliver's love juices to suck up just invited Lexi to move in for the attack. She leaned in and sucked on Aphrodite's warm psusy lips.

And Oliver pushed inside of her. Her snug pussy engulfed Olver when driving all the way into her. He leaned into Lexi and pushed in. She had been on a trigger point, close enough to an orgasm already. Oliver's balls ached and yet they did not explode just yet.

Lexi popped first, and came all over Oliver's thrusting cock. She took him inside and gave him one last parting squeeze.

"My turn."

Katya tasted Lexi for a second smiling at the fact she got a rise out of the woman with her little tongue. She switched tactics and inhaled the combined sent of Aphrodite and Oliver. Both of them made her head swim with desire and Oliver closed in on her, grabbing on tight while pulling her in all the way against his pelvis. The tip of his cock inflamed her before it entered her.

The force of her inner muscles gave Oliver a workout as always. She might be at the edge of exploding, but Oliver most certainly got a good going over. Her tightening walls, pressing against Oliver's bare cock squeezed him as he edged closer to the breaking hold.

Her inner muscles squeezed and tensed, releasing around Oliver. She could not be disappointed despite having to share him with many others. And all of them about as hungry as for Oliver's pole as Katya was. She would have to pick up the pace, something which she had no qualms about doing.

Last, but certainly not least, the lovely Lady Shiva. She got her fair share of Oliver with a loud and very noisy slurp on Aphrodite's pussy lips.

"Yes, she's a challenge," Aphrodite managed. "But, you tamed her."

Any argument of how taimed she had been fucked right out of Lady Shiva the second Oliver slammed inside of her. She almost came undone the moment he entered her. She wanted the growing contents of his balls despite Shiva being at a disadvantage.

She knew Oliver's weak spots but Oliver learned enough of Shiva's through trial and error. And really rubbed it in with each pounding thrust to sent Shiva over the tipping point. She clutched Oliver and Oliver groaned through the attempts of Shiva trying to milk him bone dry.

Oliver outlasted her and felt Shiva squeeze him. He squeezed her hips in response and pumped into her. The weight of his balls slapped down onto her.

"And now, the final one."

Only appropriate the woman who started this entire adventure of sexual debauchery ended the circle. Mari finished off all of Oliver's cum in Aphrodite's pussy wand was about ready to do what she could to get a fresh load. Oliver slid into Mari and instantly the moment their loins joined, electricity hit them.

Oliver did not bother to hold back. And Mrai would not want him to hold back. Oliver pushed all the way inside of her, hammering away as fast he could and as fast as she would take. The two of them went at it like rabbits and Oliver's balls swelling up and he lost it emptying his balls inside of her body.

It had been like Oliver had been pent up for some time. His release fire into Mari's body. All of the women around the room, Aphrodite included, all came. Almost as if they could feel the same force Mari did when Oliver dumped his load inside of her body.

Mari closed her eyes. Finally, finally, she settled down and got her fill. She thought at least.

Oliver pulled out to enjoy some light kisses and caresses from any woman who could reach him. For the most part, they all basked in the afterglow in this orgy.

**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

* * *

Months of preparation and planning lead up to this day. Oliver thought about how everything could go wrong, but they meticulously studied Moira's schedule and had a plan which would figure out where she could lie. Oliver tried to seperate the son in his mind and tackled this as Ra's al Ghul. Out of all of the things Oliver had to do, cutting family ties, even after over four years of training, had been very difficult.

"You're going through with this one?"

Laurel, as always, had been with her side. Had everything gone right, they would be discovered alive and returned to Starling City, to take down all of the corrupt elements for the inside. Of course, to get to that point, they had to cut the head off the snake.

"We've been planning this for a long time," Oliver said. "No sense to back out now. I'm sure Thea will be on board with this, but I'm not sure about her mother."

"And what if she...what if she isn't?" Laurel asked.

"I hope I never have to learn the answer to that question."

Oliver walked over. He had been focused on this one moment. Everything could go wrong. A botched operation could set them back. Even though they went over the plan a dozen times.

"Jade's a professional, she'll get Moira where she needs to be," Sara said. "We've been preparing for this moment for quite some time."

Oliver picked up the bow and fired into targets. It was either archery or sex when Oliver needed to keep his nerves down. And sex was out of the question this time due to the fact that Oliver could not afford to get sidetracked. Not this time. Not until he had figured out where his mother had lead.

"Four years ago, my father gave me that list, and wanted me to be a better man and right his wrongs," Oliver said. "I don't know if I'm going to be a better man. But I will be a greater man."

Laurel nodded. She had been prepared to do things that she might not have before the Queen's Gambit. Their time away and their time with the League changed their perspectives. There was no black and white in the world. Motives could be judged as evil depending on which perspective.

"We've planned this so well it has to go right," Oliver said.

"Well, no plan survives contact with an enemy," Sara said. "We'll be ready if someone tries to silence Moira."

Oliver would avoid a minimal amount of contact with any enemy. Especially given they needed to not have an enemy on edge when they went after Malcolm. The device and the doctor from Markovia had been both missing. And Oliver needed to locate the pair of them to proceed with his plans.

* * *

Moira Queen hated days like this. They reminded her of that fateful day on the Queen's Gambit which changed her life not the better. Four years, four years passed, and maybe if she could have gone back, she might have chosen a different path, but she had been stuck. She still had one child, one family member, who could be in danger if Moira stopped now.

And she justified to herself she was doing all of these underhanded things to make a better city for Thea. The Glades infected the city with drugs, weapons, and crime, although deep down Moira understood that the problems came a little bit further up.

Moira stopped and stared at the Vietamese Woman standing at the limo.

"Where is George?" Moira asked.

"He took a sick day," she said slowly and clearly. "My name is Jade Nyugen...and here our my credentials if you want to verify them."

The woman had been prepared. Moira moved in to dial the phone, keeping an eye on the woman in question.

"George Adams is sick...oh yes, and you sent a replacement ...Jade Nyugen...you did….yes, okay thank you," Moira said before getting off of the phone. "Your story checks out young lady."

"I'm glad," Jade said. "So, where to, Mrs. Queen."

"Home," Moira said.

The anniversary had been bad for Moira. Robert and Oliver had been in the news all week, everywhere she turned around. People had been looking at Moira with pity and a few had been for suspicions. Thankfully, the old rumors of her having insurance policies on Robert and Oliver and sabotaging the Gambit had died down a little bit from their past.

Still it had been a long day. Moira bent her head in the backseat of the limo and pulled out a bottle of wine for a silent drink. Sara, Laurel, Oliver, and Robert, along with the Crew of the Queen's Gambit officially declared lost four years ago and declared dead some time after.

Some still held out the hope they would be found and Moira had resigned herself to carrying the burden of the deaths of many.

After a long day of meetings, Moira resigned herself to a peaceful night in her bedroom.

* * *

A van pulled out in front of the limo and jolted Moira out of her thoughts. She wondered what was happening and two masked figures came out of the van.

"What do they want?" Jade asked her.

"I don't know," Moira said.

One of the masked windows shattered the glass of the window with what appeared to be a sonic cry. The individual reached through the broken glass and opened the door. Moira backed off and the other one shattered the other window and stuck their arm, complete with a blade against her throat.

"No sudden movements," the masked individual said. "You reach for a gun and your phone, and you will be sorry."

"Very sorry," the other masked individual continued. "This is a day which you remember quite well. And we would hate for you to end it with the death of your daughter."

"We know where Thea is and we suggest your cooperation so there is no harm done to her," the first masked individual said. "Reach for your phone or any weapon, and she will suffer. All we have to do is deliver one little message."

"Don't hurt her," Moira said. "What do you want? Do you work for him?"

"You're going to see the Demon," the first masked individual said in a very detached and very cold voice.

Moria's blood ran about as cold as the Arctic blast. The fact her body shuddered could not be disguised. One of the masked individuals put a hood over Jade's head and did the same to Moira. Smoke filled the street as they had been marched to the van, while the limo would be left in the middle of the street.

Starling City's finest had been called upon the scene just mere moments later. But, by the time they would be there, it would be too late.

* * *

What seemed like an eternity of darkness passed for Moira Queen. She had been pushed down. Thankfully it did not seem so bad where she was. A soft bed by the looks of things, although what the fabled Ra's al Ghul planned to do with her made Moira wonder.

The hood came off and Moira wore nothing other than the clothes on her back. Her cell phone, a concealed weapon, and several pieces of jewelry had been removed. Currently in a locked box on the other end of the room. Moira could not even begin to extract them.

No opened windows, and the single door had been locked and had been in front of an imposing figure imposed in the shadows.

"Moira Queen."

Moira swallowed the lump in her throat and acknowledged the very imposing presence coming for her. One could sense the very obvious terror swimming in her eyes.

"Yes," she managed. "You are….."

"Yes, I am," he replied. "Ra's al Ghul."

The demon moved with almost a supernatural fury towards her. Moira's shaking, twitching hand closed and released. She tried to hold her breath. The closer Ra's edged towards her, the more a knot in her chest tightened.

"You have worked with him. He's known as Al Sahir, the Magician, but he's Malcolm Merlyn. And you stood by and did nothing while your son and his companions were led to their doom."

"And I regret it every single day," Moira said.

If she were to die, she had nothing to say.

"Starling City will be purged soon," he said. "All of the cancer will be eliminated. And you know what is going to take."

"Anything you want, just promise me you will spare my daughter," Moira said.

"Thea as safe as you want her to be. The question is, how safe do you want her to be?"

Moira made these mistakes before and lead to harm on the ones she loved.

"I plan to stop Malcolm Merlyn, and you need to tell me precisely what he's doing. He's been in Markovia, working with them. With a scientist, Doctor Brion Markov."

"Yes, I've heard the name," Moira said. "That's how he's intending to do it. He's building a weapon which to level the Glades and make it look like an act of god. After his wife had been killed. Malcolm was on a crusade to bring it down."

"The fool does not know that crime could come from anywhere," he said. "But, he's blinded. Blinded. But he's killed many and will kill many more. And then what? Where will it end? And why did you go along this plan?"

"Robert backed out and he was...I don't know," Moira said. "Losing one child makes you desperate to save the other at all costs. I was doing this for Thea."

"And you will help me because of her, correct?"

"Yes, anything."

Moira would have gotten on her knees and plead in any way the Demon would have wanted. While she was a proud woman, Moira had also been a very broken woman after the events of four years ago.

"But, if you're going to bring harm to me, I want to look into the face of the man who kills me," Moira said. "That's all I ask. The only thing that I ask. Please."

Moira dropped down to her knees before him.

"No, you're not going to die, not yet," he said. "But, you will help me protect this city from the true danger by telling me every single bit of information you know."

The hood lowered at the moment of truth. Depending what Moira's reaction was, and Oliver could detect deception, would determine whether or not she wanted to live.

"Oliver?"

Moira wondered if she had gone delirious. The face of her oldest stared out from her. Oliver had been very busy for the four years away.

"Hello, Mom," Oliver said. "You can stand now."

Moira obeyed her son's request without thinking about it. Something about the power he showed just made a warm feeling appear through Moira.

"You're Ra's al Ghul," Moira breathed. "How did you become…."

"It's best you don't know everything I had to do and everything I went through," Oliver said. "Dad's dead...he shot himself in front of me."

This piece of news drove Moira numb for quite some time.

"My God," Moira breathed. "Oh, Oliver, I'm so sorry."

Moira thought about hugging her son, but after everything, she did not think he would allow her to touch her. Instead, Oliver moved in and pulled in Moira for a long hug. Which he could easily stab the knife into her back in his hand if she tried anything.

She did not, she would not.

"You're alive," Moira said. "Are you coming...back?"

"Once Malcolm's taken down," Oliver said. "I will come to Starling City and take control of my family, alongside of my city."

The thought of control hit Moira. She would be lying if there weren't stray thoughts in the deepest, darkest parts of her psyche about her son. And the fact he showed such power, well Moira found it very hard to keep her hands off of him at the moment.

"Malcolm will be killed," Oliver said. "I don't like it, but...he's not the man we all once knew."

"No, he's not," Moira said. "You threatened your sister...were you going to follow up on your threats if you did not comply?"

"No, I put faith in my mother that she would not lead my sister to any harm," Oliver said.

"After all I've done," Moira said. "And if I didn't…."

"I never wanted to find out the answer to that question," Oliver said. "Although I have to admit something to you, now that we're here...so close, and your hands are that low."

Moira offered no apologies to the fact her hands explored Oliver during the embrace.

"You did look sexy on your knees," Oliver said.

Moira shuddered at Oliver. The thought he would take control of her so easily made Moira's panties become a little damp at the thought.

"You convinced both Laurel and Sara...are they…."

"They were the ones who kidnapped you," Oliver said. "Two of my lovely wives."

"Well, I'm proud to consider them part of this family," Moira said. "And there are others?"

"Yes," Oliver said. "Long story…."

A warm feeling washed over Moira. The desire to allow her son to take her overwhelmed Moira's mind and body.

"Why don't you show me how you convinced so many women to follow you?" Moira asked. "I can...help you out of that armor if you want me to? Unless you prefer me back on my knees given how sexy you said it looked."

Moira pressed her mature body against Oliver's.

"You are willing to sleep with your own son?" Oliver asked. "To commit incest?"

"Given all of what I got up to when I was your age and younger, I can be very open minded," Moira said as she fiddled with the clasps of the armor. "And you're a man and I am a woman and our family never bows to anyone. Especially what society says is wrong."

Oliver leaned in and claimed his mother with a kiss. She was very aggressive, along Oliver was equally forceful in taming her.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

Moira Queen found herself in one of the positions she never thought herself to be in. Her son's body, first in armor, and then in underclothes, and then nothing at all, lying on top of the bed and kissing her. Oliver pressed her warm thighs and unbuttoned Moira's blouse to take out her mature breasts.

"Go for it," Moira breathed. "Please! Suck my tits!"

Oliver dove down and sucked on his mother's firm breasts. Moira's fingers dug into the back of her son's head and enticed him to dive down deeper into her chest and suck away at her tits good, hard, and long. Her fingers wrapped around Oliver's head and moaned the faster he dove into her chest and sucked on her nipples.

"Mmm, Oliver, deeper, honey," Moira breathed.

Oliver pulled away and revealed his throbbing hard cock to his mother. Moira leaned in and grabbed Oliver around his cock. Her tongue trailed into her. She breathed heavily and needed it inside of her mouth. Oliver grabbed her and edged his manhood into her mouth.

She was about to ask for Oliver to sink into her mouth. However, there was no need to ask. Oliver had Moira by the back of the head and pushed all the way into her mouth. She sucked him, good, hard and loud with the sounds of her mouth pleasuring Oliver echoing throughout the room.

"Good, Mom, keep it going," Oliver said. "Show your devotion."

In some ways, this was an apology as much as a show of devotion. Moira's fingers dug into his balls and fondled them skillfully while she sucked him off. Then the horny MILF pulled away and took Oliver's balls into her mouth and sucked them while jerking him off in front of her face.

Moira's eyes showed one thing. Passion, lust. The desire to cum all over her face. Oliver grunted and Moira got her wish by having Oliver cum all over her face. The shower of cum splattering all over her face from her beloved and now alive son just made Moira hunger for more. She put her lips on his cock and sucked down the last few strokes. While giving Oliver an alluring view of her face dripping with seed.

Pulling away, Moira pushed the seed into her mouth. She sucked it down, making the loudest sounds possible. Oliver motioned for Moira to stand up and Oliver grabbed onto her chest, squeezing it very hard. She spread her thighs and laid down onto the bed.

Moira could not make the invitation more clear. She wanted Oliver now. Oliver put his hand on Moira's panties and yanked them off to expose her pussy. Dripping wet and Oliver leaned in to taste it. A succulent slurp followed with Oliver leaning into Moira.

She would do anything for Oliver. Anything. For the pleasure not to end. Oliver leaned in and flickered his tongue against his mother's pussy and made her just breath in. Her nipples, hard as rocks, flickered between her fingers when she tugged on them.

The thing which brought most women to their knees, Oliver's skilled tongue brought Moira to a pool of her own juices. He licked, hard and made Moira shake in pleasure.

A loud breath followed in the aftermath of Moira's intense release. Moira clutched her legs against Oliver's head and he pulled away. His lips, still stained with Moira's juices, kissed all over her body. Moira spread her legs.

"Inside me."

"In a minute," Oliver told her.

He kissed the back of his mother's stocking clad legs. The moment he had her dripping and longing for him, dripping in a pool of her own juices thanks to the skilled man's tongue, Oliver brought himself closer. His thick prick edged deep inside of her body and pressed all the way inside of her body.

Oliver slammed inside of her. Moira clutched around Oliver and squeezed his huge cock into her body. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Oliver grabbed her tight and began to fuck her utterly.

"Oliver!" Moira cried out.

Oh, this was too much. Her entire pussy filled up with her son's big cock.

Ravenously, Oliver pummeled his mother. Her entire body belonged to his. He would ensure Moira would submit to him and fall into line with his future plans, without question. Any doubt in Oliver's mind faded when Moira looked into him, daring.

"This is more than I deserve," Moira said after catching her breath.

Oliver pulled out and turned Moira over. Laying down on the bed, ass standing up, Oliver grabbed onto his mother and slammed into her. Oliver picked up the pace, working against him. The tight walls of his mother, closing down onto him milked him.

"You're making up for your mistakes," Oliver said. "A little bit at a time."

"More than a little bit."

Oliver claimed her body. Every single inch of Moira, her nude body shaking. She longed for more. Longed for Oliver's touches. Oliver leaned into her and thrusted harder and faster into Moira.

Her insides clenched down onto Oliver and squeezed his organ good at all. Oliver put his hands all over her and made Moira cry out in pleasure the more he manipulated her body.

"Release it," Oliver said. 'Show how much you want your son inside of you. How you'll do anything for your family."

Moira clutched on Oliver's organ and squeezed him. Oliver put a hand on Moira's tit and squeezed it. The deep breath spread over her body the faster Oliver plowed into her. He held on tight and worked her body with several intense and powerful squeezes.

She had been on a trigger. Every touch Oliver gave her brought more desire to her body. The weight of balls slapped against Moira's body. Moira clutched against Oliver against his organ and looked over her shoulder.

"Get ready."

Moira braced herself. The first burst of cum fired into her set her loins ablaze with passion. Even more fired inside of her body with Oliver holding onto his mother.

"Still beautiful," Oliver said. "Although misguided."

"Well, you can guide me then, son," Moira breathed as she felt her insides into her. "Anything you want, anything."

She still thought of Oliver as her son, even with the power and influence he welded. As Ra's al Ghul, Oliver making a vow like this to Oliver might be dangerous. Although Moira had no intention of double crossing someone of this great power, son or not.

* * *

The moment Oliver finished up with this mother, Lady Shiva slipped into the room. She eyed Oliver with a hunger inside of her eye, with his dripping cock.

"Come here," Oliver said.

Shiva stripped off her clothes and crawled next to the naked and dripping Moira. The cum spilling out of her pussy beckoned Shiva forward. Shiva turned her attention to Oliver and instead of going with her most primal instincts to suck the cum, she moved over. She climbed on top of Oliver and kissed him before climbing on top of him.

Always hard and always ready for her. Shiva took Oliver inside of her body and pushed all the way down. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and pushed Shiva all the way down inside of her. Oliver leaned in and kissed Shiva's hard nipples. He moved from left to right which made Shiva moan in his ear.

"You took your mother, and now it's time for your teacher to take some fun," Shiva said. "Shame I only get to see a little bit of it."

Shiva pressed her walls down onto Oliver. Oliver pushed her back and kicked her legs high into the air. Shiva spread long and far for Oliver to press into her. The sounds of Oliver slapping his balls down against her thighs echoed throughout the room. The faster Oliver plowed into her, the more Shiva clutched onto his arm and pulled her closer towards him.

The sounds of two people enjoying themselves woke up Moira. She turned and adjusted her eyes. A smile crossed over Moira's face when she saw the face of the woman. The fabled Lady Shiva who received Oliver's cock without any trouble whatsoever.

"Well, this is interesting," Moira said while licking her lips. "Lady Shiva, it's an honor...although not as big of an honor it is for you."

Oliver locked eyes with his mother who moved over. She sat on Lady Shiva's face. Taking advantage of a situation which neither woman expected to happen. Yet, Shiva just rolled with it and rolled her tongue into Moria's pussy. She slurped the remains of Oliver's tongue.

"Skilled in the bedroom and skilled with her hands," Moira breathed.

"She has more skills with her hands than murder."

Moira learned this in all of the best ways possible. Namely Shiva's fingers moving against her cheeks and squeezing them. She rubbed away at Moira's firm thighs and let her just drip down onto her. The tongue dug into her and made her just moan.

Oliver reached in and squeezed Moira's breasts. She leaked all over Shiva's face while Shiva pumped up and saturated Oliver's cock with her juices. Oliver slid all the way into her and rode away. His balls slapped down onto her as he rode her to the orgasm.

The second Oliver pulled out of Shiva, Moira crawled over. She took Oliver's cock into her hand and slipped her mouth around his thick cock. She locked eyes with Oliver and sucked him, hard. Her cheeks expanded and allowed Oliver to drive into her mouth as deep as possible.

Shiva joined Oliver and the two beautiful and mature woman took control of his cock. They licked him, hard, and sucked him vigorously. Oliver held onto Shiva's head and shoved all the way down her throat. He rode her mouth and pulled out of Shiva before sliding all the way back into his mother's mouth and rode away.

Back and forth, Oliver rode both women's mouth to the edge until he pulled away. Shiva grabbed Moira and kissed her. The skilled assassin gave Moira a first hand account on how skilled her hands could be. While Oliver spread Shiva's legs and pushed into her from behind.

The two women let out their cries of passion. Oliver fingered his mother to the edge. After he pulled out of Moira, he fed Shiva her cum. Shiva sucked on his fingers and slurped him long and hard. Oliver cupped her ass and released it with each fluid motion.

"You haven't got enough, have you?"

Neither woman could figure out who Oliver was talking to. Oliver pressed up against Shiva's snug entrance and slid into her, almost all of the way. Oliver's bloated balls, rubbing up against her warm opening, sent her pretty much to the edge with pleasure.

Oliver rode inside of her and slapped down onto Shiva's pussy. The moment he pulled out of her, Shiva slid back. Moira spread her legs and Oliver pushed back inside. Her tight pussy clutched him and tried to get more than her fair share of cum.

"Such a greedy woman," Shiva said. "Your son has learned well underneath me. Making you want this and driving you mad with pleasure."

"I'm sure you learned something underneath him," Moira managed.

Shiva did not confirm nor deny this. She just enjoyed Oliver going in and out of her. Grabbing onto Oliver's balls, Shiva pushed all the way inside of Moira and rode her clutching pussy. Her cunt squeezed him until Oliver pulled out of her.

He spread Shiva's pussy lips and pushed all the way inside of her one more again. Shiva wrapped her legs around Oliver's hips and rode her faster and faster. To the sounds of his masturbating mother while he pushed into the skilled woman underneath him.

Shiva came extremely hard. Oliver rolled her over and still fucked her while giving his mother a hand. Moira's head leaned back and her chest pushed out with each pump Oliver gave her.

Oliver pulled out of a spent Shiva and Moira threw herself on top of him. Mounting his huge cock, Moira drove down. Watching his mother's bouncing chest gave Oliver the best view. He reached over and grabbed Moira and pulled her forward. Mother and son kissed each together. And Moira rode Oliver like a stallion.

Moira pressed down onto Oliver and clutched him. Every moment brought Oliver deeper inside of her. Her pussy felt like it was ablaze with passion and fury the faster she rode him.

Shiva moved into position and used her hands to tease both Oliver and Moira. Every time Oliver left his mother's accommodating folds, Shiva sucked him hard. She helped Oliver back in for Moira to ride her even more.

Moira concluded the ride. Oliver flipped her onto her back and slammed into her. Now Oliver rode away and made Moira cum harder into her.

"Not yet."

The control her son had over her made Moira just lose it. Oliver, almost all the way into her, slid deep into her body. Her tight pussy stretched out. The lust in his eyes burned up and increased the desire. He used Moira's breasts, pussy, ass, and legs, anything he wanted like a toy.

After Oliver finished riding Moira to a dripping mess, he was back into Lady Shiva once again. He pushed her against the wall, over the side of the bed. Each thrust snapped Oliver's balls forward into Shiva's tight body. Her insides tightened down onto Oliver and squeezed him.

After squeezing Shiva like a ripe orange and making all of the juices spill out, Oliver slid all the way out of her. He turned around and spiked all the way into Moira. Moira, taken off guard by her son's thrusts inside of her, rose up. He rocked back and forth.

Oliver switched back and forth, wearing out both of these women with his cock. Despite the desire being strong, Moria did not have the same durability as Shiva. Oliver put her to bed with a hell of an explosive orgasm. Her insides squeezed together and creamed all over Oliver's invading orgam.

The one and only Lady Shiva rocked back. Oliver slid his cock between her tits for a brief spell and fucked them. Deep into her mouth for several long sucks and then against her pussy. And finally, finally, Shiva's tight ass.

A shame Oliver did not get the opportunity to claim his mother's tight ass for his own. Maybe next time. He instead surveyed Shiva and buried himself cock first into her tight ass. With a huge push, Oliver stretched out Shiva and made her claw into the bed.

Oliver looked Lady Shiva in the eyes while slamming into her ass. She demanded Oliver's full and undivided attention.

Now Moira had been put to bed, Oliver could give it to Shiva. He pounded deep into her. The tightening of his balls growing closer and closer to the breaking point. He leaned into Shiva and stretched her hole. Her ass received a heavy pounding.

Shiva succumbed to Oliver's touch. His skills with his hands were deadly in more ways than one. He rode tight until the moment where he finished.

Good, hard, and fast. Oliver spurted into Shiva's asshole. She looked him into the eyes with each pump, taking him hard. Oliver pressed his fingers against her heated core and allowed her juices to soak him.

Anointing Shiva with a swipe of his fingers down her face and breasts, the deadly woman gave him a wicked smile. Oliver pulled out of her and Shiva turned to her hands and knees. She caressed Oliver's manhood and leaned in to dart her wicked little tongue against his length. Oliver pushed in as Shiva offered her mouth as tribute.

A stray hand caressed Oliver's balls and Moira had not been out of the running just yet. Oliver situated himself in for a long hot night of sex and cementing his authority over these two women.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira(NEW)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

* * *

Thea Queen got to know the inside of a holding cell all too well over the past couple of years. A thought entered her mind about how Thea might have truly fucked up with this latest escapade. Yet, she just smiled at the rush and the fact that maybe, just maybe, Moira would finally start paying attention to what she was doing.

Of course, in some ways, Thea needed an outlet to bury her grief. Father dead, brother dead, mother dead on the inside, and she had no support network, so she turned to some friends who could hook her up with some wild times. And boy, there were some wild times.

"Ms. Queen."

The cold voice of the guard outside of the cell caused Thea to snap out of her thoughts. Oh, yes, Michael was his name, she thought.

"Someone has posted your bail for your release," Michael said.

"Mom comes through again," Thea said. "Well, same time next week?"

"Arrogant little..." the guard muttered.

Thea just flashed a cocky smile on her face. Her mother would tell her about how wrong it was, and send her to her room for the evening. Which Thea would sneak out of, when her mother just gave up trying to enforce the order. The ride would continue as well.

An attractive dark haired woman showed up. Not one of her mother's usual people, or even her mother.

"Thea Queen?"

"Yeah?" Thea asked.

"My employer has posted your bail," she said.

"Mom came through again," Thea said. "Business meeting come late."

"Actually, I don't work with your mother," the woman said. "Come with me. If it wasn't for me, you would be in there and some of the guards at night. They might take advantage of your compromised state."

Thea read between the lines. Some of the guards did give her their share of sleazy looks which put her on edge, but the strict, stone faced guards of the daytime kept them at bay. Of course, the graveyard shift would be different, but Thea had been out of there.

"Well, whoever you are, thanks," Thea said. "Just drop me off at the front gate of my mansion. I'm pretty sure you can find it on a GPS. I'll go straight inside, scout's honor."

"We're going for a ride," she said. "Inside, now."

For some reason Thea felt compelled to obey this woman. Maybe it was because the concealed knife, the very big concealed knife, Thea caught a glimpse at. How did she sneak that past the prison guards? That was a big question and Thea wondered what it was.

"So, do I get to know your name?" Thea asked. "Because, generally I don't take rides from…."

"Shado Gulong," she said. "Now in the back of the van."

Thea had a dark thought about how normally windowless vans meant very bad things. But she kept her smart mouth shut this time. She stepped into the van alongside of Shado and saw.

* * *

Life changed for Moira and she was not completely unhappy about it. She just never thought it would happen like this. She had been saddened about hearing what Oliver had to see, and likely what he had to go through during his time away. But, he had grown stronger than ever and Moira could not hate seeing how strong he became.

She sat in bed after getting a shower and getting dressed. Oliver left the door unlocked although Moira had no intentions of betraying Oliver's trust or testing her luck. Son or not, he likely had skilled assassins watching her every move.

"Thea's been picked up."

Moira broke into a sigh. Oliver insisted he would take care of that.

"What happened to Speedy?" Oliver asked.

"She grew up and she...well she had been influenced by you," Moira said after a moment. "And she unfortunately needed an outlet….after she lost her father and brother. And I always gave my children the space they needed, although she did get a bit too much space."

Oliver's jaw had been set firm. Yes, he would have to agree in hindsight. Oliver did wonder if he did not get on the Gambit, maybe he would have went done on a self-destructive rode.

"And it got out of control and I had no idea how to react, because I didn't want to lose her," Moira said.

"It's a good thing I had a chance to grow," Oliver said. "Thea deserves the same chance."

Moira swallowed at the thought of what Oliver had to get through. Oliver motioned for her to sit down when she started to rise and she did. A few seconds passed with Moira lightly tapping her hand on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to take care of her," Oliver said. "I'm going to make sure she lives up to her full potential. And she gets the strong hand she needs to get her back into line."

"She's…."

"Seventeen," Oliver said. "Pretty soon her crimes will be crimes and not the act of a juvenile delinquent. Best to stop that before she gets too late."

Moira nodded. Oliver returned and took control of things. He did not ask, rather he took and Moira could respect her son for that much. He left her sitting in the room, with her own thoughts dominating her mind. Not just thoughts, but regrets, a whole lot of them.

In some ways, Moira came to the heart-wrenching conclusion of how much she dropped the ball as a parent. Just like she would condemn innocent people to death, just as much of the wicked. She ran out of justifications, and decided to do what she could to ensure Oliver had a chance to fix this.

Because the resources of the League were the best possible shot of getting Starling City back on track.

* * *

"Is this legal?"

A black bag had been put over Thea's head, and her hands were tied. Shado, and maybe two other women marched her into the room. Thea really hoped she had not been kidnapped by some extremist group who would sacrifice her for some obscure god whose name she couldn't spell or something.

"Be still, we're almost there."

The other two women left and Shado removed the bag from Thea's head. Thea took in the room from the air. The candles lit around her smelled pleasant at least and their nice aroma put Thea in a very relaxed state.

"You are throwing your life away."

A figure stood at the edge of the room, dark, clad, and Thea's eyes blinked when seeing him. He looked imposing.

"Is this one of those scared straight things?" Thea asked. "Maybe Mom actually does have something involved in this...and she wants to put the fear of God in me, and not you know be an actual parent but….."

The man put a finger up. Thea snapped silent. He had a presence which caught Thea off guard and made her shift in the room. His eyes locked onto her and Thea felt very frigid underneath his stare indeed.

"You used to have great promise, a good student...a world class archer, a brilliant young woman, you were a prodigy," he said. "And you could still be all of those things."

"Yeah, what's the point," Thea replied, almost bitterly. "My father's dead, my brother's dead, my mother might be dead on the inside...she put you up to this, didn't you? Are you some out of work detective who dresses up like….."

"You're broken on the inside," he said. "But, I'm telling you we can change it. The rest of your life starts now."

"Yeah, I know, stay in school, don't do drugs...don't shoplift, everything like that," Thea said. "I know….."

Her voice faded off when she looked into the face of the man who just dropped his hood. Thea blinked, breathed heavily, and had been unable to comprehend just what she saw in front of her. She must be on some really bad trip, or maybe she was seeing things.

"O-o-Oliver!" she spat out.

"Yes, Speedy, it's me."

"You're...alive?" Thea asked. "How is this...how is...how are you...where the hell...what the hell?"

Thea had a million questions. She did like the armor now that her brother's face had been attached it. He was as handsome as ever, and Thea had no shame admitting her attraction to him.

Still, Thea had been torn between hugging Oliver and slapping him in the face. She inhaled and exhaled, her chest rising. She lifted her hands up and her top slid up, exposing a few inches of her midriff.

"You've grown up, although you've made some bad choices," Oliver said. "Choices I made and I wish you didn't….I wish I didn't."

"HOW?" Thea asked. "Tell me."

"It's a long story," Oliver said.

"I've waited over four years, I have time," Thea said. "Tell me, now. Where's Dad? Sara? Laurel? You were fucking them both, weren't you? How did you work that out...not that I blame you for doing it, or them really, but that's not the point, the point is…."

Thea took a deep breath. Oxygen, important to living. Oliver sat down on the bed next to her.

"Tell me everything, please," Thea said. "Please, Ollie! I need you know how you survived...everything."

"I'll tell you everything," Oliver said. "But, you need to make me a promise."

Oliver put his hand on Thea's chin and she shuddered at the touch. Oliver put his other arm around her and pulled Thea close. So she was practically, almost on his lap, and the seventeen year old allowed her fantasies to run away from her.

"Do as I say, and I'll tell you what you want to know," Oliver said.

"Yes, I will," Thea agreed.

* * *

Thea had become a beautiful young woman, gorgeous, hot, just extremely fine to look at. He managed to not focus on Thea too much and focus on it. Thea managed to keep quiet and allow Oliver to have his say, although her eyes widened in horror at several revelations.

"Dad...damn Ollie, I thought my life sucked, but….really puts things in perspective, doesn't it?" Thea asked. "So, the list…."

Oliver showed Thea it. Thea read the list. Each name she read, some of them who had been over for dinner, caused a revolting stab to spread through Thea's gut. These were the people she thought she knew. She had been close with their children, although they had enabled some of Thea's worst habits which she was beginning to question. She had gone so far off the rails and did the apple fall far from the tree.

"What the hell is happening with our city?" Thea asked. "This is just too much."

Thea's arms wrapped around Oliver and pulled him in as tight as possible. The two had been very close with each other.

"I'm glad you're alive," Thea said. "I missed you so much."

She kissed Oliver on the cheek, her lips lingered for a moment. Oliver put his hand through her hair and stroked it.

"There are people who are using you," Oliver said. "You can be so much more. I can help you, get the same training I did and you can be so much more."

"Yeah, I can," Thea said. "So, how much were you checking me out?"

"I thought I was being discreet," Oliver said.

"Well, ninja boy, you can be discreet as you want to, but I'm your sister and I know these things and I can feel your eyes lusting after your baby sister," Thea said. "But that's fine because...well it's obvious. Every single boy I've hooked up with, has been a really poor man's replacement for you...although to call them a man is pushing it and insulting the meaning of that word."

Oliver put his hands underneath Thea's leg. The armor came off and Oliver now was in his underclothes.

"Do you think I'm hot?" Thea asked.

"You've grown up beautifully," Oliver said.

"Well, I've physically matured, mentally….I've got a bit to go," Thea admitted.

"And knowing that means you're well on your way," Oliver said.

"I've always had a crush on you, for as long as I can remember,' Thea said. "And I'm sick and tired of playing with boys. I want a man...a real man."

Oliver responded by crushing his lips against his sister's mouth. Thea closed her eyes. This was a dream come true.

She mentally chanted "please don't be a drug trip" over and over in her mind. Thea's pants came off and she sat on Oliver, wearing nothing but a red thong which showed off her fine ass. Which Oliver had in his hands when kissing her.

Her brother had always been a sucker for a nice ass, to the point where it got him in trouble sometimes. Thea kept hers in fine shape, out of the thought that if Oliver came back, she could seduce him into sleeping with her.

These insane schemes seemed more plausible as Oliver held Thea in his arms, making out with her.

Thea Queen had the man she needed.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

Thea longed for this moment for a long time. She squirmed in Oliver's lap as his hands moved over her bottom. Squeezing it tightly, Thea moaned very loudly at Oliver. She wanted him in the best possible way. Conveying what she wanted without words, Thea tugged on Oliver's belt to fully unleash the treasure inside his pants.

Oh, Thea's lips moistened. She could hardly wait.

Oliver let Thea have it and allowed his throbbing hard cock to be freed out into the open. Thea's mouth opened wide, lust dancing in her eyes when she got a good look at Oliver. Long and thick, Thea ran her hands down it. She had to wrap her hands around it, both of them, to properly stroke and pump Oliver to cause him to grow and swell in her hand. She breathed over his thick cock.

The minute it pushed out, Thea rubbed it against her lips. There was no question in her mind, Thea had to have it into her mouth and she wasted little time sliding all the way down onto Oliver's pole and put it deep into her mouth. She choked on it a minute.

"Sorry, I haven't anything quite this big near my mouth," Thea said. "And I never will have anything like this again, other than you."

Thea inhaled her brother's musk and slid her lips around him. Oliver grabbed tight to the back of Thea's head and edged her onto him. She relaxed and took his big cock into her throat sucking him. Her eyes flashed open while looking up at Oliver, her mouth wrapping around him.

Oliver closed his eyes and rocked back. Rubbing back and forth against Thea's scalp, Oliver pleasured her. Her warm mouth, popping and releasing him just echoed. She pulled all the way back and swirled her tongue around Oliver's length. One vigorous kiss pressed her warm, juicy lips all over Oliver's tool, inhaling it with greed dancing in her eyes.

"Yummy," Thea managed. "But, I'm sure you want something in return."

Thea pulled down her panties and revealed her tight asshole to Oliver. Slowly, to leave no doubt what she wanted for Oliver, she slipped a finger into her back passage. Fingering her ass vigorously, Thea rocked herself in. She pulled out and Oliver spread her cheeks.

Slowly, Oliver licked his little sister's asshole. Thea clutched into the bed, moaning when Oliver pulled in. He lightly kissed her on her back hole and made her tingle all over. Oliver's finger darted against her clit for the briefest of seconds and sent an intense blast through Thea's body.

"I want….I want….."

Oliver worshipped his sister's ass quite vigorously. Kisses down both of her cheeks and then his fingers down it. He got Thea's back hole nice and wet, shoving his finger all the way inside of her. She cried out in pleasure the faster Oliver worked his finger into her. Two, then three at a time, and all of them just edging all the way into her warm and tightening asshole from behind.

"Do you want my cock in your ass, sis?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, big brother, pop your baby sister's anal cherry!" Thea cried. "My ass is yours! It always will belong to you."

Oliver put his hands on Thea's ass and spread her cheeks to penetrate her. The moment his thick cock speared into her tight back passage, Thea grabbed onto the bed and cried out. She only had one thing to say for Oliver ramming his cock all the way into her ass on the bed.

"Fuck!"

Thea laid face down on the bed, assuming the position for her brother to pound away. Oliver grabbed her ass and rocked back and forth to put himself all the way into her tight asshole. Oliver held on tight, after claiming his sister's virgin asshole. So tight and so good, with her asshole cradling Oliver's cock every push of the way. He held tight around Thea and pumped himself deeper, faster, and harder into her from behind.

Thea sucked in a hot breath from Oliver's hands all over his body. His strong hands touched her in the right places. She made sexy little sounds the faster Oliver worked her over. Body almost reaching the breaking point.

Oliver extracted himself from Thea's ass which made her cry in disappointment. Oliver spun Thea around and put his fingers against her asshole, working it in and out. Her eyes faded in pleasure. Oliver put his other hand on Thea's thigh and rubbed up to her pussy.

"I'm going to fill both of her holes now," Oliver whispered in Thea's ear.

"Do it," Thea told him. "Do it."

"Do you like having your brother fuck you?"

"YES!"

Thea's passionate response brought a smile to Oliver's face. He worked his hands against her, edging a bit closer. Oliver pushed her back onto his cock, spearing it into her asshole. Oliver pressed his mouth against Thea's neck and sucked them. Thea's hot, passionate moans echoed through the room. She did not care what happened, she just wanted, needed Oliver and his touch. It was the most important things he could feel.

The curling of Thea's delightful toes continued. Oliver picked up the pace, sliding all the way into Thea from behind. His balls slapped down onto her thighs and made her cry out. Oliver allowed her to suck the juices off of his fingers. Thea got wetter, the faster Oliver drove into her ass.

Thea's new goal was to make her older brother explode. The thought of having a man, her brother especially, filling her tight back hole with his cum brought excitement to her. Biting down on her lip, Thea pushed a little bit further, rocking back and forth until Oliver bottomed out in her ass.

"YES!" Thea moaned.

Oliver played with Thea's chest rubbing her breasts. Thea's hot breathing only increased the faster Oliver pushed into her from underneath. The loud crack of his balls repeatedly echoed against Thea the faster he pounded her ass from underneath. Thea curled her toes and moaned from Oliver spreading her back passage and fucking into it as hard as possible. Thea leaned in, resting onto him while pushing into her ass from underneath.

"Ollie!" Thea cried out. "You can cum anytime you want….."

"In a minute, I really want to see you gush," Oliver said.

Rubbing his hand against Thea's wet thighs made her just break underneath the process of what Oliver was doing. Gush she did, gush extremely hard from Oliver's ministration. Oliver tweaked Thea's clit and made her cry out.

Thea would cum all day along. What she wanted was Oliver to burst into her. The weight of his balls, slapping hard against her backside stung Thea. She leaned back and forth, shoving onto him with each ride. Her juices oozed up of her spurting pussy.

"I'm gushing, Ollie," Thea breathed in a hot voice. 'How do you like that?"

"Love it, Speedy."

Oliver worked himself closer and closer to the breaking point. Thea's tight ass grabbed onto him and made Oliver work himself to a fever. He tightened his grip around Thea. Feeling her cum only brought Oliver closer and closer to the breaking point.

Closer to busting a nut in his baby sister's ass. Oliver pushed all the way inside and rode her to the edge. The tension in his balls had been released and Oliver released his load all the way into Thea's ass.

Thea arched over, screaming pleasure. She felt it, Oliver slapping his balls against her and emptying them very aggressively in her tight back hole. Oliver pushed his hand down onto her and held onto Thea's backside while finishing up inside of her.

A deep moan came as Thea fell down onto the bed. She crashed, with a big smile on her face. The warm feeling of her brother's cum dripping all over her ass sent Thea into a pleasurable jolt. And Oliver holding her in his arms while Thea drifted off into peaceful thoughts.

* * *

After Thea finished clinging onto Oliver, Oliver stepped into the shower to get cleaned up a little bit. He relaxed a little bit, only to see someone inside of her.

"Need a hand?"

Thea stood there, completely naked. She rubbed soap all over her breasts and pressed them up against Oliver's chest. Thea rubbed Oliver down with her soapy body.

"You weren't down for long," Oliver said.

Casually, Thea trashed patterns down her brother's strong and muscular chest. She enjoyed the feel of him pressed up against the palms of her soft hands.

"Did you really think you could slip away without me noticing?" Thea asked. "I felt a chill without your nice rock hard body to warm me."

The words rock hard proved to be Thea's cue to wrap her hand around Oliver's cock. Her naked, wet body pushed against Oliver as she rubbed his private parts, getting them nice and clean. Just to likely dirty them again. The water droplets flowing from Thea's hair and down her breasts made her just burn sex. Oliver grabbed onto his sister and pushed her up against the wall to kiss her.

Oliver soaped up his sister's back and made her moan from his touches. A lingering touche on her nipples allowed Oliver to squeeze them.

"You know, I ignored your pussy for some reason," Oliver said. "Glaring oversight on my part. I wonder why."

Thea grinned. Oliver knew why. Because he was holding the reason why he bypassed her pussy in his hands. His strong hands squeezed her ass and sent Thea over the edge, mewling in pleasure the more Oliver touched her.

"You can make up for it now," Thea said. "Your cock belongs in your baby sister's cunt. Show me how you can make me happier than any other man."

Oliver pressed Thea's nude wet body against the shower walls. He turned her so they could lock eye to eye. Oliver wanted to look into Thea's eyes when he fucked her deep. Thea wrapped her wet legs around Oliver's waist and pulled him all the way in to her, his cock rubbing up against her opening.

Thea closed her eyes and basked in the glow. She could feel it up against her. Oliver's rigid pole threatened to split her pussy half. Despite not being a virgin, Thea sure as hell felt like one underneath the warm embrace of her sexy Alpha of a brother. Oliver leaned int to her and pushed all the way into Thea's wet pussy. Her cunt lips wrapped around Oliver and she moaned the faster Oliver buried himself into her.

"Damn, Speedy, you have such a nice pussy," Oliver grunted. "I love it."

"It loves you!" Thea breathed in his ear. "Deeper! Get as far into as you go."

"Let's spread these sexy legs out a bit more then."

Thea's entire mind just went completely wild with what Oliver was doing to her. His hands were where they needed to be, all over Thea's legs. He planted kisses and worshipped Thea's wonderful legs. They rubbed up against Oliver and wrapped around his muscular back.

Spearing his little sister's pussy while her lovely legs wrapped around his back and wet body writhed just seemed right for Oliver Queen. Oliver put his hands on Thea's nipple and squeezed it. She broke out into a very intense moan from Oliver flickering back and forth over her.

"Deeper, Ollie, really ride me into this wall," Thea said.

Thea sank her hands into Oliver's back and raked his skin. Oliver would not be cut thanks to his enhancements, but Thea made him feel it just a little bit. Her tight inner muscles clutched Oliver. She wanted him and would do nothing other than look into his eyes. Oliver planted himself into her, with multiple thrusts building up momentum inside of her body.

He slowed down a little bit and let Thea slump down against the wall. Thea wrapped her arms and legs around Oliver and squeezed him hard.

"I don't want you to stop until I'm in a pool of my own juices," Thea said. "I want you to hold me up and pound that cock into me. Is that clear, brother?"

"Very, clear," Oliver said with each slide into her warm pussy.

Thea was glad she made her point clear. She tightened her legs around Oliver and once again, he entered Thea. Thea put his hand on the bottom of her foot and sucked her toes hard and loud. Thea had been surprised by this action, but not displeased. Damn it felt so good having her toes sucked while Oliver fucked her pussy.

The sounds of pleasure Thea made only pushed Oliver a little bit deeper into her. He held her tightly and plowed her tight cunt as far as possible. Thea wrapped around him and pressed against his throbbing meat pole. Stroking her with her insides, Thea moaned hard.

"Ollie!"

"Oh, Thea," Oliver grunted. "Cum for me, hard!"

"YES!"

Thea came hard for Oliver. She squeezed his meaty pole and moved down. She tried very hard to milk every last drop of cum out of Oliver's balls. Oliver refused to relent and fucked her hard against the wall. His fingers scrapped and grabbed at Thea the harder he pushed into her.

Her tightening walls grabbed ahold of Oliver. No matter how deep he went, Thea always pushed in. She always edged forward to meet him, meet his thrusting organ all the way inside of her body. Oliver grabbed ahold of Thea and kissed her deeply with thrusting into her.

A true kiss, burning with passion, love, and lust all wrapped into one. Oliver had been taking her in all of the different ways. Thea wished he was there from the beginning to guide her towards womanhood.

But, unfortunately, she came to the grim conclusion the Gambit had to happen for them to both grow, although Thea was in the initial stages of life. Oliver would keep her in line.

"You're with me now," Oliver said. "And you will do everything I tell you, won't you?"

"YES!" Thea yelled. "If you keep giving me...your attention, I'll do anything."

Oliver spun Thea around and bent her over in the shower. Oliver spanked her ass hard while thrusting into her body. Thea managed to keep a good balance with Oliver shoving all the way inside of her. Oliver pulled back from her, tensing her body up in different ways.

"Anything is a lot of things," Oliver said. "But, I'm going to keep stuffing all of your holes...and Laurel and Sara will as well when I'm not around, among others."

Thea wondered how many women Oliver collected. The thought of being used by Laurel and Sara as their own personal fuck toy lit her up. And Oliver knew it, as fast as he was shoving into her. He buried inside of her, blasting his seed into her.

The two siblings came together. Oliver clutched Thea tighter and emptied his load inside of her body. Her walls tightened and milked Oliver vigorously the harder he pounded into her.

The steam created around the shower surrounded them. Oliver propped up Thea and pulled her into a kiss. Thea returned fire, shoving her tongue against Oliver's mouth and sucking his lips. She shifted down to worship Oliver's chest and abs with kisses.

And Thea would get even lower than that, the moment she reached that point.

Oliver leaned back and eased himself into his sister's opening mouth. Stuffing her throat full of his cock, Oliver leaned in for a hell of a ride. Thea slurped him down her throat, tasting both of them on his cock. She hummed sexily and brought Oliver's pole to full strength as he stuffed her throat.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea(NEW)**


	35. Chapter 35(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

Oliver and Thea moved from the shower and back into the bedroom. Along with fucking a couple of times on the way back from the shower, Oliver pushed Thea down onto the bed. He mounted her from behind and was balls deep in his baby sister. The younger Queen sibling moaned in jubilation from her older brother's large cock slamming into her repeatedly. Every motion of him inside of her sent her over the top.

"OLLIE!" Thea cried out.

Oliver grabbed onto her hips and plowed a little bit deeper inside of Thea. He could not get enough of her tight pussy, just grabbing onto him. Thea's vigorous milking of Oliver's huge tool sent him a bit harder inside of her. His big balls, slapping down onto her body echoed the faster Oliver plunged into Thea's wet quim. Oliver leaned in and slid his fingers all over her body, making her cry out in endless pleasure.

Closer, closer to the breaking point, closer to the end. Oliver's balls throbbed while smacking repeatedly off of Thea's thighs. They already had marks on them. Oliver wrapped his arms around his sister and pushed into her from behind. He went a little deeper, a little harder, and much, much faster. He sped up, sliding inside of her body and then slowed down.

Thea came, her tightening walls milking Oliver's cock. He slid down her body and sent Thea all the way over the edge. Pleasure. Deepening moans. Thea was on fire and the only thing which could quench the thirst would be her brother's large cock spearing inside of her.

Her toes curled. Thea realized she just replaced once vice with another, but to be honest, it was not a bad vice. It was a very good vice, repeatedly and endlessly getting Oliver's prick all the way inside of her. It buried into her tight body and Thea clenched down onto him.

"OOOH YES!" Thea moaned out. "Get in there! Deeper! Harder! Faster."

Oliver just smiled and thrust as hard as possible into his sister's willing pussy. Every motion inside of her clenched his cock, and Oliver pushed all the way inside of her. Rocking back and forth, Oliver groaned while filling Thea up with his generous prick.

He emptied yet another load inside of Thea's pussy. Thea's moans enticed him and Oliver grabbed on tight to Thea's ass before slamming into her repeatedly. The friction of her tight wet walls grabbed onto Oliver and milked every last drop of seed out of his balls and into her body.

The end came with Oliver resting. The door opened and Moira stepped inside. Thea's blurry eyes looked up.

"Mom?"

"Hello, sweetie," Moira said.

Moira gave her son a huge kiss right in front of Thea, which brought questions into Thea's mind on what was going on here. Moira had dressed in a tight green silken robe which showed off her firm legs. Which Oliver ran his fingers all over and Thea longed to do so.

Despite being fucked raw, Thea's pussy still buzzed. She climbed up for a second until Moira turned around. Moira laid a hand upon Thea's leg and made her shudder.

"It's come to my attention that I haven't given you the tender, loving care you deserve," Moira said. "I believe it's time to correct that."

"M-mom?" Thea asked.

Moira just smiled down at her and pushed her hand down Thea's leg. Thea's groin, heated up, received a light rubbing over it from Moira. While Oliver took off their mother's robe and revealed her body in a tight green corset, sexy underwear, and stockings.

"MOM!" Thea yelled out.

Moira leaned into Thea and put her mouth on her youngest child's pussy. She leaned in and tasted the combined nectar of both of her children. Thea leaned in, pushing her hips up and forward into Moira's mouth.

"Lick my pussy, Mommy," Thea breathed in a sweet little girl's voice.

Giving her child what she needed, Moira moved her tongue inside. And Oliver had her panties off and was licking her out as well. Every few motions, Oliver's thick cock bumped up against her.

As much as Moira wanted her son inside of her and riding her into the bed, the mature woman had other ideas. She leaned up and pulled away from Thea.

Crawling up Thea, Moira cupped one of Thea's perky breasts and squeezed them. Thea moaned out and Moira fondled her daughter's chest, to make her moan. She moved in and her wet pussy.

"Lick Mommy's pussy, baby girl."

Moira sat on Thea's face. Thea sucked in the air as Moira's thighs wrapped around her face. Her warm slit, dripping wet with honey, pushed onto Thea's face. Thea closed her eyes. She had long since gave up the thought that this was a bad trip, but this was still surreal. Something out of the most debauched porno perhaps.

Oliver walked over on his mother's instance. Pleasuring his sister's cunt with his big toe and causing her to moan, Oliver leaned in. Moira took Oliver's cock into her hand and down into her mouth. She greedily sucked on it, deep throating her suck and working into her.

The loud suction of his mother's mouth on him, along with her playing with his balls made Oliver lean in. He would release another load into Moira's hot mouth immediately, had it not been for the self control he boasted of. Oliver pressed on and thrust harder, faster and faster.

Sitting on her daughter's face and sucking her son's cock. Moira had grown hungry with the taboo feelings today and had enjoyed everything about this. Her hot lips smacked on in and slurped on Oliver's hard prick. She squeezed his balls and enjoyed how full they felt. How nice and plump they were.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Moira asked after releasing his cock. "Are you going to cum all over Mommy's face?"

Oliver grabbed ahold of Moira and shoved her mouth first onto his cock, making her suck him hard. Showing Moira who was in charge was very important. Oliver leaned on in, and thrust a little bit deeper, a little bit harder, inside of his mother's waiting mouth. Her throat opened up and inhaled Oliver's cock into her.

With one last grunting roar, Oliver grabbed onto the back of his mother's head very tight and slammed into her. He emptied his balls into her throat. The power he held over his mother, had been very intense and Oliver rode her mouth hard, emptying the contents of his balls all the way down her throat.

Thea finished licking her mother to an orgasm. One suck of her mother's pussy and a slurp later, Thea feasted off of the juices raining down on her face. Oh, yes, this was perfect. Delicious even.

Moira pulled back with a mouth full of cum. She leaned down and since Thea did such a good job, she leaned down and kissed her daughter on the mouth. They met mouth to mouth.

Oliver got back to full hardness in seconds, spurned on by the visual viagra of his sister and mother swapping his cum between them. Oliver grabbed ahold of Moira's hips and took control of her well prepared pussy. His thickness pressed against her and then with one solid movement, pushed inside of her.

Closing her eyes, Moira enjoyed Oliver entering the same tunnel which she birthed him from. His hands, resting on her ass, made Moira so hot and horny. Every brush against Moira's ass sent a wave of pleasure. Oliver danced his fingers up against her, rocking deeper inside of her body. More thrusts, harder, faster, and with more fluid motions. Oliver had her right where he needed to be.

"I'll be inside your ass soon, don't worry," Oliver said.

Thea closed her eyes and let out a moan. The thought of watching her brother fuck their mother in the ass turned on Thea. She had some kinks which some people might feel messed up, but honestly, what most people thought, Thea personally thought they could shove it up their ass.

Maybe they would get off on something then.

The fondling of her daughter's barely legal body only turned on Moira secondly to the approaching thought of anal sex with her son. Oliver's big cock slammed into her pussy, riding her. Moira's juices flowed, her slick walls clamping down tight onto him.

Moira knew her son would reload. After all, her children had gone at it for hours and hours on end, and Oliver had some fun with her and Shiva and Moira as well, and then who knows what Oliver did before or in. Moira's magnificent god of a son would plug all of her holes with his cum and she would not have it any other way.

"So sexy," Oliver said. "Aren't you glad your body is mine?"

"Yes, Oliver, use your mother as your own personal cum dump,' Moira breathed out in encouragement. "Please, I'm dying to have you inside of me."

Moira almost wished she did not get fixed after Thea, because the thought of Oliver knocking her up excited her. Almost, although perhaps messing up the life of another child might not be a good thing for Moira and at her age, it might not be wise to start fresh.

Yet, Oliver fucking her and stuffing her cunt made her feel young again. And speaking of stuffing, her dear son slammed into Moira and filled her pussy up with a flood of seed. Endlessly spurting away until Moira sucked every single last drop out of his balls.

"Yes, perfect,' Moira breathed.

Oliver put his hands on Moira's body, and pulled back. Kissing on her, Oliver left her tingling in the aftermath. The river of cum, flowing out of her body, splashed onto the bed.

Propping up Moira, Oliver squeezed his mother's breasts and made her just light up with pleasure. His fingers danced onto her tugging on her nipples.

The moment Oliver's cock scraped across her back and into her ass, Moira lost it completely. Oliver shoved her tight ass down onto his cock and filled her up all the way. His fingers danced over her inflamed clit and made Moira just cry out for more the second he stuffed her.

"Join the fun, sis," Oliver said.

Thea scooted over and Oliver offered up their mother's pussy. The younger sibling leaned in and took a good long slurp out her brother's cum out of Moira's hot, oozing cunt. She leaned in, sucking the juices into her tight pussy. She leaned on and licked on Oliver's balls for a bit.

Moira closed her eyes. Thea licking what little part of Oliver's cock did not ram up her ass made Moira tingle in all of the best ways. She leaned in, feeling the pleasure course through her.

"Mom, you were born to have a cock in your ass," Oliver said.

Moira leaned in. Yes, she did a few times in the past. The eighties were a wild time. All of the money lost up her nose in particular, but that was beside the point. What was the point was Oliver's thick tool ramming deep inside of Moira's ass. He grabbed onto her, squeezing her thick cheeks, and breaking forward, repeatedly hammering inside of her hard.

And adding to the taboo fun, Thea sucked on her mother's warm lips. Leaning in, pleasuring Moira with her tongue. The sucks got louder, hungrier, deeper, further inside of her. Thea's tongue slipping all the way inside of her just made her warm body almost explode in lust.

Oliver closed his eyes, rocking a little bit deeper into Moira. Her tight ass enveloped him. His balls, occasionally licked and sucked by his sister, ached for their final release. He spent as much time as possible, squeezing Moira's ass and pounding her hard and deep.

The groaning pressed against her asshole made Oliver dive all the way inside of her. He slapped his balls down onto her ass from behind and they were about ready to unleash.

"Cum in Mommy's ass!"

The breathy yell from Moira made Oliver bottom out in his mother's bottom and explode. His thick seed spurted and splattered deep into his mother's tight backside. He leaned in, grabbing her cheeks and riding her all the way to the end.

After filling and releasing his mother, Oliver pulled away. Moira collapsed on her side, too tender to lay on her back. Thea put a hand on her mother's ass in the aftermath and swatted it, with a big grin on her face.

"Always wanted to do that."

Thea turned around and took Oliver's tool in her hand. She licked him good and hard and moved in.

Obviously, Thea had been thirsty for more and now that their mother needed a break, Oliver could turn his full attention on pleasing Thea. Watching her beautiful face dropped down to his pelvis was the start of their next sexual adventure.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea**


	36. Chapter 36(SMUT Chapter)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

Oliver laid out on the bed in the room across the hallway. Thea and Moira had been left spent, with Oliver filling their holes up multiple times. Oliver was no expert, but he would have to say that Thea might be a nympomaniac addict for her brother's cock. But it was just Oliver going out on a limb.

Three lovely ladies joined Oliver, completely naked and covering his body with kisses. Shado wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Jade moved down Oliver's chest and abs, getting lower. And Lady Shiva worshipped Oliver's strong legs, getting very close to his third leg which stood up high in the air, ready to be worshipped.

Shiva and Jade came into the center and reached Oliver's standing cock at the same time. The two gorgeous women locked mouth to mouth on his extended tool, sucking him ever so slightly into their mouths. Jade and Shiva, eye to eye, licked Oliver's head and length, pressing his manhood between their lips.

Shado detached herself from Oliver to join them. While the two licked Oliver's length, Shado took the head and sucked on it extremely hard. Oliver placed his hands on the back of Shado's head and edged forward into her mouth. She slurped him very hard. The second Oliver's cock parted her lips, his balls ached.

Shiva grabbed onto his balls and leaned in. She pressed her mouth in and sucked Oliver's balls extremely hard. The loud sounds echoed across the room.

Three skilled warriors played with Oliver's body. The tongues moving all around him at every single point worked him over. Oliver leaned in and took ahold of Shado's head and slid his cock down her throat. She made eye contact with Oliver, pleasuring him good and hard. Oliver leaned in, thrusting away at Shado's opening mouth. Her cheeks bulged with every thrust on Oliver's account.

Shado cupped Oliver's balls and gave them a hearty squeeze. Her fingers tenderly worked Oliver's testicles and made him jump up into her throat. The hot nature of her mouth, dropping down on him enveloped and released Oliver all the way.

"My turn."

Jade took Oliver's cock into her mouth and sucked him. Shado moved up to Oliver's body so he could spread her legs and start fingering her pussy. Shiva sucked his balls while Jade took his length. Then the two gorgeous warriors switched, with Jade slurping on Oliver's balls while Shiva deep-throated his cock.

Shiva's intense eyes almost dared Oliver to cum directly into her mouth. Oliver held back, despite a marathon sex session with his sister and mother. Shiva gave him a workout, pleasuring his pole all over.

Jade and Shado moved over on either side of him. Oliver pressed his hands into their tight cores and pushed away. Jade and Shado rocked back and forth, biting down on their lips and releasing cries of passion. Oliver turned and sucked on Jade's nipples which made her cry out in pleasure. Then Oliver turned around and sucked on Shado's nipples, loudly sucking on her tits good and hard.

The moment Shiva released his cock from her mouth, the nude warrior climbed up onto Oliver. She positioned his manhood against her opening.

"Couldn't get enough from earlier, could you?"

"Merely just a taster," Shiva said.

Fair enough, Oliver supposed. The skilled warrior laid in wait for her next move. Shiva descended down onto Oliver and took his thick cock inside of her body. Oliver left Jade and Shado for a minute and put his hands on Shiva's hips and pushed her all the way down. He sat up, eye level with Shiva's bouncing breasts. Oliver grabbed hold of them and sucked them hard. He popped his lips against them and brought pleasure onto Shiva's nipples until they slid perfectly into his mouth.

"Yes, a taster," Shiva agreed. "A good...taster!"

Oliver's fingers pressed against her nipple, squeezing it hard. She rocked back and forth. All while Jade and Shado laid on the side, wrapped up into each other. The two lovers pressed their bodies in a scissored motion and rubbed their pussies together, making both women cry out in passion.

Shiva's tightening core wrapped around Oliver and squeezed him. Oliver showed his endurance by sliding all the way into Shiva's depths and pleasuring her all over. Her pussy wrapped tight around Oliver and squeezed his pole.

The moment Oliver hit the right spot, he made Shiva cum all over him. Shiva rocked back and rode out her orgasm, trying to coax one of Oliver's own out of him. Oliver just smiled and challenged Shiva to press forward. Her intense riding lost juices all over Oliver's cock.

Jade slipped away from Shado and took advantage of even the feared Lady Shiva requiring a moment to catch her breath. Jade put her hand on Oliver's cock and stroked him up and down. Oliver spun her around and with one fluid motion sunk into her.

It had been way too long since Jade had this cock into her. Like a long, refreshing drink after being stranded out in the desert for days, Oliver stuffed his rod all the way into Jade. He rocked back and forth, with a solid and long ride, slapping his balls down onto her thighs with each fluid motion.

"OOOOH YES!" Jade cried out. "FUCK ME HARD!"

Oliver placed his fingers all over Jade and with a nice little stroke, got her going. He got her going and more importantly, got the juices flowing through her body. Oliver pressed his hand against her.

Shado daringly moved over. Oliver squeezed her ass as she moved passed. Shiva laid on the bed and eyed Shado.

"Show me what you have," Shiva said.

Her former student smiled and leaned in to put her lips onto Shiva's pussy. Shado slurped it loudly. The sounds of Oliver ramming into Jade from behind just made her hunger for it even more. She knew in due time Oliver would be inside of her.

Right now, Shado buried her tongue and her lust into the sweet, savory pussy of the Lady Shiva. A loud slurp echoed from Shado swirling her tongue as far into Shiva's depths as possible. Licking her hard, sucking her hard, extremely hard as it turned out.

"MMMM!" Shiva cried out. "MMMM!"

The loud cries only encouraged Shado to go a little bit deeper. Her tongue wiggled back and forth, and sent even more pleasure coursing through the lovely body of the woman underneath her.

Oliver grabbed onto Jade tight and pulled her in. She deserved a reward for her good work earlier today and Oliver would reward her. He could feel her walls tightening, and threatening to milk Oliver. Oliver pulled Jade up and put her on the hot seat, so to speak. Bouncing her tight pussy up and down on his cock while Jade sat spread eagled on his lap, sent a blast of electricity through both of them.

Faster, Jade wanted him to go faster. She bit down on her lip and cried out. Oliver most certainly hit all of the right buttons and squeezed Jade's nipples hard. He pressed down against her chest and she cried as loud as possible. Oliver had been pushing all of the right buttons and hitting her body in all of the right places.

She finally came hard all over Oliver. Jade let out a deep breath, trying to hold on. Oliver's quick hands manipulated her and made her tap a huge gusher. Jade's body could flood an entire small village with the amount of cum gushing out if she was not care.

Jade collapsed down, with Oliver out of her. She gave his thick prick a long lick and a kiss goodbye.

"And last, but never least."

Shado spread her legs far as encouragement for Oliver. She wanted him inside of her. Pussy burning with desire, Shado's hunger would only get greater the longer Oliver waited. And Oliver teased her, with long strokes up and down her legs.

Knowing precisely what he wanted to do, Oliver popped two of his fingers between Shado's lips and a third finger. She did not have a long trip to the orgasm. She had been cumming in no time and Oliver extracted his hand from her, running his hands down Shado's body.

"Never least," Oliver concluded.

He was inside of her one more time. Oliver slid his thick prick all the way into Shado, pressing his balls down onto her juicy pussy. Oliver leaned all the way in, with a huge thrust into her. He picked up the pace, with the thrusts only getting deeper.

She hungered for Oliver's seed, after Shiva and Jade failed to extract it. Oliver turned her and made Shado arch on her back. Her flexible body bent and Oliver shoved all the way inside of her body. Her smoldering core locked onto to Oliver's thick prick. The faster her rode into her, the hotter this was going to get. Oliver placed his hands over her breasts and squeezed them tight.

Knowing full well Shiva and Jade waited in the wings, Shado endeavored to do what she could to finish this and enjoy the full bounty of which Oliver had to offer. Oliver's thrusting tool buried itself into her body. The tightening motions allowed Oliver to push further into her. Holding Shado as tight as possible with multiple thrusts.

"Closer," Oliver said. "You're going to get closer….but not quite."

Despite Shado's best attempts to use her strong inner core to sent Oliver to a very messy conclusion, she faltered at the end. Oliver rode her into the bed, leaning inside and pulling out before slamming his balls down onto her hard.

Jade turn her turn, actually managing to jump the line in front of Shiva. She rolled Oliver onto his back and slammed down onto his cock, pressing into her.

The gorgeous Vitamese woman riding the hell out of Oliver made his balls tingle. Her body, built for sex and battle, spiked up and down onto him. Oliver sat up and embraced her, allowing Jade's perfect breasts to push up into his face. Oliver sucked them hard and made Jade just moan very aggressively the faster Oliver stuffed inside of her tight body.

Jade finished all over him and Shiva took Jade's face. Shiva pressed her walls against Oliver and tried to trap his cock in between her tight walls, holding it hostage in exchange for its release. Oliver did not break any one.

The three women took turns riding Oliver until they came. They did their best to extract every last drop of cum from them. Oliver could feel it build up, but he held back from releasing it.

He pressed into Shiva now as she ground up against him. His balls lifted up off of the bed and Shiva squeezed him before moving her hand down to fondle Oliver's balls. Oliver leaned in and fondled Shiva's bouncing breasts. She was going to claim his seed, and Oliver found his resistance faltering ever so slightly.

"You're going to cum for me," Shiva said. "It's not...right you get to hold all of that weight, without sharing it. Those big balls are screaming for release. Don't hold back, don't you dare hold back….."

Shiva closed her walls around him and Oliver decided to turn the tables on her. All three women laid on the bed, side by side and Oliver moved from woman to woman. From Jade to Shado to Shiva and back around. Thrusting hard, thrusting long, and thrusting fast inside of them. He buried his thick cock into their bodies, pressing all the way inside their bodies and being taken to the edge.

Finally, Oliver burst inside of Jade. He filled her pussy up with at least some of his seed. She clung onto him, milking enough out of him, to fill her.

Oliver turned and slammed his still spurting cock deep inside Shado. He still went off like a firehose and spilled into Shado until she collapsed, cum dripping down her thighs.

Finally, Oliver slammed into Shiva and spilled the remaining of his cum into her body. Shiva squeezed him dry with a few more thrusts. Oliver gripped Shiva's breasts and squeezed them hard in the aftermath.

The end came with all three women laying against Oliver and worshipping his body. Sooner rather than later everything cycled back into another orgy between these four. And given their collective stamina, Oliver was in for a long night, after the long day he had reconnecting with his family.

**The Plot Returns In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

* * *

Crossing his legs, Oliver entered a state of deep, deep, mediation. He prepared himself for the battle to come. A man he knew so well, or thought he did. Oliver knew killing Malcolm not be needed, but he detached the man who planned atrocities from the family friend and the father of his friend.

Thankfully, Tommy was out of state, because what Oliver would a bit harder, although no less necessary.

The moment Oliver came out of his trance, he filed away any regrets. Diana stood with him and Lexi joined her. Should things go awry, Oliver thought an Amazon Warrior and a Bounty Hunter would make some good back.

"You ready?" Lexi asked.

"Yes," Oliver said. "I am."

No more words from Oliver. Time to get ready for action. He planned to get this done tonight. He took his position in the hotel across the street from Malcolm's current location. Fortified, secured, took weeks of very careful planning, even with Moira's help to get in. And one misstep could set them back.

"Cheshire's awaiting your word," Diana said. "Do you think she could get him?"

"If she does, this night ends early," Oliver said.

Man of few words and Oliver had confidence in Jade's abilities to at least get Malcolm wounded. He would move down the line, through a gauntlet of some of Oliver's most skilled assassins. Talia put the idea into Oliver's head to wear down an enemy through a number of tough battles, when she told him a story about a man called Bane, who once let out all of the inmates in Arkham Asylum to wear down Batman.

All in a gambit to break the Bat. Oliver thought a similar gambit would work, although he did tweak the plan a little bit.

Tonight, the beginning ends. While Oliver intended to cut the head off of the snake, he was very conscious to the fact two more would grow in its place, or whatever. The chaos of their leader being taken down would put those on the list at a disadvantage and Oliver could make the deals necessary to fix Starling City.

"Jade," Oliver said.

"I'm moving," Jade said.

It was go time. Do or die tonight.

* * *

Something was off tonight. Malcolm had been a few months away from completing his goals for the Undertaking. Doctor Markov, with proper modification, and his sister under the watchful eye of a couple of his associates, inspired the good doctor to work well.

Malcolm waited for his security to change shifts before he could safely move to the elevator. They were late.

Finally the elevator opened up and two guards landed on the ground. Very barely, Malcolm could block an incoming dagger which came inches away from slicing open the side of his head.

Malcolm caught the dagger, eyes widened when he came face to face with the woman who threw it. The ever present face of a Cheshire cat mask appeared in front of him. He dodged a second attack from the mysterious woman.

Jade approached Malcolm. She jumped on this plan when hearing about Malcolm's designs to destroy the Glades. Given her mother and younger sister lived there, Jade absolutely had been against any plan of destruction.

"Who sent you?" Malcolm asked. "I can double your fee."

Cheshire jumped up and Malcolm twisted out of her grab. The two fought in the middle of the hallway, with Jade slamming Malcolm into the wall.

"I do this for free, Magician," Cheshire said. "Ra's al Ghul sends his regards."

Malcolm avoided the plunging blow. Fatal if it would have connected. He rushed to his office and moved inside. The desk had been kicked in front of the door. Cheshire broke down the door and Malcolm moved to grab his gear.

Just as Cheshire came in and put a dart into the side of his neck. A wobbling Malcolm fired three arrows at the woman. She dodged them all expertly.

Malcolm broke the window with his arrow. Cheshire sliced at his ankle when he threw himself out the window.

Slipping an antidote for her poison into his mouth, Malcolm felt a bit better, but still a bit woozy when landing onto the ground.

The Dark Archer slipped down the streets of Starling City. Ra's al Ghul sent an assassin after him. The Demon must have heard his plans, but surely a man of his stature would understand the necessity? The League had been all about fixing the world and Malcolm wanted to bring down the Glades.

Something was not right and Malcolm would find the strands.

* * *

Nyssa and Talia watched the Dark Archer slick from the shadows. From the rooftop, Talia made her move, firing an arrow down at him.

The two Daughters of the Demon descended on either side of the Dark Archer. Nyssa grabbed him around the head and Malcolm countered by hurling her off. Talia came back around and hit Malcolm in the back of the leg. A crunch and rolling of Malcolm's leg indicated he had been compromised in this battle.

Nyssa and Talia swarmed on either side of the Dark Archer to engage him The Dark Archer shot an arrow up and it triggered an explosion which sent debris falling down. The smoke and the ash allowed Malcolm to slip down into the shadows.

Despite hobbling on one leg, a wounded animal was significantly more dangerous than one who was healthy. Malcolm's blood dripped to the ground. He leaned against the wall and treated the wound hastily, but efficiently. At least to try and give them the least obvious trail.

Talia flipped over the top of the head and landed firmly.

"Your father has to send his daughters to do his dirty work," Malcolm murmured. "Although, I'm surprised you returned to the fold…."

Talia was in no clear mood to correct Malcolm's out of date information. Nyssa came to the other side and fired an arrow which Malcolm deflected back. He moved back and forth between these two women and fired off a barrage of arrows. They bounced back and forth against them.

A small group of armed guards arrived. Malcolm would have private security to back up. The red dots appearing on Nyssa and Talia indicated they were going to fire.

Talia dropped a small device which released a cloud of smoke. Nyssa dove underneath the bullets and sliced the hands of the enemies releasing their weapons.

From the distance, Talia fired one more shot. Whether or not it grazed Malcolm, he was still the walking wounded. Cheshire's poison affected him, the wounds and broken bones affected him.

* * *

"Get the helicopter ready and hurry!" Malcolm yelled. "And tell them to move the machine, the League is….."

A shuriken cracked Malcolm's head set off. Another one missed his ear by just inches. Malcolm stepped back and put his hands on her.

"It's a pity I didn't get a chance to train you. Perhaps you wouldn't make such foolish errors in judgment."

Lady Shiva, Malcolm heard of the woman, despite not having the pleasure of training with her. His head thumped about as loud as his heart. Malcolm stepped back, fingers clutched around the bow and prepared to fire the shot off.

He did not say a word. Did not waste any movement. Wasting one motion against Lady Shiva would wind up with him dead and everything had been lost. All Malcolm had to do was stall her just enough.

Malcolm dodged the latest attack of the deadly assassin. She came back around and grabbed Malcolm in a choke. Macolm pushed Shiva out of the attack and came back around.

The Dark Archer looked into the eyes of the woman who brought death to so many. Some called her the deadliest woman in the world and it was a moniker which had been well earned. Malcolm equipped himself with a bow and positioned himself for the attack.

Draw back the bow and fire. Fire hard at this woman. Shiva caught the arrow in her hand before it came even within an inch of connecting to her. Malcolm kept firing and Shiva deflected as many attacks as possible.

Shiva threw her hand back and Malcolm slipped underneath her. An attempt to grab her leg only opened up Malcolm to get kicked in the side of the leg. Shiva grabbed Malcolm and almost impaled him through a sharp steel pole. He blocked the attack at the very last moment.

The helicopter was over the top of them. He needed to make sure it landed.

A beam of heat from afar struck the underside of the helicopter and blew a hole into the side of it. The helicopter whirled out of control and Malcolm jumped off of it. He braced himself for impact and landed on the street below.

His helicopter veered out of control, but did not crash in the middle of Starling City. Malcolm, through one eye swollen shut, noticed a blurry figure flying and guiding the helicopter.

Of course, that very nearly took Malcolm's eye off of the ball. A sniper came close to hitting him with a bullet. Malcolm fired at the pedestal and the person who fired the gun had been knocked out.

Lady Shiva slammed down onto Malcolm from the rooftop. His broken body laid on the ground. Shiva picked up the blade and held it over her head.

Malcolm tried to grab his bow, but the quiver of arrows, laid inches away from him. Shiva slammed her foot down onto Malcolm's chest and sliced his mask off, revealing his bruised, swollen face to the rest of the world.

"And stand to face Ra's al Ghul."

Malcolm Merlyn barely could stand, on one bad leg, and breathing heavily. Yet Shiva put the weapons back in front of Malcolm. Why? He picked them up and breathed heavily.

* * *

The Dark Archer, wounded, winded, and worn down, came face to face with Ra's al Ghul. The figure looked at him. The hood obscured the face of the feared warrior.

"What do you have to say?"

"Great one, if I….did something to upset your plans, then I offer you my most humble apologies," Malcolm said. "Please...forgive….."

One arrow pierced the Dark Archer in the shoulder and another in the side of the leg. The Dark Archer, frozen, could not do anything to fight Ra's al Ghul despite Shiva handing his tools to him.

"There is no apology and no salvation for you," the Demon said. "You created your own demon with your plans, your schemes."

"I had to, great one, the Glades is a poison, my wife is dead…."

"Rebecca would not approve of this, Malcolm."

Another arrow, hitting him at a place where it would cause Malcolm the greatest pain possible without ending him. The Demon put his hand underneath Malcolm's chin and forced him to look at the city.

"You made your own demon, Malcolm. I'm not the one you know, but I know you very well.."

The mask slipped off and Malcolm Merlyn's last dying image was the face of Oliver Queen. He though, perhaps he could appeal to Oliver in some way.

"You've failed this city."

A sword withdrawn and swung for the killshot. Malcolm Merlyn's decapitated head fell to the ground, blood splashing off to the swords. Oliver peered down, no doubt of his demise there.

"I will rebuild this city, in my own way."

* * *

Talia, Jade, Nyssa, Shiva, Laurel, Sara, and Lexi all stood around, as Oliver burned Malcolm's remains out to sea. He could not take any chances. The ashes would be well buried and secured. What happened to Malcolm Merlyn would be the world's biggest unsolved mystery and very few would know the truth.

"May you find salvation in your next life," Oliver said as the fire burned and consumed Malcolm's body and head.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

After they finished burning Malcolm's remains, Lexi and Diana joined up with Oliver. The two lovely women kissed Oliver and kissed each other while stripping Oliver's clothes off. His muscular body made both of the gorgeous brunettes drool.

"Let's give him a show to make him really hard," Lexi said.

And Lexi moved in to kiss Diana. Inches away from Oliver's cock. The probing fingers of these two vixens worked their magic while off to the side. Oliver finally grabbed ahold of Lexi and ground up against her ass. He ground up against her pussy next, teasing her.

The same had been offered to Diana.. As a tease, Diana trapped Oliver's long throbbing pole between her warm thighs and rubbed back and forth. Her gaze locked onto the young man and she popped her lips, licking them very aggressively when Oliver played with her body.

The Amazon and the Bounty Hunter came face to face. The two of them kissed each other. Their mouths, slurping on each other, got extremely loud. Oliver moved back and forth between the two of them, pleasuring Lexi's body and moving in to rub down on Diana's thigh.

His cock, primed and ready, slid into Diana. After tonight, Oliver was more than ready to have his share of fun with these two gorgeous vixens. Oliver primed her, ready to go. His hands, folding up against her breasts, squeezed Diana hard and made her moan.

"How do you like that?" Oliver asked her.

Sinking into the Amazon deep with multiple thrusts answered Diana's question. Oliver reared back and slapped his balls down onto Diana's thighs. He left their mark down onto her. Each thrust got her deeper, harder, and faster. Oliver picked up the pace, slamming all the way into her body and pulling almost out.

Oliver swung around and without any pause, Lexi slipped Oliver's manhood into her mouth. She cradled his swollen balls and sucked on it loudly.

Diana longed to taste Lexi's pussy and moved in while Oliver fucked the mouth of his good friend. The Amazon's skilled tongue worked its into Lexi. Endless swirls inside of her deep, dripping cunt primed her until she was good and ready.

After finishing slurping Lexi's juices down, Diana pressed her hand on the underside of her body and wiggled her fingers all the way in. She pumped into Lexi and let her entire body just mentally shut down. Diana knew precisely all of the right ways to pleasure Lexi.

"You're mine now," Diana breathed. "But, you like that, don't you, baby girl?"

The hotness of Diana's breath made Lexi's thighs part, almost like by some mystical force. Diana pushed all the way into her, three fingers deep and far into Lexi's smoldering hot core. She pressed down onto Diana, squeezing and releasing her fingers.

Oliver flipped over, landed with hands first on Diana's hips, and with another fluid motion slammed inside of her. The Amazon's cry of bliss, combined with her taking his giant cock caused a scream of pleasure to cascade throughout the room. Oliver put on the pressure, driving all the way down inside of Diana. He grabbed her hips and plowed a little bit tighter.

Each thrust brought him all the way into Diana's hot walls while she ate out Lexi from behind. Oliver put his hands all over the gorgeous Amazon and plundered her as hard as possible.

Oliver's generous prick inside of her and stretching her out made Diana's insides ache with pleasure. He leaned in, cupping her chest and releasing her breasts from his grip. Oliver pressed his mouth down onto Diana and sucked the back of her neck, lighting her up with pleasurable moans.

"Closer," Oliver breathed in her ear.

"Yes," Diana mewled from Oliver slamming into her.

"Less talking more work," Lexi hungrily breathed.

Diana slammed her tongue into Lexi and did her work alright. It swirled around and sped up with fluid motions. Lexi peaked over her shoulder, the hunger in her eyes increasing every time Diana worked her tight hole. The Amazon knew all of the right spots to hit.

And so did Oliver. Oliver pressed down against Diana's back while pulling her back. Diana's tongue might have left Lexi. Oliver's fingers did not. Three fingers, deep inside of Lexi, stretching her out. Lexi snapped her head back and moaned all the way to the heavens.

"Cum for me."

Both of them did. Their tight bodies broke underneath Oliver's vigorous assault. He held them back and nailed them hard with thrusts just going deeper with each motion inside of their bodies. Oliver grabbed ahold of Diana and rode her for the next couple of minutes.

Lexi flipped over onto her back at Oliver's beckoning. Biting down on her lip, Lexi waited for Oliver to come and join her. He extracted himself from Diana's body and slid his wet cock all the way up her leg. Lexi wrapped tight around Oliver as he held her to the side and forced her vigorously.

Diana pressed herself against Lexi's back and kissed her. The strong and powerful Amazon joined by the strong and powerful example made Alexandra Danvers just burn. Diana pressed her lips down onto her.

"Are you ready to lose it, Alexandra?" Diana cooed.

Lexi's eyes fogged over. Hard to tell whether or not it was sexier when Sara said it, or sexier when Diana said it. In those ways, it was hard to tell.

What was easy to tell was how vigorously Oliver drove his cock into Lexi. Her tight cavern engulfed Oliver and with a tight squeeze, pressed against him. Oliver knew precisely all of the ways to lead her to the edge. Lexi clamped down hard on him.

"She's been ready for a long time," Oliver breath.

"Forever," Lexi said.

Oliver rolled Lexi over onto her stomach and pinned her down before riding her vigorously. Every few minutes, Oliver slapped his balls down on her heavier. His hands maneuver around her body and stroked Lexi with every motion. Her heated insides clamped down onto Oliver and squeezed, just a little bit tighter. She had been very close to breaking to say the least.

Lexi broke, cumming all over Oliver. Oliver pinned her down, grabbing her hips, and slamming repeatedly inside of the sexy woman on the bed. Lexi's inner walls, clamped down onto Oliver, milked Oliver, but not quite to the point of orgasm.

For a moment, both women laid on top of Oliver and kissed him vigorously. They missed his cock at least twice, focusing on his abs and legs. Finally, Oliver turned the tables and pinned them down. Their legs spread and Oliver drove his fingers all the way down.

Both Diana and Lexi rose to meet Oliver's finger thrusts. He deepened the motions and sent them pretty much over the top. Oliver knew precisely what he was doing and how much to drive them to the brink.

They came, quite vigorously. Oliver detached his fingers from them and fed them the results of the juices. Lexi and Diana, sucking his digits hard, took their treat. All the way up to the point where Oliver slid his hardened organ pretty much all the way down to Diana, and once again entered his beautiful Amazon.

Diana clutched onto Oliver. Aroused because of what Oliver did and even more aroused by the fact Lexi watched with the hunger of a starving one. Oliver landed each movement with precision. His balls bounced back and forth and slapped Diana's tender thighs hard and fast.

"She's getting closer, isn't she?" Oliver asked.

Lexi crawled over and positioned herself on Diana's face. Diana munched her pussy and also put Lexi in the perfect position to be anally fucked by Oliver. Lexi bent toward, with alternation of fingering herself and slapping her ass good and hard.

Oliver pulled all the way out of Diana, her juices staining his cock. He moved in and slammed deep into Lexi. Lexi's eyes watered the moment he entered her ass and rode away on her.

The gorgeous brunette clutched her nails deep into the bed. Oliver was all in on her ass and pounding the hell out of it. Balls slapped against her as Lexi peered over one shoulder. Biting down on her lip, Lexi gave Oliver the encouragement he needed to stuff and drain his balls all the way into her perfect ass.

Unfortunately, Lexi broke before Oliver did. She dropped down onto the bed, breathing vigorously. Oliver finished pounding away at her and pulled out of Lexi.

Diana presented her asshole to Oliver. The perfect avenue to finish. Oliver grabbed Diana's bronzed cheeks and spread them tightly before slamming into her. His thick member parted Diana's ass while looking her straight in the eyes. Diana pushed over and buried his cock into her ass.

"Not that much longer," Oliver groaned.

Diana leaned in, her ass tightened and released Oliver with each thrust inside of her. She craved Oliver's release and would stop at nothing to get it.

Oliver would stop at nothing to give it to Diana. Her hot Amazon ass beckoned for Oliver. Leaning on it, Oliver let himself go and rode Diana until he flooded her tight back hole with all the cum his balls could hold.

Warm paradise surrounded Oliver as he rode out her orgasm. One more thrust inside of her before Oliver could properly pull out.

Lexi crawled towards him and gave his twitching head a kiss as if it convey she would see it in a minute. Then, Lexi moved in to clean up the warm, gooey mess splashing out of Diana's anus. Her sweet Amazon ass combined with the cum made a damn good meal for Lexi.

Oliver's fingers parting her own ass for round two made this even better.

* * *

Standing in the doorway, Oliver got a very good view of Laurel and Sara. Laurel, wearing nothing but fishnets, descended between the legs of her naked younger sister and ate her out. Sara's eyes screwed shut with the moans in passion. Sara had been so involved in the orgasm she did not acknowledge Oliver's presence for at least a minute.

"Started without me?"

Laurel slurped away at Sara. She wiggled her ass, invitingly in the direction of the doorway. Oliver took her up on the invitation and grabbed Laurel to play with her wet pussy.

"Diana and Lexi wanted their attention," Sara managed. "And who knew who else would get ahold of you before you reached us."

The intrusion of her sister's wet tongue into Sara's aching pussy set her loins aflame with passion. Sara could ease her sister down face first. Laurel lapped her up, lapped up Sara like a dog who had been depraved water, or a bitch to be more accurate. Because, Sara would make Laurel her own personal bitch when she got her hands ahold of him.

Laurel pulled out of Sara and turned to greet Oliver. He was ready like she wanted, naked and hard. Laurel kissed the hell out of Oliver and rubbed his cock. Oliver explored her mouth and the two shared the juices Laurel just sucked out of Sara's pussy.

"Mmm, I'm burning for you," Laurel said with a long stroke of his cock. "You want me, babe?"

"More than you can ever know," Oliver said.

Oliver kneaded Laurel's cheeks and put them firmly into his hand. A nice push allowed Oliver to grab ahold of Laurel's fine cheeks and squeeze down onto them. Laurel kept casting Oliver the most depraved looks possible, licking her lips every time Oliver dug his fingers into her pussy.

His throbbing cock, digging up against her, opened up Laurel. Oliver slammed inside of her, pushing all the way into her.

Right before Oliver, Sara, and Laurel arrived home, it was only fair they would be in a similar position then they started with. Oliver put his finger deep inside of Sara while plowing Laurel. Sara's mouth hung open, the desire just flooding over every inch of her body increasing.

"Deeper, please!" Laurel cried. "DE….."

Sara slammed Laurel face first in between her spread legs. The combined forces of two of her favorite partners made Sara ooze. Oliver massaged her thighs while vibrations from Laurel's throat tickled Sara's clit. Sara pumped up her hips and sent a heavy amount of juices into her face.

Laurel, without missing a beat, lapped them up. The spurting of juices only increased. Oliver egged Laurel on.

Not she needed much encouragement. Laurel would eat Sara's pussy in a heartbeat like it was her salvation. The one thing she wanted most out of life.

Oliver put his fingers deep onto Laurel's thigh and rose it up into the air. Oliver planted numerous kisses down Laurel's fine, fishnet clad leg while fucking her vigorously and deeply. His balls, aching for their release, pressed against her.

Laurel came up from Sara, mouth dripping. And not just because she just ate Sara out either, although it did help. No, she wanted and needed Oliver. All the way inside of her, plowing her tight body. Oliver pressed down onto her, working back and forth.

"Scream for me, pretty bird," Oliver hissed in her ear.

Laurel clamped down onto Oliver's thick tool and released it. The flood of juices flooded onto his cock. Laurel came down from the heavens.

Sara, like a debauched fallen angel, descended onto Oliver. Wearing his balls around her chin, Sara took Oliver deep into her throat. The loud slurps of his cock down her throat. Every savory drop of honey coming from Laurel's insides passed down Sara's throat.

The desire flooding through Sara's eyes told the story. Sara practically screamed for Oliver to fuck her mouth and fuck it good. And Oliver, knowing what to do, grabbed ahold of Sara's head and spiked all the way down her throat. He heard her cry in delight the faster Oliver pumped into her.

Oliver pulled all the way out of Sara. His thick cock slapped onto her lips and made Sara just breath out in pleasure. Sara and Laurel tag teamed Oliver's cock and slurped on it like their favorite treat. Their hot mouths and grabbing hands almost made Oliver burst all ready over their face.

Knowing his refill times were amazing, Oliver did just that. Both sisters received a shower of cum as Oliver nutted all over their faces.

Sara grabbed Laurel and sucked the strand of cum off of her nose. The loud slurping sound sped up Oliver.

"Mount your sister,' Oliver whispered to Sara.

Sara did as her beloved Oliver requested. Oliver placed his hands on both Laurel and Sara, squeezing their juicy pussies. The two of them almost tapped a gusher from Oliver sliding his finger into both of them.

A small push forward, and Oliver popped his way deep into Sara. He penetrated her tight body while she ground up against Laurel. Sara's skilled hands moved all over the place and stroked Laurel from head to toe.

Laurel learned a lot of control and how not to let her powers get ahead of her. Feeling Oliver's heavy balls while he penetrated Sara and Sara in turn penetrating her, caused Laurel to push her control to the brink. Oliver, fucking Sara on top of Laurel, drove even deeper inside of her body. The cries only deepened with how loud they were and Oliver rode, harder, faster, and more vigorously.

"Keep it going," Oliver breathed in Sara's ear.

Sara squirmed and rubbed tight onto Laurel. The strokes only brought her close to the breaking point. It brought them both close to the breaking point.

After riding Sara, Oliver pulled out of her. A single finger casually slid into Sara's ass while Oliver lined up and jammed his thick cock into Laurel's needy pussy. Her grabby walls milked him and Laurel, buried underneath both bodies, squirmed to take him.

Laurel drew in breaths and moaned into the pillow. Sara did not let out her constant torment of Laurel's body. Even with Oliver thrusting away hard and hitting Laurel with the full force of his balls, he did not let out for a second. Oliver most certainly had every little inch of Laurel under his command and under his control.

"Release," Oliver said.

Laurel released herself all over Oliver's big cock. It pistoned inside of her, moving at the speed of light. Faster and faster until Oliver had stuffed her completely and utterly. Oliver knew precisely all of the ways to drive Laurel completely to the brink of madness.

One more time, Laurel just needed a little bit more time. Unfortunately for her, Oliver pulled out and reentered Sara. Sara practically screamed in Laurel's ear and she made a wet spot on the bed from Sara's screams.

"On the bottom, sis?" Sara asked. "But, not for long, right?"

Oh, yes, eventually Laurel would get out of this, and top Sara. And Oliver would bury his length in her the faster he rode. His balls, slapping down onto her gave Laurel a pretty good idea of what was to come. Her insides liquified with so much endless desire.

Oliver put his hands on both of the lovely sisters. Now, Sara had no longer laid on top of Laurel. Rather both sisters, on their knees, presented Oliver their bodies. Oliver entered them and fucked them doggy style. From Sara to Laurel, both women competed.

The intensity radiated throughout the room and made Oliver groan. His balls screamed to be emptied. He moved as fast as possible from pussy to pussy, feeling the friction of the quick extraction and even quicker insertion. A loud slap against their hind end wiggled.

Laurel lost it completely, Oliver quickened the pace as fast as possible. Rubbing Laurel's fishnet clad legs and ripping on the fishnets slightly only made Laurel mad with pleasure.

Deciding to turn things over, Oliver put Laurel on her back. Laurel wrapped her legs around Oliver as he fucked her and ripped at her fishnets. His nails dug down her beautiful legs. Laurel looked up into his eyes. Pure sex radiated between both of them.

Every thirty seconds or so, Sara got fingered intensely by either Laurel or Oliver. She rode them to the edge, breathing heavily. Her pussy, overflowing, lost all of the juices on the bed.

"So close," Oliver groaned.

"End in me," Laurel breathed.

Laurel clutched down onto Oliver. Oliver worshipped her body and she did so to his. Both of them came together.

The moment the two of them rested together. Thoughts about how their journey had started so simply, with Laurel and Sara both getting involved in a relationship with Oliver.

It was hard to say where the next step would go. Sara dove onto Laurel and got her fair share of seed out of Laurel's overstuffed cunt. Laurel leaned in, cupping the back of Sara's head and forced her down.

Oliver, ready, joined them as well. Sara practically sucked in his cock, determined to have Oliver all to herself.

Keeping Laurel at bay with her tongue did a good job in creating this reality for Sara.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea**


	39. Chapter 39(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

* * *

From one group of sisters to another. Oliver stepped into the room, joined by Talia and Nyssa. They dressed in tight black bodysuits which Oliver gladly helped them out of. Talia and Nyssa rewarded Oliver with his assistant by worshipping his body with kisses.

Each kiss topped the last one in intensity. It was almost like both sisters tried to play a nice little game of being able to top this. Nyssa moved down to Oliver's abs while Talia crawled down and kissed Oliver's legs. Both of their fine bodies rubbing up against him made Oliver thrust forward.

He grabbed Nyssa's head and her eager mouth sought out his cock. Kneeling before her man, Nyssa took Oliver all the way into her mouth and sucked him hard. Oliver's skilled hand, moving against the back of Nyssa's head, released a steady amount of friction all over her. Oliver leaned in, throwing his hips up completely and thrusting away on her with each motion of her mouth.

Nyssa eyed him, hunger burning through said eyes while sucking Oliver loudly and aggressively. Talia moved in and enveloped her mouth around Oliver's balls.

The two of them worked together to worship Oliver. Oliver said nothing, just leaned back and enjoyed the two sisters pleasuring him. Talia and Nyssa swirled their tongues against the length of the man who claimed the League and alternated between deep sucks while playing with his balls.

While inside of Talia's mouth, Oliver grunted and went off. He spilled into Talia with multiple thrusts, each of them emptying his balls inside of her glorious mouth.

"See," Talia said with a juicy pop around her lips. "I've got him."

"Maybe," Nyssa replied. "But, I softened him up."

The two sisters kissed each other and the display on their knees before Oliver's crotch indicated there would be nothing soft about him for long. Oliver pulled Nyssa away from Talia and pushed her against the wall. Oliver sought out Nyssa's breasts and spread her legs for him.

"You're mine now," Oliver said.

"Always, beloved."

Oliver speared deep into Nyssa. His engorged cock had been swallowed by her tight, tight box. Oliver pushed up against Nyssa and worked inside of her. While Talia stroked Oliver all over and kissed the back of his neck. Her fingers stroking him at all the right points.

"When you wear her out, turn around and take me," Talia said.

Oliver obliged Talia, and pushed her up against the dresser. He toyed with Talia's body, as a good long tease. Spreading her legs, Oliver dove down inside of her. The thickness of his cock, bursting with fury, slammed into her body. Talia looked over her shoulder, smiling at him.

Nyssa slumped against the wall, rubbing her pussy. The view of Oliver inside of Talia stimulating her. Nyssa licked her lips and mentally counted down the minutes until Oliver could be inside her again. A thirst, an addiction, a crazy amount of lust spread through Nyssa while she pushed her fingers all the way into her deep, gushing pussy.

Oliver took her fingers and pulled her over. He sucked on Nyssa's fingers and allowed Talia to do likewise. The moment Oliver rode Talia to the finish, he pulled out. He ran his cock, dripping wet across Nyssa's inner thigh. Nyssa's eyes flooded over with pleasure. She called for Oliver, demanded him to be inside of her. The thought of what he was going to do to her just made Nyssa break.

Nyssa said nothing, although her moans said plenty. Oliver dove down into her chest, sucking on it. While one of his hands kept Talia at bay, the other one explored all of Nyssa's body. Nyssa threw her head back against the wall and Oliver, putting his thick cock head against her entrance prepared to penetrate her.

One more thrust and Oliver shoved himself all the way inside of her. He stretched Nyssa's tight pussy out upon his cock. Nyssa rose up, legs wrapped tight around Oliver. She moaned, aggressively, slamming her nails into the side of Oliver's neck while he rocked back and forth. The ride on her, growing in intensity, only sent a flare of lust through Nyssa's body. The more her loins heated up, the deeper Oliver pushed into her.

The orgasm hit and a shaking Nyssa collapsed to the wall.

"Come with me.."

Talia sauntered over the bed and crawled on top of it. Oliver joined her from behind and put his hands on Talia's ass. He leaned into her, sliding his cock head against her tight and warm anal passage.

Nyssa staggered over to join them and grabbed ahold of Oliver's cock. With a long lick, she got it nice and wet, not that Oliver needed it.. Lining up his tool for the edge of Talia's ass was the next move and Oliver pushed all the way into Talia to make her cry out in pleasure.

All of his cock inside of her body. Talia threw her head back and moaned aggressive and loud. Oliver grabbed ahold of her tits and squeezed them hard. Nyssa pressed against Oliver and assisted him in keeping his cock steady while it pushed into her.

"I want it inside me after you're done with her," Nyssa said. "The same place as her."

Oliver groaned, wanting nothing better than to be in both of their asses at once. Nyssa kept rubbing her body down his leg and her wet pussy left juices clinging to the back of his leg. Oliver thrust away into Talia and was perfectly aware of Nyssa licking him and pleasuring him. The tingles about ready to erupt from his balls were getting even greater. Oliver pushed himself to the breaking point.

He topped Talia's warm, tight hole. Thrusting inside of her, Oliver could feel the tension in his balls building up. Nyssa clutched onto it tight, sliding Oliver all the way inside of her sister's willing asshole. Nyssa stroked his balls, intensifying the motions with him.

"Release your cum inside of her ass,' Nyssa said. "Do it...do it!"

Nyssa cupped Oliver's own ass while he fucked Talia. Oliver thrust faster into her, bottoming out in Talia's ass before finally expelling his cum.

Talia found herself reduced to being weak in the knees. Her hands slipped and she fell onto the bed, crashing down. Oliver injected his heavenly load inside of her body. Her ass sucking in drop after drop of cum from Oliver just spilling inside of her. He rode her very fast until each drop of cum was inside of her.

Oliver left Talia. Talia, not alone for long, received Nyssa's very able tongue inside of her ass, licking her up.

Nyssa savored every last drop of cum from her sister's ass. And Oliver hardening against her, it did not feel bad either. He parted her cheeks, about ready to explore her tight back passage. Oliver put his hands against her and parted Nyssa's asshole, giving it a long lick which made her tense up in pleasure.

"I have to, since you offered so nicely."

"I wouldn't have offered, if I didn't want you to," Nyssa said. "And if I didn't offer, I would expect you to take."

The sultry smile Nyssa flashed towards Oliver was visual viagra. His cock, rock hard, pushed against Nyssa's opening, sliding up against her warmest hole. Oliver, knowing precisely all of the ways to be balls deep into a beauty the likes of Nyssa, gave her a push. His balls, slapping down onto her, felt very tense. He worked down into her body, with a very powerful thrust going inside of her.

"Yes, I expect you to take, just like this," Nyssa moaned from Oliver's hard thrusts inside of her tight back hole.

Oliver pressed up against her, sliding his hands all over her body. Excellently pleasuring her all over. His fingers, brushing against her, sent Nyssa over the edge, over the borderline with pleasure. He leaned into her, with a couple more thrusts. He pounded Nyssa's perfect ass with intense aggressive.

Positioning Nyssa, Oliver spread her pussy lips and fingered her as well. Nyssa closed her eyes and let out a very passionate cry from Oliver teasing and tormenting both of her holes. Oliver knew precisely all of the ways to drive Nyssa over the edge. Her dripping, wanting gushed repeatedly from Oliver slamming inside of her. His tight finger thrusts buried inside of her body.

"Cum for me, cum harder," Oliver said to her.

Nyssa, breaking out into a smile, noticed her sister crawling over. Talia kissed up Nyssa's legs and inched forward to lick the juices off of her thighs. With her tongue dancing against Nyssa's opening, Talia was all in on sucking and licking her aggressively.

Oliver could feel Talia's warm breath hit his balls intermittently. He put all he could into pounding Nyssa. Not the first time he fucked one woman's ass while another woman licked her out, and it would not be the last either. Oliver pressed against Nyssa and bottomed out inside of her ass. Nyssa flashed him a couple of big smiles and Oliver, holding onto her tightly just rode, rode, rode until he could barely ride any more.

"Cum for me, beloved," Nyssa said, flashing him the dirtiest smile she could muster.

Oliver, bottoming out inside of her tight ass, prepared to do just that. He thrust, faster than before. The weight of his balls was about ready to give way with a very tense motion. He exploded inside of Nyssa, filling her asshole up with his cum.

Putting his fingers all over Nyssa, Oliver deepened his thrusts into her until he filled up her hole. Allowing it to bubble over with intense bursts of cum.

Oliver pulled out and left Nyssa's hole overflowing. And a very eager Talia, who had been willing to return the favor earlier.

The moment Talia pressed her mouth against Nyssa's asshole and cleaned it of all of Oliver's release, Oliver became as hard as a rock and prepared to fuck the first thing he saw. What happened to be Nyssa's opened and willing mouth. Oliver grabbed her by the hair and slammed deep into her, forcefully deepthroating himself inside Nyssa's throat.

Nyssa cried out to show her obvious approval of this arrangement.

* * *

"Mei, long time no see."

Mei viewed Oliver with hunger dancing in her eyes. It was true, it had been too long since she saw him. She wore a pair of glasses, a tight skirt, and buttoned up blouse, along with stockings and heels. It made Mei resemble a naughty librarian or maybe a secretary, really hard to tell.

Sexy as hell, so it did not matter.

"I know, I've been busy," Mei said. "But, I'm here to make up for lost time."

"I hope that means you're going to make up for lost time for the both of us."

Shado joined them, wearing a similar attire to Mei's. Oliver smiled when looking at them. The two twin sisters greeted each other eagerly with a kiss before they turned their attention to Oliver and stripped his pants off.

"And sometimes, I wonder why I bother with pants," Oliver said.

"Well, it's just common courtesy to give your lovers something they can rip off to get to the package inside," Shado said while rubbing on said package.

Oliver did not want to strip the two women of their clothes this time, because they looked as sexy as hell as office sluts and Oliver intended to ravish their bodies in those clothes. He did slip underneath their skirts to verify Shado and Mei were not wearing any panties. These sexy twins just gave him smoky smiles and kissed all over Oliver's body. His balls and cock had been squeezed by their efforts.

They descended to their knees and worshipped Oliver. The thick cock shared between both of their mouths got a heavy duty workout. Oliver put his hand on the back of Shado's head and slid all the way into her mouth. She throated on his cock, very loudly and very eagerly, pressing her mouth all the way down onto him.

Mei got her share of the action, slurping hard on Oliver. She made sexy as hell noises while pleasuring Oliver. His balls, filling up from her actions pressed in the palm of her hand. The two kissed and slurped on Oliver's cock and worked his loins to the edge.

The explosion of cum hit Mei right in the face, staining with her glasses. Shado received some cum on her glasses as well with it spurting all over her as well.

The two women pulled away and swapped glasses. Shado licked Oliver's cum off of Mei's glasses and Mei did likewise, sucking the juices off of them. Oliver watched with a smile and Shado kissed the tip of his cock.

"Go and fuck my sister," Shado whispered. "She hasn't had any in a long time. She needs your cock."

Mei crawled onto the nearest surface, a desk, and wiggled her ass at Oliver. Approriate Oliver would fuck her on the desk, given the attire she was wearing. Oliver hiked up her skirt, to reveal Mei's neatly trimmed pussy. Wet and ready to go. Ready to swallow Oliver's prick. Oliver edged closer to her and rubbed his tool against her opening. Mei cried out and flashed him a sexy as hell look over the top of their glasses.

The look plainly stated for Oliver to come and fuck her. So he did, and Oliver pushed into Mei, bottoming out inside of her tight pussy.

It had been a long time since Mei felt the sweet kiss of Oliver's manhood on the inside of her body and she sucked it all in, like a woman savoring her last drink of water from a canteen out in the middle of a desert. Only this seemed much sweeter. Oliver worked his hands against Mei and tortured her delightfully excellent body.

Shado chewed on her lip on the edge of the desk, observing the scene through her glasses. Oliver reached for her and pulled Shado level with him. One hand disappeared up her skirt and Oliver kissed Shado deeply. Shado moaned with Oliver tweaking her clit. Each motion sent her over the edge, her hips driving up and falling down. She breathed heavier and hungrier.

Mei could hear her sisters moans.

"Get on the end and spread your legs," Mei said.

Shado accomodated her sister's desire. Her dripping wet pussy spread, ready for Mei's tongue intrusion. Mei pushed down into her body and sucked on the juices coming down out of her. The little moans pressed down onto her.

Oliver held himself into Mei, pushing and pulling on her hips. Mei cried out for more and Oliver gave her everything she wanted. He rode her all the way to an orgasm. Mei clenched down onto him and tried to milk Oliver's balls, but he was a tough one to crack.

Shado sat up and crawled over her twin sisters sexy and spent body. She leaned in and lightly kissed Oliver's abs and licked Mei's juices off of him. With a big grin, Shado climbed on top of him and did the splits, slamming her pussy down onto Oliver. Oliver lifted up her extremely flexible leg as Shado arched her back and pushed all the way inside of her.

Being bent in all of these positions, got the juices flowing through Shado's body. And these flowing juices eased Oliver's thick prick all the way inside of her wet pussy. Oliver leaned into her, thrusting all the way inside of her and made Shado just cry out for more.

The hunger of Mei while she watched Oliver appear and disappear into Shado's cunt made her want him even more. Despite the visual of Shado bending into positions that Mei could only dream about turning her out, she wanted Oliver inside of her. Shado arched back on the desk, legs contorted around the back of her head with Oliver thrusting inside of her all the way.

No question about it, Shado's pussy was extremely tight in this position. Oliver pressed down onto her body, the thickness of his balls slapping repeatedly down onto her. Shado locked her eyes onto him, pleasured and moaning. Oliver rode her until Shado spurted all over the place.

"Oliver."

The low purr coming from Mei, coupled with the slap of her thigh, made Oliver pull from Shado. She peered over the top of a fogged up pair of glasses and bit down on her lip. A few buttons of the blouse came undone and exposed Mei's cleavage to the world. Oliver pushed deep against Mei's pussy and edged his hungry prick into her even hungrier pussy. Mei's honey box swallowed Oliver up as he pushed into her.

Mei lost it even more when Shado squatted down on her face. The scent of her twin's pussy, similar, and yet different to her own, made Mei lose it. Like honey, but with a slightly different flavor than her own. She sucked it, loudly popping her lips around Shado's pussy.

Shado pulled open her blouse and bared her bare chests for Oliver. Oliver squeezed her tits and allowed her to drive up and down onto Mei's tongue. Mei swirled all the way inside of her, and sucked very loudly, echoing through the room with her tight motions inside of her.

"You know how to make us feel amazing, Oliver," Shado breathed.

"I'm glad I make you feel good," Oliver said. "Oh, damn, your sister's really fucking horny."

"Yeah, she should learn to take advantage of your gifts more often and not work so hard," Shado said. "Better to be worked hard, right?"

Oliver would have to agree. He slid balls deep into Mei's cunt, savoring the touch of it. She clenched down onto him, with Oliver's balls edging closer to a release. He did not make it all the way to the edge before Mei collapsed.

Her body practically shook underneath Oliver in the aftermath. Oliver pulled out of Mei and left the confines of her drooling pussy. Shado crawled over and parked herself between Mei's legs. She gave her sister a very deep suck and savored the juices coming down from it.

Positioned behind Shado allowed Oliver the perfect position to push into her. He rode Shado as she sucked the pussy of her gorgeous twin. Feeling Shado's toned body and her amazing breasts and delectable ass all over made Oliver just hunger for more. He pushed deep into her, Shado's warm twat swallowing up his cock and releasing him. Oliver put his fingers all over her and touched her.

Mei woke up from her passion induced slumber and wanted to ride Oliver's cock.

"Harder, fuck my twin harder!" Mei cried out.

Oliver smiled and gave Mei quite the show to enjoy. He ravished Shado's body, her tight walls grabbing onto him and releasing him. Oliver's loaded balls did not explode just yet.

Mei crawled over Shado's limp body and almost pushed Oliver over the desk. She locked her legs around him and pulled him in before spiking down onto his prick in one fluid motion.

Her top sprung open and Oliver got a mouthful of Mei's bouncing tits. Firm and perky, they fit into Oliver's mouth nicely. He buried deep inside of her. She intended to get the cum denied for so long and who was Oliver to deny her. Especially within the grip of such a glorious, glorious pussy which squeezed him all over.

"Yes," Mei cried out "YES!"

Oliver put his hand on her and squeezed her ass and chest. Mei squeezed down tight on Oliver and milked away at his probing prick. She leaned down and allowed her breasts to be pleasured as Oliver edged closer to the breaking point.

One more thrust and Oliver came alongside of Mei's latest orgasm. On pure instinct, Mei squeezed Oliver while holding on for dear life. The cum flooded over insides with Oliver pumping a huge load inside of her body. Mei pressed down and milked him all the way.

Mei took a deep breath, more buttons bursting on the blouse from her swollen stomach from the cum Oliver launched into her.

Shado laid in wait to pounce Oliver's cock the moment he extracted it from Mei's cunt. The sexy and well practiced blowjob got Oliver going and sliding deep into Shado's mouth with each pumping slurp.

Both sisters were in for the long haul and Oliver had plenty to go to satisfy them.

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea**


	40. Chapter 40(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. You've been warned.**

**Chapter Forty:**

Oliver felt several warm hands over his body. Three sets of lovely sisters worshipped his body, with their hands and mouth. Mei, Shado, Nyssa, Talia, Sara, and Laurel. They all attacked him with vigor, in what proved to be a very chaotic and at the same time, extremely rewarding celebration.

With Laurel's tongue turning around on Oliver's length, she captured it first in her mouth. Sara and Nyssa made out with each other as did Shado and Talia. Mei decided to join Laurel, having not had enough from earlier, to suck Oliver's balls. Her soft mouth popped around his tool, loudly pleasuring him so the entire world could see.

Sara and Nyssa got Oliver's fingers in their pussies from either side. The two leaned over Oliver and made out. Their nipples, hardened with lust, only got harder. Nyssa put her finger on Sara's nipple and squeezed it. Returning the favor, Sara kissed them.

Oliver could hardly focus everything going on at once. Talia and Shado straddled his legs and rubbed their pussies up against him while Mei and Laurel sucked them. Talia and Laurel switched places, with Talia driving her mouth down onto Oliver's length.

So much going on at once. Oliver removed his hands from Nyssa and Sara, still dripping wet with juices. He grabbed onto Talia's head and put her mouth down, sliding his throbbing hard pole all the way down into her throat.

Oliver grabbed onto Talia and held her head back to pump deep into her mouth. He vigorously and endlessly facefucked this woman. The slaps of his balls hitting her face echoed across the room. Talia leaned on in, clutching Oliver's balls and pulling them in.

The five other sets of eyes from these beautiful women locked onto Oliver. They all lined up, practically, begging to be fucked. Oliver put his cock in front of Sara's mouth and slid all the way inside of her.

"Damn, Sara."

Sara always left her impression on Oliver. She spent as much time with his cock as possible before Shado dove in and deep throated Oliver as well. Shado spent the next couple of minutes sucking on Oliver, until Mei did the same thing. And then Nyssa and then Laurel, and back to Talia and Sara.

A mess of salvia stained Oliver's prick. Sara slid her finger up against Oliver and pulled off of his cock. She descended onto Oliver, his prick pushing up into her tight pussy.

"It's about time."

Oliver smiled, Sara always said that, and he appreciated it. She pushed down onto him, the heat from her pussy enveloping Oliver's tool the moment he went inside of her. He rolled Sara over onto the bed and played with her beautiful legs.

Laurel fingered both Mei and Shado at the same time. The twins mewled at her actions. While Talia kneeled between her legs and licked her out. Nyssa played a game of musical face chairs, moving from Mei to Shado while her pussy had been eaten out. The sounds of pleasure got louder.

In the meantime, Sara grabbed hold of Oliver and would do all she could to pleasure him. He had been inside of many women today, herself included. Oliver offered Talia a finger while sliding deep into Sara. He removed the finger and allowed Sara to taste it. Sara sucked down Talia's juices.

The two hungrily made out with each other while Oliver putting his hands on the back of Sara's legs. He was quite aware of the other women demanding him in lust. But Sara, demanded a lot of attention and Oliver would give it to her, spiking inside of her body.

"Faster! Please please me, please!" Sara moaned out to get Oliver's deepening cock stuffed into her tight twat.

She squeezed him, and Oliver knew precisely all of the ways to drive Sara completely mad with pleasure. The right continued the faster Oliver buried himself into Sara. Riding her aggressively into the bed with Sara clinging onto him.

Sara never let him go. Despite other women giving her the eye and wanting her time, Sara was going to squeeze Oliver's cock until she lost all control. Which appeared to be relatively soon given how far Oliver was going inside of her. His bloated balls slapped down onto her body and left their imprint on her.

An extraction from Sara left her dripping. And left Nyssa to move in to put her tongue between Sara's legs.

Before Oliver could ram his cock into Nyssa from behind, Mei cut him off of the pass. She wrapped her arms around Oliver and kissed him deeply. She leaned back into Nyssa's body, using it as a pillow while Oliver spread her legs.

"You didn't have enough, did you?" Oliver asked.

Mei shook her head and playfully nibbled Oliver's shoulder. She moved up Oliver's neck and stopped at his earlobe, sucking on it greedily.

"No, handsome, I don't," Mei said. "I want you to take me, good and hard."

Mei's wet core engulfed Oliver and pushed him all the way inside of her tight pussy. Oliver grabbed hold of Mei by her cheeks and pushed her all the way down. Mei's eyes bulged out and pleasure beyond all else rocked through her body from Oliver lifting up Mei and pushing her down onto him.

Laurel switched gears, fingering Shado while Talia fingered her. Talia licked Laurel's pussy, knowing she was getting up in watching Mei bounce on Oliver's cock. And come to think of it, Talia was as well.

And they both knew Shado was as well. Shado's molten hot pussy received a hell of a going over from Talia as she licked her hard and aggressively. Shado knew precisely everything Talia would give her and kept pushing her hips, wanting to give her as much as she wanted.

"F-fuck," Shado moaned. "It's so good right now."

Laurel lapped up the pussy juices her lover left on her finger before going right for the source. Laurel dove down into her and licked the hell out of Shado's tasting pussy.

"Do you love what Oliver is doing to your twin?"

Oliver held Mei down and she screamed so loud the dead could be woken. Oliver clapped a hand over her mouth. The pleasant vibrations of her moans only doubled through the room as Oliver pushed all the way inside of her. Her pussy tightened around him.

"You should visit more often."

Mei had not been in a position to say anything, but she would have to agree.

Sara closed her eyes and let out soft moans. Hearing Mei take Oliver in that position made her long for being pinned down and fucked relentlessly by Oliver right about now. Fortunately for her, Nyssa kept Sara's desires more than at bay with her tongue. Every movement sent a sizzling suck through her.

Nyssa experienced Oliver teasing her open. She wanted more than a tease. She wanted, needed Oliver inside of her in any way possible.

Wishes came true when Oliver pulled out of Mei and left her on the bed, shuddering from the orgasm. Oliver pulled himself into position and put his hands on Nyssa's hips. He spread her warm pussy lips and dug his cock inside of it.

"You're eating me alive," Oliver said. "Mmm, keep eating Sara's pussy. And show me how glad you are that we're together."

Nyssa showed Oliver alright by clutching onto his organ. Only half of it slid inside of her body. It would not do, and Nyssa stretched her boundaries. Oliver planted his thick cock into her pussy. Despite moaning out into Sara's pussy, Nyssa rolled her hips back. She wanted Oliver to grab them and sink his cock all the way inside.

Laurel turned her attention towards Mei. A light breath on Mei's clit sent her hips busting up and down. Laurel stretched back and nudged Oliver with her foot to get her a little bit deeper into Mei.

With that little assist out of the way, Laurel put her hand on Mei's wet crotch and rubbed her. Mei leaned into to Laurel, getting her fingers inside of her.

"Mmm, you like me blowing on your clit, don't you babe?" Laurel said. "How about I eat your tasty little twat? After it's been stuffed by my husband's big cock, I know it's good."

Off to the side, Oliver's eyes glued on Talia and Shado. The two women shifted into a sixty nine position and chowed down on each other's bodies. Oliver wanted to fuck them both tight in a minute.

Forgetting about Nyssa was pretty foolish. Namely, Nyssa grabbing hold of his cock and milking him.. The faster Oliver pushed into her body, the more he enjoyed his thrusts. Nyssa's smooth, velvety tight walls gobbled Oliver's organ and pulled him a little bit more into her.

She spurted all over him. Oliver slid deep into her, riding her out. The friction only exciting him the faster Oliver went.

Oliver pulled out of Nyssa and Sara sat up, opening her mouth wide. Oliver gave her a taste of his cock, with Nyssa's juices. Sara slurped on Oliver eagerly. Her eyes never broke contact with Oliver and this was as hot as hell as far as Oliver was concerned.

Sara pleasured Oliver's pole until releasing it.

"When I'm the last person standing, we'll have plenty of quality time together," Sara said.

"Except, you won't be standing."

Sara grinned knowingly gave Oliver's cock one last suck goodbye before she flipped Nyssa and decided to return the favor eating her out.

Pulling away from Sara, Oliver sought out a new partner. Shado and Talia scrambled to be the first to get another ride on Oliver's cock. Shado managed to get to Oliver first. Oliver positioned Shado so she could watch Laurel impale a strap on deep into Mei and make her cry as loudly through the panty gag which had been left in her mouth.

"Fuck me before I go insane," Shado begged him.

"Wouldn't want that, would be?" Oliver teased her.

She opened good and wide for Oliver and accepted his mighty pole deep between her legs. Shado stretched all the way inside. Oliver hit all of the key spots on her body. His hand pressed against the side of her right hip while fucking Shado deeply set her loins ablaze with passion.

With one more solid motion, Oliver plunged deep into Shado. Shado locked her thighs around Oliver and let out a hungry moan the very second he penetrated her body. She glared him straight in the eyes, almost challenging him to shove his big thick cock inside of her perfectly snug body.

"YES!" Shado cried out.

Oliver poured it on, with aggressive thrusts. Shado's warm pussy clamped down onto him and clutched Oliver's manhood. Oliver knew precisely all of the right ways to drive Shado completely mad with pleasure. She looked him dead in the eyes, breathing heavily the faster Oliver worked into her.

Talia decided to entertain herself by helping Nyssa stuff Sara's holes. Sara registered her overall approval with both of the sexy sisters working into her and stimulating her body. Nyssa edged on in a little bit and Talia did likewise. Sara's back and front received kisses all over her.

Laurel and Oliver positioned both Mei and Shado so they were a very sexy mirror. Both of them fucked the other twin from behind while pushing them so Mei and Shado could deeply and passionately kiss. Mei and Shado sucked lips and licked each other.

Oliver put on the pressure and squeezed Shado tightly. Shado clutched onto Oliver and released his engorged organ. She greedily took him all the way inside and Oliver pulled out before slamming deep into Shado one more time. Oliver pulled out, swiping his thick prick against Shado's hungry little entrance.

"Yes," Shado breathed in. "Deeper. Put it deeper inside me."

Oliver did so, and Laurel copied, or at least tried to, his motions on Mei, with her strap on cock. Mei clutched onto the bed, fading into a state of blissful catatonia from Laurel blowing on the back of her neck and the side of her ear.

Bottoming out in Shado, Oliver experienced her tight pussy grabbing ahold of him and clutching tightly. Oliver rode Shado until the end and pulled out.

Talia, smiling, and ready, crawled over to Oliver. She turned and Oliver slid into his cock with ease into Talia. If it were not because of Talia's juices, it would be the juices of all of these other women. Some of the most gorgeous ladies out there rode Oliver.

Laurel pulled out of Mei and decided to greet her sister by sliding her cock into Sara's mouth. Sara repeatedly sucked on it until Laurel had a different idea.

"I know this is your favorite hole, Ollie, but I deserve a go with it."

The wet finger of her older sister repeatedly manipulating her back passage made Sara tense up. She anticipated what Laurel was going to do and Laurel was going to do something to her. Laurel spread Sara's cheeks, preparing for the insertion of the cock inside of her tight ass from behind.

"YES!" Sara cried out.

"Do you need a gag?" Laurel asked.

"Wouldn't hurt," Sara managed through moans.

A deeper connection, far stronger than anything else formed between the two sisters. Laurel grabbed hold of Sara and pushed her all the way back. She deepened the thrusts, putting herself all the way into Sara's ass from behind. Sara tightened her grip against the bed.

Oliver worked over Talia, in full awareness of Laurel's hungry eyes tracing up and down his length. Nyssa, Mei, and Shado laid out of commission on the bed. Oliver explored every inch of Talia's body, first fucking her from behind, and then pulling out so he could lay on top of her. Still pounding away, still fucking her hard and Talia clutched down onto him, demanding to be fucked.

Every sensible thought just flooded out of the back of Talia's head. Oliver jammed his hungry cock all the way inside of her tightening twat. Talia clutched onto Oliver and released him with several fluid milking motions. Oliver squeezed her nipple and repeatedly took him a little bit deeper inside.

"That's it," Talia moaned in his ear. "You're going to break."

"No, I don't think he will," Laurel said.

Laurel's own encouragement and wanting to bend Talia's body to his will, made Oliver just thrust a bit further into her. The weight of his balls cracked down onto Talia's warm thighs the faster he drove in and then Talia game. Hard, clutching him and releasing her juices all over him.

"Close."

The extraction left Oliver's cock dripping wet. And it became even wetter thanks to the fact Laurel practically drooled all over it. She swiped her tongue down on Oliver to taste it. The strap on, left in Sara's ass, marked where Laurel had just been. And now, at the end, she deep throated Oliver and used the sonic vibrations coming from her throat to give him an amazing blowjob.

"You're getting good at that," Oliver groaned.

Laurel released Oliver from her mouth.

"We wouldn't want you to lose it before you got inside me," Laurel said. "I've been waiting for you since..well the last time I've had your cock in me."

Oliver smiled and inhaled Laurel's delicious scent. The sweet smells coming from her brought Oliver forward. Her soft chest engulfed Oliver's face the second he dove down and began to suck on her tits. Laurel aggressively moaned in Oliver's ear, and dug down onto him. Oliver pulled her close and they met, groin to groin. The electric feeling spreading through their bodies increased.

Spiking down into Laurel, Oliver took her hard into the bed. Laurel clutched on tight and Oliver rocked into her. The two would join in an orgasm and Laurel was not going to let Oliver go. She did not care who was conscious enough to know it and to be honest, the more the merrier.

Oliver sped up the ride and the two matched each other's movements. Oliver delivered his hungry actions to Laurel's legs, sucking on the flesh. The sweat and juices dripping down her legs, while they slid up and down Oliver's body and up into his line of sight, made them very appetizing. And Laurel's insides felt just as amazing as well while clutching down onto him.

"Faster, just a little bit deeper," Laurel encouraged him. "P-please!"

Oliver thrust into her, taking Laurel's breast into his hand and sucking on it, hard and long. Laurel's shaking body, with her walls tightening around him, delivered the juices from her pulsing pussy. Oliver leaned into her, thrusting away on the gorgeous vixen underneath him.

"Faster, Ollie, I want you to finish before I black out!" Laurel yelled.

"Oh, am I going to make you black out?"

"I can take you with me, you know," Laurel whispered naughitly in his ear.

Oliver smiled as the two fucked each other harder and harder. His thick cock pierced her tight body and Laurel stretched her walls around him with each milking motion.

"OLLIE!"

The sounds of his name made Oliver go. The rumbling in his balls showed that the load which he had built up during this orgy finally was going to give way. He pushed forward and took Laurel to an orgasm where she finally lost control and screamed with passionate fury.

Okay, the walls had been reinforced, and thankfully only cracked slightly. But, Oliver would have to replace the windows after this was all done.

"Yeah, I know, but it's your fault," Laurel said as Oliver finished unloading his cum.

"Sure, blame me for your lack of impulse control."

Still, he smiled and kissed her. The broken glass littering the floor had showed just how much Laurel lost control.

Sara took Oliver into her mouth and Oliver thought he had been stuck in a loop of sex. Not that he would complain in the slightest for this cycle looping endlessly.

**The Plot Returns In the Next Chapter. **

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One:**

* * *

"In one of the most shocking stories of this year, Oliver Queen has been found alive. Along with his companions, Sara and Dinah Laurel Lance, they were found on the island of Lian Yu just a few days ago. Later today, Moira Queen will hold a press conference regarding her son. Tragically, it appears Robert Queen and the rest of the Queen Gambit's crew did not survive their ordeal out to sea."

Oliver, Laurel, and Sara, in the hospital to be looked over because of their five years away, watched the news of their return. Little did they know the truth.

It would be another deception to play the fact they were away for the past five years, but it would have to be done.

"And police have no leads in the strange disappearance of Malcolm Merlyn. While evidence existed Malcolm had been attacked, there is no evidence to his ultimate fate. Just last night, several documents linking Malcolm Merlyn to a project which would be decimated the Glades, making it look like a natural disaster were released. The organization, known as Tempest, had been in operation for some time. Did Malcolm Merlyn run afoul of one of his allies, or was it an enemy from the outside? Starling City Police Department offers no comment on the matter to the ultimate fate."

Oliver knew the information would put some people into defense mode and would make them very nervous. And also very open to be attacked. Oliver leaned back on the bed.

"So, what if your mother gets implicated in this?"

Barbara Gordon popped up so suddenly that Oliver, Sara, and Laurel almost did not see her coming. Almost, but not quite.

"Well, Babs, you should knowcertain people have their way of making evidence disappear," Oliver said. "I've got her well in hand."

A few seconds passed with Barbara blinking and then throwing her hands up in the air.

"I….I really don't need to know," Barbara said. "So, you're finally back, all three of you….and oh by the way, your father is coming to see you."

Sara and Laurel knew it was happening. They both hoped this would end up okay.

"Should I even be here when Quentin shows up?" Oliver asked. "It might...trigger a relapse."

"No, he can handle Oliver Queen," Barbara said with a smile. "And besides, he's...had five years to prepare himself for this...he might not like it, I don't like it, but...we've all changed, I guess. And that's what matters the most."

Barbara moved over to hug Laurel and Sara. She had been glad to see them. Stopping short, she reached over and shook Oliver's hand.

"And I'm sorry about being a creepy cyberstalker," Barbara said with a sheepish smile. "Even though you deserved it, Thea did not deserve to have her phone bugged."

"And I wasn't completely right either," Oliver said. "Guess we're both idiots when we were younger."

"Yeah, guess…..we were," Barbara said. "You would think someone who took college courses at night would not be as stupid to do something which could land her into trouble...but hey, we're mature adults now, water under the bridge….hurt either of them and I can make you disappear though."

She said this good natured, not the threat she would do it either. Perhaps, just perhaps, Oliver thought, Barbara was softening onto him. He would not push his luck and try and get her into bed though, at least not yet. Although, if she jumped him, Oliver was not going to say no.

Of course, Laurel and Sara might have different perspectives on the matter.

* * *

Quentin Lance heard the news. He almost broke down, but thankfully, Barbara had been visiting at the moment and reminded him that he needed to keep it together, for the sake of his daughters. She most certainly was Jim's kid, able to get through Quentin's thick skull at times.

And she actually vouched for Oliver, suggesting Sara and Laurel were smart enough not to be manipulated by him, and could make their own choices. And they were all adults, legally speaking. Quentin did not want to insult his own daughters to saying they had been easily duped. Especially by a many times drop out like Oliver Queen..

"Laurel, Sara,' Quentin said.

"Hi, Daddy," Sara said. "Are you okay?"

"I should be the one asking you that…."

"We worried about you, when we were gone, how you would react," Laurel said. "We were going to tell you about...well you know."

"Yeah, I know, and I don't want to think about it," Quentin said. "Guess, you only planned to be gone over the long weekend and that turned out well…..and I guess I have you to thank for taking care of my daughters."

Quentin turned his attention to Oliver and nodded gruffly at him.

"They took care of me just as much," Oliver said. "I would be dead without them."

"Of course they did," Quentin said. "I know what you three are...guess it's one thing that I'm going to have to accept since you're all groan up."

Things had been silent. Quentin had been running over this moment in his mind, of course, most of the times, he bitterly took a few years off of his liver while doing so. And yet he had been at a loss of words. Even after hugging his daughters and even after mentally making peace with the man who was, well with them, Quentin did not know precisely what to say. Grown women and all he could do was frown at their choices.

"Where's Mom?" Sara asked.

"Your mother and I decided we need some time apart," Quentin said. "She's happy about the news, and she'll be in from Central City as soon as she can get a flight out. Airports are a madhouse over there this time a year."

Sara and Laurel closed their eyes. They would be meeting with their mother soon. And most certainly have to deal with a lot of people questioning the nature of their relationship with Oliver. Little do they know how complex things were, but the world would never even know the truth about everything that was happening. Maybe only bits and peaces, but never the entire truth.

* * *

It had been a long time coming since Oliver had a good look at his family mansion. His mother barely changed everything since he was gone.

"Home sweet home."

Lexi stepped in front of Oliver. Casually wearing a tank top and a tight pair of jeans, Lexi moved over to join him.

"I've been looking into a couple of things, and I hoped if I could have your help," Lexi said. "It might be something that you're interested in as well."

Oliver just raised his eyebrow and wondered what she was talking about.

"Well, now I'm intrigued," Oliver said.

"Mmm, I figured you would be," Lexi said. "I'm looking for a book...a journal rather. Which belonged to my mother's cousin, Doctor Virgil Swann."

"Yeah, I've heard of him, he passed about a decade ago, though," Oliver said.

"And Mom was obsessively tracking down the book for that time," Lexi said. "The problem is most of the members of the society, Veritas, have long since passed on. Under some strange circumstances. The Queens are about the only ones left, and your father might have had the journal or knew what it was, before he died. And it might have fell into the possession of your mother afterwards."

Oliver mulled it over. He had been very interested to hear even more about this book. Lexi leaned up against the wall, oh so casually with a smile.

"What was in the journal?" Oliver asked. "Do you know?"

"I have an idea. They were studying the possibility of other worlds. Both beyond this planet and the entire multiverse. And let's face it, thanks to Katya, we know other worlds exist. She might have been the traveler Virgil spoke of, or her dead cousin perhaps, but one of them."

"Hmm, that's interesting," Oliver said. "More worlds out there."

Oliver had been intrigued so much. Lexi leaned close to him and put her arms around Oliver's waist.

"So, will you help me?" she asked.

"Of course."

Lexi smiled and leaned in to kiss Oliver. The two stepped inside of the mansion so they would be out of the prying eyes of any members of the press. Under the pretext of reacquainting himself with his home, they could snoop around a bit for the journal to see where it was.

* * *

No luck in finding the journal despite a few hours of discrete searching. Oliver would have to ask his mother about it, providing she knew anything about it.

Currently, Oliver arrived, with Aresia, who was posing as his bodyguard. Diana and Hippolyta returned to the island to prepare for Donna's ascension day ceremony. Oliver would come for a visit once things had settled down. This left Aresia as the sole Amazon who had been with Oliver.

And she had sworn to protect Oliver at all costs, for Diana and Hippolyta. Oliver pitied anyone who would try and take a shot at him, given how fanatical Aresia could get.

"I'm glad you could make it," Moira said. "I have a couple of papers to drop off and we can head off for lunch."

"I actually want a word with you, Mom, in private," Oliver said.

Moira nodded and wondered what Oliver wanted to speak to her. Given the authorities currently investigated Tempest, Moira had been a bit nervous. Despite Oliver using the League's resources to mask her involvement been full proof.

"You remember Alexandra Danvers, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Moira said. "Why?"

"She came to see me today," Oliver said. "Her mother was Virgil Swann's cousin and she claimed you and Dad was part of something called Veritas."

Here Moira had been taken off guard. Confused for a moment, and then it dawned into her.

"Oh, that was something we were apart of a long time ago, honey," Moria said. "A secret star-gazing society, with foolish dreams of worlds beyond. I haven't heard the name in almost fifteen years, and haven't even thought of it. I'm kind of glad we put it behind us, as greed destroyed it."

"Lexi mentioned a journal belonging to Virgil Swann and she thinks Dad might have had it," Oliver said.

"If Robert had this journal, I had no idea," Moira said. "I know of it, but I doubt Robert ever kept it. The secrets died with Swann and Lionel Luthor."

"So the Luthors were involved in it," Oliver said.

"Yes, although there are no Luthors left," Moira said. "Well none that are sane anyway, the last surviving one, she was put in Belle Reve after she killed her own brother. It's sad, but that family was toxic. You're better off not having anything to do with them."

As many problems as the Queens could have, Moira always took solace by the fact they were not the Luthors.

"Those secrets are dead and perhaps they should stay buried," Moira said. "For the sake of all of the lives they destroyed. The multiverse, time travel, other planets, all science fiction, and all of the money wasted to prove is silly looking back on it."

Oliver would disagree with his mother, but he would let it go.

"I've been looking into Queen Consolidated's Board of Directors, and I'm concerned they might not have our best interest in mind," Oliver said. "I have a source who told me that some of them are involved in some potentially shady business, and with an organization known as HIVE."

"Yes, although who is your source, Oliver?"

"Isabel Rochev," Oliver said.

It was due to this statement that got Moira very concerned. She knew a lot of Queen family skeletons, and Moira was very concerned exactly what Isabel might have told Oliver.

"She has her own agenda," Moira said. "Consider how biased her perspective might be."

"I want to hear your perspective and I'll make the decision what to do with the people in question," Oliver said. "I know you have information on people who you might think move against you."

Moria nodded. Concerned about what Oliver knew about Robert's past demons through Isabel's obviously skewed filter. Especially the one concerning his daughter. Moira hoped the subject would not be brought up because it was too painful, especially given she was guilty of the same sin.

She only did what she did to protect Oliver's future and not destroy their family reputation.

* * *

Back home, Oliver, Sara, and Laurel met up. They had the first big step of their plans done but a lot of work done.

"So, you wanted to see me?"

Thea stepped inside to join Oliver, Sara, and Laurel.

"And is it true you wanted to include me when I was old enough?" Thea asked. "Because, I'm now old enough, I'm older than Oliver was when…."

Oliver silenced Thea with a kiss. Sara and Laurel watched the two siblings enjoy their raw physical and emotional attraction to each other. Oliver slipped the leather jacket Thea wore off of her and Thea did the same to the underside of it.

"Let's take this somewhere where there's a bit more room to explore," Laurel suggested.

Thea told Laurel what she thought of her suggestion by kissing the hell out of the older girl. The kiss Laurel returned weakened Thea's knees with how much the older Lance sister dominated her.

And last but not least, Sara and Thea shared a kiss. If Thea was wearing panties underneath her clothes, they would be ruined right now.

The three lead Thea into the master bedroom to induct her into their circle and Thea could not wait to be closer to her brother and his two lovely wives.

**That's it for the plot of this book, but there's one more chapter of shameless smut to go. **


	42. Chapter 42(SMUT)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two:**

The sound of a body crashing on the bed signalled Thea's descent. Laurel climbed over the top of her, a predatory smile on her face. Another huge kiss between the two of them enveloped Thea's lips. Thea reached around and grabbed onto the back of Laurel's head to aggressively kiss her. The loud sounds of lips smacking together echoed throughout the room.

Sara removed Oliver's pants and took a very common place for her, down on her knees in front of Oliver. His length, sliding into Sara's warm mouth eagerly reacted to the loud sucking. The sounds Thea made when Laurel stripped her naked, slowly unwrapping her echoed.

"You've been lusting after us all, haven't you?" Laurel asked Thea. "And not wearing panties...you came here to get fucked...you little slut!"

Thea's entire body just heated up. Laurel dominating her tight pussy with multiple thrusts inside of her sent a flare through Thea's body. She looked up, with a first, a second, and then a third finger sliding all the way inside of Thea. Thea closed her eyes and let out a sharp breath. Yeah, Laurel had her right where she wanted Thea.

And more importantly, where Thea wanted Laurel. Laurel sucked her fingers after removing them from Thea. After Laurel stripped off her top, she grabbed the back of Thea's head and pushed her face down onto her breasts. Thea began to suck on them.

Just as eagerly as Sara sucked on Oliver's cock. She pulled it from her mouth and gave it one more long lick around it. Encircling the entire length, Sara gave Oliver a trail of salvia from the tip of his cock all the way down to the base. She sucked on him, good and hard, allowing his cock to pop all the way into the back of her throat.

"She's ready for you," Sara said. "And I am as well."

Laurel laid back on the bed. Sara stripped off her clothes and climbed on top of Laurel's face. Laurel grabbed Sara and pushed her down. Her pussy shoved deep into Laurel's eager tongue.

The familiar feeling of her brother's strong hands cupping Thea made her squirm. She dripped wet with the pleasure. Laurel edged her down so Thea could be in the perfect position. She licked Laurel's sweet folds and hungered for something greater.

"She's addicted to you, isn't she?" Sara asked in between moans. "Not that I can blame her."

Thea's tight cunt coaxed Oliver inside of her. He held onto her and with one solid motion, shoved himself all the way inside of her. The weight of his balls, snapping back, hit Thea on the thighs as hard as possible. Oliver leaned in, grabbing her hips and ramming into her.

"No one could blame her," Oliver said.

Oliver rode away at Thea. Her insides just closed up around Oliver and released him. The tightness of her core grabbed and released Oliver every time he slid into her. His fingers, moving in all of the perfect spots, started to light up Thea. Oliver edged further into her, burying his cock with endless thrusts into her tight body.

Thea lost it completely. Her juicing cunt squeezed down onto Oliver. She never wanted the ride to end and more importantly never wanted Oliver's cock to leave her pussy. Her big brother's monster cock filled Thea up completely and Oliver put his hands down onto her hips before riding away at Thea until she came all over him.

A little break and Laurel and Sara switched positions so they were on their hands and knees in front of Oliver. They sucked his cock and balls, and feasted up Thea's sweet and savory juices. They leaned in and inhaled him properly.

Thea pulled herself up, deciding to give them a helping hand. One finger pushed into Sara's tight pussy from behind and worked away at her. The other into Laurel. Thea fingered both of them, and could feel their insides tensing up. Oh, she wanted this and Thea really wished she had a third arm to masturbate herself as well. Thea Queen's pussy inflamed with the heat, about ready to explode.

She came all over the bed and shuddered. Laurel and Sara came as well. Thea yanked her fingers out and sucked them hard until Sara caught her hand, the one which had been just in Laurel and sucked it dry.

"Good taste?"

"Mmm!"

Sara decided to give Thea a good taste, ramming her pussy down on Thea's face. Sara's toned thighs smothered her, and Thea had no regrets from disappearing between such a supple pair of thighs. Not to mention, she could grab Sara's ass and fondle it skillfully.

Laurel edged Oliver through an aggressively blowjob and pulled away. Their nude bodies intertwined with each other and Oliver threw her down onto the bed. The aggression Oliver attacked her body made Laurel almost lose control, although not quite this time.

"Next time, the windows come out of your ass."

A slap on the ass resulted in Laurel's body slackening. She wondered if that was supposed to be a deterrent. The next thing she knew, Oliver turned her so she could watch Sara ride Thea's face. Laurel's face, pushed inches away from Sara's bouncing ass, gave her the perfect view.

And Oliver reared back and slammed his thick cock all the way into Laurel's tightening twat. She squeezed him very aggressively the moment Oliver pushed all the way inside of her. Oliver leaned in, cupping Laurel's chest and releasing her breasts in a series of fluid motions.

"Ollie," Laurel breathed out. "YES!"

Oliver dug his nails all over Laurel's perfect ass and yanked her on in. He stuffed her ass with his cock, repeatedly sending him all the way inside of her. She edged, her toes curling aggressively the faster Oliver stuffed inside of her. Oliver rode her all the way out.

Finally, Oliver pushed Laurel in so her face pushed in between Sara's ass cheeks. A loud cry echoed from Laurel as she ate Sara's ass while Thea ate her pussy.

Sara's entire body had been twitching madly from the stimulation of both of her holes. Thea and Laurel showed just how good they were and there seemed to be some kind of subconscious competition of who could please their chosen holes. Sara rocked back and judged herself to be the winner of it.

Although, the juices spilling into Thea's mouth and her greedily sucking them down made Sara resolve to spend more time with Thea. With Thea's head firmly between her legs and her little mouth pleasuring her. It was almost like Thea was put on this earth to pleasure them and the young girl, eager to learn, fit into their group very nicely.

Oliver rode Laurel to one of her biggest orgasms yet. Her inner walls tightened and released and covered Oliver from the tip to the base of her honey. The lubrication would allow Oliver to slide through the tightest of holes.

In his line of sight, Oliver caught a glimpse of one hole, enticing him forward. He leaned in, and slipped his finger all the way into Sara's ass after Laurel's tongue left it. Laurel collapsed on the bed, hole dripping wet with desire, but Sara's desire increased.

"Put your cock in my ass."

On these words, Thea's hips bucked up and she squirted in the air. Sara leaned in just enough to lick the trickling juices off of Thea's tight tummy and toned thighs. The fit young woman collapsed in pleasure as Oliver pulled Sara back by the hips and slid his thick prick into her ass.

Sara's legs kicked back and Oliver grabbed one of them. He licked Sara from the knee down passed the ankle and kissed the soles of her sweaty feet. Sara let out a cry of pleasure which Thea muffled with a kiss. Thea's insides vibrated and she came all over the bed.

"Mmm, that looks like fun," Thea said.

She licked Sara's cunt while Oliver fucked her.. The look in Sara's eyes as they clouded over in pleasure struck all of the pleasure buttons in Thea. Viewing Oliver's cock pressing all the way into Sara's tight ass, made it very easy for Thea to put herself in that glorious, glorious position. Oliver slapped her ass and rocked back into her, shoving himself all the way inside of her.

"The fun's just getting started," Sara managed.

Laurel down on the bed and helpless gave Thea the perfect outlet. While she did not have a strap on to dominate the older woman's holes, Thea longed for the chance. Of course, Laurel grabbed Thea around the waist and flipped her down on the bed. Laurel force-scissored Thea and sent their pussies rubbing together.

Smack, smack, smack, Oliver drove his hard balls deep into Sara's ass. Her tight cheeks engulfed him. Oliver drove three fingers deep into her pussy and rode away there as well. His fast fingering sped up and sent Sara over the top with pleasure.

She came, harder than ever before and soaked her juices all over Oliver's digits. Oliver pulled out of her and fed Sara his juices in the aftermath. Sara sucked them down, eyes clouded over with unmistakable pleasure from what Oliver was doing to her.

"Oh, we're having all the fun, aren't we?" Oliver asked Sara.

"Mmm, yes, babe," Sara moaned, driving her mouth down onto the bed.

Oliver reared back and slammed his cock inside of her one more time. The final plunge sent his balls over the edge and firing his cum at rapid fire explosions.

The moment Oliver pulled out, Laurel grabbed Thea by the hair and shoved her down onto Oliver's cock. The sight of his wife forcing her sister-in-law down onto his cock mouth first made Oliver jump up a little bit. Oliver pushed deep into Thea's mouth.

"The spoiled little slut is going to learn that all of her holes belong you to," Laurel said.

"I won't argue" Oliver said.

Oliver face-fucked his sister, until drool messed up her face. He pulled out and Thea took the same position Sara did. Oliver's cock, still rock hard, spread his sisters cheeks and moved into to spear Thea's young and tight little ass.

Thea clutched onto the bed sheets from what Oliver was doing. Yes, his length, all the way inside of her. Rocking her body, inside and out. Thea could feel her pussy buzz every time Oliver hit her. And Oliver slid his fingers all the way inside of her, rode Thea for a few minutes, and made her tasting. This cycle continued for what seemed like an eternity and every second was pleasurable.

Laurel sucked the cum of Sara's ass and then forcefully kissed her sister. Sara returned fire as their cries created a feedback loop against each other when they glued mouth to mouth. No vibrator on the planet would induce a more pleasuable feeling through their bodies.

They turned and put their playtime on hold just enough. Oliver took the main course, his baby sister's ass and Thea squirmed on the bed.

Thea's toes curled up and Oliver pushed all the way into her ass from behind. A loud slap signified how deep Oliver was going to get into her ass. His balls started to rumble and the demand to release his seed into her became obvious.

"Big brother, ruin my ass!" Thea cried out for him.

Oliver rode her all the way into her. "You got it, sis."

Thea creamed herself at the way Oliver called her that. Oliver tortured Thea's loins and finally allowed her to cum. He followed only a snap later, and reared back to dump his load into Thea..

The thrill of claiming his sister in every way ended up with Oliver creating a huge mess in her ass and all over her ass. Sara and Laurel now captively watched, with the fountain of semen spilling out of Thea's ass enticing them. The red marks from where Oliver's hands dug in almost had been covered by the thick white fluids bubbling from Thea.

Almost, until Sara and Laurel cleaned her. Oliver wrapped his arms around two lovely women as they got to work on a third, his charming and fuckable sister.

Oliver Queen returned from the dead, and now after years of training, the real hard work began. However, a little pleasure never hurt a man and thankfully Oliver had a lot of women with him who would give him a ton of pleasure.

**The End. See you in Volume Three.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea**


End file.
